Caballos de Mar
by Ahgness Black
Summary: Draco está embarazado de Hermione gracias a un experimento de Severus Snape. El genio en pociones. DrHr. Capitulo 22. Replanducación.
1. Pociones y tetas

No es Slash. DRAMIONE. No lleva secuencia con los libros.

Ningún personaje me pertenece y todo esto esta escrito sin fines de lucro. No quiero ser demandada señora Rowling.

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 1

Esas fiestas clandestinas que se llevaban a cabo en el colegio terminarían matándolo de la resaca un día de estos. Y es que no era para menos, con todo lo que tomaba en esas fiestas, y es que era una persona muy aguantadora, pero siempre, con la mas pequeña brisa de aire, le daba fuerte la borrachera, varias veces habían tenido que sacarlo cargando de ahí porque el ya no podía mantenerse en pie, era lógico que sufriera esas resacas que muy pocas ganas le daban de levantarse de la cama o moverse en ella.

Draco no podía con su cabeza, las nauseas, las ojeras, los profesores que lo veían por los pasillos lo enviaban a la enfermería, ya que no sabían que podía tener, sin imaginarse que era una resaca consecuencia de su ya acostumbrado excesivo modo de beber en las fiestas. Fiestas que los profesores conocían perfectamente, pero no sabían que algunas de esas fiestas también se llevaban a cabo entre semana. No tenían ni idea.

Los alumnos mas experimentados, con un poco de ayuda del exterior pasaban sus conocimientos a los alumnos que les seguían, en esta ocasión, los alumnos de Slytherin eran quienes habían tomado las riendas de organizar las fiestas, no era mucho trabajo, y siempre habían quienes estaba de acuerdo a hacerlo todo, ellos solo daban ordenes, como sabían hacerlo.

Iba camino a su sala común, para buscar en su baúl algo que tomar que le quitara el malestar, cuando recordó que lo ultimo lo había tomado hacia ya unos días, se maldijo internamente por haber olvidado hacer mas, ¿Quién podría tener además de la enfermera? Blaise, el buen Blaise, casi sintió como su cara se ilumino al recordarlo. Se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde suponía estaba él, la sala común de Slytherin por supuesto.

Momentos mas tarde, ahí estaban, Draco atrapando a Blaise por el cuello de la camisa y estampándolo fuertemente contra la pared, sus propios gritos retumbaban en sus oídos pero no importaba, el zumbido de coraje que sentía por el era muchísimo mas fuerte.

- Eres un imbécil, como se te ocurrió tirarla.

Minutos antes, Draco entro a la sala común, su cuerpo estaba en la cúspide del atractivo juvenil, era alto, delgado pero con cuerpo de atleta, además, su expresión de superioridad y frialdad le daban el toque que cualquier hombre deseaba para atrapar a cuando jovencita se le cruzara, a sus diecisiete años tenia toda la pinta de un hombre, al igual que la mayoría de los jóvenes de 7mo curso, como él.

Vio a Blaise sentado frente a la chimenea releyendo un libro, bueno, no le importo, Draco tomo la palabra y se paro justo enfrente de el.

- Blaise, necesito una poción para al resaca, pero a la voz de ¡ya!

Blaise levanto la vista de su libro para posarla en la cara del príncipe Slytherin. Ojeroso, mas pálido de lo normal, con los ojos un poco irritados y una cara de pocos amigos que no pudo resistirse a sonreír con malicia ante él.

- Te dio duro hoy ¿cierto? Ayer te dije que no te pasaras, pero no me hiciste caso.

- ¿Tienes o no? Lo último que necesito son sermones.

Se sentó a un lado y puso sus manos en su cabeza masajeando sus sienes con los dedos pulgares, cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo. Blaise lo veía divertido, de pronto llego una idea a su cabeza…

- ¿Qué no tienes tú?

- No, olvidé hacerlas, con los exámenes.

No era un secreto que Draco era dedicado en los estudios, que se daba ciertas parrandas muy intensas, eso era también muy sabido por todos, sobre todo si eras alumno de Slytherin, tenia que hacerlo, ya que un Malfoy iba sobre todos y podía con todo, mantener el mejor promedio del colegio y divertirse.

- Vale, tengo una, la ultima, pero esta arriba… Solo por esto, tendrás que reponérmela triple, ¿Me oíste Malfoy?

- Si, si, si… pero dámela ya, tengo clase de Pociones en unos minutos y quiero llegar antes para hablar con Severus.

En Slytherin se sabia sobre la relación que Malfoy mantenía con el profesor Snape, no era su consentido solo por su cara bonita, Severus Snape era padrino de Draco, y aunque le exigía más que a los de más, nadie dudaba del cierto respeto que se guardaban el uno al otro. Solo Draco nombraba al profesor por su nombre, eso estaba muy claro.

Draco esperó a que Blaise regresara, parecía que la cabeza se le partiría, con eso recordaba nunca mezclar firewisky con cerveza de mantequilla elaborada por Ravenclaw.

Una cosa muy curiosa que ocurría en esas fiestas, es que todos cooperaban con algo, los de una casa conseguían algunas cosas, mientras otros otras por que al fin y al cabo, las fiestas las disfrutaban todos.

Escucho unos pasos bajar las escaleras, y de repente, un poco de alboroto, un "maldición" proferido por su amigo, y el sonido de un cristal romperse. Ese sonido fue el que más calamidades le dio.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, rogo a Dios, Buda y Bob Esponja para que ese sonido no fuera el de su botella con su poción para la resaca. Muy despacio volteo la cabeza hasta mirar a su compañero de casa, su expresión se había desfigurado y su aspecto maltrecho hacia mas terrorífica su cara. Sin darse cuenta Zabini comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, mientras veía a Draco acercarse más y más con cara de querer matarlo.

Su cuerpo se topo con la pared y a esas alturas ya todos se habían retirado, sabían que si se quedaban a ver la escena resultarían implicados indirectamente y serían acusados de comploteadores, por Draco, que era considerado una autoridad en esa sala, desde los mas chicos hasta los grandes respetaban si el ordenaba algo.

- Fue un accidente Draco, me resbale, quise atraparla y no pude…

- Señor Malfoy para ti, y esto no se me olvida.

- Si señor Malfoy, lo siento muchísimo.

Zabini de verdad estaba asustado, y es que sabia que Draco molesto y con resaca o ebrio era muy peligroso. Nunca olvidaría cuando Crabbe y Goyle fueron a parar a la enfermería con golpes y principios de hipotermia. Draco los golpeo hasta cansarse, y solo uso su barita para atarlos, colgarlos de la torre de astronomía, todo por que le habían tirado un baso de firewisky en el pantalón que se había puesto esa noche.

Draco salió furioso de la sala común y con un dolor de cabeza que precia le partiría la cabeza en dos o más partes si eso fuera posible. Iba caminando tan furioso que no se fijo cuando cruzó un grupo de niñas Hufflepuff y las aventó a los lados, estas lo vieron con cara de querer descuartizarlo en ese momento. En un dos por tres llegó al aula de la clase de pociones, entró estando la puerta abierta, atravesó todo el salón entre las bancas y se coló hasta el despacho del profesor, que al parecer estaba solo.

El profesor de pociones sabia de las parrandas de Draco, aunque le había dicho el profesor que no podían platicar sobre eso por lo que Draco ya no dijo mas, pero si le había dicho que cuando se sintiera mal, Draco sabia que se refería a las resacas, podría encontrar la poción que lo ayudaría en su escritorio, en el cajón superior.

Sonrió al recordar la plática. Draco había dicho a Snape que si también le gustaba el trago y el profesor solo lo miró y le respondió con su habitual tono seco y frio…

"_Sufro de jaquecas, y esa poción me las quita al instante_"

Entonces Draco busco en el cajón, tardo un poco buscando y encontró un frasco algo oculto, pero sin preguntarse nada ni pensar en disculparse con Snape después, lo bebió.

Justo cuando un grito se escucho desde la puerta, Draco vacio la botella en su boca.

- ¡Draco! ¡¿Que demonios hiciste?!- Snape estaba furioso, se veía en su cara. Él nunca gritaba y mucho menos pensar que le gritaría a él, Draco Malfoy; su ahijado, pero lo estaba haciendo y lo sacudía por los hombros como si así Draco fuera a responder más rápido.

- Tengo resaca, deja de zarandearme, solo me tome la poción para el dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Y se te quito?

- No- dijo tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¡Pues claro que no!- grito acaloradamente el maestro.

- ¿Te puedes calmar?- Los ojos de Severus se salían de sus orbitas y fue cuando Draco realmente pensó en lo que probablemente contenía el frasco y por que estaba oculto. Se sintió asustado, muy asustado.

Mil pensamientos agolparon su mente y se sintió mareado, la resaca pasó a un lado, se puso de mil colores para terminar de un color muy, muy pálido –Espero que tengas el antídoto.

- No hay antídoto, no es un veneno, pero es peor.

- Hay unos papelitos que tienen pegamento, se llaman etiquetas-. Respondió sarcástico.

- No me hables así-. Severus lo miró con el rabillo de los ojos dándole a entender que le molestaba su tono- lo que te acabas de tomar, es una poción de prueba, la descubrí por error, no estoy muy seguro de sus efectos, pero pueden ser catastróficos.

- Y ¿que hago?

- Por lo pronto, nada de actividad sexual, ¿Me escuchaste Malfoy? ¡Nada!

- Te escuche-. Agrego Draco rodando los ojos- Pero ¿que tiene que ver?

- Mucho, esa poción repercute no en ti, sino en tus hijos.

- Ósea que…-trago saliva- ¿Nunca más?

- Eso sería la muerte para ti. Solo por un tiempo, de aquí a que descubra la forma de revertir sus efectos, espero no tardarme mucho, podrías terminar suicidándote en una semana.

- Ey, no soy vicioso del sexo.

- ¿No?- Respondió el profesor levantando una ceja.

Siempre, la única persona que podía intimidarlo, habían sido él y su padre. Su padre, por el gran poder y autoridad que emanaba; el verlo siempre grande, y la aristocracia que lo caracterizaba, siempre habían hecho a Draco admirarlo y verlo con un ejemplo a seguir.

Por otro lado, Severus Snape, no era muy aristocrático, ni elegante, mucho menos guapo o carismático, pero tenia carácter, se hacia respetar, sabia intimidar a la gente y darles en el punto flaco, siempre podía controlas las situaciones y a la gente, era frio, agrio, no le importaba nada ni nadie, o eso hacia ver. Muchos decían que era un traidor, más era todo lo contrario, lo suficientemente inteligente para servir a dos y no ser descubierto, era la persona mas inteligente y calculadora que conocía, por eso lo admiraba y respetaba, por que tenia cabeza para todo, estaba en todo, pero sobre todo, le encantaba ver como ponía siempre en ridículo a Potter y al escuadrón de estúpidos.

- Bueno, recatadamente, solo un poco.-Dijo Malfoy agachando la mirada y removiendo con el pie una basurita invisible.

Snape soltó una risotada, que nada iban con el, por eso el escalofrió que recorrió a Malfoy por la espalda. Nota mental 1.- no hacer reír nunca a Snape. Nota mental 2.- recordar las notas mentales.

- ¿Un poco? ¿A quien descubrí haciéndolo en el aula de clases con 2 niñas al mismo tiempo?-

Muchas imágenes comenzaron a llenar la mente de Snape, todas de ellas con Draco y dos niñas más entre ellas Parkinson y otra de Ravenclaw. Los tres desnudos, las mujeres sobre el escritorio, una sobre la otra y de frente, mientras Draco claramente visible, penetraba a la de abajo mientras a la de arriba la masturbaba con los dedos. Al mismo tiempo ellas se rozaban la piel y los pezones con la piel de la otra, lo cual las volvía locas y parecían que explotarían en gemidos puros y concentrados.

No es que fuera un mirón, y hay que aclarar lo siguiente, el entraba a esa aula, por unas tareas que había dejado con la intención de dar un paseo por el castillo en la noche para pillar a los alumnos que gustan de olvidar el toque de queda y se pasean por el colegio

- No sé, pero cuéntame, debió de ser interesante.- el rubio se sentó en el escritorio.

- "_Y vaya que había sido interesante"_

Hay estaba de nuevo la vena pervertida marca Snape aunque se dijo a si mismo que debía reprimirla como lo hacia todas las noches que recordaba que tenia que pagar por prostitutas mágicas, en el callejón Knockturn. Jamás olvidemos que Severus Snape es un hombre; amargado, agrio y con problemas capilares, pero hombre a fin de cuentas. Tenía sus necesidades como cualquier ser humano, mago o no.

- No te hagas el chistoso con migo Malfoy que te conozco perfectamente. Nada de sexo hasta que yo te diga. Y de preferencia deja el alcohol, esa cosa te hace olvidar mis advertencias muy seguido.

- No se de que me hablas.- Malfoy salió para ir al pasillo a esperar a que oficialmente dieran por iniciadas las clases con la habitual espera afuera del salón hasta que el profesor fuera quien abriera la puerta. En el pasillo se encontró a Blaise Zabini, quien iba acompañado de sus dos gorilas amigos; Crabbe y Goyle quienes al verlo que se acercaba, con cara de resaca que por cierto acababa de recordar, se pusieron serios y así permanecieron.

Por atrás de ellos, Draco vio como se acercaban al aula San Potter, la comadreja y la come libros Granger. Su pasatiempo favorito desde que había entrado a Hogwarts siempre había sido molestarlos a ellos tres, en especial a la sangre sucia, le gustaba ver su cara de disgusto e impotencia cuando los insultaba.

Pasaron por delante de él y Draco vio el trasero de Hermione con la intención de que lo vieran y chistaran de coraje, aunque a decir verdad, no le daba tanto trabajo, el cuerpo de la sangre sucia estaba de lo más apetecible y a decir verdad los años le habían favorecido mucho. Ese cabello grifo e indomable, había logrado aplacarlo con una melena rizada que caía naturalmente desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, que por cierto era estrecha y se notaba a pesar de la túnica del uniforme que no le quedaba muy ajustada al cuerpo pero si dejaba ver curvas por todos lados. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado desde las vacaciones y aunque no viniera al caso, muchas veces Draco llego a preguntarse si aun seria virgen y si no lo era ¿Con quien lo haría mas seguido? ¿Potter o Weasley?

Bueno, no le gustaba mucho pensar en eso, mejor quería seguir admirando el cuerpo de la tragalibros. Ese movimiento de caderas que había perfeccionado que en ocasiones lo hacia olvidar que era una sangre sucia y no debía admirarla de esa forma, pero era un secreto a voces que a Draco se le antojaba la fisionomía de Granger, como a muchos más se les antojaba un acostón con ella. Muchas platicas había escuchado entre los hombres de Slytherin que Granger se había puesto realmente exquisita a los ojos de cualquier hombre que reconoce un perfecto par de tetas y un culo de diez.

No supo por que, pero las palabras solo brotaron de su boca y casi se arrepintió al instante de haber hablado…

- Muévelas más y te las compro Granger.

Pero todo cobró sentido al ver como la expresión de los tres se contorsionaba en una de completo coraje…

- ¿Eres estúpido o te haces Malfoy?- Rugió la leona.

Y Draco sintió una gran alegría al ver como todo el mundo sabio lo que pasaba y comenzaban a verlos, pero más le gustaba saber que a todos les había agradado el comentario, muchos hombres se sintieron de acuerdo con él, y bueno, las mujeres solo adoraban cada palabra que salía de su boca.

- Déjalo Hermione, es un estúpido, no tiene caso que te enojes por sus comentarios.

- Weasley ¿La defiendes para juntar créditos y luego llevártela a la cama?

- ¡Eres un pendejo Malfoy! ¡¿Por qué mejor no te callas?! ¡Lárgate con tus putas y deja de jodernos la existencia!- ahí estaba, Potter salvando el día, pero metiéndose en problemas él mismo.

- Señor Potter.- El profesor de Pociones estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta que se había abierto justo cuando Harry había comenzado a gritar.- No tolerare esa clase de insultos en mi clase o en los pasillos de mis mazmorras, se quedara a detención al terminar la clase pero nadie entra al aula hasta que el señor Potter se disculpe con el señor Malfoy.

Harry se quedó de pie, petrificado por lo que tenía que hacer. Disculparse con Malfoy era algo que no haría ni en sueños, ni en su más horrible pesadilla, antes prefería disculparse con Voldemort por haberse negado a morir cuando solo tenía un año que disculparse por los insultos que había dicho contra Malfoy, que bien merecidos los tenía.

Muy bajito y entre dientes, solo soltó un "_Lo siento Malfoy"._

Pero Snape no estaba satisfecho con eso y se lo hizo saber.

- Dudo mucho que el señor Malfoy escuchara sus disculpas, Potter, así que repítalo, y más fuerte, que no quede duda que en el colegio Hogwarts, todo mundo es respetado por quien es.

¿Así que Snape quería demostrar que todo el mundo era respetado por quien era?

- Entonces, profesor, debe hacer que el también se disculpe, ofendió a Hermione, y ella si que es alguien, solo la mas inteligente bruja de nuestra edad.

- Yo no fui testigo de eso Potter, así que no me consta que el señor Malfoy fuera grosero en ningún momento, ahora discúlpese, ah, 50 puntos serán restados de Griffindor por su insolencia al responderme y no acatar una orden directa. Ahora, dese prisa, que la clase de hoy es corta y la poción será laboriosa.

- Si Potter, yo no te escuche y quiero una disculpa.

- ¡Dije que lo siento, Malfoy!

- Está bien.- dijo Snape.- Que más se puede esperar de usted, Potter. Pasen todos, saquen su material e ingredientes para hacer la poción de la verdad. Quien no la complete al final de la clase, llevara deberes extras.

La clase transcurrió rápida, y como nadie termino su poción, todos llevaron tarea extra, 60 centímetros de pergamino con letra adecuada, sobre la historia de las pociones utilizadas por el ministerio durante los años 40 del siglo pasado. Obvio todos veían de una forma muy fea a Harry, por que por su culpa los habían castigado a todos, con excepción de Malfoy, que por haber sido la victima de Harry, podía no presentar el ensayo.

Al llegar a la sala común, todos tenían miedo de Hermione, que estaba dando vueltas por la sala común como solo lo hacia cuando se acercaban los exámenes o cuando estaba furiosa por Malfoy, esta ves, lo atribuyeron a los segundo, ya que a esas alturas, ya todos sabían sobre la dichosa discusión.

- Mejor siéntate Hermione, así no lograras nada.

Ginny Weasley, al hermana menor de Ron estaba con ella, a su lado estaban Padma y Parvati, que con el paso del tiempo fueron haciéndose de sus amigas cercanas ya que en el transcurso de las vacaciones se dio cuenta de que si bien adoraba a Harry y a Ron como amigos no podía estar todo el tiempo con ellos, necesitaba compañía femenina, con quien hablar de muchachos, de ropa, de maquillaje, que aunque le parecían temas muy frívolos y superficiales, en ocasiones era divertido escucharlas hablar sobre eso, y no estaba mal saber un poco del tema.

- Si, Hermione, siéntate, no tiene caso que te pongas así, no vale la pena. Aunque si a mi Malfoy me hubiera dicho lo que te dijo…-Parvati prefirió guardar silencio y profundizar en su orgasmo mental en el que estaba entrando con solo recordar a Malfoy.

Y es que, Hermione no era de piedra y ni era ciega para no reconocer que el rubio estaba muy bueno, y las vacaciones y el deporte lo favorecían tremendamente; si, se sentía alagada de que Malfoy le chuleara el trasero, pero no lo admitiría, nunca; cuando una manticora tomara el te con un niño de 3 años y entablaran una conversación de política, tal ves entonces.

Por fin decidió dejar de hacer estática con la alfombra y tomo asiento, se sentó junto a Ginny y Parvati, una vez que esta salió de su sueño húmedo despierto con Malfoy como protagonista. Se tomo el cabello y lo paso por sobre su hombro, comenzó a repasarlo con los dedos para relajar los nervios un rato.

- Bueno, deja de pensar en eso Hermione, ya olvídalo, es mas ¿que te parece si esta noche nos vamos de fiesta?

- ¿Fiesta? Pero eso no…

- Ay Hermione, no te hagas la que no sabes. Sabes perfectamente a que fiesta nos referimos.

Todas aceptaron la idea, solo faltaba que Hermione aceptara también para empezar a ver que se pondrían para esa noche. Las tres chicas pensaban en escotes, y falditas, mientras la prefecta y premio anual, pensaba en castigos.

- Ya Hermione, no te reprimas, sabemos que tienes muchas ganas de ir.- Dijo Padma- Dicen que son geniales, y no ha muerto nadie, desde "_Myrtle, la llorona_".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron.

- ¿Pero los maestros no saben de eso?

- Claro que lo saben, pero si las cancelaran, romperían la poca colaboración que hay entre las casas con respecto a la fiesta y nos volveríamos locos sin algo de la acción que nos otorgan esas noches. Además, es viernes, mañana no hay clases, podemos dormir hasta que se nos entuman las piernas.

La pelirroja estaba muy entusiasta y lograba contagiar su alegría a las demás, Hermione acepto con un asentamiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, las miro a todas, de repente ya estaba escaleras arriba para medirse sopa y ver que se pondrían.

- Dicen que Malfoy siempre va a esas fiestas y elije chicas de otras casas para bailar con ellas.- se oyó la voz de Parvati- Y con suerte y hoy saca a alguna de nosotras.

- A mi no.- respondió Hermione.- nunca, soy la sangre sucia ¿lo recuerdan? Además, ¿Desde cuando hablan como si fueran hormonas con patas?

- Desde que nos dimos cuenta de que como mujeres necesitamos satisfacer sientas necesidades y si se pude hacer imaginando ¡Que así sea!

_Esta es la versión dos de este capitulo. Estoy tratando de remasterizarlos pro que los originales me parecían muy "raritos" y tenían algunos errorcillos._

_A los que ya lo leyeron gracias, a los nuevos: Disfrútenlo._


	2. Borracheras

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 2

La fiesta estaba en pleno auge y apogeo, y ellas apenas entraban, habían llegado un poco tarde por que sabían que llegar primero a una fiesta era llegar a lo aburrido, lo bueno estaba a medias… ya se veían algunas caras sonrojadas, mas que nada por el alcohol que rondaba por ahí, embriagando alumnos que no se preocupaban de mucho, ya que apenas empezaba el fin de semana.

Con el primer vistazo Hermione desaprobó todo, no le agradaba ver como las personas se dejaban atontar tanto por esa bebida que les adormecía el cerebro y los entorpecía tanto. Pero una cosa había tenido razón la pelirroja cuando hablo sobre la colaboración entre las casa, estando ahí, el ambiente era muy diferente, podía ver a Slytherin conversando con Hufflepuff sin malas caras, solo sonrisas y mejillas rosadas por los efectos del alcohol recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, aunque si podía ver a algunos que parecían no tomarían, para cuidar a quienes si, eso le pareció muy sensato.

Un chico que apenas si podía esta en pie, pasó frente a ellas y miro a Hermione.

La castaña llevaba una falda de pastelones pequeños y unas mayas negras que llegaban hasta unos dedos debajo de sus rodillas, llevaba unas sandalias de piso, todo de color negro a excepción de las sandalias y la falda que eran blancas. Su blusa, negra también, dejaba ver mucha de su piel, con un escote en V y pequeños y discretos holanes en las costuras, sin embargo, sus amigas, iban un tanto mas descubiertas.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a Draco Malfoy, que ya estaba un poco entrado y mantenía una platica con algunos de sus compañeros de 7mo de la casa de Ravenclaw, se le veía muy diferente, sonreía, no con arrogancia, pero si con algo se superioridad y haciéndose el guapo, después de todo era Draco Malfoy, pero Hermione lo vio diferente, algo en el había diferente esa noche, esta perdida en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigas ya se dirigían a unos sillones ubicados cerca de la entrada, hacia unos chicos que las invitaban a sentarse con ellos.

Pero la castaña nunca se dio cuenta que unos ojos grises estaba fijos en ella.

Hermione tenia aproximadamente media hora viendo a todos sin hacer comentario y respondiendo solo _si, no_ o _no se_No había notado ninguna discusión, pelea o conflicto por ningún lado, pero si había visto muchas caras felices, relajadas, bailando, e incluso algunas cariñosas. Pudo distinguir caras que antes había visto malhumoradas y hurañas, completamente sonrientes y conviviendo con toda clase de personas; ahora comprendía por que los profesores no clausuraban esas fiestas, pero ellos ¿Estarían enterados de la cantidad de alcohol que circulaba por ahí?

De pronto Hermione se sintió intimidada, comenzó a sentir miradas expectantes sobre ella, el salón estaba lleno de gente así que no podía decir a ciencia cierta quien le provocaba esa sensación, pero supo reconocer perfectamente a una figura que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellas, caminando en zigzag y con un vaso de bebida en la mano que vació en su boca de un trago.

-Malfoy…- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, aunque cada una con un tono de voz diferente. El de Hermione había sido de molestia, el de Padma y Parvati acompañado de un suspiro y Ginny previniendo a la prefecta.

Aunque por fuera a Hermione le fastidiaba la idea de tenerlo cerca, por dentro estaba muy divertida de verlo en ese estado, se veía realmente curioso caminando así, el, que siempre se mostraba tal altivo y arrogante ahora se acercaba sosteniéndose de ves en cuando con alguien, y en una ocasión lo vio murmurando algo así como "_disculpa_" a un muchacho de Hufflepuff con el que choco sin poder evitarlo. Una sonrisa se estaba asomando en la cara de la castaña.

Llego con ellos y se sentó en un sillón a lado de uno de los muchachos que las habían invitado a sentar, saludo a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y se quedo mirando a Hermione. Todos esperaban a su reacción o a que dijera algo, prácticamente estaban a la defensiva cuando de pronto las palabras que menos imaginaban salieran de la boca de Draco, salieron…

-¿Cómo se la están pasando, muchachas?

Su voz que siempre lo habían escuchado arrastrar las palabras con un deje de asco por dirigirse a quienes no eran de su clase, quedo olvidada en algún lugar en ese momento, sin embargo, todos podían ver que ya estaba algo tomado, porque con trabajos pronuncio esa frase y ahora lo que arrastraba era la lengua, como si esta fuera 2 veces mas grande de lo normal y le pesara hablar.

-Muy bien- respondió Ginny por las de mas- ¿Verdad chicas?- todas asintieron con la cabeza, Parvati y Padma parecían perdidas en un sueño con Draco justo en frente, sin embargo Hermione luchaba con las ganas de soltar una carcajada en su cara.

-¿Y tu Malfoy¿Qué tal?- le pregunto uno de los muchachos.

-Bien, no me quejo. Les recomiendo que no tomen cerveza, esta caliente y por lo menos esta, no sabe bien así… Vaya Granger, te luciste… te queda muy bien el modelito.

Hermione quedo impresionada, esperaba mas algo hiriente que un cumplido sobre su ropa, se sonrojo y vio a Draco como si jamás en su vida lo hubiera visto. Tenía que responder, y como sabia sobre su enorme ego, decidió decir algo sobre su aspecto.

-Gracias Malfoy, tu también te ves muy bien hoy.

-Yo siempre… me veo bien.

Todos podían darse cuenta que a Draco le daba trabajo hablar, en ese momento se preguntaron como había llegado caminando hacia ellos y seguir con vida.

-Malfoy- hablo Hermione para llamar su atención, quizá rayaría de imprudente, pero no le gustaba ver a nadie en ese estado- Quizá, debas dejar de tomar, me parece que ya has bebido demasiado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- parecía más sobrio, al parecer no le había agradado el comentario de la Griffindor.

-Pues parece que ya has tomado demasiado, no creo que sea bueno para tu salud tomar tanto.

-Mira Granger, aquí cada quien decide cuanto, como y hasta donde. Aquí no hay ni prefectos ni premios anuales que puedan decirte si "_ya bebiste suficiente"__- _Imito un tono de voz muy chillón, muy parecido al de la señora Weasley.

-Como quieras Malfoy, tu hígado, tu problema- Hermione se puso de pie y camino, le pregunto a una muchacha que pasaba por donde ella y le pregunto por el baño de damas. Le extendió la mano mostrándole el camino.

-Vienes a romper con todo Granger- Escucho como Malfoy le gritaba a lo lejos.

Se levanto del sillón y se retiro sin haberse despedido, todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que sacaron un tema de la escuela, algo entretenido y no precisamente de alguna clase. Mientras tanto Draco se dirigió a la barra instalada al fondo del salón, pero muy visible, pidió una bebida especial y se retiro hacia una mesa que estaba sola, mientras tomaba, tenia en la mirada la marca de que estaba ideando algo, en ese momento apareció Pansy Parkinson.

-Hola Dragón¿que tal te va esta noche?-Y se sentó en sus piernas, Draco puso su mano en sus piernas y siguió bebiendo.

-Nada mal.

-Draco, tu voz, creo que has bebido demasiado, mejor déjalo por esta noche.

-Te oyes igual que Granger.

-¿¡Que te pasa Malfoy!?

-Granger me dijo lo mismo, y se fue.

-Para haberse ido, tuvo que haber venido, cosa que dudo, querido.

-Compruébalo, debe estar en el baño. Se fue para allá.

Pansy siguió la mirada de Draco, justo cuando ella puso su vista en la entrada del baño, la sangre sucia iba saliendo. Choco con dos muchachos que bailaban, se disculpo y siguió caminando hasta sentarse en unos sillones con sus amigas de Griffindor y unos de Ravenclaw.

-Vaya, esta si que no me la esperaba.

Draco escucho en su tono lo peligroso, rompería el pacto entre casa y conseguiría que cancelaran las fiestas. Le toco el hombro para llamar su atención y al momento que ella volteo atrapo sus labios en un apasionado beso, Pansy paso sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Draco y siguieron besándose hasta que sus cuerpos exigieron oxigeno, tenia la vista encendida en pasión y los labios rojos, Draco señalo su vaso y abrió la boca.

-Tráeme otro. Firewisky por favor.

Pansy aun aturdida por el beso tomo el vaso y volvió a besar al rubio, ahora mas corto pero con mas pasión y deseo. Sentía los labios de Draco, el sabor de su lengua impregnada de alcohol y su olor, que nunca cambiaba y siempre olía tan seductoramente.

-¿Nos vemos en la noche en tu cuarto?

Se fue caminando hacia la barra, contoneándose por naturaleza, para llamar la atención de cuando pasaba junto a alguien, lo que fuera, hombre o mujer, esa noche buscaba aventuras. Y tenía una castaña a la cual molestar, la haría embriagarse y después llevársela a algún lado y disfrutar, como buen Slytherin, de ella.

Draco la conocía muy bien, Pansy era bisexual, no tenía preferencias hacia ningún género, y de seguro estaba pensando en algo contra la comelibros, pero Granger era muy santurrona y de seguro se quejaría y lograría que les clausuraran todo. Draco, por el bien de sus fiestas, tendría que hacer algo y tenia a la persona correcta en mente, para ayudarlo.

Vio a Zabini atravesar el salón dando pasos vacilantes y en eses, le silbo, aunque era de granjeros hacer eso, podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, ya que no era un mero silbido, era una mezcla de sonidos, como el sonido de una serpiente. Blaise volteo hacia el, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba, se dejo caer en una silla y lo miro de reojo.

-Necesito que entretengas a Parkinson el resto de la noche. Hazle como quieras, pero no la quiero cerca de Granger.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Que te acuestes con ella o algo así, has lo que quieras, solo no la quiero cerca de Granger. La sangre sucia aparte de todo es una santurrona, si Pansy le mete mano, ella pondrá el grito en el cielo y lograra que clausuren todo, y no lo permitiré.

-Eso nadie lo permitiría, pero tienes razón, yo me encargo de Parkinson, aunque no aseguro nada, hace mucho que ya no me prende como antes, mejor saca a Granger de aquí.

-Jajaja yo no la sacare, pero se largara, te lo aseguro.

Pansy se acercaba con la bebida de Draco en la mano, de vez en vez dirigía su mirada a donde estaba la castaña con sus amigas. Draco y Blaise se lanzaron una mirada que paso de apercibida para todo el mundo, pero ellos dos sabían que con esa mirada empezarían a actuar muchas cosas.

-Pansy, pero que buena te ves el día de hoy, déjame adivinar¿te cortaste el cabello?

Blaise, sabia que al llegar con Pansy elogiando su aspecto daba un buen paso, en cierta forma, Blaise tenia un cierto atractivo, no era como Draco, no poseía un atractivo delicado, era mas recio en cuanto a su físico y su forma de ser, era un macho, o al menos así lo describían muchas chicas, y Pansy no era la excepción. Zabini sabia atraer a las muchachas y hacerlas sentir hermosas.

-Vaya, Zabini, te diste cuenta.

Pansy se había sentado de nuevo en las piernas de Draco, Zabini agrego.

-Claro que me di cuenta, hoy te ves exquisitamente sexy, y dime¿Qué piensas hacer, ahorita¿El resto de la noche?

-No lo se, había prometido estar con Draco la noche, aunque creo que mis planes cambiaron un poco.

La muchacha giro su mirada hacia donde Hermione y Ginny Weasley, al parecer se dirigían a la barra, y parecían muy distraídas en una plática que al parecer les resultaba muy interesante. Draco dejo a Pansy en las piernas de Zabini, y a trompicones se dirigió a la barra también para llegar junto a las Griffindor al mismo tiempo. Los ultimo pasos los dio con mucha galantería y con una expresión fría en el rostro.

-Que curioso, es la segunda ves que nos encontramos en la noche¿verdad?

-Parece que vinieras a propósito.

-Claro que no Granger, o ¿a quien crees que busco¿A la sangre sucia o a la marmota? Ha, lo siento, son comadrejas.

-¿No se supone que aquí no hay agresiones?- Dijo la pelirroja algo molesta por la alusión de su apellido.

-No, no las hay Weasley, pero en ocasiones son muy necesarias para ahuyentar a quienes no son agradables a mi vista.

-¿No te somos agradables?- hablo Hermione- Mira, cuanta pena siento por ti Malfoy, ah, pero si podemos estar bien lejos de ti, así por lo menos no tendremos que ver tu cara de estúpido.

Ya sus bebidas estaban servidas en la barra frente a ellas, cosa de la cual no se habían percatado. Draco vio como por atrás, Pansy ponía algo a sus tragos, Draco reconoció que era al instante… un concentrado de Firewisky con el cual, una botellita de 2 onzas bastaba para agregar lo embriagante a toda una barrica, por lo que vio, Pansy agrego una gota a cada bebida, lo que equivalía a 1 botella entera de firewisky, mas de lo que Draco había tomado en una sola noche.

Tomo con rapidez la bebida de la pelirroja… ¿Por qué no la de la Leona Buenorra? Por que quería verla ebria, por que mas. Las dos se enojaron mucho y se les vio en el semblante, que si ya estaba contorsionado en una expresión de coraje limpio y puro, se hizo más palpable con ese detalle de Draco.

-¿Sabes que Malfoy?- Hablo la comadreja, adelantándose a las palabras de la castaña que casi se atraganta con los gritos que se tubo que tragar- Eres un majadero, hijo de puta insufrible, solo una banda de gente como tu puede tolerarte- miro a Parkinson y Zabini que observaban todo, Pansy con su cara de enojo usual- no sabes lo que es respetar a los demás… no puedo comprender como es que todo el mundo te venera y te respeta si tu no lo haces, el respeto se gana, y te demostrare como.

La pequeña pelirroja saco la varita, cosa que vio Draco, cuando Ginny apuntaba a Draco, por detrás de Draco llego uno de Ravenclaw de los más grandotes del 7mo curso y miro a Ginny con reprobación.

-No puedes amenazar a nadie Weasley, o te comportas o tendremos que echarte de aquí, elige.

Ginny miro a Draco a la cara, toda su rabia estaba enfocada contra el rubio de Slytherin, que aunque estaba para agasajarlo en cualquier lado, era un maldito el cabrón. Guardo su varita y se dio la media vuelta con Hermione a sus espaldas.

-Granger- grito el rubio- ¡olvidas tu bebida!

-Tómatela Malfoy, te encanta- Las muchachas ya habían adelantado un buen tramo hacia donde estaban sentadas. Drago se tomo de un trago todo el vaso.

Al despejarse el pedazo de salón donde había ocurrido todo Draco pudo ver a Pansy y a Blaise, Pansy con cara de molestia y Blaise con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Se puede saber por que hiciste eso Malfoy?

-Zeñor Malfoy, Panzy, zeñor Ma… hip… lfoy- Parkinson y Blaise pasaron los brazos de Draco por sus hombros para llevarlo a que se sentara, con lo que había tomado, el ya no podía ni articular frases coherentes.

-Eres un estúpido, sabes perfectamente lo que contiene ese frasco y te tomaste tu solo los dos vasos preparados¿quieres caer muerto o que?

-Ezo nunca a matado a nadie.

-solo caen inconscientes a los pocos minutos. Esa cantidad es imposible de asimilar para el cuerpo humano Malfoy, te llevare a la sala, a que duermas.

Blaise trato de levantar a Draco pero el se resistió, se escurrió por entre sus brazos y se volteo.

-Ni lo pienzez Zabini, teníamoz… un trato, tu te acueztaz kon ezta harpia y io me boi kon la zangre zusia.

Dando pasos hacia atrás, de pronto se topo con alguien y se cayo, rodo en el suelo y se perdió en la pista donde había congregación de trolls bailarines… Era muchos alumnos que intentaban bailar, pero esas piezas, no eran bailables, así que todos parecían trolls. Pansy volteo amenazadoramente con Zabini.

-Si Granger se va y ustedes dos, par de borrachos arruinan mi noche y mis planes, se la verán con migo.

Había alguien que daba tanto miedo como Draco, por eso que siempre los emparejaran, Pansy era de armas tomar cuando se molestaba, era la única que le había respondido a Draco en una de sus rabietas, claro que Malfoy, como buen Malfoy, le dejo de hablar hasta que Pansy se disculpo con el y accedió a acostarse con el. Entre ellos todo lo arreglaban con sexo, así era eso en Slytherin.

Pansy se dirigió a la barra a pedir dos tragos, mientras Zabini buscaba a Draco por entre los jóvenes, nunca lo encontró y pensó que ya aparecería por ahí, trepado en alguna mesa o peleando con alguien. Por lo pronto vigilo todos los movimientos de Pansy, desde su forma de caminar hasta la sonrisa que tenia cuando se acerco a la barra.

De pronto una idea cruzo su cabeza, donde encontrar a Malfoy.

Definitivamente cuando Hermione Granger daba una advertencia, lo hacia en serio. Para evitar que la gente cargara con graves consecuencias, así como ella en esos momentos estaba cargando a Malfoy y es que el Slytherin llego en un estado tan deplorable a insultarla y decirle que tenia un buen culo, cuando de pronto cayo al suelo, parecía inconsciente, al acercarse para ver si estaba bien, inmediatamente percibieron el olor a alcohol, Hermione se apresuro a sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no seria bonito si se muriese de un paro etílico o algo así, lo llevaría a descansar y a que se le bajara la borrachera que se le había subido.

Mientras tanto, Ginny y sus otras dos amigas, corrieron a buscar a los amigos del rubio para avisarles que su amigo se había puesto, mal. Cuando los encontraron discutiendo al parecer sobre su rubio y muy ebrio amigo.

Mientras, Hermione por los pasillos no muy lejos de ahí, se dirigía a la enfermería, pero pensó que si llevaba a Draco en ese estado, el personal docente y el director tomarían cartas en el asunto y clausurarían las fiestas, se decidió por otra opción, llevarlo a un cuarto con baño, pero todas las casas estaban lejos de donde estaban ellos.

Como buena sabelotodo, pensó en una milésima de segundo, había una habitación, que le daría lo que necesitaba incluso mas, algo de comida le caería muy bien al estomago. Mientras se dirigían a la sala la castaña comenzó a sentir una mano que descendía muy despacio pero firme por su espalda hasta su trasero, pensó que Draco estaba muy tomado y no era responsable de sus movimientos, pero cuando sintió que le estrujaba la nalga izquierda, las cosas cambiaron y la castaña arrojo a Draco lo mas lejos que pudo, que fueron unas escaleras hacia un piso inferior.

Hermione no sabia si gritar por el susto de ver a Malfoy rodar escaleras abajo o por el alboroto que estaban haciendo, se oculto cuando vio una sombra asomarse por un pasillo, pero solo era la sombra de las nubes proyectándose desde el cielo por la ventana, ayudadas por la luz de la luna de esa noche. Luna llena, la favorita de Hermione.

Pero recordó que había un rubio platinado completamente ebrio y tirado a los pies de la escalera, bajo de dos en dos, pero con cuidado de no caer ella también y lo vio, estaba aturdido pero no inconsciente, le pregunto si sentía sus manos y sus pies, el le dijo que si, y que dolían, o eso creyó escuchar Granger. Con cuidado lo levanto del piso y se pasó su brazo por los hombros, subió las escaleras y se pregunto ¿por que hacia esto?

-"_se me esta pegando de Harry, tenia que afectarme, siete años con el, en algo debía repercutir, por que no solo lo deje ahí tirado, no, tenia que hacer la acción del día y levantarlo y decir, debo sacarlo de aquí o no parara de tomar aun que no pueda caminar"_

Termino de subir la escalera con el, aunque era muy delgado, era muy pesado también, por lo menos para ella que era una débil e indefensa mujer de solo 17 años cargando a un delgado pero sabroso y pesado ebrio que le había hecho la vida imposible desde el primer momento en que se vieron y no había dejado de menospreciarla y ridiculizarla frente a todos cada que podía. Que ahora se metía con su físico que no tenía nada de diferente con el de todas, pero por el hecho de ser Hermione Granger, tenia que molestarla de más a ella y solo a ella.

Todos esos pensamientos comenzaron a circular por su mente y se quedo absorta, de repente recordó que algo llevaba en los hombros y miro hacia atrás, en el piso y reluciendo en la oscuridad estaba la rubia cabellera de Draco Malfoy, en el suelo, tendido y sin mover un solo musculo pero murmurando algo muy bajito. Con algo de ritmo infantil, una cancioncita que ella había escuchado hacia muchos años, se pregunto como la conocería Malfoy y por que la cantaba, bueno, estaba ebrio, pero por que cantar esa canción precisamente. Lo tomo por la cabeza y se la levanto, Malfoy dejo de cantar y abrió un ojo para verla a ella directamente, sus miradas chocaron, y muchos sentimientos recorrieron su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Por si mismo –y bueno, un poco de ayuda de la Griff- Draco logro sentarse en el suelo, aun se tambaleaba y parecía que todo se le movía en círculos alrededor de el.

-¿Donde 'stoy?

-En Hogwarts, en el pasillo del séptimo piso¿Cómo te sientes?

-T'do da vuelt'as… muchas.

-Vamos, te acompaño a la sala común de Slytherin para que te duermas.

Pero el cerebro de Hermione comenzó a maquinar de nuevo las posibilidades de llevarlo a la sala común de Slytherin, no podía llevarlo y atravesar todo el castillo con el en ese estado, los expulsarían a los dos, y ella regresaría al colegio de muggles donde había estado a cursar todos sus estudios para entrar a la universidad y poder ser alguien en la vida. Mala idea.

-"_Sala de los menesteres, ahí vamos"_

Ayudo a Draco, con muchos trabajos -por parte de los dos- a levantarse.

-N'o vuelvo a… Tom'ar.

-Lo volverás a hacer, de todas formas.


	3. la sala de los requerimientos

Diálogos de borrachos, según mi criterio, casi no se entienden. Ojala que ustedes si XD

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 3

Hermione llevaba-cuasi-arrastraba a Malfoy por los pasillos del castillo, no habían pasado mucho, pero a ella le parecía una eternidad, ya que el cuerpo de Draco no era famoso por su peso pluma, si no sus marcados músculos; su escultural musculatura formada con trabajo y entrenamiento, mucho entrenamiento.

Hablando de entrenamientos, Hermione veía los partidos, no por sus casi-hermanos, si no por los cuerpos de los jugadores que con ese uniforme, sudando como caballos asoleados, cono su cabello adhiriéndose a su cabeza, eran tan endemoniadamente orgásmicos que la sola idea de recordarlo hacia que Hermione se prendiera, no era de palo ni pastas duras, era de carne, hueso y muchas hormonas alborotadas.

Y ellos, ellos eran hombres, hechos y derechos, jugando, peleando por ganar honor y respeto, pero mas parecía que lo hacían para conservar esos cuerpo de infarto, y eso era lo que aplaudían siempre, el esfuerzo que hacían por conservar esos cuerpos. Gritar, aplaudir, cantar, todo por esos cuerpos, para animar a sus compañeros a que siguieran entrenando con ese ahincó, con esas ganas de participar, con esas ganas de estar más buenos cada día.

Hermione llego al pasillo, reconoció el cuadro de "_Barnabas__ el chiflado"_ en el fondo. Por otro lado el cuerpo de Draco era cada vez más difícil de llevar, ahora si lo consideraba peso muerto. Pensó en llevarlo con su varita, pero los maestros o los encargados de la ronda esa noche detectarían la vibración mágica e irían a buscar intrusos, podrían verla y armarle un buen pleito por todo, incluso por su ropa.

Pensando que seria lo ultimo, lo jalo como pudo, lo dejo recargado en una pared, donde decidió quedarse a la tercera ves, por que las dos primeras, se había ido caminando o haciendo amagos de… para regresar por donde venia, Hermione abrió la puerta que la dirigió a una habitación muy bien amueblada, una cama con dosel, un diván con respaldo bajo una ventana, cubierta por cortinas muy grandes y gruesas.

Metió a Draco y lo dejo caer en la cama y reviso todo el cuarto, le faltaba un baño, para remojar al rubio y bajarle un poco la borrachera. Vio dos puertas, la primera era el armario, vio algunas cobijas y un par de pijamas. En la siguiente puerta encontró un amplio cuarto de baño, con una tina blanca circular a nivel del suelo con muchos frascos de lo que pensó serian shampoo y burbujas, las lleves del agua eran doradas y todo lo metálico en ese cuarto lo era también. Tenía también finas piezas de porcelana, que no servían solo de adorno, había vasos para cepillos de dientes –que por cierto, ahí estaban- jaboneras siendo utilizadas por barras de jabón que despedían un olor muy limpio y fresco.

Hermione estaba impresionada por la limpieza y orden del cuarto que se olvido completamente del rubio Sly que en ese momento estaba tirado en la cama pero con un pie en el suelo, -pensó que tal vez así, la cama dejaría de dar vueltas- Hermione escucho un gemido a sus espaladas y volteo para verlo.

Hermione no pudo mas, toda la noche había estado reprimiendo una carcajada que tenia anclada en la garganta y por fin, ahí, la libero, dejo que fluyera con todo lo que era ella. Reía y reía, reía tanto que no pudo mas y busco una silla, pero no la encontró y se dejo caer en el suelo, muchas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y se sostenía el estomago como si le fuera a salir de alíen de este.

Draco se sentó y la veía, algo parecía muy divertido, mas el no encontraba el chiste de la situación, pensó que seria por la borrachera que no podía analizar la escena e hilar las situaciones, la habitación era muy bonita, y Granger se carcajeaba de lo lindo expandida y pataleando por el piso, definitivamente nada tenia sentido. Se puso de pie y camino hacia una mesita que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación donde había una charola con una vinera de cristal con dos pequeños vasos y una pequeña hielera.

Como pudo y sin chocar demasiado llego hasta ahí se lleno un baso con lo que parecía Ron y lo bebió de un trago. Sirvió otro y regreso a la cama, de pronto, una lucecilla se encendió en su cabeza, miro el vino en su vaso y miro a la Griffindor aun partiéndose de la risa en el suelo.

-Grang'r deha d reir y ven… ¿No qires un'a copa? (T:Granger deja de reir y ven… ¿No quieres una copa?)

Hermione dejo de reír abruptamente y se sentó en el piso mirando a Malfoy con una mirada interrogante mientras veía a Malfoy tomarse el licor que había en la copa con los pies cruzados en la cama y recargando su espalda contra la cabecera de esta.

-No más alcohol para ti Malfoy.

-¿Y t'u qien ers para evit'ar q'e beba?

-Bueno, solo pienso que no deberías hacerlo, podrías meterte a bañar y dormir, te sentirás mejor.

-¿Quién t' dijo, tu… q'e Daco Malfo'y se sinte mal?

-No lo se, déjame pensar, tu, cuando dijiste que no volverías a beber nunca mas.

-Fue un momnto.

-Además¿como puede gustarte estar en ese estado? Tan expuesto… débil… torpe… no entiendo.

-Io no estoy… nada hip… de lo q'e has disho.

-Si no dejas de tomar- vio a Draco caminar hasta la botella en la mesa y llevársela a la cama- me tomare lo que queda yo sola.

-Inténtalo.

Una sola palabra, una mirada, dos personalidades retándose mutuamente. Retar a Hermione Granger era la extinción, los dinosaurios la retaron una vez, SOLO UNA VEZ.

Se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la cama donde retozaba Draco, le quito la botella de la mano y sin pensarlo, se lo tomo de golpe, no era mucho lo que quedaba, pero si era poco menos de la mitad de la capacidad de la vinera, lo había hecho por instinto, por sentir a un león Griffindor retado y a punto de ser rebajado a un ratón, lo que la hizo cometer eso, sin pensar en las consecuencias, en lo que sentiría y en que precisamente terminaría como dijo ella: expuesta, débil y torpe.

Cuando ya no hubo licor que tragar, se quito la botella de la boca y recupero el aire que le había faltado por el momento, miro a Draco que tenia una cara de sorpresa y sonrió de medio lado, dejo caer la vidriera pensando que caería en la mesa pero fue con ese sonido de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo que se percato de lo que había hecho.

Ella, Hermione Granger, uno de los dos premios anuales –el otro estaba completamente ebrio mirándola divertido-, se había bebido de un trago media botella de Ron.

Sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos por la sorpresa, de pronto comenzó a notar los efectos, sintió como todo le daba vueltas, sentía mucha agua revuelta y sin parar de moverse dentro de su cabeza, sus piernas ya no la sostenían como antes, y creyó que si tuviera que agarrar su barita, no podría sostenerla como se debía, sintió miedo de caerse, y se sentó en la cama lo mas rápido que pudo, por el movimiento logro sentirse aun mas mareada.

Ella, ahí sentada, junto a Draco que comenzó a reír, no muy fuerte, pero era una risa a fin de cuentas, comenzó a plantearse muchas cosas en su vida, todo comenzó a pasara ante sus ojos, ella en la primaria Muggle, siendo siempre la primera, aprendió a leer y escribir primero que nadie, leía libros al nivel de su avance escolar, ella a los once años leyendo su carta de Hogwarts, escondida y sintiendo miedo y olor de un troll que entro al baño en el primer curso, ella haciéndose la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el huérfano, y Ron Weasley, la marmota.

Hermione soltó una risotada y dijo para si misma.

-No es una marmota, es una comadreja.

Siguió riendo sin poder parar y escucho que Draco se le unía a la risa, ya cuando sentía que le dolía el estomago, fue parando de reír poco a poco junto a Draco, ya no se sentía ni preocupada ni hostigosa ni nada por el estilo, ahora se sentía diferente. Quería hacer muchas cosas, y como el único que estaba con ella era Malfoy podría pasar el tiempo con el, aunque no le gustaba del todo la idea de estar con el, pero no podía darse el lujo de pasearse por el castillo ebria para buscar a sus amigos, además, cuando los encontrara seguro no la dejarían hacer nada, por una vez en su vida quería ser solo ella y que no se preocuparan o la reprimieran demasiado, y Malfoy era la persona correcta. A falta de pan, semas.

-¿Que t' pareze Gran…ger?... ¿Stuvo bueno?

-s bueno, un 'oco fuerte y me q'ema n la g'rganta.

-Pr la for…ma en q'e te lo tomazte todo no parezía q'e q'emara t'nto.

A la castaña comenzaba a dormírsele la lengua y ya arrastraba algunas palabras, sus parpados comenzaban a caerse y ella se veía cada ves mas sin ganas de estar de pie, Draco se percato de eso e inmediatamente supo, que si quería divertirse con ella el resto de la noche, tendría que mantenerla despierta, trato de estar lo mas sobrio posible para lograr sus planes con ella. Pensó que seria una noche con mucha acción.

-Oie Granger, n' t' duermas, l'a noshe apenaz emp… hip… ieza.

-Nu m' stoy durmindo, Malfoy.

-Granger, ia no pudes habalar JAJAJAJA

Comenzaron a reír de nuevo, de esa etapa borrachil en la que todo les hace gracia, comenzaron a recordar ciertas anécdotas, de ambos bandos y riendo por igual, como esa ocasión en la que a todo Slytherin les quedo el cabello verde, Draco confeso, que en secreto, le había gustado el color.

O esa en la que Draco hizo que los castigaran a los tres en clase de pociones, por haber terminando toda la clase con orejas de conejo, ellos perduraron con ellas hasta que terminaron el castigo que el profesor Snape –con orejas de conejo también- les encomendó. A Draco se le escapo decir que Hermione con orejas de conejo se veía realmente sexy, era como esas conejitas muggles hollywoodenses, las Playboy. Hermione muy impresionada y sonrojada lo vio a los ojos.

-¿Ntonzes cie…rto q'e t' parezco zexy?

-Bueno, hip…or el hecho de q'e zeaz d' zangre Muggle n' quie… re decir q'e tengaz cuerpo de tabla, tienz con q'e defendrte y un par d dazones para q'e todos te vean.

Hermione alzo una ceja al puro estilo Malfoy, Draco se impresiono por el gesto y sonrió de lado.

-¿Y c'ales sn ezas razones… Malfoy?

-Tiens mejor trazero y mejores peshos q'e muchaz q'e cnozco.

Hermione se sonrojo por el comentario, y Draco le dio una palmada en la espalda pero muy amistoso, el calor de las copas lo hacia actuar como nunca se esperarían el uno con el otro.

-No puedo evitar zorprenderme p'r el hecho de q'e eztemos aquí, platicando y riendo como zi fuéramoz amigoz.

-No te fijez n ezo Granger, solo déjate ievar, quizá para mañana n te acurdez de ezto.

A la castaña se le empañaron los ojos y numerosas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos, Draco lo noto y solo se quedo mirándola, no como burla ni menosprecio, parecía CASI preocupado.

-¿Ahora que te paza Granger?

-Ez que me da trabajo acoztumbrarme a platicar azí contigo y recordar que ziempre me haz tratado mal.

-Ezo no cambiara mi querida enemiga, pero por ahora, dejemoz ezo de lado y zolo dizfrutemos de la noche. ¿Que dicez?-Hermione asintió enjugándose las lagrimas con las mangas de sudadera- Lo que me preocupa ez que eztamos regrezando al eztado de zobriedad, y ezo no me gusta.

-Tienes razón- bostezo- pero me termine lo que quedaba y no quiero volver a la fiesta.

Draco vio la hora, con algo de trabajo. A esas horas de la madrugada, quizá ya no habría nada ni nadie en ese lugar. Arrugo el entrecejo y comenzó a pensar en una solución.

-Ezte cuarto te da lo que le pides¿cierto?

-Sip, solo tienes que pasearte por la puerta y pensar en lo que quieres.

-Vamos.

Tomo a la griffindor de la mano y salieron de la habitación. Draco paso por delante de la puerta tres veces y cuando la abrió, todo era muy diferente, al puro estilo Slytherin pero un poco mas acogedor, o al menos eso pensó la castaña, ya que se imaginaba que la sala común de Slytherin seria fría, agria y seca, como el jefe de dicha casa, pero esta habitación, contaba con chimenea, y cerca de esta, una alfombra muy felpuda de color verde botella acompañada de algunos cojines de color negro desperdigados por toda la alfombra. Todo en la habitación era en esos tonos, Negro, verde botella y uno que otro detalle plateado, toda la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz que despedía el fuego de la chimenea y un par de antorchas ubicadas en la habitación, además había velas aromáticas y otros pequeños pero muy significativos detalles.

Draco se sintió como en casa y recordó con cierta nostalgia la mansión que disfrutaba cada temporada de vacaciones y a la que no tardaba en regresar al terminar el curso. Había una barra de licores en vertical pegada a la pared de la chimenea bien surtida de bebidas, copas, vasos, una pequeña hielera y algunos bancos. Se dirigió a ella aun con pasos vacilantes, pero por el mareo del alcohol, ya que este no abandonaría su sistema circulatorio en un buen rato.

A la griffindor sorprendió más la hermosa cama adoselada que había al fondo de la habitación. Tenía un cobertor verde escarabajo y muchas almohadas y almohadones. El dosel era de color verde botella y de cortinas muy pesadas con unas mas ligeras y delgadas de color gris, era una tela muy bonita y suavecita, pero solo había una, y eso no le agrado mucho.

Hermione recorrió toda la habitación, el baño no era muy diferente al resto del cuarto, de mármol negro, baldosas verdes y adornos como de plantas en color plateado por todas las paredes, la tina era verde escarabajo y resaltaba mucho de todo el resto del cuarto de baño. La habitación, junto con los detalles supuraba elegancia hasta por las rendijas y la araña que colgaba del techo, Hermione la sentía caer desde el techo hasta su cuerpo, la sentía como espesa miel que la cubría de pies a cabeza, meciéndola, adormeciendo y embriagándola de nuevo con el puro placer de deleitar su pupila con esa visión y eso de cierta forma la hacia sentir, algo así como… bien.

-Oie Draco¿y esta habitación¿Salió de tu imaginación?

-Staz muy equivocada zi creez ezo- Draco se paro a su lado y le extendió un pequeño baso con una bebida preparada y creada por el mismo- Ez una copia fiel de mi habitación en mi humilde hogar.

Hermione soltó una carcajada muy fuerte, tanto que Draco dejo su trago y la vio con cara de: "¿_y esta loca de que manicomio salió?" _como solo se podía ver a su tía Bellatrix Black, a quien había conocido el verano pasado y con la cual utilizo la misma expresión cuando durante la cena de Navidad organizada por el señor oscuro, pusieron en la mesa el lechón muerto y asado que comerían entre todos los invitados mortífagos, Draco pensó que Bellatrix había visto a algún Muggle en la posición que el lechón en lugar que al difunto animal, en esa ocasión, incluso comió poco, imaginando que comía carne humana.

-Si esta, es una copia fiel de tu habitación, creo que tu casa es de todo, menos humilde. Es como si me dijeras que naciste en un humilde pesebre con una vaca y una mula a los lados.

-Azí fue, mi familia y yo ziempre tratamos de zer zencillos y… hummm ¿como se dice?... ¿humildes?... Mis padrez no querían acoztumbrarme a los lujoz gratuitoz, querían enzeñarme a que yo me loz ganara.

-Pss cuanto te habrá coztado obtener todo ezto.

Hermione no dejaba de observar todas las cosas, desde las más pequeñas esferas plateadas que parecian liquidas, hasta un grupo de trofeos de distintas categorías y deportes que había sobre la chimenea del slytherin, se le ocurrían muchas preguntas y comentarios, pero no quería hacerlos por miedo a inflarle el ego y arruinar la tregua que tenían por esa noche. Mientras se paseaba por el cuarto Draco se había sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra y la observaba.

Era realmente sexy verla, como caminaba contoneándose por la habitación, con ese sutil movimiento de caderas y con los brazos cruzados, lo cual provocaba que se uniera más los senos y los hiciera parecer más voluptuosos bajo esa enorme sudadera. La forma tan natural y cautivadora en que se llevaba la copa a los labios, que por cierto eran carnosos, delineados, rosas y sutiles, dignos de ser acariciados por los labios expertos y sagaces de Draco Malfoy, solo el.

La veía de arriba abajo, por cada ángulo, desde cada perspectiva, por mas que lo había intentado, no le podía encontrar ningún imperfecto, Hermione Granger, a excepción de ser una sangre sucia, pesada, sabelotodo, entre todo, era hermosa, era sensual, y lo mejor de todo, le salía natural. No era como el resto de las mujeres del colegio que siempre se contoneaban por todos lados, para llamar la atención de todos y se las llevaran a pasar un buen rato, ella era autentica, era natural, y era totalmente suya por esa noche.

-¿Otro trago Granger?

-Zi, por favor.

Malfoy lo sirvió, esa Granger era todo un estuche de monerías, sexi, bonita, inteligente y con modales, lo malo era que no era bruja cien por ciento, -por sus venas corría sangre impura, sangre de Muggles- y de serlo, no tendría Draco ningún problema de anunciarla como su amante oficial.

-Aquí tienez Granger. Ven, zentémonoz aquí en la alfombra, tengo ganaz de platicar contigo.

-Vaya, el alcohol te zienta bien, erez agradable, stoy ante una faceta desconocida del varón Sly.

-¿Varón Zly?

-Azí te llamo Ginny una vez, me parece muy apropiado para ti, erez como el varón zanguinario, digno reprezentante de tu caza.

-No ze zi ezo ez un cumplido, azí que no agradeceré nada.

-No lo hagaz, yo no te invente el apodo. Para mí ziempre zrás Malfoy.

-Cuanta formalidad, al plantearnos el ceze de agreziones¿por que no empezamos a llamarnos por nuestroz nombrez?

-¿Por nuestroz nombrez? Wooojojojo Malfoy, vaz muy apriza ¿no creez?

-¿Apriza? Vaya, quien entiende a los no zlytherins, cuando uno quiere llevarse bien con ustedez, ustedez ze rehúzan, definitivamente, no ze como llegarles a uztedes, y mira q'e lo eh intentado, como 2 vecez, en los 7 añoz q'e tengo aquí… pero he hecho mi mayor ezfuerzo.

Recordó, una de esas dos veces, fue sarcasmo con una niña de Hufflepuff y solo era para llevársela a la cama, y en la otra, fue para que aceptara hacer uno de los tríos con Pansy. Pero eso la griffindor no lo sabía.

-Lo lamento, creo en tuz intenciones, ezta bien… Draco.

-Perfecto, ahora que traspazamos eza barrera¿te parece zi pazamos a otro nivel, Hermione?

No lo podía creer, su nombre, en boca de Draco Malfoy, no era que le importara tanto y ahora lo amara por sobre todas las cosas, pero el alcohol hacia cambios relevantes en las personas y eso se lo agradecía mucho al licor, solo por eso acepto el siguiente trago, y respondió a las preguntas que Draco le hacia, quien a su vez, contestaba otras.

Transcurrieron algunas horas, en ese ir y venir de brisas, de que el alcohol seguía fluyendo por ellos dos y la plática nunca se terminaba. Tocaron temas muy diversos, de todo un poco, y al calor de las copas, el tono de la conversación se fue tornando más, intenso, comenzaron a tocar el tema del sexo, un tema que a ninguno incomodo, pero que si eh de agregar, fue Draco quien hablo mas, no es que hubiera alguna duda, pero que mas podía haberle preguntado a la griffindor cuando esta le respondió que era virgen.

Muchas posibilidades pasaron por la mentecilla alcoholizada del rubio. Una frase brillo en su cabeza, y resalto entre todas sus ideas. _Le fascinaban las vírgenes._Las experimentadas eran buenas también, pero las vírgenes eran como estrenar el mejor traje de gala para la ocasión más especial del mundo.

Hermione ya estaba muy aturdida por todo el alcohol que, disimuladamente, Draco la había hecho tomar, y el también, pero el estaba curtido, y ella, era su primer borrachera. Poco a poco fue quedando mas cerca de ella, ya estaban recostados en los cojines, Hermione ya no quería tomar, y Draco no la presionaba, solo le dijo que aun quedaban bebidas, por si se le antojaba mas adelante.

A estas alturas a Hermione ya no le extrañaba nada, ni la amabilidad, ni el calor o la cercanía del rubio, ella solo sabia que todo daba vueltas, que la chimenea seguía encendida y su nombre era Hermione Jane Granger.

Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en el cuello, pero no le dio importancia, de pronto el cosquilleo se transporto a sus hombros, desnudos y desprovistos de la sudadera, de ahí regreso a su cuello; lo que fuera eso, se sentía endemoniadamente bien, era un cosquilleo que llegaba hasta su estomago y de ahí se disparaba hasta todas sus terminales nerviosas, hacia que el cosquilleo llegara hasta su cuero cabelludo y esto la regresaban a la realidad, por un minuto supo de que se trataba, -o mejor dicho de quien- y al siguiente no le importo, solo quería que ese placer que la embargaba desde las puntas de los dedos hasta su cabello, no se detuviera nunca.

La habitación se puso mas acalorada de pronto, era como si estuvieran dentro de un anillo de fuego los dos y dieran muchas vueltas al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir a Malfoy muy pegado a el, lo sentía besando cada parte de su cuello y hombros, un cosquilleo empezaba a crecer en su estomago mientras sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su entre pierna, no sabia que era eso, pero no se sentía mal. Comenzaba a sentir humedad, no supo reconocer que era y por un momento se aparto del rubio que seguía interesado en su piel.

-¿Qué paza?

-No eztoy zegura, me ziento…

El Slytherin interrumpió a Hermione con un beso en los labios, a Hermione le pareció precipitado, y pensó que de no sentir tan endemoniadamente bien ese beso, habría quitado a Draco de un empujón y lo habría golpeado hasta que le doliera a ella misma el cuerpo, pero pronto se olvido de eso, los labios de Draco sobre los de ella se sentían tan bien, que se olvido de todo pro completo y solo se dejo llevar, se olvido que la mano de Draco estaba acariciando su cintura por debajo de su ropa, un lugar donde ella no había permitido que le metieran mano, ni por error.

La lengua de Draco acariciaba muy sutilmente los labios de Hermione, mientras con su mano derecha repasaba su estrecha cintura, Hermione sentía esas caricias extremadamente delicadas lo cual la excitaba cada vez más. Nunca nadie la había tocado de esa forma, de cierta forma tenia miedo, un aparte de su cuerpo le decía que se fuera, pero la que dominaba estaba perdida entre caricias y besos prodigados por el rubio que estaba sobre ella. Muchas ideas propias de la imaginación se pasaron por su mente, y una parte secreta, nunca utilizada por ella, rogo que se volviera realidad.

La sensación de que ella se retorciera bajos sus caricias, anegada de placer, lo hacia sentir aun mas grande de lo que ya era, a pesar de seguir completamente ebrio, de no sentir lo que crecía en su entre pierna, aunque sabia que a esas alturas estaría completamente erguido, a pesar de tener sus sentidos nublados, pero sentía, o si, el sentía muy bien sabia que a la prefecta y premio anual, sabionda y santurrona Granger, le gustaba lo que sentía. La vida era esto, placer, sexo, ambiciones. Ahora, Hermione Granger estaba marcada, como una mas, de tantas.

Con violencia, abrió la boca de Hermione, pensó que tal ves ella opondría mas resistencia, pero fue como si el no hubiera irrumpido intempestivamente, y hubiera sido invitado a entrar, reconoció el hambre de placer en los roces que dio su lengua con la de Granger, esa sangre sucia, no tenia idea desde cuando había deseado tenerla así, entregándose por completo. Lo había logrado, ahora esa Griffindor estaba en su lista.

SSSSSSS-.-.-.SSSSSSSS

Si no dejan reviews me tardare mucho mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo, me gustaría saber que opinan así que adelante, háganlo, no se tardan nada, ni pierden nada, pero imagínense en lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, será lo que ya esta escrito???


	4. Sexo y versos

CABALLOS DE MAR

Capitulo 4

Hermione estaba borracha, una parte de ella, su sentido común, le decía que se levantara y detuviera lo que fuera que se estaba formando, dentro y fuera de ella, esa sensación de mariposas revoloteando, la inminente sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, como la primera vez que fue besada.

En aquella ocasión y un segundo antes, ella intuía, por el acercamiento de él a su rostro, por verlo tan cerca de su cara, los ojos serrados, los labios un poco paraditos, las manos sudorosas, el ligero temblor que delataba su nerviosismo, todo eso era lo que le había dicho que estaba a punto de recibir su primer beso, lo que tal ves, también seria el primer beso de el.

Tenia a Draco en sima, por extraño que pareciera, no le resultaba ni un poco pesado, pensó que tal ves el estaría apoyado en una de sus manos, pero no lo pensó por mucho tiempo, la mano experta de Draco subía y bajaba por sus piernas, mientras la otra la mantenía por arriba de sus cabezas, acariciando la cabellera castaña de la Gryffindor, la muchacha puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio y comenzó a hacer un poco de presión, el rubio fue desprendido del beso y solo pudo ver a la castaña con los ojos entre serrados, por parte por el licor que había tomado y en parte también por la poca gracia que le hacia romper el contacto de aquel ardiente beso.

-Y ahora que, Granger.

-¿De nuevo soy Granger?- Hermione arrugo el entrecejo y puso mas fuerza en empujar al rubio.

-Lo siento, es que de verdad me jode que rompieras el beso, tan cómodo que estaba- intento regresar a sus labios pero sintió la presión de las manos de la castaña y de nuevo la miro un tanto molesto.

-No estoy segura…- omitió su nombre, ya que no estaba segura de si aun seria Draco- ¿después de este beso que sigue? No se tu, pero yo no puedo ir por ahí, fingiendo que esto nunca ocurrió.

-Ósea¿tu quieres un noviazgo y cosas por el estilo?- Draco estaba incrédulo, pensó que Granger era santurrona, pero nunca imagino que el hecho de besarla significara –para ella- que eran novios.

-No, yo se que tu jamás te harías pareja de alguien que es hijo de muggles, pero no me imagino que estemos aquí, de lo mas cómodos, besándonos –por que si, lo admito, te correspondo y me gusta- ¿pero después que? Volveremos a ser Granger y Malfoy, el Slytherin y la Gryffindor… rivales.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Draco estaba intimidado por eso, nunca consolaba a nadie y no sabia que hacer o si debía decir algo. No podía pensar en nada, el calor que había acumulado se comenzaba a disipar, no supo que lo empujo a hacer lo que hacia en ese momento, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que abrazara a la Gryffindor.

Tras vacilar unos segundos lo hizo, Hermione se acurruco en su pecho y sollozo aun mas fuerte, en realidad Draco no sabia que le pasaba, cuando un poco de bondad y ternura brotaron en su corazón, de la nieve, como margaritas (1) aun así, esa nieve no se fundió con el calor que emanaba la castaña, pero el si supo aprovechar ese calor, lo mando directo a donde, unos momentos antes había estado situado, recto, y tan duro con un guardia del palacio de Nottingham.

Draco comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sintió como el cuerpo de Hermione se relajaba por el efecto de sus caricias, sigo acariciando, de arriba hasta abajo, por un momento se dio cuenta como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba de nuevo, pero no la escucho sollozar, aunque si percibió un ligero apretón en sus piernas. Lo que había estado esperando toda la noche había llegado por fin, se necesitaba la perspicaz precocidad del rubio para darse cuenta de que Hermione Granger estaba excitada por sus caricias.

Un beso furtivo se cayo de sus labios hasta el cuello de la Gryffindor, después otro, después la estaba marcando como suya, de repente sintió las manos de la castaña aferrarse a el, enroscar sus piernas en las de el y con eso no dejo dudas, ella lo quería, y se lo pedía, después de todo, mujer tenia que ser, encandilada por los grandiosos encantos de un Malfoy.

Se poso sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla, no era suyo lo de tener sexo con una tortilla. Apreso sus labios con violencia, explorando cada rincón de su boca, lo mismo que hacia ella. En ese momento se pregunto donde había aprendido ella a hacer lo que hacia con la lengua, que lo volvía loco.

Pronto estuvieron enzarzados en una danza, tomándose por las piernas y girando sobre ellos mismos, tocándose, acariciándose; las manos de Draco vagaban y recorrían todo el cuerpo de la castaña, mientras Hermione no podía controlar sus manos y ella misma recorría cada rincón del rubio, hasta que llego a la zona prohibida, Draco soltó un gemido, y Hermione lo agarro casi con rudeza, lo que hizo que Draco separara su boca de la de ella y la viera con los ojos inyectados de lujuria, desbocados…

Draco comenzó a desvestir a la castaña, primero la blusa, que aunque era pequeña y reveladora, cubría una parte del piel que el quería lamer, acariciar, hacer suya. Hermione hizo lo mismo, con gran destreza fue desabotonando la camisa de Draco mientras el se hundía de nuevo en el cuello de la castaña, bajando con su lengua y recorriendo todo, de arriba hacia abajo mientras ella no podía darse cuenta de nada, solo dejarse llevar por las manos expertas de él, estaba inundada de los pies a la cabeza de pación, de deseo, de hacerlo toda la noche sin importarle si mañana eran de nuevo los que había fingido ser todos estos años.

De pronto se encontraban desnudos, solo con al ropa interior que aun representaba una barrera enorme y aun mas importante que las otras prendas, Draco ya no podía controlarlo mas, necesitaba lo que había pedido desde hacia tanto tiempo, con ella. Puso su sujetador sobre sus pechos, sin siquiera desgancharlo de los broches, dejo libres sus senos, libres para verlos, con los pezones erectos y sonrosados, la hermosa piel, suave donde su lengua vago, finalmente posándose y dándole trato especial a sus pezones, con parsimonia, pero rayando en lo rudo. Hermione no podía detener los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, mientras Draco se encargaba de sus pechos ella enredaba los dedos en el cabello platinado de el.

Draco siguió bajando, se fue a su vientre mientras con las manos aun aferradas en sus senos, los masajeaba y pellizcaba para que la canción de gemidos no se detuviera nunca. Por un momento se detuvo, muchas dudas llegaron a tropel a su cabeza… La sangre sucia tenia razón.

¿Qué pasaría después? Esa rival que habían tenido ¿seguiría para siempre a pesar de todo?

Sacudió su cabeza y desecho esas preguntas cuando Hermione lo vio a los ojos, quizás había dejado de mover las manos, aunque la cabeza la había levantado para mirarla directamente a la cara. Vio sus labios, rojos por esa manía que tenia de morderse el labio inferior, pero también rojos por la lucha que había residido en sus labios hacia un rato, que a Draco le pareció, había pasado una eternidad. Regreso a ellos, como si fueran agua, y el un sediento caminante, que se había extraviado en un desierto.

Ya no podía mas, incluso comenzaba a dolerle la erección que había mantenido desde hacia mucho rato –para el parecían años- se separo, miro a Hermione a la cara y sin mencionar palabra, le pidió permiso de entrar, sentía la urgencia de su miembro, pero no quiso precipitarse por si ella se asustaba y salía huyendo dejándolo ahí, y así. Como respuesta, ella lo atrajo hacia sus labios y lo beso, con hambre de besos, y subió su pelvis hasta rozarlo por sobre las ropas que aun tenían puestas. Un gemido se escapo por la boca de Draco que no pudo ser contenido por el envidiable beso que mantenían en ese momento, Draco movió la mano hacia debajo de ellos, con maestría le quito las bragas a ella, quien con un movimiento mas de su pelvis, el roce con la erección de Draco ayudo a ser liberada de la pequeña prenda negra que en otros tiempos, ni a cañonazos le habrían quitado.

Una idea fugaz rozo la mente de Hermione, algo que jamás hubiera pensado, pero se anclo, y se obstino, decidió ser atrevida por una vez en su vida, rodo con el cuerpo de Malfoy, quedo sobre el, se sentó en su vientre y Draco tubo la oportunidad perfecta de admirar la panorámica, los pechos sueltos de la muchacha, el sostén sobre ellos, que inmediatamente salió volando cuando Hermione paso su mano a su espalda y lo elimino de la vista, entonces ella se inclino, se anclo en el cuello del rubio, lamio, beso, exploro hasta que por fin encontró el lugar perfecto para dejarlo marcado, bajo sus manos, acaricio el pecho pálido, bajo hasta el vientre, donde estaba ella, se acaricio sobre ella misma, su vientre, sus piernas y hasta su trasero, con lo que descubrió que a Draco le excitaba aun mas, si eso era posible.

Llego a la pelvis del rubio, sintió el comienzo de la tela de sus bóxers, negros, de algodón muy suave el cual empujo hacia abajo y salió con cierta facilidad por el trasero del rubio.

Y ahí estaba, lo que Hermione nunca había visto, en esa posición y con la intención de tenerlo dentro. El pene de Draco estaba erecto, casi podía ver como palpitaba. Hermione se ruborizo y lo miro a la cara, él aprovecho ese momento para girarse de nuevo y dejarla a ella debajo de nuevo.

Estaban desnudos, como habían nacido, con su piel rozándose, restregándose el uno con el otro. Cuando Draco sintió que las piernas de Hermione se aflojaron, el supo que el momento de gloria estaba a solo unos segundos, no se necesitaba consultar a Sybil Trelawny para saber lo que ocurriría a continuación. Un pensamiento rápido fluyo por sus mentes, con algo de trabajo, pero aun enlazados, se pusieron de pie y se dejaron caer en la misma posición en la cama.

* * *

_Draco puso su __ardiente __mano en su sexo_

_Y __recorrió,__ ansioso, t__odo con premura_

_Jugando con su __húmedo __clítoris en exceso,_

_Inocente, ella gritaba con locura._

_Un dedo entro primero y jugó_

_Mientras los gemidos escaparon con locura,_

_Otro dedo más y Hermione dudó_

_Pero __con solo una caricia__ la dejo como en la luna._

_Draco, arrodillado, no se contenía mas y quería entrar,_

_Poso sus manos en su cadera sin piedad_

_Mientras penetraba despacio la oyó jadear,_

_Por eso, ella movió sus brazos y se agarro de cabezal._

_Los gemidos de ambos lo hacían musical,_

_Y sus cuerpos no pedían paz__ mucho menos un pedazo de pan,_

_Solos se acompasaban de una forma muy pasional,_

_Cuando con un movimiento rápido, y __se adentro aun mas_

_El cayó sobre ella y continúo con el vaivén,_

_Ella lo sostuvo por la espalda con las uñas en el,_

_Y__a no respondían a su alrededor y casi oían el Big ben; _

_El orgasmo, una energía los envolvió dejándolos casi de pie._

Se sintieron estallar y no pudieron observar,

Que era verdad cuando la luz los hizo llegar.

Nadie sabe lo que fue aquello, pero casi los hace cantar

Pero con ron y con whisky el sol casi sintieron tocar.

-.-.Al día siguiente.-.-.

Hermione despertó entre sabanas y un cobertor verde, no recordaba tener en su cama un cobertor verde, pero se sentía muy calientita, así que decidió permanecer ahí, no podía ver muy lejos, por la luz que entraba desde las ventanas abiertas de par en par y el radiante sol, el canto de los pajarillos y la alegre y reconfortante brisa fresca que entraba desde los terrenos del castillo, podía oír el ir y venir del agua en el lago. Todo esto la volvía loca, de una patada, aparto las cobijas de sobre ella y camino hacia las ventanas con varita en mano, serró ventanas y cortinas, hizo el hechizo silenciador en todo y se encargo de que la mas profunda oscuridad se posara de nuevo en su habitación.

Por un breve instante se percato de todo, el dolor de cabeza terrible que amenazo no solo con ayudarle de amplificador auditivo, o como si la luz le hubiera pegado en la cara como cuando dirigen el reflejo de un espejo directo a los ojos abiertos, amenazo con tirarla al suelo de culo cuando estuvo parada y regresaba de haber serrado al ventana, se sentó en la cama, aun sin darse cuenta que seguía desnuda, se coloco una mano en la cabeza e intento recordar.

Ginny y compañía arrastrándola a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, todo en detalles rojos y dorados, no verdes y grises (se dio cuenta de los colores) la ropa que llevaba, la entrada de ellas a la fiesta. La fiesta repleta de jóvenes ebrios, circulando alcohol en cantidades industriales por todos lados. La presencia de Draco Malfoy y compañía, sin importancia, Draco completamente ebrio pidiéndole a Hermione que lo sacara de ahí por que se sentía mal y era su deber como compañera y prefecta.

Ella, jalándolo hasta la sala de los menesteres, después seguían muchas imágenes borrosas, una chimenea, adornos de plata, trofeos, un baño, bella iluminación y decoración, esa cama. La única cama de la habitación, pero faltaba algo que ella recordaba, y no veía por ningún lado, mejor dicho alguien.

-MALFOY!!!

Su propio grito retumbo en lo mas recóndito de su ser, se arrepintió de haber alzado así la voz, pero cuando vio al objeto de sus discordias, se olvido de todo, incluso se olvido de envolverse en una sabana por lo menos.

-¿Y esa voz tan varonil Granger? Ya creía yo que alguien había entrado al cuar…

Draco, que salía del cuarto de baño con solo una toalla en la cintura, se quedo cayado al ver a la castaña acercarse mas y mas a él, pero, ese caminar, ese cuerpo, esas tetas moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente, pero se movían, a fin de cuentas. Se quedo embobado viéndola caminar, mover la cadera de un lado a otro, como ella y solo ella podía hacer.

-Que me ves estúp…

El insulto se quedo a la mitad de su garganta, Hermione estaba afónica, no sabia por que, se agarro la garganta y no sintió ropa sobre su cuello, su habitual camisón de dormir le tapaba hasta la barbilla, pero ¿Donde estaba ese cuello alto color caqui con estampados de florecitas y uno que otro colibrí?

Se miro la mano, no estaba la manga. Hermione era una persona de rapidez mental, pero algo le habían hecho que no captaba que estaba…

-¡¡¡¡DESNUDA¡¡¡¡ESTOY DESNUDA!!!!

-Gracias a Dios.

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO, REGRESA A ESE CUARTO ¡¡¡Y NO ME VEAS!!!

Hermione pateo a Draco de regreso al baño y cerro la puerta tan rápido que sintió como le machucaba una mano, no le importo y presiono mas fuerte la puerta hasta que escucho el clic que indicaba que la puerta estaba cerrada. No le importo si le había cercenado los dedos a Malfoy, solo le importaba su desnudes, corrió a la cama, se envolvió en una sabana que quito con ganas y con coraje.

Busco su ropa por todos lados, en toda la habitación, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Se pregunto si cierto rubio tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su ropa, así que sin pensarlo ni un minuto, invoco su presencia a gritos.

-¿Ahora que¿Ya puedo salir?

-¿Donde demonios esta mi ropa?

-¿Esas garras? Las queme, estaban horribles.

-Ayer no decías lo mismo imbécil.

Draco se acerco mucho a ella, la tomo por la barbilla y susurro muy despacio, pero lo justo para que ella lo escuchara muy bien.

-Deja de ofenderme, Granger, no tienes ni idea de con quien estas hablando, preciosa.

-La tengo, estoy hablando con un cerdo, animal… ¿Qué me hiciste?

-¿Tu que te imaginas? Nada que tu no hubieras querido y déjame decirte, que esos orgasmos tuyos, son fantásticos, eres una divinidad en la cama, literalmente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella perdiera su virginidad así, y con el. Ebria, estaba ebria y en ausencia de sus sentidos a la óptima potencia, así que no valía. Pero ¿Por qué así? Unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su cara hasta su barbilla, se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Todos esos recuerdos, quería aplicarse un obliviate a ella misma para olvidar todo eso, pero esa sensación entre las piernas, aun lo sentía, casi podía jurar que tenia algo clavado en la vagina.

-Ayer no llorabas Granger. Solo olvídalo, ya lo harás con quien quieras y sobria, por ahora, ya paso y no puedes remediarlo.

Hermione lo miro, ahora tenia el odio solido en color castaño en lugar de pupilas, Draco se sintió atravesado y deseo estar atrás de la puerta antes de ser asesinado por la prefecta.

-Para ti es fácil- Hablo en un susurro, muy despacio, y claro- Es fácil por que ya no recuerdas cuando eras virgen, ya no te importa con quien estés y con quien no.

Empezó a pensar en las consecuencias que arraigaba el sexo: embarazos no deseados, abortos, malestares, muertes, enfermedades, muertes, alegar que fue violación, remordimientos, muertes de rubios aristocráticos y tremendamente buenos en la cama…

-¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

-Te gusto Granger, admítelo, a mi también me gusto, si tengo que decirte algo de consuelo, sabes hacerlo, casi podría decir que tenias mucha experiencia, claro, a no ser por que ayer me percate que yo fui el primero.

Hermione sintió como si él hubiera visto dentro de su mente, se obligo a pensar en cuanto odiaba a ese rubio de ojos grises, de piel pálida, de cara picuda, dueño del conocimiento de seducción y como dar placer a una mujer.

-Pero la próxima no la tendrás tan fácil, Draco, te hare pag…

Sus ojos quedaron abiertos… ¿Que había dicho?

-¿La próxima? Oooh¿O sea que quieres repetir? Me parece perfecto, por mi encantado.

Guardaron silencio un tiempo, no supieron si habían pasado segundos, minutos, horas o tal ves días, pero en ese instante, recordaron el dolor de cabeza que les llego como una daga clavada entre las cejas, el temblor de sus piernas y las nauseas. Hermione se puso de pie, tomo la ropa del rubio y su varita, que había estado sobre la mesita de noche, y entro al baño, aprovechando que el chico estaba boca arriba en la cama y ni cuenta se dio.

Draco se levanto, camino hasta el mueble bar y se sirvió un baso con lo que parecía Vodka, ese licor era fuerte, y le haría olvidar la resaca en un momento. Busco su ropa, y con la jaqueca reducida por el alcohol recientemente ingerido recordó haber visto a Granger entrar al baño con la varita y algo entre los brazos.

-GRANGER, ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA Y DAME MI ROPA.

-DAME LA MIA SI QUIERES LA TUYA, HURON.

-COMO VUELVAS A LLAMARME HURON, TE JURO QUE TUMBO LA PUERTA Y TE MATO.

-¿DEBO TEMERLE AL HURON MAS SEXY DE TODO EL CUERPO DE MORTIFAGOS?

Ambos guardaron silencio, Hermione se daba de topes contra las baldosas del baño. Esa maldita jaqueca y la consternación de perder a su amiga inseparable, "la Virgi" (2) la estaban volviendo loca. Mira que decirle el hurón mas sexy del cuerpo de mortífagos.

Draco siguió aporreando la puerta mientras ella estaba sumergida de cuerpo completo en la tina con el agua en sus oídos amortiguando los gritos y porrazos. Mientras tanto pensó. ¿Qué había pasado ahí afuera la noche anterior?

"estaba borracha, pero lo recuerdo y eso vale, yo sabia lo que hacia, alterada por el alcohol, pero lo sabia, y creo que me gusto"- pensaba la castaña, cuando ya no escucho los golpes de la puerta ni los gritos, con un poco de suerte, el rubio se largaría.

"¿Pero que tan importante es eso? Soy mujer, y se supone que la primera ves debe ser especial, por ser la primera vez, pero si no importa para mi, me importa la persona con la que fue y que sentimientos hubieron de por medio… con que no este infectada por algo de ese asqueroso… Creo que dejare mis remordimientos por si en algún momento tengo que preocuparme y arrepentirme, por hoy lo dejare así"

Sin dejar de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza salió de la bañera, se vistió con la ropa del rubio, muy bonita, y podía ver que era cara. Pero muy amplia para ella, con un hechizo mental y el movimiento de su varita logro que toda la ropa se ajustara a su cuerpo, se cepilló el cabello, lo dejo caer, mojado, hasta su cintura se lavó los dientes y salió mas tranquila de lo que había estado en toda la mañana, ya que desde que había despertado, había estado molesta, por el canto de los pajarillos, que aun le molestaban, pero ya tomaría algo para el dolor de cabeza en cuanto estuviera en su sala común.

Al salir no vio al muchacho por ningún lado, con su varita en guardia y con una sonrisa interna salió de la sala de los requerimientos y se encamino a su sala común, donde por fin pensaría en una venganza.

Mientras tanto, Draco se dirigió a las mazmorras con la toalla en la cintura y la botella de Vodka en la mano, se fue por los pasadizos que Snape le había enseñado, con el fin de no encontrarse a nadie y no le hicieran bronca por andar desnudo por ahí, muy su cuerpo y si quería enseñárselo al mundo entero, era su problema.

Entro a la sala común, por fin, se dirigió a su cuarto, siendo observado por todos los presentes, pero ningún se atrevía a preguntarle nada, ya que la expresión que tenia en la cara era la que todos evitaban, hundiéndose en sus libros, acercándose mas a sus amigos o mezclándose con cualquier cosa, unos niños de primero incluso gritaron a su paso y salieron corriendo de la sala común. Entro al cuarto de compartía con Nott y Zabini, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dirigió a su baúl para buscar pociones, entro al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y de agua helada, como le gustaba, y se vistió, como siempre, de negro.

Estaba frente al espejo, peinando su cabello aun mojado cuando escucho a alguien entrar a la habitación, sin inmutarse, levanto su varita y se giro para quedar de frente con el recién llegado, tomándolo por sorpresa, como siempre hacia.

-¿Ahora no hay cruda?- No había ni un atisbo de sorpresa en su voz, si había sido sorprendido, no lo demostró.

Era Nott, de cabello negro, tez blanca, alto, delgado, con facciones muy aristocráticas pero a diferencia de Malfoy, el tenia la barbilla cuadrada. El era el único al que Draco le tenia un poco mas de respeto, ya que era el único al que catalogaba como su igual, no eran amigos, pero siempre se llevaban sin agresiones.

-Tome la poción.

-Me parece bien- se sentó en su propia cama y cruzo la pierna, tenía ciertas mañas de afeminado y ciertamente, Draco dudaba de su heterosexualidad, ya que nunca le había conocido una novia.- Escuche que te vieron entrar con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

-Si, y una botella de Vodka- le dio un largo trago- ¿Qué hacías o donde estabas? No te vi cuando entre.

-No me viste, por que no estaba aquí, recién acabo de llegar a la sala común, estaba con alguien.

La pregunta estaba en su cabeza y se quedo ahogada en su garganta…

-"¿Qué sexo?" Mmmm que bien.

-¿Y tu de donde vienes? Si se puede saber.

-Estaba con alguien, en una sala del 7mo piso.

-La sala de los requerimientos, la he usado varias veces, es muy eficiente.

-Ah, vaya, la conoces. Bajemos a desayunar, tengo algo de hambre.

SSSSSS-.-.-.-.-.-SSSSSS

(1).- véase Mulán, cuando ven a los Unos salir de la nieve, tras ser abandonados por el ejército chino

(2).- su amiga la Virgi, por la virginidad

Gracias por sus reviews, ojala les gustara el capitulo, me dio algo de trabajo, y si el verso no les gusta, ya les meteré descrito lo que paso con cada detalle, de todas formas lo hare XD, solo díganme si les quedo alguna duda, ya que este capitulo es crucial para la trama de la historia.

Antes de irme quiero agregar algo… no se si esta persona tenga un nick real, incluso una identidad o como decimos en mi país los pantalones o huevos de dar la cara o no, pero quiero hacer mención del review de "plagio" jajaja que risa me da, bueno, a lo que voy, el review dice: plagio a los Simpson, eso de buda, Bob esponja, dios es de los Simpson... PLAGIO PLAGIO PLAGIO PLAGIO PLAGIO PLAGIO…. Etc… bueno, SI, lo de rogo a buda, dios y Bob esponja, lo saque de los Simpson, lo dije, no aquí, pero si a quien me lo menciono, y si "plagio" (jajaja) fuera tan valiente de dar la cara a sus comentarios, se lo habría dicho también, si, lo saque de los Simpson, así como en este capitulo he puesto lo de las margaritas, por Dios, solo son frases, bueno ni a eso llegan¿me meterán a la cárcel por ponerlas en un fic del cual no gano absolutamente nada?

Aun así, quiero agradecer a "plagio" ya que me dejo un review, el numero 30 de hecho, agradézcanle, mis queridas lectoras, solo por ella es que he de actualizar el día de hoy.

Estoy muy complacida con todas por sus reviews y comentarios, se los agradezco tanto tanto. Pero no dejen de escribirme y si plagio es tan valiente de volver a dejar un review y decirme: plagio a Mulan, eso de brotaron de la nieve como margaritas es de Mulan… PLAGIO PLAGIO PLAGIO PLAGIO PLAGIO PLAGIO PLAGIO…. Etc… bueno, igual le estaré eternamente agradecida por darme estas carcajadas, las risas alargan la vida¿lo sabían?

No se ustedes, pero soy de las personas que piensan que hay formas de decir las cosas, como quien me recuerda que soy humana y cometo errores, faltas gravísimas no son y si lo son, menciónalas y con gusto las arreglare, debes saber que te hablo a ti, simples errores de dedo, pero en el segundo capitulo donde había puesto baso con V, bueno, eso lo arregle por que lo considere importante, pero los errores de dedo, bueno, si algún día tengo tiempo, ya que estudio y trabajo, los arreglare, pero creo que por ahora pueden leer perfectamente bien y es entendible lo que quiero decir, claro que si el fic les parece demasiado imperfecto, no se preocupen, tan fácil como seleccionar delete y todo el fic se va, lo seguiré escribiendo por el único propósito de yo escribirlo, que quiero conocer la historia, no en mi cabeza, si no exteriorizada. Lo leeré yo y asunto arreglado, para no molestar a nadie con mis "plagios gravísimos dignos de intentar exponerme y ridiculizarme", que de ridiculizada y expuesta, no estoy ni poquito.

SI de verdad les interesa seguir leyendo el fic y que yo lo siga subiendo, háganmelo saber, si e escrito esto aquí, no es para exponer a nadie, sino para hacerlos participes de lo que sucede, ya que son mis lectoras y sin ustedes, quizá hubiera dejado el fic en el primer capitulo, con suerte en el segundo.

Les reitero, si me equivoco, háganme saber el error que cometí, entre todas podemos lograr un fic genial con las ideas que yo tengo y sus aportes, quedaría genial, las invito, de verdad, y si sueno dura o directa, así es mi forma de ser, y generalmente no me quedo cayada cuando algo me llama la atención.

De antemano agradezco a Monty y a Nessa, les agradezco que me hagan ver mis errores, es muy importante, arregle lo del vaso (XD) ya que no puedo agradecerles en reply, lo hago por aquí, no se como suene, pero les juro de corazón que es sincero sin gota de sarcasmo o doble sentido. También agradezco a todas quienes me han dejado un review pidiéndome que actualice y haciéndome saber que les gusta la historia, un beso y un abrazo para todas, no dejen de dejar reviews, mientras mas pronto me dejen reviews, mas rápido actualizo, que quede sentado en el acta que no es chantaje, solo es motivación XD

Ya me extendí con esto, nos vemos en el capitulo 5, que ya estoy escribiendo, cambio de ventana para actualizar y luego a seguir escribiendo, viene lo interesante muchachas, no se lo pierdan por nada del mundo.

Ahgness Black (Miembro de la noble ancestral e incestuosa familia Black)

P.D. No me maten por el verso XD se me metió la idea y me pareció original. Les reitero, luego pondré un flash back del momento para que sepan hasta de que color tenia el bello púbico Draco y Hermione, no se preocupen.


	5. Embarazos

He vuelto, esta ves creo que me tarde mucho, no lo se, perdí la cuenta de los días XD si son tan amables de decirme cuanto tarde, si fue mucho o poco, se los agradeceré.

_**Importante:**_ _**1.-**_ Por cada review que no dejan, Dios mata un gatito.

_**2.-**_ algunos, por no decir la mayoría conocen el caso de Plagio, bueno, lean las notas finales y si tienen ganas, pásense por el final del capitulo anterior para que se enteren donde empezó todo y en este capitulo al final el desenlace de toda la trama contra este ser que cree que le tengo miedo.

_**3.-**_ utilizado por todos los fics que eh leído (bueno, no todos, pero si la mayoría) la guerra… es algo que los que estén cansados, están de suerte, lo pondré para dejar zanjado ese tema, solo el siguiente capitulo y un poco de este estarán dedicados a esto, pro eso me ha dado mas trabajo hacerlo. Los que no estén cansados y se vuelvan locos de pasión por Voldy-pooh y los mortis mortis bueno, habrán sorpresas, al muy estilo… mío XD Caballos de mar es un fic, fuera de este mundo… Turiruri ruriruri.

_**Léanlo solo si quieren, ya no es tan importante:**_ La historia continúa, habrá más Dramione sexo, alcohol, peleas, sexo… alcohol… ah!

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 5

Hermione llego a su sala común, la pequeña caminata le había servido para despejarse un poco mas, ahora incluso reconocía que el sexo era bueno, le había quitado el pequeño dolor de cabeza, su cabello era mas sedoso y manejable y estaba –por extraño que pareciera- de buen humor. Aunque tenía que hacer algo para prevenir alguna infección o enfermedad, conociendo la promiscuidad del rubio, no quería ella terminar muerta de SIDA o algo así. Ya iría a la enfermería después de desayunar, estaba hambrienta.

Entro a su sala común, tan linda, sin Malfoy, toda de rojo y dorado, sin Malfoy, cálida, sin Malfoy, sin alcohol, con sus alumnos tranquilos, sin Malfoy. Como el encantaba ese lugar.

Vio a Harry y a Ron, sentados junto a la ventana platicando, los saludo y ellos se dirigieron a ella, la bombardearon con preguntas, y obvio ella no podía simplemente responder, "me fui con Malfoy a la sala de los menesteres y tome y tuve sexo con el". Se morirían solo de escuchar que había estado con Malfoy. Les dijo que había regresado muy tarde y se había levantado desde temprano y había dado una vuelta a los jardines.

-Lo pensamos muy bien- dijo Ron- y no queremos que vuelvas a ir a esa fiesta, la verdad no es muy seguro que andes por ahí sola, a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Y ustedes donde estuvieron? Y ¿por que tienen esa cara?

Y es que tanto Ron como Harry tenían una expresión de cansancio y desvelados, aun tenían las pijamas y Harry tenia puesta una pantufla de Neville en lugar de llevar las dos suyas.

-Nosotros estuvimos aquí en la sala común esperando a que llegaras. Nos fuimos a dormir muy tarde, por que no llegabas.

-Si, llegue muy tarde, pero ustedes no estuvieron aquí esperándome, eres muy malo para mentir Harry, mejor déjale las mentiras a Ronald.

-¿Ronald? Así me llamo… ¿estas enojada con migo?... ¿Qué hice ahora?

-No estoy enojada Ron, subiré a cambiarme y cuando baje nos vamos a desayunar.

-¿Por que traes esa ropa? Eso no es tuyo, ni siquiera es de mujer- dijo el pelirrojo mirando ceñudo la ropa de Hermione.

-Claro que es de mujer… ¿no lo ves ceñido a mi cuerpo? Ron ¿Qué no sabes reconocer la ropa de hombres o de mujeres? Es de Parvati, me la presto desde ayer y apenas me la puse hoy en la mañana antes de salir.

-Si se, pero… es que… esa ropa yo la vi…

-Bueno, ya, no importa… subiremos a cambiarnos "_y regresarle su pantufla a Neville_" y bajaremos para ir a desayunar.

-Esta bien, iré a mi cuarto por algo que necesito y bajo… aquí nos vemos.

Por el camino se encontró a Parvati, Padma y Ginny que la siguieron a su cuarto. Cuando llegaron Hermione estaba removiendo su baúl mientras entonaba una cancioncilla, la misma canción que Draco había susurrado antes de llevarlo a la sala de los menesteres.

-Hermione¿que paso ayer?

Vieron a Hermione beber algo, después se levanto y fue al baño, se ato el cabello en un moño flojo que dejaba libres algunos mechones, se veía algo pálida por lo tanto se maquillo un poco, como siempre, solo corrector, polvo y un poco de rubor. Solo se maquillaba cuando estaba enferma o desvelada. Mientras la veían hacer todo eso no había dejado de balbucear la cancioncilla, hasta que se planto delante de ellas y la vieron con odio clavado en sus ojos castaños.

-No volveré a poner un pie en esas fiestas, fui una estúpida cuando les hice caso y las acompañe, fue mi perdición, el peor error que he cometido en toda mi Muggle y corta vida.

-Tranquilízate- La atajo Ginny antes de que la castaña terminara maldiciendo hasta los choninos de Merlín- ¿que paso?

-¿Te lo resumo o te lo digo a grandes rasgos?

-¿Te vomito en sima, por eso te pusiste su ropa?

-No Parvati, no me vomito en sima… me emborracho, bueno, me emborrache por que el me reto y pase toda la noche platicando con el, casi como si fuéramos amigos.

Todas guardaron silencio el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que Hermione había terminado de hablar. Y por supuesto que había omitido el pequeño detalle de que había tenido relaciones coitales, pro que no llegaban a haber hecho el amor, había quedado mas que demostrado que ellos dos se odiaban a muerte.

-¿Y…?

-¿Que paso después? No nos dejes así Hermione.

-Nada, no paso nada, solo eso, pero yo, Hermione Jane Granger, premio anual de mi generación¿EBRIA?

-No pasa nada Herm, a todos nos pasa alguna vez en nuestra vida, y estando en Hogwarts, es más fácil de que te ocurra eso de ponerte ebria.

-No entiendes Ginny, eso no es bueno para mi imagen y reputación. Tengo que cambiarme de ropa. Pero ya les dije a Harry y a Ron que esta ropa es tuya Parvati.

-No te cambies, te ves muy bien, y yo puedo fingir y decir que si, es mía, y te la preste, es mas, te la regalo.

-Gracias.

Hermione suspiro, se encamino a la puerta y salió, dejando a las tres esperando que les cayera un rayo, probablemente, por que solo se quedaron de pie, mirando por donde había salido la castaña.

Al llegar a la sala común encontró a Ron y a Harry, vestidos ya con ropa normal y con ambos zapatos iguales, salieron por el agujero del retrato y se fueron al comedor a tomar el desayuno. En el camino, Hermione reconoció rostros quela noche anterior había visto ebrios y sonrientes, ahora, solo los veía con caras serias, platicando con compañeros de su casa o discutiendo con quienes anteriormente había estado platicando y pasándosela de lo mejor. Como cambiaban las cosas de la noche a la mañana literalmente.

Al llegar al comedor, la castaña, inconscientemente, giro su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin sin darse cuenta que estaba buscando al rubio, al cual encontró entre su compañero de casa Theodore Nott y a su otro lado Pansy Parkinson, no podía saber como esos dos podían tolerar al rubio, pero bueno, eran iguales, al menos Pansy, y Nott parecía tener el suficiente cerebro de saber a quien tomar en serio y a quien.

En lo que respectaba a Theodore Nott, Hermione pensaba quela única persona con la que podría compartir algo mas que trabajos en clases seria él, le parecía educado, recto y pocas veces ofendía de la nada, no era soberbio, alzado ni arrogante como los de mas Slytherins. El la vio, le dirigió un saludo y Hermione le sonrió y respondió el saludo, en seguida vio que Malfoy se percataba del intercambio de saludos entre ambos y miro con los ojos muy abiertos a la castaña, se percato dela ropa y algo susurro a Nott, a lo cual Theo respondió también, cuya respuesta pareció ser muy buena, ya que Draco siguió oyendo a Parkinson y dejo de hablarle por un rato a él.

Hermione tomo su desayuno, platico con Harry y Ron sobre lo que habían hecho en la noche, ellos le contaron una idea que se las hubiera creído por varios factores:

1.- era final del año, y eran las fechas en las que siempre pasaban cosas.

2.- esa historia incluía a Voldemort y Dumbledore librando una batalla en los límites de los terrenos del colegio.

3.- la estaba relatando ron.

-Después llego Nagini- comenzó a hablar Harry- me envolvió con su cuerpo, comenzó a asfixiarme, yo sentía como casi me mataba, pero apareció Neville de la nada con la espada de Gryffindor le partió en dos la cabeza y quede libre, justo cuando se iba Voldemort, estuve apunto de librar una batalla con el, pero huyo y ya no lo alcance.

Los dos lo miraban alzando una ceja, Ron incluso dejo de ingerir y tragar para verlo, quizá se preguntaban si el mismo había creído esa historia.

-Ahora si te pasaste. ¿Neville cortarle la cabeza a Nagini? Harry, ni en un millón de años.

-Creo que Ron tiene razón, no es que no me agrade Neville, solo que no es propio de el, ser valiente. Ya Harry, en serio¿que hicieron en la noche?

Harry soltó un suspiro, agacho la cabeza y comenzó a hablar mientras Ron tosía y se golpeaba el pecho, se había atragantado con su desayuno.

-Fuimos a la fiesta con unas amigas de Ravenclaw, nos invitaron.

-Así que era eso… ¿fueron a espiarme¿Eh¿Fueron a ver que podía hacer una sabelotodo como yo en una fiesta como esa?

-No Hermione, no te alteres, no fuimos por eso, de hecho solo te vimos cuando llegaste, por lo mismo no te buscamos hasta cuando nos dijeron que Malfoy se había metido contigo y con Ginny para saber si estaban bien, encontramos a Ginny y a los de mas, pero a ti nunca, cuando nos llevaron a la sala común…

Hermione interrumpió a Harry…

-¿Llevaron¿Los atraparon o que?

-No, se nos subió lo que tomamos y las muchachas que nos invitaron dijeron que temían que nos quedáramos vagando por el pasillo toda la noche, así que nos subieron al séptimo piso y ahí ya fue más fácil para nosotros. Nos fuimos a dormir en cuanto pusimos un pie en la torre.

Hermione soltó una carcajada que escucharon en todo el gran comedor, nadie se entero la razón de que Draco gritara "Tía Bellatrix!" en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Muchachos me hubieran dicho que querían ir a la fiesta, así nos hubiéramos ido juntos. "_Y tal ves yo no me hubiera largado con Malfoy si estaba con ustedes zoquetes"_

-En realidad pensábamos que te molestarías si te lo insinuábamos si quiera.

-Una vez al año no hace daño muchachos

Cambio su expresión a una que podría haber aterrorizado y dejado sin dormir al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, su expresión fue muy parecida a la de McGonagall, coraje, había coraje en esas facciones. Ambos Gryffindor, muchachos valiente, que habían enfrentado peligros y realizado hazañas más allá de la comprensión humana, se hicieron chiquitos en sus asientos y estuvieron a punto de abrazarse y enfrentar lo que venia juntos, hombro con hombro, mejilla a mejilla.

-Que no me vuelva a enterar que van a una de esas malditas y apestosas fiestas o le quitare tantos puntos a Gryffindor, sin que me importe que no los podrán recuperar ni en otros mil años. ¿Queda claro?

-Si Hermione.

Todo el gran salón guardo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar ni mover una cuchara. Hermione salió del gran comedor, sin antes haber visto que cierto rubio ya no estaba en su mesa. Salió al recibidor del castillo, parecía oscuro en algunas partes, ya que muchas puertas y pasillos estaban sumidos en la oscuridad. Antes de subir la escalera del mármol, sintió una mirada que se clavaba en su nuca como si de miles de alfileres se tratara, repaso con la mirada todo y no vio a nadie, aunque le pareció notar un brillo entraño en uno de los rincones oscuros.

-Bonito atuendo Granger.

-Gracias Malfoy, me lo regalo mi amiga Parvati hoy en la mañana.

-A pues tu amiga Parvati tiene muy buen gusto, y parece que también tiene mucho dinero, mira que poder pagar ropa exclusiva de diseñador y confeccionada a mano con hilo y tela manufacturados por duendes, debió costarle una fortuna.

-En realidad no se, pero tonta no soy, agradezco tanto que me la regalara y como me la regalo, ya es mía, me dijeron que se me ve muy bien.

-Si, lo acepto se te ve muy bien, pero ¿sabes? Como que antoja quitarte la ropa, en lugar de dejártela puesta.

-SI, yo pienso lo mismo, antoja quitármela por que esta sucia y apesta a animal carroñero cuyo amo es un estúpido mortífago.

-Ahora te falto lo de sexy.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Draco podía contarle las pecas de la nariz a Hermione y esta podía ver que en realidad la piel del Sly era perfecta.

-Ni en un millón de años volveré a decir que eres sexy Malfoy.

-Pero lo aceptas Granger, lo sabes y lo aceptas.

-Un día de estos te levantar gordo, hinchado, y feo, y espero estar ahí para presenciarlo.

Pues tendrías que vivir muchos pero muchos años para verlo.

En ese momento vieron aparecer al profesor Snape, de pociones. Dejaron de discutir al sentir su presencia, Hermione aprovecho el mutismo que provoco la llegada del profesor que subió por las escaleras y desapareció. Draco sin embargo, sintió que todo el castillo se le iba en sima, Snape solo lo saludo pero Draco no pudo responder al saludo.

Snape noto eso y se desvió del comedor hacia donde estaba parado el rubio, se puso frente a el y dijo…

-¿Sucede algo Draco?

Draco lo vio acercarse, y fue lo último que vio… Después todo estaba negro.

Draco estaba inconsciente en el suelo del recibidor del colegio. Mientras el profesor Snape se acercaba corriendo a el y gritaba a quien lo escuchara –aunque con esos gritos, hasta los centauros acudirían al llamado-por la puerta del salón aparecieron algunos profesores, entre ellos el director que de casualidad pasaba por ahí cuando ocurrió todo.

Al despertar se descubrió en la sala común, con Pansy Parkinson a su lado y a lo lejos escucho las voces de muchas personas, intuyo que seria profesores y la enfermera… Gente sin importancia, ahora solo quería saber que había pasado y que estaba haciendo ahí.

De pronto recordó, el estaba delante de las escaleras de mármol, con Granger, comenzaron a discutir y apareció Snape, lo saludo y…

Draco se volvió a desmayar.

* * *

---

Cierto día, Harry desapareció, solo eso, se esfumo del castillo, una mañana ya no lo vieron, y no sabían que había pasado.

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente 3 semanas desde la desaparición del crio-que-se-negó-a-morir. Nadie sabia de él más de lo que Hermione sabía sobre música. Y, si Harry Potter había desaparecido del lugar más seguro del mundo, entonces que estaría pasando fuera de ahí.

En una ocasión le preguntaron a la profesora McGonagall a los 3 días de haber desparecido Harry, ya que si había alguien que supiera muchas cosas; y a quien recurrir esa era la profesora y subdirectora. Al final de una clase de preparación para los éxtasis Ron y ella se quedaron rezagados.

-¿Que pasa? Llegaran tarde a su siguiente clase.

-Profesora, queremos hacerle una pregunta. ¿Nos podría decir donde esta Harry? No lo hemos visto y no ha venido a clases.

-Me temo que no puedo decirle eso, señorita Granger. No se preocupen por su amigo, él esta con el director. Ahora, por favor, retírense, no puedo decirles mas.

Con estas palabras salieron del aula de transformaciones, ninguno dijo nada. Al llegar a una bifurcación de pasillos ambos se separaron sin apenas decir un inteligible "adiós". Hermione iba a su clase de runas antiguas, mientras Ron se dirigía a la sala común, ya de camino a su aula, la chica de pronto sintió el tirón de unos brazos por su cintura, sin ver de quien se trataba se dejo arrastrar.

Dejo que él la pegara a la pared, la besara, la acariciara, ella se dejo llevar y pronto comenzó a responder a todo, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su interceptor y comenzó a subir la temperatura, de pronto los dos estaba frotándose el uno con el otro y para Hermione no paso de desapercibido el pequeño bulto que se formaba y que él frotaba en su entrepierna. Hermione tuvo la loca idea de abrir los ojos, cuando los abrió, vio ante ella a un chico de cabello negro, contextura suave y delicada y de cuerpo aunque varonil, era también fino.

De un rápido movimiento lo empujo y con cara de terror quiso alejarse de ahí, antes de dar un paso escucho una carcajada, de una voz que ni en sueños quería escuchar, esa voz, podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar, lo cual le interesaba para estar preparada. Se trataba de…

-MALFOY!!!!!!

-Granger, que bonita actuación, y si que eres apasionada- dijo entre risas- quiero volver a ser presa de esas piernas, amor.

-VETE AL INFIERNO!!!!!!

-Acompáñame, nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo.

-Si yo te acompaño al infierno será para ser tu verdugo, Maldita lombriz de agua puerca.

Hermione estaba furiosa, su cara desfigurada, con las fosas nasales terriblemente abiertas, enseñaba los dientes y estaba inclinada hacia adelante, dejando así que su cabello le cubriera parte de la cara. Tanto Malfoy con Nott retrocedieron, por puro instinto de súper vivencia. Hermione saco su varita y la sostenía fuertemente. Parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría espuma por la boca, los slytherin sabían que algo se aproximaba, sacaron sus varitas también, antes de que alguien lanzara un solo hechizo o pronunciara una sola palabra Draco se interpuso…

-Lo siento, solo era una broma, de verdad lo lamento Hermione, mi intención no es hacerte quedar mal, pero si quiero hacerte un pregunta…

-Guárdate tus disculpas para quien le interesen, estúpido.

-Granger, escúchame, es algo importante.

-No, me rehusó a contaminar mis oídos y mente con tus estúpidas palabras- Hermione alzo su varita de nuevo y estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición a Draco cuando de pronto estaba apretada contra la pared, Draco la apresaba con todo su cuerpo.

Hermione estaba apunto de gritar cuando Draco la cayo con un beso profundo y apasionado, así estuvieron luchando, una por sacarlo de su boca y el otro por mantenerse mas a la cavidad mientras las manos de la castaña estaba atrapadas entre las manos del rubio y la pared y sus piernas atoradas con una sola pierna de Draco. Ambos no podían pensar en nada, la intensidad del momento había dejado relegada su mente en otra área del castillo. Una no pensaba por el odio, otro por lo que empezaba a crecer en su entrepierna.

-"_la adolescencia no __m__e__ sienta nada bien,__ aunque…__creí__ que ya la había atravesado"_

_-(censurado por palabras an__tisonantes__, muy __a__n__tisoñantes__, estúpidamente __a__n__tisonantes__, tan __a__n__tisonantes__ que no las conozco por eso no las he puesto XD)_

Sus cuerpos les exigieron algo de oxigeno y tuvieron que separarse, ambos agotados por el arranque de la posición y el esfuerzo del beso.

-Solo quiero saber si no te has sentido mal… Necesito que te hagas una prueba de embarazo y me la entregues, quiero ver que no estas embarazada. Ya muy malo es saber que me metí con una sangre sucia como para tener un hijo contigo, después de todo.

Hermione no podía saber lo que escuchaba.

-¿Porque habría de hacer eso? Suéltame.

Draco al soltó y Hermione sin calcular que tan arriba del suelo estaba cayo mal y fue a dar de rodillas al suelo.

-Solo has eso Granger.

Draco se dio al vuelta y se marcho, a su lado Nott que veía por sobre el hombro a Hermione aun cuando habían emprendido camino hacia quien sabe donde. Hermione se quedo ahí con una sola idea en la cabeza.

* * *

Matar… 

---

Hi!

Eh vuelto, y lo volví a hacer XD deje el capitulo en un parte digna de ser continuado, bueno, no se preocupen, lo continuare… Me agrada la idea de recibir diez reviews por capitulo, así que seguiremos el formato, actualizare hasta haber alcanzado el review numero 10.

Oigan, el estupidisimo de "plagio" (llamémosle Juanito a partir de hoy) reapareció, ahora me dejo un review de lo mas ofensivo, al verdad, no se ustedes, pero a mi me tiene cansada, pero que se le puede hacer… Le dejo el review….

"_ten cuidado, me provocas y tengo huevos gigantes llenos de semen __pa__ chorrear en tu carita de perra"_

No me da miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero por Dios, ósea¿se puede ser más repulsivo y asqueroso en la vida? En fin, pobre infeliz pendejo que no tiene vida, a lo mejor es manco y no puede jalársela, por eso tiene tanto semen en los huevos, espera sus sueños húmedos para desahogarse de tanta cosa.

Lady Svetlana.- No se de que foro me hablas, pero si quieres déjame el link y me paso por ahí, me hago miembro activo del foro… suena interesante, pero bueno, muchas gracias por el review. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews. Por cada review que no dejan, Dios mata un gatito.

Creo que es todo lo que tenia que decir, dejen sus reviews y espero verlas en la próxima actualización, tratare de llevar el ritmo de actualizar cada semana, los lunes generalmente, así que, hasta la próxima, pero recuerden, en cuanto se junten los reviews, se que pueden, no es mucho pedir, solo 10 reviews para saber si les gusto el capitulo. Cuídense y muchos muchos besos para todas de parte de mi.

P.D. el siguiente capitulo trae temática violenta, y será mas largo, espero, así que denme chance de tardarme un poco mas, se me esta complicando muchísimo, así que si me dan ideas, las usare, de verdad las necesito, es respecto a la guerra de Voldemort… Pasen por **The Ripper**.


	6. El inicio de algo

Acabo de terminar el capitulo 5, le quite un cacho, pero aquí esta. Con esto empiezo el capitulo. Ay nos andamos oliendo, perdón, leyendo.

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 6 (WOOOO!!! YA ES EL 6!!!)

Transcurridas tres semanas, Hermione nunca hizo lo que le había pedido, lo olvido cuando llego una carta de Harry, ya que no había querido arriesgar el moreno a su lechuza, les pidió a Hermione y a Ron que la retuvieran para que esta no regresara con el. La cosa era que cuando Harry se fue, la lechuza partió días después en su búsqueda.

La carta les contaba sobre muchas aventuras que había vivido con el director, les conto por que se fue tan de repente y como es que se había ido sin que nadie supiera nada. Les dijo también que estaban bien, aunque se había preocupado por el director, lo tenia bastante sorprendido la energía que guardaba ese señor y lo rápido que se recuperaba de todo, es verdad, que no todo había sido fácil, habían tenido que enfrentar cantidades de maldiciones, enfrentado a criaturas que creían extintas, muchedumbres de Inferís revoltosos y uno que otro Doberman que los había perseguido cuando robaban agua de los aspersores de los jardines en casas muggles, alternándose para que uno sacara con vida al otro.

No sabía cuando regresarían, y solo agrego que corrieran la voz de que estuvieran siempre alertas ente cualquier situación sospechosa les rogo que estuvieran preparados para lo peor…

_El profesor Dumbledore cree que en cualquier momento se desatara a guerra._

_Harry_

Hermione dejo de leer, se habían reunido algunos alumnos de la casa llamados por la curiosidad de la desaparición del moreno, la mayoría de los ahí reunidos eran de 7to curso. Todos estaban al pendiente de Harry pues mucho habían especulado que en realidad había sido secuestrado por el Lord Oscuro.

-Al menos ya sabemos que esta bien.

-A mi no me agrada mucho, no es muy alentador. _Alternándo__nos__ para que uno saque__ con vida al otro _ ¿Te das cuenta? Es algo peligroso, no me gusta.

-El profesor Dumbledore esta con él, no corren mucho riesgo, todo estará bien.

-Pronto se desatara la guerra- Ginny estaba pensativa- Bueno, eso es algo inevitable, pero ¿No dice lo que están haciendo?

-No, no dice nada de eso, es una carta muy corta de hecho.

Se quedaron especulando, mientras la noche avanzaba aun más, cuando tomaron en cuenta la hora, era más de la media noche, todos se fueron a dormir, cada quien a su respectiva habitación. En el cuarto de las muchachas de séptimo aun se sentía algo de agitación, pero eso era hasta que todas serraron sus doseles y se decidieron a dormir aislándose del mundo entero dentro de sus doseles, con su intimidad intacta, la privacidad que solo les otorgaba estar entre toda esa tela, recostadas, viendo el techo, leyendo un buen libro o simplemente pensando.

Hermione estaba muy cansada por el día que había llevado a cabo, había sido agotados soportar a Ron con sus especulaciones, sus comentarios molestos que lanzaba de ves en cuando por que Harry no les decía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione también estaba un poco molesta, pero tenia mas cerebro para pensar que si no lo decía era por que el correo no era muy seguro, y el director conocía el valor de la información, y así se lo había hecho saber a Harry.

Después estaba Malfoy, desde aquella noche no la dejaba en paz. En una ocasión se lo encontró ella sola en un pasillo, antes de llegar con el se dio la vuelta, rodearía para llegar al aula, pero no le importo, solo quería quitárselo de encima, al dar vuelta por otro pasillo ahí estaba de nuevo, con su sonrisa arrogante y su mirada de superioridad, en un momento pensó que se veía muy bien ese día, pero desecho la idea cuando él llamo su atención…

Flash Back

-Granger ¿por que tan sola?... ¿No te da miedo?

-Te equivocas, no necesito a nadie para defenderme.

-¿Defenderte de que?

-Del monstruo y puerco arrogante mas horrible que ha pisado este colegio.

-Me estoy cansando de tu maldita actitud Granger…- Hermione no distinguio el tono en que hablo pero le pareció peligroso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco saco su varita y apunto a Hermione, cuando Hermione se propuso sacar la suya, ya estaba en suelo, con un hilillo de sangre deslizándose por su labio, viendo a Draco de pie, con una sombra extraña cubriéndole los ojos y con su varita aun en la mano.

-Piensa muy bien las próximas palabras que dirijas hacia mí… Asquerosa sangre inmunda.

Hermione no podía comprender lo que había pasado, claro que nadie lo supo, y ella ahí, tendida en su cama, aun recordaba todo eso y sentía no odio contra el rubio, sino miedo y hasta cierto respeto, Hermione era alguien inteligente y podía reconocer sin problemas a un mago poderoso y bien entrenado sin necesidad de mucha demostración. Claro que Draco era una cosa excepcional –por llamarlo de algún modo- por que después de eso, se agacho hasta quedar frente a ella, de cara a cara, le quito la sangre con la lengua y la volvió a besar, Hermione no se movió, estaba aun conmocionada… noto un leve cosquilleo en la herida, no era dolor, era solo eso, un cosquilleo recorriéndole los labios, la lengua de Draco acariciaba sus labios mientras la herida se serraba por si sola.

Había sido magia, recorrió con sus dedos el borde de sus labios, ahí había estado, y unos segundos después había desaparecido. ¿El cómo había sucedido?, era un misterio, pero sabía que con Draco debía irse con cuidado.

Recostada en su cama, había vuelto a pasarse la mano por sus labios, por el lugar donde había estado esa herida. Ese no había sido su único problema, en una noche, cuando las rondas eran para Gryffindor y Hufflepuff encontró a Malfoy. Recién salido de una fiesta.

Flash back

Como todas las noches de ronda Hermione vigilaba atenta a cualquier movimiento o sonido fuera de lo normal, por las ventanas podía ver los límites del colegio, estaba en la séptima planta y tenia los terrenos y a todos los estudiantes a sus pies, esas pequeñas rondas lograban incitarla hasta niveles insondables, pero recordaba su misión, vigilar y proteger el castillo de futuros malhechores y pandilleros. Debía estar atenta y bajar de la nube donde, incluso, había instalado su gran librero.

Por un instante creyó escuchar pasos detrás de ella, aguzó el oído y se pego a una pared, pronuncio "nox" y su varita se apago para dejar a la oscuridad tragar todo cuando había ahí. Al fondo del pasillo vio dos sombras, con su varita lista para lo que fuera, se agazapo aun mas, se sentía como en un safari en África. De pronto escuchó voces.

-No dejas de sorprenderme… ¿que harás con tu ropa ahora?

-Eho no im'ort…a.

-No te entendí nada… la próxima ves te dejare haciendo el ridículo frente a todos en ropa interior.

En su escondite, Hermione noto el calor del rubor subir por toda su cara. Draco Malfoy estaba casi desnudo, al parecer tenia puesta únicamente la ropa interior, con sus músculos marcados y sus fuertes y firmes brazos al aire, totalmente desprovistos de una túnica… túnica que a Hermione le sobrara en ese momento con todo el calor que estaba sintiendo. De pronto le tentó la idea de llevárselo a la sala de los menesteres de nuevo. Hermione reconoció la otra voz, era Nott, la única persona de todo Slytherin que creyó valía la pena, antes de aquel encuentro en el pasillo, cuando casi la viola.

-Malfoy, no me susurres cosas, no puedes ni hablar, espera a que lleguemos a la sala común.

-Nnno… isha dhimhe la erda… ersh gay?

-No entendí, pero si la pregunta es algo relacionado con los gays, no, no lo soy.

-Ntonshes…?

-¿Que te parece si tocamos el tema cuando estés sobrio?… no quiero tener que adivinar cada palabra que intentas pronunciar.

Hermione salió, ilumino su varita y se planto frente a Nott mirándolo acusadora. Nott la noto de inmediato mientras cargaba a Malfoy y solo respondió alzando la ceja izquierda. Malfoy no se daba por enterado mientras veía sus pies, o eso creía. Cuando sintió que dejaban de avanzar, miro al frente, arrugo la cara intentado enfocar.

-Mmmi' ra… es Ermon.

-¿Que dijo?

-Aun estoy intentando descifrar lo que me dijo hace 1 hora.

-Ay… no puedo creerlo.

-Yo si, desde hace unos días se pone así cada que puede.

-Por que?

-No lo se… oye, se esta quedando dormido, lo puedo llevar a la sala común?

-Seria lo mejor. Te acompaño, si te ven podrías estar en un serio problema… y lo hago por las fiestas, no por él ni por ti.

-Como gustes… y gracias.

Fin Flash Back

Se encaminaron juntos hasta las mazmorras, fue un camino muy largo, y cansado, pero a la vez divertido, ya que se entretuvieron tratando de descubrir lo que decía Draco… creyeron haberlo escuchado decir algo de su padre y de Voldemort, pero no estaban muy seguros.

Con los últimos pensamientos de la noche y sintiendo mucha nostalgia de pronto, Hermione se durmió, se dejo arrastrar por los sueños. Sueños cada vez más extraños que llegaban a sus noches, mientras durante el día los olvidaba.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por su ventana lo cual indicaba que la noche había terminado y era hora de levantarse. Había tenido el sueño mas escalofriante del mundo entero, no recordaba en que consistía o de que se trataba, pero si recordaba miedo, desesperación, llanto… pañales.

Desperezándose, se estiro en su cama, se levanto y entro al baño a darse un baño de agua tibia para despejarse por completo, tomo su varita de la mesilla de noche y recorrió las cortinas. Al ponerse de pie de pronto sintió como si el hubieran sacudido el piso muy de repente, estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por que se sostuvo de un poste de su cama… aun después de unos segundos, sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas cuando salió Padma del baño y la vio, estuvo casi por preguntarle que le pasaba cuando Hermione emprendió el camino a la carrera para entrar al baño.

Desde afuera escucharon como Hermione regresaba incluso lo que no había desayunado todavía… un gran chapuzón a la valija de las cosas mas asquerosas pasaron por la mente de las chicas, uniendo esos sonidos a la lista.

Hermione estaba vomitando hasta la materia gris, cuando cesaron los sonidos todo estuvo en silencio, y por fin la puerta se abrió. Por ella salió la castaña más verde que un árbol de navidad en la mazmorra de Slytherin.

-Te sientes mal?- Ginny fue la primera en decir algo cuando vio a la castaña recargarse en el marco de la puerta y no por que fuera muy habilidosa en las artes lengüiles… sino por que las demás se habían quedado muy extrañadas… Como era costumbre de Ginny, desde que se levantaba, se iba al cuarto de las de quinto para robarles maquillaje y esperarlas para que bajaran juntas a desayunar.

Parvati fue con Hermione y le acompaño a una cama, Hermione dijo en voz muy baja que no era necesario, pero cuando se separo de la firme pared, la agarro del brazo.

-No se, me maree de repente… cuando me puse de pie.

-Hermione, eres virgen?- pregunto Padma moviendo mucho las manos y mirando a Hermione haciéndola sentirse frente a la maestra de adivinación cuando predecía la muerte de Harry, su victima favorita.

A Hermione se le fue el color verde de la cara para dejarle completamente pálida, casi podían ver a través de ella de tan pálida, bueno, no es cierto, pero si se puso paliducha. Se quedo cayada un rato y cada minuto que pasaba la cara de sus amigas se tornaba aun más Trelawnesca… Casi lloraban cuando Hermione corrió de nuevo al baño.

Al volver a salir Hermione estaba llorando, se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su gran pijama mientras las muchachas no habían dicho ni una palabra esperando algo, que ni ellas sabían, un silencio profundo se instalo en la habitación, en ocasiones solo interrumpido por los sollozos de Hermione.

-Que voy a hacer?

Las tres amigas se acercaron a abrazarla. La llevaron a la cama y se sentaron a su alrededor, querían que la castaña supiera que no la dejarían sola, por nada del mundo.

-Pero, tienes que estar segura de eso Hermione. Te acompañaremos a la enfermería.

Ahora si, Hermione berreo haciéndose escuchar hasta Rumania, mientras tanto Viktor Kum levantaba la vista, como que pensó haber escuchado algo. Pero no había sido el, en la sala común comenzaron a escuchar mucho alboroto.

-------------

Minutos antes, en el ministerio de magia.

Albus Dumbledore, con su habitual andar sereno, tranquilo, bonachón y sonriente, iba en ese momento caminando como si fuera otra persona. Iba con paso apresurado, con la cara torcida como si estuviera siendo torturado mentalmente, se dirigió al cuartel general de Aurores.

Al entrar el viejo al área de cubículos, Tonks que estaba platicando con un tipo pelirrojo súper sexi lo vio entrar y corrió derribando un archivero, la mesa del café y una viejecilla con bastón que pasaba por ahí. Albus Dumbledore, con la cabeza siempre fría ante las peores situaciones se puso a gritar como chiflado que asegura se aproxima el apocalipsis.

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿que pasa?

-¡La guerra esta aquí… se aproxima, viene hacia aquí, debemos estar preparados!

-Cálmese profesor¿que pasa?

-Voldemort se aproxima, debes alertar a todos, el momento de la guerra final esta aquí. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

-Profesor, ya lo hizo, todos están aterrados.

A su alrededor el ambiente estaba muy caldeado, todos corrían de un lado a otro informando sobre lo que se iban enterando.

-Reúne a los de la orden, los quiero aquí en este instante.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado, se dirigió al atrio y se paro a la mitad del fluido andar de la gente ocupada en resolver sus asuntos del dia, y ahí, de pie, ante la mirada de un niño de 5 años, regordete comenzó a chillar como puerca pariendo.

Sembrado el pánico en toda la gente, el viejo se sacudió las manos y camino muy campante hacia donde estaba la oficina del ministro de magia, de camino se encontró a Harry y juntos siguieron el camino hacia allá. Al llegar a la oficina el ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour estaba tras su escritorio y no estaba ni enterado del desorden que había en otras partes del ministerio ya que la noticia se había difundido por entre quienes aun estaban ahí.

-Hola Rufus, iré directo al grano. Voldemort planea atacar el ministerio. Llegara en cualquier momento, un cuarto de hora para ser exactos.

-¿Qué?...- el ministro apenas había dejado la pluma en el escritorio al ver entrar al anciano.

-Hola Rufus, iré directo al grano. Voldemort planea atacar el ministerio. Llegara en cualquier momento, un cuarto de hora para ser exactos.

-Si te había escuchado la primera ves, pero…

-Señor ministro, debe dar la orden a todos para que se pongan a salvo y los que puedan pelear que se preparen.

-Pero… ¿que…?-el ministro estaba muy aturdido por la abrupta intromisión a su despacho y que decir de la noticia, dos veces dicha. Se puso de pie y hasta ese momento, no había reparado en el maltrecho atuendo del anciano y el joven. Ambos iban con la ropa muy raspada y llena de barro, tenían manchas de sangre seca en la cara y manos, se encontraban pálidos con ojeras y moretes en la cara y la parte de los brazos visibles.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-El mismo nos lo dijo… vinimos aquí para prevenirte.

-¿Cómo podemos proteger a quienes no pueden pelear?

-Ordena que abran la Red Flu y diríjanlos al castillo, avisare a Minerva de todo esto para que este enterada. Rufus, el momento de la guerra definitiva ha llegado.

Salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al departamento controlador de la Red Flu, ahí el ministro ordeno abrir la conexión con Hogwarts en todas las chimeneas para que toda la gente se dirigiera ahí y que llamaran a todos los aurores, incluidos los que descansaban en ese día, a la pelea. Ordeno serrar todos los departamentos y que magos al servicio del ministerio organizara a los civiles a pasar por las chimeneas.

En ese momento en el castillo, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Neville se estiraba frente a la chimenea, cuando levanto sus brazos, una bruja regordeta, de cabello rubio con bucles y una túnica violeta con fucsia salió por su axila, después otro mago, un niño, una jovencita, hasta que ya no cabían en la sala común y empezaron a circular por los pasillos. Ya se creían a salvo, mientras los alumnos no comprendían lo que sucedía. Habían magos por todos lados, incluso aun habían bajo la axila de Neville, un anciano que no alcanzo espacio para salir y se quedo ahí.

Aun estaba pasando la gente cuando el director comenzó a preguntarse cual seria el limite del castillo, era muy amplia la edificación… ¿podrían meter al mundo mágico ahí?... ¿la apuesta por fin lograría confirmada?... ¿mil, dos mil… quince mil?

De pronto todo se estremeció, la gente comenzó a aterrarse, por todos lados comenzaron a aparecer magos encapuchados, muchas criaturas, dementores, gigantes –con un poco de dificultad para estar en pie- y encabezando la gran lista de cosas oscuras y negras que habían ahí, estaba Aquel-que-no-tiene-cabello-en-el-cuerpo, el desnutrido mas temido del mundo mágico, el mestizo mas alzado de la historia, el deforme mas sexy y aclamado de la actualidad y de corazón de bruja desde que se apodero de ella en secreto… Loooooooooord Voldemort!!!! –Algarabías, confeti y serpentinas, pancartas que dicen "hazme un hijo voldy" o "me fascina tu trasero"-

Un rayo verde salió de la varita del Lord Oscuro, cruzo el ambiente, rayo la pintura de un carro y le dio de lleno en el pecho a un tipo en una cabina con un micrófono en sus manos, con rubio y brillante cabello y una sonrisa deslumbrante, el tipo cayo muerto, estiro la pata, colgó los tenis… bueno… se nos adelanto en el camino.

-Malditos…-susurro muy por lo bajo- Bellatrix, quita esa pancarta, no puede fascinarte mi trasero, nunca lo has visto… ni lo veras… y tu Crabbe no te voy a hacer un hijo estúpido, no tienes útero.

-¿Si tuviera me lo haría señor?

-No… tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos.

Voldemort miro a Dumbledore y lo que pasaba atrás de el, así que con un movimiento de cabeza, todos los mortífagos tras el, corrieron a atacar a los de mas magos, los aurores y al orden del fénix se interpuso.

Sirius blandiendo su varita y enfrentándose a tres mortífagos a la ves, como el experto duelista y miembro del cuerpo de aurores que era, Remus como todo un sex Lupin, con sus movimientos elegantes, agiles pero a la vez acompasados, como era él. Tonks, alocada, frenética, tropezando… Moody, renqueando de aquí para allá entre los guerreros cuasi estorbando y distrayéndolos, gritándoles en el oído constantemente…

-ALERTA PERMANENTE!!!- de aquí para allá con cada uno de los elementos defensivos que se encontraba- NO SE DISTRAIGAN ARAGANES!!! Potter se te cayo algo… ahí, a tus pies, ahí, ay, tarugo, ya rodo a los pies de Bellatrix… ¡EY TU¡VIEJA FEA! REGRÉSALE SU PROFESIA POR FAVOR. POTTER, SE EDUCADO Y AGRADECE. ¡SIGUE PELEANDO¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

Mientras Albus Dumbledore, el único mago al que el Lord tenebroso temía, estaba frente al susodicho, con sus varitas en la mano, mirándose a los ojos, azul eléctrico contra la rendija de serpiente. La tención se palpaba tanto que si un ciego estuviera ahí, se sentiría en medio de una tormenta eléctrica.

-¿Piensas pelear con migo? Ya sabes los resultados, anciano, no podrás matarme, viejo decrepito.

-¿Decrepito? Pero no soy decrepito, estoy en la flor de la vida… y Tom¿tu como te sientes?

-Ahora que estoy apunto de matarte, mas lleno de "vida"

-Si, se te ve, hasta pareciera que puede pasar cualquier cosa y seguirías vivo, como si tuvieras muchas almas amparando tu existencia.

-Tienes el mostacho lleno de razón.

El primer ataque lo lanzo el señor oscuro, mientras el director de la escuela se protegió hábilmente, contraatacando en el acto con un movimiento bien efectuado de su varita que le permitió cortar el aire hasta donde estaba Voldemort para haberlo rozado en la cabeza gracias al movimiento de última hora por parte del lord tenebroso, lo cual causo que los casi invisibles pero muy valorados y últimos tres pelos de Voldemort cayeran hasta reposar en su palma.

-AAAAH! ESTOY CALVO, ME HE DE VER ORRIBLE!!!

Siguió el duelo entre ambos, mientras tanto, muchos mortífagos comenzaron a pasar por las chimeneas, el control se había perdido, todo era un desastre y ahora habían mortífagos en el colegio y en el ministerio, aunque se podría decir que era una ventaja, ya que estaban muy dispersos y en el colegio había alumnos muy bien entrenados para pelear que protegerían a los mas pequeños, además, los profesores habían intuido de que probablemente eso pasaría, tenían sus formas de proteger a quienes lo necesitaran.

En Hogwarts habían dejado las entradas a las puertas comunes abiertas por lo tanto comenzaron a organizar a la gente, en un minuto ya estaba todos reuniéndose en el gran salón, los profesores estaban re organizando a los mas pequeños en las cocinas y en la sala común de slytherin y las mazmorras que eran los lugares con mas escondites y no sin antes haberles advertido que por nada del mundo salieran de ahi ya que no había tiempo de trasladarlos fuera del colegio.

En el ministerio, gran parte de los aurores y la orden del fénix habían ido al colegio a ayudar a los maestros y atrapar a los mortífagos fugados, mientras en el ministerio trataban de controlarlo todo, mientras Voldemort peleaba contra Dumbledore. Las varitas de ambos parecían partes de sus extremidades, moviéndose diestros y sutiles en dicha situación, turnándose de ves en cuando, uno atacando y otro defendiéndose.

Harry andaba de un lado a otro buscando algo que no sabía donde encontrar, de pronto una loca idea paso por su cabeza, la medito un momento y se decidió por algo, fue hacia donde Voldemort peleaba contra el director del colegio. Se coló atrás de él y por fin la vio, dando vueltas por todo lo que podría decirse era el campo de batalla, ahí estaba la gran serpiente que siempre estaba con Voldemort, esperando el momento justo para intervenir y comerse a alguien. Harry fue contra ella, en su cinturón tenia algo colgando, un gran trozo de tela remendada y con parches, puso su mano sobre ella y aun corriendo directo a la serpiente comenzó a sacar algo de ahí, era la empuñadura de una espada con rubíes en el mango, la espada de Godric Gryffindor estaba reluciente en su mano, parecía brillar excitada por entrar en la batalla por fin.

Harry corrió todo lo que pudo contra Nagini y de un movimiento alzo la espada. Tiro el golpe directo a la enorme cabeza del animal, pero un paso en falso hizo que la serpiente se percatara de todo a sus espaldas y se moviera para tumbar a Harry de bruces al suelo y ocasionando que la espada quedara lejos de los dos. Pronto Harry se vio envuelto por el enorme cuerpo de la serpiente, comenzaba a asfixiarlo y ni siquiera había quedado en una posición más cómoda, si no que un brazo y parte del torso había quedado de fuera mientras el otro brazo había quedado apresado por la serpiente hasta el hombro.

La serpiente comenzó a apretarlo mas hasta dejarlo sin aire, comenzaba a ahogarse, creyó que ahí moriría, ahí terminaba su joven y loca vida.

En el castillo.

A fuerza de muchos miembros del ED, la orden del fénix y el cuerpo de aurores habían logrado delimitar la batalla únicamente al gran salón y los terrenos de Hogwarts, un gran movimiento se había producido en los pisos superiores mientras hordas enfurecidas de alumnos con trinches y antorchas buscaban mortífagos olvidados, los ponían en una puerta -que ellos mismos derribaron- estando inconscientes y los arrojaban escaleras abajo hasta un montón en el recibidor.

Draco luchaba, había sido convocado a la guerra cuando vio a los mortífagos entrar al colegio por las chimeneas, con un hechizo de invocación se coloco la túnica negra y la mascara blanca, hacia ya un año que era mortífago totalmente capacitado al servicio de la noble causa. Había jurado que la única limpieza que haría seria la de sangre muggle en el mundo mágico. Había ganado la simpatía del Lord, gracias a los entrenamientos que había recibido desde pequeño, las enseñanzas de sus tíos y su padre, así como la alta educación y disciplina recibida por su madre, su incursión en las artes oscuras desde los 5 años.

Enseñaronle una doctrina, una ideología, lo pusieron en un pedestal y le dijeron que él estaba arriba, todos los de mas, estaban muy por abajo. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy querían ser los padres del futuro lord tenebroso, alguien al nivel de la ideología. Un sangre pura, digno y que diera la medida del futuro trono, la dominación absoluta del mundo mágico.

Draco peleaba, dejándose llevar por algo que se había gestado dentro de el por diez años y por fin estaba ahí, liberándolo, sin nadie que refrenara sus impulsos. Dando rienda suelta a su imaginación, utilizando maldiciones de todo tipo, propias y ajenas, prohibidas y otras aun desconocidas por la comunidad mágica.

Se sentía sin control, la violencia que había sentido casi desbordándose dentro de él las ultimas semanas estaba a punto de derramarse, podría dejarla, no le importaba, dejo inconsciente a un Auror, cuyo cuerpo quedo tirado en el suelo, llegaron dos a reemplazarlo en la lucha, Draco, casi sin cambiar de posición, se enfrento a esos dos, convocaba criaturas de fuego, lanzaba ráfagas de aire que cortaba cuanto se les atravesaba, lanzaba maldiciones imperdonables con tal maestría que parecía dominarlas desde antes de aprender a hablar.

Se reía, y sus carcajadas se oían por los terrenos estremeciendo a quienes estaban al alcance de las ondas sonoras. Muy por debajo escuchaba gritos, jadeos… maldiciones al aire, rayos de luz que le pasaban zumbando los oídos. Por un momento todo se quedo en silencio, solo escucho el llanto de alguien, una mujer a su derecha…

-_Corpus B__ombarda.- _Donde antes había estado un Auror peleando, mostrando ser capaz, se produjo una explosión y grandes trozos de carne humana volaron por todas partes. El llanto que robo su atención estaba a su derecha.

Giro para quedar de frente al sonido; cinco aurores llamados por la destrucción de su compañero llegaron dispuestos a no dejar nada de ese mortífago. Con un movimiento de la varita Draco creo un surco en la tierra entre el y todo lo que le estorbara produciendo un gran cráter alejando a todos, no toleraba entrometidos. Corrió, se dirigió hacia donde su oído le decía se dirigiera, se detuvo y busco a su alrededor. En el suelo, entre escombros y atrapada estaba Hermione. Dentro de la mascara una sonrisa de medio lado se formo, la miro, sintió ganas de matarla, pero algo dentro de él lo hizo sentirse muy diferente, supo enseguida que no podía hacerle daño.

¿Que era ese sentimiento? No lo había sentido nunca. ¿Por qué no estaba reprimido junto con todos los demás?

Como si con eso bastara para dejar de querer no hacer algo, sacudió su cabeza, dejo toda clase de sentimiento protector que le impidiera lanzar una maldición, asesinarla, dejarla hecha pedazos. Dirigió la varita directo a su cabeza, ahí residía todo, su mente, su personalidad… esa mirada retadora, tenia que sacarle los ojos y después lanzárselo a los cuervos que había en su mansión.

----------------------

Sorry sorry sorry, se que prometí que cumpliendo los 10 reviews, pero estaba atorada, tuve una crisis inspiratorial y no pude escribir en varios días, me frustre tanto que les juro que estaba que lloraba…

Aquí tienen el capitulo 6, ojala que tanta espera valiera la pena, de verdad les juro que escribiré mas rápido siempre y cuando no tenga esas malditas crisis de inspiración, la guerra se me dificulta un poco, hablando de guerras, ni eso respete en este capitulo XD de verdad espero que fuera de su agrado, en el próximo capitulo el desenlace de todo, las distintas batallas, el triunfador de la guerra, el desenlace de los demás y después de eso, de lleno con Draco y Hermione, también con los demás, como no, todos tienen su corazoncito aquí.

Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews, juro solemnemente que actualizare mucho mas rápido terminando esto de la guerra, aunque les diré que se me esta secando el cerebro con ideas Draco/Hermione, pero esas son las ideas que fluyen, ya que me encanta escribir sobre ellos. Dejen reviews, acepto -por esta única ocasión- regaños de toda clase, lo que quieran díganme, no diré nada, recibiré toda clase de correctivos con sumisión, por única ocasión, así que aprovechen.

Salvaron 18 gatitos, cuantos salvaran en esta ocasión ¿eh? Demuéstrenme su amor por esas criaturitas, quien sabe, la próxima vez que no dejen reviews podría ser su gato el muerto o Morgana… O.O…. no! Morgana no! (Morgana es mi gatita, es toda una lindura o) No permitan eso


	7. De gatos y guerras

Me siento tan apenada por el retraso de este y el capitulo anterior que intentare escribir rápida y veloz para actualizar immediately.

Este capitulo es muy extraño, un final muy inesperado, son sorpresas y bueno, creo que una de las sorpresas mas grandes es que yo volviera a escribir, supere mi bloqueo y aquí estoy de nuevo, tengo muchas ideas para lo que sigue aquí. Como lo dije, Caballos de Mar, es algo fuera de lo normal. Aun así espero no desilusionarlas y que la espera valiera la pena, déjenme sus comentarios, tan importantes para mi.

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 7

La pelea en las afueras del castillo se estaba tornando difícil, entre no retroceder y evitar que los mortífagos escaparan, además, por motivo de que eran sus últimos momentos, estaban empezando a causar el mayor daño posible al castillo, muchas torres estaba siendo impactadas por muchos hechizos ocasionando que muchas piedras de la construcción cayeran y casi aplastaran gente. Al parecer no les importaba si caía sobre la ofensiva o la defensiva.

Hermione, junto a Parvati y Ginny estaban peleando en Hall del colegio, estaba medio derrumbado y parecía que en cualquier momento el techo colapsaría. Ginny miro a Hermione y recordó lo de en la mañana.

-Hermione, el techo esta muy débil, no tardara en caer y si no nos movemos quedaremos muy planas- grito sobre el ruido producido por el rechinar de la construcción, anunciando su pronta precipitación. Hermione asintió y llamo la atención de Parvati.

Aturdieron al mortífago contra el que estaban peleando y corrieron hacia la gran puerta de entrada, justo cuando cruzaron el umbral, el techo colapso dejando sepultados a dos mortífagos, uno de ellos ya inconsciente en el suelo, el otro de seguro, ya lo estaba.

Por el escándalo que se hizo, las tres muchachas voltearon al cabeza y una gran nube de polvo invadió el terreno, comenzaron a toser. Hermione sintió, a su lado izquierdo, una mano pequeña que se enlazaba con la suya, palpo a su derecha para encontrar el brazo de Parvati no muy lejos, a sus espaldas.

-Hermione, alejémonos de aquí, se acabo, los demás pueden controlar esto.

-No los dejare pelear solos.

La verdad es que ese era un tema algo viejo, lo comenzaron a tratar desde que les anunciaron que probablemente habría mortífagos en el castillo en cualquier momento, agregando a la noticia que los que necesitaran y no pudieran defenderse por si solos debían ponerse a salvo. Ginny y las hermanas Patil habían estado tratando de convencer a Hermione que se pusiera a salvo, no querían que le pasara algo estando –muy probablemente- embarazada.

La respuesta siempre había sido no… como esa ultima. Y lo que hacían sus amigas era tomarla de las manos y correr, para llevarla a otro lado, mientras una les cuidaba la espalda. Oyeron el crujir de algo, eran como piedras derrumbándose, voltearon hacia arriba y vieron un gran trozo de la entrada que se les venia en sima. Sintieron terror, eran demasiado jóvenes para morir tan rápido, y tan feo, de seguro quedarían irreconocibles con la cantidad de enormes piedras que les quedarían en sima.

Corrieron hacia todos lados, incluso aventándose entre ellas, no es que fueran malas amigas, pero el miedo siempre hace a las personas actuar de forma visceral y egoísta. Se podría decir que incluso se olvidaron del sobrino, según ellas ya existente en el vientre de Hermione, que era lo que protegían, antes que nada.

Un rayo de luz a la derecha de Hermione, sus amigas corriendo por ambos lados, la castaña quedo tan confundida como si la hubieran hechizado que cuando tubo tiempo no corrió, y cuando no habían posibilidades de llegar muy lejos solo atino a cubrirse la cabeza con una mano y ponerse la otra en el bajo vientre. Una gran nube de polvo y tierra se levanto, habían pedazos de muros por todos lados y en el centro de todo estaba el cuerpo inerte de la castaña, intacto, apenas tocada por el polvo y algunos escombros de tamaño pequeño en su ropa y pies.

Cuando ella despertó todo a su alrededor estaba muy oscuro, pero sus sentidos se alertaron al recordar en lo que había quedado.

-¿Siempre estas metiéndote en problemas Sangre sucia?

Hermione reconoció la voz… instintivamente se llevo una mano al vientre y se volteo para verlo de frente, el estaba sentado en una roca, estaban en un claro del bosque, lejos podía escuchar voces, pidiendo a gritos que buscaran sobrevivientes y que recolectaran los cuerpos de los mortífagos para identificarlos.

Hermione vio la ropa que tenía puesta y la mascara en su mano, unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse desde sus ojos hasta su mentón.

-De verdad eres uno de ellos.

Draco se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho, nunca una frase había causado tanta conmoción en su interior, pensó que esa clase de palabras no llegaban a su corazón, esas y muchas otras. Inmediatamente eso que se había soltado dentro de él, se esfumo, sintió como salía de su cuerpo y se perdía en el bosque, ya no seria presa de eso… no sabia como terminaban las cosas en la batalla contra Voldemort, quien habría acabado con quien, pero no le importo tanto.

Se levanto de la piedra donde estaba sentado y camino hasta llegar con la castaña, vio el miedo en los ojos de Hermione, y se detuvo, sintió mucho coraje pero se sintió desinflarse dentro de él cuando vio la mano de Hermione en su vientre. La tomo de los hombros y la vio a los ojos.

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

-No tuve tiempo.

La abofeteo. La levanto de los cabellos de nuevo y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tuviste mucho tiempo, y no hiciste nada de lo que te ordene.

-Lo supe hoy en la mañana. Me sentí mal y yo lo siento aquí, dentro de mí- Hermione comenzó a llorar más fuerte, pensó que todo se había juntado, la guerra, la desaparición de Harry, el embarazo. No sabia que haría, si les decía a sus papás ellos se sentirían desilusionados, y no podía simplemente evitarlos, pronto seria su graduación, y ellos estarían ahí. Para eso faltaban 2 meses.

Podría ocultárselo a quienes no lo sabían, no creía contar con Malfoy, así que estaría en la graduación y se iría, hablaría con sus padres para que le prestasen algo de dinero y se iría a trabajar, muy lejos de ahí.

-No llores Granger, no me siento con fuerzas de hacer nada. Solo quiero dormir- Dijo mientras se recostaba a los pies de un árbol.

-No tienes que hacerte cargo de nada, yo puedo sola.

-No lo dudo Granger, no lo dudo.

Hermione escucho la respiración acompasada de Draco, trato de levantarse pero le dolía mucho el tobillo izquierdo, lo vio y no tenia zapato, su tobillo estaba raspado, saltando en un pie recorrió la distancia que había entre ambos, llego con el y se dejo caer a su lado, le quito la túnica negra que había tenido puesta como mortífago y la quemo junto con la mascara. Por ella, ya no quería verlo bajo el yugo de esas prendas.

Escucho muchos pasos acercarse por entre los árboles, aunque supo que Draco jamás de lo agradecería, pensó en una historia por la cual ella estuviera con el ahí. Pero todo ese alboroto logro despertarlo y con la varita en mano se puso de pie, lanzo un chorro de chispas rojas al ser alcanzado en el pecho por algunos rallos de luz roja, Hermione se tapo la cara con las manos y Draco cayo sobre sus piernas.

Por los árboles aparecieron varias figuras, entre ellas Ojoloco Moody, Ronald y Lupin, entre otros aurores. Al verla se precipitaron sobre ella y la asediaron con preguntas.

Momentos después los sacaron a los dos del bosque, Hermione no podía caminar ya que tenia un tobillo lastimado y, bueno, Draco estaba inconsciente. Los trasladaron en una camilla hasta el gran comedor que era donde estaba reuniendo a todos los sobrevivientes y heridos, los caídos estaban en la sala contigua, una sala en la que únicamente había entrado el primer día, antes de su selección de casa.

No tenia ganas de entrar ahí, pero vio a Ginny y a Luna entrar, ambas con los ojos rojos y grandes lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Había medimagos atendiendo a todo quienes lo necesitaban, corrían apresurados con frascos llenos de pociones, de un lado a otro en todo el comedor, Neville paso frente a ella.

-Neville!!!- alzo los brazos y los movió llamando su atención, lo logro y Neville de acerco a ella. Vio el cuerpo de Draco a su lado y una mueca de coraje se le dibujo en la cara, pero al regresar la vista a Hermione, se veía aliviado de verla con vida.

-Hermione… estas con vida… ¿estas bien¿No te paso nada?

-Estoy bien… Dra… Malfoy me salvo, quede sepultada en el escombro. Solo me lastime el tobillo, creo que esta fracturado.

-Debe verlo alguien, llamare a un medimago.

-No, hay quienes están mas graves que yo, no te preocupes, por ahora aguanto. ¿Cómo están todos?

-Bueno… hay bajas… muchas, pero creo que el colegio esta a salvo… serraron la conexión de las chimeneas, no sabemos nada de la situación en el ministerio.

-¿Por que lloraban Ginny y Luna?

-No son las únicas, como te dije, hay muchas bajas… compañeros nuestros.

Hermione se tapo la boca con las manos… aunque no se hablaba con muchos le dolía el hecho de que truncaran sus vidas a tan corta edad, todo por situaciones que no les correspondían, solo por haber estado en el lugar y el momento equivocado. Solo eran jóvenes, defendiendo lo que era importante para ellos, era una situación de verdad triste.

---------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el ministerio…

Harry esta enredado con el cuerpo de la serpiente, había comenzado a convulsionar y a perder el conocimiento de pronto sintió que la presión desaparecía totalmente, pero no supo como había sucedido por que inmediatamente perdió totalmente el conocimiento.

Dumbledore se percato de la situación, vio a la serpiente caer con la cabeza en dos y una sonrisa se asomo en su cara. Miro a Voldemort quien estaba mirando la misma escena pero con otra expresión en la cara.

-¿Eso que significa Tom? Ella es la única que te importa por lo que veo… ¿Tan importante es para ti su muerte?

Voldemort maquilo una idea en su cabeza, todo en cuestión de segundos, pensó por un momento, el relicario, el anillo, la copa… la serpiente. Pero no podía creer que Dumbledore lo supiera, era brillante, pero como sabría la existencia de estos objetos.

-Bueno… fue una buena mascota.

-¿No te interesa?... ¿era una buena mascota?, creí que era mas importante para ti.

-Que tanto podría importarme, solo era una serpiente, puedo conseguir muchas mas y mas jóvenes, ella ya estaba muy vieja de todas formas.

Mientras una gota enorme se deslizaba por su espalda, Dumbledore le examinaba la expresión, pero el estaba segurísimo de que Nagini era importante, y también era un Horcrux.

-Bueno, debemos continuar nuestra pelea, casi somos los únicos que quedan, y tengo que ver las cosas en mi colegio.

-Hablas como si fueras a sobrevivir.

-Lo haré Tom, por el momento.

-Prolongaras esto demasiado tiempo.

-No, te aseguro que no.

Alzo la varita y apunto a su pecho, Albus no cambio su postura ni su posición. Esto alerto los sistemas de defensa de Voldemort pero aun así, no cambio de idea, estaba decidido a ganar esa batalla y no moriría en el intento. Miro el único movimiento de Albus, solo levanto la varita. ¿Se preparaba para la defensa o atacaría?

-Morirás, viejo… AVADA KE…

Una luz verde comenzó a iluminar en el extremo de la varita del mago tenebroso, al tiempo que un rayo blanco salió disparado de la varita de director, la maldición de Voldemort quedo acallada cuando el rayo de luz blanca en lugar de darle en el pecho, lo inmovilizo y lo envolvió, sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos, pensó que de nuevo quedaría reducido a lo que era cuando el bebe Harry Potter repelió su maldición. Esperaba el dolor, la desaparición, el sentimiento de ser nada, pero no llego.

Abrió los ojos y vio todo desde abajo¿Qué había pasado? No estaba inconsciente, pero entonces…

La expresión sonriente de Albus Dumbledore apareció sobre el, no tenia su varita así que, desesperado, recurrió a lo más muggle, los golpes…

------------------------------

Harry estaba en el suelo, su piel había adquirido un color azul, pero iba recuperando poco a poco su color normal, Sirius estaba a lado de el con la espada de Gryffindor en la mano y aterrado aun por la visión de su ahijado enredado en semejante animal, era oficial, odiaba las serpientes, ahora tenia que cuidar al muchacho para que nadie que no debiera se acercara demasiado. Lupin se acerco a el, con una mirada Sirius le pidió que se localizara a lado del muchacho por si tenia heridas graves.

La tranquilidad y el silencio se coloco en todo el recinto, de pronto los gritos de alegría y los mortífagos aun de pie corriendo, mas de la mitad fueron detenidos, Sirius miro hacia todos lados y se percato de que la batalla había terminado, Albus Dumbledore estaba de rodillas, mirando algo, algo blanco, pequeño y sin forma; lo tomo en brazos lo alzo y tomo la forma de un gato.

Un gato blanco, tierno, no muy peludito, con la cola larga, extremidades delgadas y alargadas. Sirius gruño, se convirtió en perro y fue ladrando con el. A lo lejos se podía ver fácilmente como el gato lanzaba zarpazos a la cara del viejo, una de sus garras quedo enredada en la barba plateada y se entretuvo tratando de zafarse cuando el perro negro y enorme llego ladrando.

-Sirius, no debes ladrarle a mi nuevo amigo, y vuelve a tu forma humana, no querrás que todos sepan ahora que eres un animago ilegal.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un gato.

-Lo se, pero que… ¿de donde salió?- Una idea rondaba por su cabeza, una palabra del viejo director y todo quedaría absurdamente aclarado.

El anciano mago levanto al gato, lo vio a sus ojos, rojos aun y sonriendo le dijo…

-No, jamás te mataría, ni esperes que lo haga, te has portado muy mal, te dije que habían cosas peores que la muerte.

-Espere, esa cosa es…

-Así es… Tom.

-Pero¿Por que lo dejo con vida?

Con su varita hizo aparecer una jaula y un bozal, se lo coloco con ayuda de la magia después de dos intentos con mordidas incluidas y lo coloco dentro de la jaula tras haberlo hechizado para que dejara de moverse.

-¿Que le dirá al ministerio?

-Que Lord Voldemort desapareció, esta vez para siempre y estoy seguro de ello.

-¿Y si le preguntan del gato?

-Son demasiadas preguntas Sirius que contestare a su tiempo, creo que debemos atender a Harry y a quienes lo necesitan… yo iré al colegio. Vamos, tráete la jaula si eres tan amable.

--------------------------------------

Cuando Draco despertó todo era penumbra, miro a su alrededor y reconoció la estancia, estaba en el comedor del colegio, como cuando estaba en tercer curso y los profesores estaban buscando a Sirius Black por el colegio y ellos habían pasado la noche ahí.

Todo se veía igual, habían muchas personas dormidas en colchonetas, en filas, a su izquierda estaba una muchacha con vendas cubiertas de sangre y un liquido amarillento, asqueado, se recorrió a su derecha y topo con otra persona, la miro, era Hermione de frente a el, dormida, con una expresión de paz en su cara, sonreía y movía sus ojos bajo los parpados.

Tenia la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, la otra mano estaba en su vientre, Draco se sentó en su lugar sin separar la vista de ella, no la veía con asco ni nada por el estilo, estaba impresionado, no podía creer que dentro de una sangre sucia estuviera gestándose una criatura sangre de su sangre –y algo de inmundicia muggle, según su criterio-.

¿Qué les diría a sus padres?

¿Cómo reaccionarían?

¿Qué era ese olor?

Trato de aspirar, pero se quedo a la mitad, justo en ese momento sintió un penetrante dolor en el pecho, se quedo trabado si n poder moverse, se estaba ahogando. Abrió los ojos bien grandes y se puso tieso, como último recurso movió las manos tratando de tocar a Hermione, lo último que hizo fue caer sobre ella.

Hermione despertó de golpe, y mas se asusto cuando vio a Draco, sin saber que hacer, solo atino a gritar, logrando llamar la atención de todos quienes estaban ahí, quienes estaba de guardia se acercaron a ella, aparecieron una camilla y corriendo salieron de ahí, mientras una muchacha del servicio medico se quedo a calmar a Hermione.

-----------------------------------------

FLASH BACK

Las calles de Londres, que ahora eran viejas, en ese entonces eran nuevas, cuando aun se valía de carretas arrastradas por caballos para transportar a las personas de un lado a otro. Albus Dumbledore caminaba con su traje de color violeta de dos piezas y zapatos de tacón y hebilla, con su cabello y barba castaños y largos. A lo lejos vio a una joven.

Con su cabello negro, sus ojos de igual color, figura delgada, de tez pálida. Era fea. Tenía los ojos chuecos, el cabello negro, reseco y enmarañado, la piel pálida y con pecas por todos lados, flacucha, como si no hubiera comido en días. Su ropa era vieja, muy gastada y sin remendar. Habían quienes muy pobres pero con su ropa remendada, ella no. Albus no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento, cuando decidió cambiar de acera para no pasar junto a ella, ella lo vio, el camino muy rápido, casi corría y de tras, estaba ella.

Doblo improvisadamente por un callejón, esperando que el ojo chueco de la muchacha no le hubiera permitido darse cuenta, se puso detrás de unos cubos de basura y espero a que atravesara el callejón, pero la muchacha nunca paso, cuando creyó que era seguro salir, ahí estaba ella, al borde de la callejuela, Albus se aterrorizo mentalmente de verla tan cerca, pero guardo al compostura en cuanto a su expresión.

De cerca la muchacha era muy diferente de cómo la había visto de lejos, era mucho mas fea, los detalles resaltaban a la vista y mas con esa luz del día… Malditos poetas que decían que con la luz del sol, con el cielo despejado y el aire fresco todo lucia hermoso, ya los quería ver parados frente a esa mujer, haber si seguían opinando lo mismo o se sacaban los ojos con una cucharilla de te oxidada.

-Dime, pequeña… "_pequeña monstruosidad, hoy ya nadie hace las cosas con amor"-_

-Señor, se le cayó esto.

La pequeña le tendió un pañuelo blanco con un nombre bordado. Dumbledore lo tomo y leyó las letras.

-"_ALDO_" yo no me llamo Aldo.

La chica sonrió… Y como dicen por ahí, una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras. Dumbledore quiso entretenerse en sus zapatos y en el trayecto sus ojos encontraron un escote relleno de lo que parecían ser bubis… La visión lo dejo realmente petrificado, el color se le fue a los pies, en los calcetines y no supo cuanto tiempo paso, cuando de pronto ya estaba en una casucha con una mesa, un catre y una silla, todo oscuro mohoso y con un penetrante olor a humedad.

La chica le tendió un baso con agua, pero por el aspecto de esta, el viejo no la acepto, la negó con delicadeza y cerró los ojos.

-Señor¿se siente mal?

-Me maree un poco… pero me repondré… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Merope… Merope Ryddle.

Después de eso, no supo como sucedió, estaba en todos sus sentidos sin una sola gota de alcohol en el torrente sanguíneo, aun así, tubo sexo con ella. Quizá por el hecho de que el chiquilín por la edad, ya no respondía igual, tenia que aprovechar cuando, por extrañas razones, respondía y muy bien.

Ahora tenia que pensar que lo había orillado a "reaccionar" ante tan poca estimulación visual, decidió pensar que había sido el destino, o el coraje de que Minerva no quisiera hacerlo, por que "le dolía la cabeza" o por que "era muy tarde".

Siempre había una excusa, y la de esa tarde en especial, fue… denigrante.

"Ya estas grande para eso Albus"

Le demostraría que no estaba TAN grande para hacer disfrutar a una mujer… o lo que se le pareciera. Después de eso, depositaria ese recuerdo en el pensadero, se lo enseñaría a esa maestrita frígida y luego lo desecharía. Esa arpía. Venganza, oh dulce venganza, si había algo que les dolía a las mujeres sexualmente activas era que las cambiaran por una más fea, ya no se dijera por esta. Reía para sus adentros, tratando de desviar su mente de lo que hacia, para no gravarse los detalles.

FIN FLASH BACK

McGonagall, Snape y Black miraban a Albus Dumbledore con los ojos como platos, ya no se dijera la mirada que llegaba desde una caja para animales que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-Esa es mi aventura… una aventura bastante peligrosa de la cual no salí tan bien librado… ahora se que tengo un hijo con aires de superioridad.

-¡¿Ahora lo sabe?!

-¿Apenas se entero?

-¿Me pusiste el cuerno?!!

-Con calma y nos amanecemos- Lo único que trataba de hacer era evadir el hecho de que había sido infiel. Un grave error- Lo que paso es que…

-Engañaste a la frígida con mi madre.

-Anda! Si hasta creí que solo maullaba.

-Ya veras, rata traidora, cuando recupere mi verdadera forma y todos me teman de nuevo, te meteré el crucio por el avada.- Lo de rata traidora se había puesto de moda desde Peter.

-SI, claro… el "pequeño minutito" se va a enojar y te echara arena para gatos en los ojos, Severus.

-Tu también, ya veras traidor a la sangre.

-Por favor, no discutan, creo que ha sido un día largo y todos necesitamos descansar- Dijo Albus mientras Minerva lo veía con los ojos inyectados en sangre, una raya donde anteriormente tenia la boca y los puños, en conjunto con el cuerpo, crispados.

-De calma nada. A mi me explicas como demonios hiciste eso.

-Que querías, tú eres frígida desde los 15 años, y yo soy un hombre, quería sexo…

Mientras estos dos discutían tres pares de ojos los veían escandalizados, un gato maulló, un perro aulló y el murciélago voló a su mazmorra. Así se quedaron solos McGonagall y Dumbledore.

----------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó aun alterada, había soñado que estaba tomando su desayuno para después marcharse a un examen de defensa de las transformaciones oscuras, no había estudiado por que esa era una materia nueva y de repente le caía un muerto del techo que le había llevado Hedwig para que bailara con el en la fiesta de graduación de la primaria. (N/A: los sueños son ilógicos)

Algunos estaban marchando a las salas comunes de Slytherin y Hufflepuff ya que las otras dos habían sido derribadas junto a otras partes del castillo, sin embargo ella no se movió. Su tobillo había sanado perfectamente, pero no tenia ganas de levantarse e irse a donde seguro retozarían, llorarían, platicaran o existirían otros seres humanos aparte de ella. La mañana estaba fría, salió al jardín y vio por todos lados a los jóvenes enfundados en abrigos, vio a miembros del ministerio encargados de las construcciones mágicas, ayudados por personal del colegio y otros magos adultos a levantar las piedras. Vio la plateada cabellera del director a unos metros de ella revisando el estado en que había quedado el castillo, Hermione admiraba a ese hombre, como muchas otras personas.

Al verlo se sintió inspirada y pensó en ayudar a levantar las enormes piedras, incluso con las manos. Pero de nuevo recordó la escena de la madrugada, fue como volver a ver el rostro de Malfoy pidiéndole ayuda. Se sintió desgraciada y sola de nuevo. Camino hacía el director que en ese momento platicaba con una sanadora que tenia un aspecto algo desaliñado, Hermione reconoció de algún lado el estilo, lo había visto por las calles de Londres muggle: ropa punk. Estoperoles, piercings, cabello estrafalario y aunque usaba gafas aun así se veía extraña. Tenía ropa con calaveras por todos lados, pulseras de cuero, botas enormes, pantalón de mezclilla azul y deslavado y una playera algo pequeña para ella dejando ver su ombligo con una figura de metal en forma del cráneo de un gato que supuso estaría sujeto por otro arete.

Al acercarse a ellos dos, vio el rostro de Albus Dumbledore transformarse en una expresión de total preocupación, las noticias no eran buenas. Pensó en acercarse a él y preguntarle lo que le preguntaría sin entretenerlo mas.

-Señor, debemos trasladarlo, no pueden tenerlo aquí, no tienen lo necesario para mantenlo con vida mas tiempo, el impacto de las maldiciones fue brutal, hizo estragos en su cuerpo.

Hermione se coloco a tras de ella para que el director la viera y así le diera la palabra. Solo seria una pregunta.

-Lo trasladaran, hasta que algún familiar pueda anunciarles a sus padres la situación de Draco. Dígame señorita Granger

-Señor…- Hermione se acerco a ellos y fue asediada por la mirada furibunda de la medimaga quien se enfundo mas en su bata verde- solo… quisiera saber algo de Harry.

-Harry esta en la enfermería.

-Señor, le recuerdo que la vida de una persona esta en peligro.

-Y yo le recuerdo señorita que no estamos en los Alpes y la escucho perfectamente si modera su voz. Puedes pasar hacía ahí, pero no debes permanecer mucho tiempo, conoces el camino y con quien hablar.

-Gracias señor.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y atravesó la puerta del Hall para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la enfermería. Escucho los pasos de alguien tras de ella y fue alcanzada por la medimaga quien rápidamente la dejo atrás. Al llegar Hermione a la enfermería choco de frente con Ron y hubiera caído de no haber sido por que Sirius la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacía él.

-¿Donde esta Harry?

-Ahí adentro. Ya esta mejor, esta despierto pero Madame Pomfrey nos saco para dejarlo descansar. En un rato lo podremos visitar. ¿Cómo estas tu?- Tenia la mirada gris y profunda de Sirius sobre ella y no decir de las manos en sus caderas. Pero no podía moverse

-Estoy bien.

-Hablo por el susto que te saco Malfoy en la madrugada- Sirius sonrió.

-Pues, no me dio un infarto, eso es bueno.

-También tienen a Malfoy ahí adentro- hablo Ron por primera vez- parece que el si esta mas grave, lo trasladaran a San Mungo.

-¿No sabes que tiene?

-Problemas para respirar, por eso te despertó, parece que tenia un paro o algo así.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-No iba a perder la oportunidad de saber más que tú, además, Harry me lo dijo, me contó que despertó cuando lo trajeron y escucho a la medimaga decir todo eso.

En ese momento salió la enfermera al pasillo donde estaban ellos, temblando y muy alterada se acerco a Sirius.

-Sirius, por favor, ve con Albus, dile que te quedaras tú a esperar a la señora Malfoy, tenemos que trasladarlo a San Mungo de inmediato, su estado es crítico.

Sin esperar una respuesta entro a la enfermería de nuevo dejándolos plantados a mitad del pasillo sin saber que hacer. Sirius se transformo en perro y se fue corriendo por el pasillo hacia los jardines donde sabia, podía encontrar al director.

Hermione no pudo moverse del pasillo quedando sola y de frente a la puerta de la enfermería, puso sus manos en su vientre y suspiro, dándose la vuelta para emprender el camino hacia la biblioteca, el único lugar que estaría solo ese día y a esa hora.

----------------------------------------------

Sorpresa!!!

Ya estoy aquí, no me termina de convencer mucho el capitulo, pero ya era hora de terminarlo, apoco no?

Que tal con Draco? Todo un señor tenebroso en potencia, bueno, ese era el objetivo de Lucius mas que nada, ya que Narcisa solo apoya las decisiones de su marido. Y Que tal con lo de Voldy y Dumby, digo, era obvio, hasta en el nombre se parecen o no?

Ojala que les gustara el capitulo, me costo uno y parte del otro terminarlo pero aquí esta, a fin de cuentas, casi lo dejaba en lo ultimo, por que mi desayuno me volvió estúpida, no es que desayune Drogas, Alcohol o alguna otra clase de estupefacientes, pero estaba bien rico xD

Ey, ya me imagino sus caras cuando leyeron lo de McGonagall… bueno, creo que su expresión no debe haber cambiado mucho desde el Flash Back, bueno¿no dice Rowling que Merope es muy fea? Pues ahí tienen a mi propia Merope Gaunt-autonombrada-Riddle. Mi imaginación casi me mata con esa parte, trate de desviar mi atención, pero lo escribí aun así para quienes aun tengan dudas de por que Voldemort esta loco. Una de dos, o loco o feo, y feo no estaba xD Y es un gatito… bueno¿no dice el mismo Dumby que la muerte no es el peor de los castigos? Pues ahí esta, haber que tal le va al pobre adaptarse a su loco padre y su caja de arena al mismo tiempo, será una transición dura, pero lo logrará… ¿o no lo hará?

Estoy muy feliz como para acordarme de que el estúpido de Juanito me volvió a dejar review, esta vez, bueno, no se que pretende con eso que dice, pero no me importa, puede escribir lo que quiera, mientras no sepa yo que es tan inmaduro y estúpido gente así no puede hacer nada, son los primeros en caer, mi carrera me lo ha enseñado, además, perro que ladra no muerde, veamos que tanto puede ladrar ese perro.

Pues vale, ya las dejo y ojala disfrutaran del capitulo, ya los que sigue fluyen solos, se los aseguro, mi estancada solo alcanza a dos capitulo y estos ya los escribí, hasta el próximo capitulo y dejen reviews por favor, recuerden hasta haber juntado los 10, ahora si lo cumpliré.


	8. Noticias y lobombres

Este capi va dedicado a Marcel, ya sabes mujer, aquí esta tu capitulo y vive tranquila y relax, evita el mal humor, mejor lee mi fic y alégrate la vida. Y a todos los que me dejaron review, tmb va para ustedes. Solo a los que me dejaron review eh ¬¬

XD no se crean, a todos los que lo leen.

**CAPITULO 8**

Hacia mucho que Sirius no pisaba el hospital, no sabia en que momento había aceptado ir, arriesgar su libertad, estando ahí, afuera del cuarto de Draco, esperando a su prima o quien fuera que llegara primero, todo pro que Dumbledore había decidido que todo debía quedar entre familia.

Ese tipo y sus ideas retorcidas. No solo por haberlo mandado solo con una túnica enorme que alcanzaba a cubrirle todo, sino por lo que había hecho con Voldemort, mira que convertirlo en gato, pudo haberlo convertido en otro animal mas propenso a morir, como una mosca, que mueren a los tres días, ya por no decir que lo matara en el instante.

Había quienes decían que el director de Hogwarts tenía ideas brillantes, y Sirius Black, en ese momento, no le encontraba lo brillante.

A lo lejos vio acercarse a una mujer delgada, alta y rubia, muy guapa, le habría coqueteado de no ser por que era su prima. Narcisa Malfoy caminaba apresurada, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro y un pequeño y pobre pañuelo estrujado entre sus manos. Vio a Sirius a lo lejos y se acerco a el, mirando a la puerta que el susodicho tenia de frente.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Delicado, dicen los medimagos que los ataques que recibió fueron demasiado, tiene el pecho destruido.

Narcisa soltó el llanto y se dejo caer a lado de Sirius, quien por cierto estaba impresionado, nunca le había tocado ver a su prima tan preocupada, con tanto miedo. Tal vez pasarían los años, agonizaría en su lecho de muerte con su esposa hijos y nietos a su alrededor, podía ver a Remus llorando y secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo y nunca sabría por que había hecho eso, pero lo hizo. Pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Narcisa y la consoló, le dio golpecitos en el hombro.

-Ya, ya… tranquila, ya veras que estará bien- Narcisa estaba dejando de sollozar- Recuerda el dicho- Narcisa se detuvo en el instante- Hierva mala nunca muere.

El llanto de Narcisa regreso y con mas intensidad, parecía que estaba utilizando todo el oxigeno del planeta para lanzar tales alaridos.

-En realidad no me han dicho mucho, a lo mejor esta muy bien y esta conquistando a la medimaga que lo esta atendiendo, no te preocupes.

En ese momento salio una enfermera gritando y corriendo alzando las manos.

-UNA CAMILLA!!! RAPIDO, UNA CAMILLA, RESPIRADORES Y TODAS LAS MAQUINAS NECESARIAS PARA MANTENER VIVO A ALGUIEN SIN ESPERANZAS DE VIVIR!!!

Sirius y Narcisa vieron todo y gracias al brazo que Sirius tenía alrededor de su prima fue que Narcisa no cayó al suelo cuando se desmayo. Una medimaga con cabello verde y azul por capas, y su bata verde pistache salio de la misma habitación con una pata de mesa en las manos, alcanzo a la enfermera que paso corriendo en círculos frente a ella y le dio un garrotazo en la nuca, la tomo de un tobillo y la arrastro hasta un cuarto para cosas de mantenimiento.

Paso frente a Sirius, que tenia a Narcisa inconciente entre los brazos mientras murmuraba…

-Muggles…

En cuestión de segundos, el pasillo se lleno de enfermeros y medimagos llevando frascos, algunos llenos otros ya solo con residuos, parecía una labor ardua, una pequeña explosión se escucho dentro y Sirius grito…

-No es muy querido por muchos, pero no nos conviene muerto ¬¬

De pronto, como por arte de magia, todo el mundo desapareció (figurativamente) pero al fondo del pasillo apareció Lucius Malfoy, se acerco hacia el y al ver a Narcisa, la tomo entre sus brazos y sollozo.

-Mírate, tan demacrada e inconciente, querida, ni rubor te pusiste, te ves tan pálida.

-Esta preocupada por tu hijo, Malfoy ¬¬

Lucius lo vio desde donde estaba teatralmente sosteniendo a su esposa con un haz de luz iluminándolos y reconoció el brillo de sus ojos, además, tenia un gafete que le dieron cuando entro, una maquina, por eso nadie dijo nada.

-Bilius Black ¬¬ por que tocas a mi esposa.

-No soy Bilius, soy Sirius, idiota… Sirius Black.

-No te creo, tu gafete dice Bilius, tienes que ser Bilius.

-¿Bilius? Esa maldita cosa, se equivoco. Pues no, soy Sirius Black.

-¿SIRIUS BLACK? EL PROFUGO… EL QUE ESCAPO DE AZKABAN… ¿ese Sirius Black?

-Si idiota, ese Sirius Black.

Como si hubiera eco, el nombre de Sirius Black se repitió miles de veces por todo el pasillo, muchas cabezas se asomaron por las puertas y pasillos y lo miraron. La enfermera loca y muggle salio del armario de mantenimiento y corrió alzando los brazos y gritando…

-ARMAGEDON!!! SE ACERCA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!!! ARREPIENTANSE!!!

De quien sabe donde aparecieron un montón de Aurores y justo cuando Narcisa estaba despertando, Lucius se levanto de prisa y la dejo caer provocando quedara inconciente de nuevo.

-Llévenselo, señor ministro, yo lo atrape… mírelo, es igual que ese sujeto de las fotos. Me da tanto miedo… Abrázame Narcisa, amor mió- levanto a Narcisa y ella toda guanga y por impulso coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

-Que me atrapaste mis polainas y las de Prongs…

-Señor Black queda arrestado…

-¡¿Por que cargos?!-Y se hizo el silencio- Olvídelo, ya se que cargos T,T

-Deberían llevarte nada más por esa pregunta tan tonta.

----------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su oficina, trabajando como hace mucho no lo hacia. Ya no sabia donde meter la cabeza, ese maldito gato, haciendo sus cosas gatunas, como el había dicho, un día de estos terminaría asfixiándolo o le pondría veneno en su comida, o le daría camarones en la leche, para que muriera de diarrea atroz, crónicamente mortal.

-_Tengo un monton de ricos cocos tinlirirn ahí están en fila miraloooooos…_

-¿Te puedes callar? No me dejas trabajar en paz.

-Me callare cuando tengas que "descansar" en paz.

-Ya estuvo suave con tigo, te ganaste tu masapanazo en el tragamaiz…

Dumbledore extendió la mano hacia el cuello del gato con tal intensidad que de no ser por los músculos y tendones su mano habría salido despedida, el gato, Voldy, como buen gato se movió rápidamente, le brinco a la cabeza y cayo en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas a la espalda del anciano director.

-Ah! Que rico aire- Miro al viejito –Que estresado andas últimamente, deberías pasearte como esos señores de ahí abajo, mira, llevando piedras… que egoísta eres, mira que ni un agüita de Limón ofrecerles… Mal director.

-Ve y dáselas tú.

De un rápido movimiento y tomando por sorpresa al gato, cerró la ventana y Voldy desapareció al precipitarse a los terrenos por la vía rápida, la caída libre. Una vocecilla interna le dijo…

-"¡¡¡EL GATO NO DEBE MORIR!!!"

-T,T

De un movimiento de varita convoco al gato, mas nunca especifico que gato, obvio, era el más cercano y fue el que llego más pronto, pero casi inmediatamente comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de muchos gatos alterados. Voldy, enganchado de su brazo con las garras enterradas la pergaminosa piel del señor, solo le envió una mirada cargada de burla.

-¿Invocaste gatos?

-Si

-No especificaste que gato…

-No

-Va a doler…

-Si

-Albus- Minerva McGonagall, sin imaginar la lluvia de mininos que se acercaba irrumpió huracanadamente en la oficina- Albus, tienen a Sirius en San Mungo, lo apresaron.

-MIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! Sonido de un buen de gatos volando y filtrándose por las ventanas

----------------------------------------------

De regreso en el hospital, en el momento donde lo dejamos.

-No me pueden llevar a ningún lado- decía Sirius mientras los aurores lo esposaban y comenzaban a recorrer el tramo del pasillo- Donde esta su orden de aprensión, esto es una violación a mis derechos, exijo hablar con mi abogado… ¡MAMAAAA!

Al fondo del pasillo apareció Remus Lupin con un tipo regordete, muy bajo de estatura y con cara de rata asustada. Se planto frente a la cuadrilla de Aurores encabezados por el ministro, todos se detuvieron en el acto. Miraron todos al hombre que estaba atado por las muñecas y los tobillos, con grilletes súper flexibles que se adaptan a la forma y grosor del cuerpo, marca McMe, con envíos vía chimenea ("si no llega en media hora es gratis")

-Deténganse y escúchenme por favor- Remus sonrió de una forma muy linda, con sus ojos miel aunque se veían cansados, su ropa raída y muy sucia señal de que había trabajado arduamente desde la guerra y con esas cicatrices en la cara que lo hacían ver tan varonil.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Cuestiono el ministro.

-Moony!- Expreso Sirius en el oído de un Auror que hasta los tiempos de sus bisnietos nunca recupero el oído.

-Es Remus Lupin señor ministro, un licántropo- le dijo un Auror al oído. Pero por si la extrañaban, la enfermera loca salio corriendo y atropello a un viejito que pasaba por ahí con su suero en un tubo.

-UN LOBOMBRE!!! HAY UN LOBOMBRE EN EL HOSPITAL!!!

-Tu, licántropo- Dijo el ministro mientras acusaba al chocolobito con su dedo de la "justicia"- ¿Que le has hecho a ese pobre hombre? Le implantaste una cara de rata, y es horrible

-¿Que? No, esa ya la tenía… Señor ministro, este es Peter Pettigrew.

-No es cierto, Peter Pettigrew esta muerto, él lo mató- señalo a Sirius mientras este mordía una de las esposas con las que le habían encadenado las manos.

-¿No lo esta viendo ahí parado?- grito Sirius desviando su atención al hombre gordo a un lado de Moony- necesita lentes o que?

-Tranquilo Sirius- Albus Dumbledore había llegado, traía muchos rasguños en la cara y manos y la barba y el cabello muy enredados, sin contar que no tenía ninguno de sus famosos sombreritos.

Todos lo vieron, mientras Dumbledore se acercaba a Remus, llego hasta ellos y tomo a Peter por el hombro empujándolo hasta quedar frente al ministro, ahí mismo, empujo tanto a Pettigrew que hizo que la panza de este chocara con las rodillas del ministro.

Como lo hizo, no se, o el ministro era muy alto y el muy bajo o tenia lo que se le conoce como el síndrome de la panza colgante, uno de los mas grandes de los misterios del equilibrio y la estética.

-Como puedes ver, es real, material y sobre todo esta vivo, aquí tienes a quien buscabas, el delito contra el que se le acusa a Sirius no es imputable ya que dicho asesinato, no se cometió.

-Pero ¿y el asesinato de todos esos muggles?

Dumbledore apretó más el hombro del gordito de panza de columpio y este chillo como rata.

-Explícale eso, Peter.

-AAAh! Yo los mate, yo lo hice todo, Sirius no me mato, nadie me ha matado, estoy vivo.

-Explícale lo de El encantamiento fidelio.

-James y Lily me nombraron su guardián secreto y yo le revele la información al señor tenebroso.

-Si eso es cierto Albus, donde tiene la marca tenebrosa? Debe tenerla, no puedo creer lo que me dice, puede actuar bajo efectos de la intimidación que le aplicas. Si lo que dice es cierto lo comprobaremos nosotros, lo interrogaremos y daremos un veredicto. Hasta entonces nos acompañan ambos.

-La marca tenebrosa, esta aquí- Albus le levanto la manga del brazo izquierdo para mostrarle el antebrazo que estaba surcado por líneas negras que se unían haciendo la tan temida marca tenebrosa. Abajo tenía una flor y un dragoncito de ojos enormes, brillosos y gorditos así como todo el, era más bien un dragón Chibi.

-A mi se me hace mas tenebroso ese dragón que la misma marca- dijo Sirius viendo por encima del hombro del ministro.

-Bueno, si, da miedo, pero ¿Y esta cosa que es?

-Es como una frase, parecen palabras- Albus se agacho y se levanto los lentes para alcanzar a distinguir una extraña escritura que tenia en el antebrazo casi llegando al dobles del codo.

-Dice… ¿Voldy-pooh rules?-dijo Remus situándose a lado del anciano director.

-¿Estas seguro Remus? A mi me parece como runas o algo así.

-No, así es la letra de Peter, parecían runas, casi necesitábamos un libro de traducciones para saber lo que nos decía en las cartas… reconozco esa caligrafía donde la veo.

-Bueno, no debemos discutir las preferencias sexuales del señor Pettigrew "_esto se lo diré a Tom muajaja" _Aquí esta la marca Rufus, será cosa de unas cuantas investigaciones mas y todo este asunto quedara zanjado.

-Bien, pero hasta entonces, ambos estarán bajo custodia del ministerio hasta que se compruebe la inocencia y culpabilidad de cada uno.

-Y ahora lo mas importante- Volvió a hablar Lucius- el ataco a mi esposa, deben apresarlo bajo el cargo de lesiones. Causo un menoscabo en la salud de mi esposa- Levanto a Narcisa quien colgaba como muñeca, la sacudió frente a todo el cuerpo de aurores y agentes del ministerio y luego la abrazo y lloro dramáticamente sobre ella.

Se escucho el carraspeo como bien recordamos lo hacia Umbridge, querida y estimada por todos. Pero no era ella, en el extremo más alejado del pasillo estaba una medimaga, pero no era cualquier medimaga, era una medimaga con cara de psicópata hiperhistérica, o con otras palabras, expresión de troll hembra con cólico.

-Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo con todo este ALBOROTO AFUERA DE LA HAVITACION DE UN PACIENTE TAN DELICADOOO!!!

Por detrás de ella paso la enfermera loca, la medimaga levanto el puño y de un movimiento la noqueo. Todos retrocedieron un paso.

-Nadie aquí sabe lo que significan estos letreros?- dijo señalando al mismo tiempo un letrero que ponía a una bruja de sonrisa brillante llevándose un dedo a la boca y un globo de dialogo que decía "Shh!"

Todos dieron otro paso atrás.

-Ahora, van a hacer el favor todos de largarse inmediatamente y la recepcionista se encargara de vetarles la entrada a este recinto de la salud por alborotadores.

Todos dieron mas pasos hasta atrás, mientras una enfermera con el pelo completamente recogido les tomaba fotografías a cada uno.

-Y bien… ¿QUE ESPERAN?

Todos salieron corriendo. Al fondo del pasillo se asomaron un par de ojos.

-LARGO!- los ojos desaparecieron- Sres. Malfoy, síganme pro favor, vamos a mi despacho.

Lucius se enfilo tras la doctora con su esposa bajo el brazo y la barbilla bien levantada. A Narcisa le rebotaba la cabeza con cada paso que daba Lucius.

---------------------------------------------

En el castillo.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto, estaba sola, como se había hecho habitual en ella desde que había sospechado lo de su estado, no se había hecho la prueba por que le daba pena, además de que la enfermera estaba muy ocupada con todos los enfermos residentes del colegio que habían quedado a cargo de ella.

En ese momento estaba frente a un espejo alto mirándose de todos los lados posibles, de haber podido hasta de cabeza se habría puesto. Se ponía de frente, de lado, del otro lado, de tres cuartos con orientación al sur, de diecinueve grados mirando hacia el lago. De frente a las pirámides de Gihza en Egipto, ya que ella era muy inteligente sabia hacia donde estaban.

Termino de vestirse y salio de su cuarto con un libro bajo el brazo, espero a que pasara Heidi y el rebaño de cabras que habían quedado ahí desde el semestre anterior por un hechizo que hizo Ron queriendo romper el encantamiento de las escaleras que evitaban que cualquier hormona con patas subiera, como en ese caso, que quería espiar a las niñas de quinto curso y escuchar sus conversaciones y saber que punto sentimental tocar para consolarlas y después llevárselas a la cama.

Al llegar a la sala común vio a todas sus amigas reunidas ahí, le pareció que la llamaban con una caja de bombones en las manos incitándola a que se acercara a ellas, pero lucho, con todas sus fuerzas lucho y aparte de que cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba en la enfermería.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Hermione, por fin despiertas.

Reconoció inmediatamente el lugar, estaba en la enfermería, sobre todo cuando olió la medicina en el ambiente, con entrar y respirar ahí podías saltarte el siguiente medicamento dentro de 3 horas. Ginny estaba casi sobre ella, pero además estaban también las gemelas Patil, Harry, Ron, Dean y Luna.

-¿Qué me paso? No entiendo… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-No sabemos que te paso, bajabas de tu cuarto y de repente te le echaste a Ginny encima, le quitaste un libro de Rita Sketer que estaba leyendo y comenzaste a morderlo, sabíamos que odias a la mujer esa, pero al grado de comerte su libro¿Modificaste tus métodos de lectura?- Respondió Ron poniéndose una mano en la barbilla y mirando a Hermione con los ojos entre serrados.

-No.

-Después de eso, Ronald te noqueo con un bloque de concreto que estaba sosteniendo un lado de la chimenea, caíste inconciente y luego la chimenea se precipito sobre ti.

-¿Qué?! No entendí.

-Sencillo, te volviste loca, atacaste a Ginny y su libro amarillista, Ronald te golpeo y te sacamos de los escombros de una chimenea.

-Entendí la historia, pero no le encuentro la menor lógica, eso no lo vi yo.

-Eso fue lo que ocurrió.

-Yo te vi invitándome de tu caja de chocolates, pero tenía que ir a la biblioteca, cerré los ojos para ignorarte y cuando los abrí estaba aquí. ¿Por qué huelo a Malfoy crudo?

Justo cuando Ginny iba a replicar apareció la enfermera.

-Dejen a la señorita Granger, necesita descansar. No sabia que tenias, te puse de todo, alcohol, mentiolate, pedicura y manicura, te cambien el look y nada, hasta te di un Levanta muertos mexicano pero tampoco funciono.

Y efectivamente, Hermione olía a alcohol con café y un poco de salsa sazonadora, encontró su respuesta de por que olía a Malfoy después de una fiesta, a excepción por aquello de la salsa sazonadora. Casi vomitó cuando se acerco el cuello de su ropa a la nariz y eso explicaba por que todos tenían pinzas obstruyendo sus narinas.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. Hasta luego Hermy, recupérate pronto. Y yo no como chocolates por que salen espinillas- dijo Ginny sin poder aguantarse las ganas de replicar y tener la ultima palabra.

Se había quedado sola con la enfermera, y ella como buena enfermera que era, se puso en marcha inmediatamente a dar vueltas de un lado para otro revisando pacientes y ayudando a los que estaban despiertos. Hermione se sentó en su cama, al incorporarse sintió una punzada en las costillas, se preocupo y llamo a la enfermera… a gritos.

Inmediatamente llego y Hermione le plateo el problema.

-Me duelen las costillas, no quiero abortar!!!!

-Cálmese señorita Granger, no va a… ¿a que¿Abortar?

-Lo siento- Hermione se tapo la boca con las manos, pero era demasiado tarde, la enfermera y otros ya habían escuchado- No, yo quise decir….

-Se muy bien lo que quiso decir Señorita. Permítame un momento, ya vengo.

La castaña se tumbo de nuevo en la cama ignorando el dolor de sus costillas y se cubrió con la sabana todo el cuerpo como si fuera cadáver rumbo a la morgue. Al poco tiempo escucho los taconazos de la enfermera acercarse, escucho que dejo muchos frascos en la mesita de noche y le jalo la sabana para destaparla.

-Toma, enjuágate la boca con esto y escupes aquí y ponte esto en la barriga- Le dio en las manos dos cosas que no se veían muy curiosas, pero eso no dejo de extrañar a la prefecta. Una botella con un liquido verde transparente y muy acuoso, muy parecido a un enjuague bucal, pero proviniendo del mundo mágico, Hermione no creía que la enfermera quisiera eliminar las bacterias que habían en su boca y provocan la caries y el mal aliento.

La otra cosa era realmente curiosa. Una toalla verde mohosa, mohosa pro que tenía moho. En realidad parecía un pedazo de césped.

A los 15 minutos Madame Pomfrey desapareció con todo aquello y le dijo que volvería mientras se hacían los análisis ella le haría algunas preguntas. Llego la enfermera cargando una lámpara con pantalla que dirigía a la griffindor una luz muy potente, llevaba también un polígrafo y unas hojas dispuesta a obtener muchas respuestas.

-"_es enfermera o criminóloga?"_

-Muy bien señorita Granger, vamos a poner de nuestra parte las dos y todo saldrá muy bien.

-Madame¿de que se trata todo esto?

-Debo estar enterada de todo para poder emitir un dictamen.

-¡¿Un dictamen?!

-De que habla señorita Granger? Esto no es un peritaje. La examinare y le daré el diagnostico dependiendo de sus síntomas, es todo- De nuevo había alucinado.

-¿Por que estoy alucinando cosas? Primero lo de la caja de bombones y ahora usted con aires de legista.

-Descuide, eso es lo que vamos a ver. Dígame¿Cuándo fue su última menstruación?

-Bueno, hace aproximadamente, más de un mes.

-¿Sufres de retrasos regularmente?

-No.

Así continuo haciéndole preguntas referentes a como se había sentido durante los pasados días, le pregunto si había notado un crecimiento extra y molesto en sus senos y muchas cosas cuyas respuestas la enfermera iba anotando en una hoja.

Al final del día, tanto la enfermera como Hermione estaban seguras del embarazo de la castaña, presentaba todos los síntomas y las pruebas demostraban que su cuerpo presentaba todos los cambios químicos que la gestación de un nuevo ser provocaba.

Ahora solo faltaba saber…

-Hermione- hacia unos momentos que la enfermera había comenzado a llamar a la alumna de tu, ya que ella se veía en parte asustada pero también muy ilusionada- ¿Quien es el padre?

-El padre no importa, el sabe que probablemente yo estaba embarazada y nunca me dijo que me ayudaría, además, no lo necesito, puedo con mi bebe yo sola, no espero nada de el.

-¿Cómo fue que engendraste un hijo con alguien por quien no sientes nada? Mi niña, te agarraron en tus cinco.

-¿Mis cinco? Yo estaba algo borracha, era la primera vez que tomaba y ese mal nacido se aprovecho de eso.

-Por eso querida, tus cinco minutos de estupidez.

-O.O

-Lo siento linda, pero de haberte mantenido sobria, jamás te hubiera pasado esto, no digo que seas mala ni que la situación sea desafortunada, pero a tu edad…

-Lo se, yo pensé lo mismo, pero ya casi terminó la escuela, tengo un puesto de trabajo en el ministerio que me ayudo a conseguir la profesora McGonagall, puedo mantener a mi bebe y a mi sin problemas.

-La vida no es tan fácil Hermione.

-Lo se Madame Pomfrey, pero de alguna forma le haré… sacare adelante a mi hijo con o sin ayuda de él… sin ayuda mejor. ¿Puedo irme?

-Si, ya estas mejor, y ten mucho cuidado, tendrás que venir con migo cada mes, por lo menos hasta que salgas de la escuela, y pide ayuda a tus amigos, ellos jamás te dejaran sola.

-Si, se que ellos me apoyaran siempre.

La chimenea del despacho de la enfermera trono como cuando alguien va a establecer comunicación y ella corrió, entre las llamas aprecio la medimaga que atendía a Draco. Al escucharla Hermione se tardo de más en arreglarse para escuchar lo que decían del rubio.

-Ya esta fuera de peligro, lo trasladaremos con usted, el ministro quiere que el colegio se encargue de cuidarlo, aun así, seguiré al pendiente de él.

-Maldito ministro… esta bien, aquí los esperaré.

Hermione salió de la enfermería y se dirigió con sus amigas inmediatamente para contarles la nueva. Por el camino se cruzo con el profesor Snape pero no se detuvo. Aunque al verlo se puso la mano en el vientre y el maestro de pociones la vio. Ella no vio su reacción.

­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

Ya toy aquí de nuevo, sorry por la desaparición, este capitulo salió a empujones y aun están los estragos de la guerra. Que onda con los cocos de Voldy XD

Dumbledore esta enfermo, pero liberara a Sirius, de algo ha de servir no creen?

Y que paso con McGonagall después de la visita de todos esos gatos, ya lo sabremos. Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen reviews, no lo olviden, en el capitulo anterior nunca llegaron los 10… falto uno, pero soy muy buena.


	9. Payasito lampara servilletero

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada quiero pedirles un favor, si ven que me proyecto demasiado con términos legales como juzgados, penal, polígrafos y cosas de esas y no entienden díganme, aun así estoy tratando de suprimir o limitar eso a lo menos que me sea posible. Es lo malo de la universidad, el vocablo de uno se expande y comenzamos a usar términos creyendo que todo el mundo nos va a entender.

De nuevo, les pido por favor, dejen reviews, digan lo que quieran, pero déjenlos, es que los necesito para saber si les gusta o que… La gratitud funciona mejor cuando uno sabe a quien agradecer.

**CABALLOS DE MAR**

**CAPITULO 9**

Habían trasladado a Draco la misma noche de la llamada, por otro lado Hermione sabia de su presencia en el colegio por que había visto a los amigos del Slytherin platicar y al pasar los escuchaba criticar los pocos cuidados que recibía y el hecho de que todo el mundo se negara a trasladarlo al hospital y recibir la atención de un medico y no una simple enfermera, aunque sabían que la medimaga extraña iba con el. Aun así no era suficiente para la presumida de Parkinson.

Hermione había visitado la enfermería un par de días para platicar con la enfermera sobre como se sentía, así aprovecho para verlo. La primera vez que lo vio, se quedo estupefacta, Draco tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo, una gran venda alrededor del pecho y estaba conectado a un tubo, en el mundo Muggle era un respirador y funcionaba con electricidad, este funcionaba con magia.

La segunda ocasión lo vio sin la venda y no pudo soportar la visión de su pecho sin forma y con marcas como si lo hubieran quemado con aceite en su punto máximo de ebullición, ese día pregunto sobre su recuperación alegando que se preocupaba por que él le había salvado la vida a ella.

Las palabras de la enfermera no fueron muy reconfortantes cuando dijo que Draco tenia los huesos del tórax fracturados, y había tenido muchos problemas para respirar, le habían desaparecido los huesos y ahora le estaban creciendo, pero como el dolor era muy fuerte, lo mantenían sedado la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo tanto el joven no había despertado desde que lo habían trasladado a la enfermería en aquella madrugada.

Hermione estaba preocupada pero no quería hacerse notar, en una ocasión, ella caminado por el jardín se encontró a Theodore, este al verla la jalo hacia unos arbustos y protegidos de la irrupción de nadie, platicaron sobre los pocos gustos que compartían…

-¿De verdad te gusta leer sobre maldiciones? Eso no me lo creo, eres Gryffindor, los Gryffindor no leen eso.

-Yo si, me gusta… es Informativo… no se por que te asombras, los Gryffindor no somos todos iguales.

-Pero eso lo espero más de cualquier Slytherin.

-No deberíamos diferenciarnos por la casa en la que estamos.

-Pides mucho Granger- Theodore, a pesar de ser callado, con ella se ponía a platicar muy bien, aunque el hecho de platicar no evitaba que sostuviera su expresión fría e impenetrable. Y por el contrario, ella era más expresiva y hasta cierto punto "cantarina".

-Y ¿Qué paso con el encargo que te hizo Malfoy?

-¿De que encargo me hablas?

-Lo de la prueba.

-A pues… lo siento, eso es algo que solo le incumbe a él.

-¿Entonces estas embarazada?

-¿Por que lo dices?

-No respondas una pregunta con otra, es de mala educación.

-Por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, se que puedo confiar en ti.

-Puedes, pero debes decirle a Malfoy. No puedes enfrentar esto sola, él tiene que ayudarte y asumir su responsabilidad… le dije que era demasiado irresponsable.

-No lo molestare. Quien soy si no una sangre sucia para merecer su compañía y comprensión. Además, le debo la vida, debo pagárselo y la mejor forma de que se lo pague es alejándome de el sin darle mas problemas.

-No pienses así Granger. Ese hijo es de él y por lo tanto es su responsabilidad.

-El ya lo sabe… pero yo le dije que no tenia que hacer nada, yo puedo encargarme de mi bebe solita.

-No lo dudo, pero no es así de fácil- Nott guardo silencio, escucho como el césped era pisado, como alguien que camina sobre el y cada vez lo escuchaba mas cerca. Escucho que lo llamaron.

-Theo… vamos a la enfermería, te esperamos, no quiero interrumpir… nos dijeron que Draco despertó.

Los pasos se alejaron.

-¿Quieres ir a verlo?- Miro a Hermione mientras ella sentía que hundía su mirada en lo mas profundo de su alma.

-Si, vamos- Hermione salió del arbusto y el tras ella. La alcanzo por un momento y caminando a su nivel, le dijo por lo bajo.

-Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta con migo, quiero enmendarme por lo que hice en el pasillo- se adelanto para que no los vieran juntos, no por el que dirán, sino por que no quería que pensaran que la estaba molestando y los entretuvieran.

Theodore entro a la enfermería cuando Hermione torcía por el pasillo, alcanzo a distinguirlo justo cuando entraba por la puerta ya que en el camino estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos inventando una excusa para estar ahí justo cuando Draco Malfoy, quien había estado dormido y sedado durante más de una semana, despertaba. Como nadie salvo la enfermera y ella sabían de sus visitas regulares por dudas sobre la maternidad tenia que inventar algo más.

Sin el plan maestro entro a la enfermería y como de costumbre, volteo a la cama del rubio rodeada por Slytherins. Quienes estaban ahí congregados se volvieron a verla, por un hueco alcanzo a ver una parte de su cara y su mano, inexplicablemente se sintió un poco reconfortada.

En la cama rodeado de Slytherins, Draco, aunque adormecido, adolorido y atarantado se dio cuenta que veían a alguien. Quiso preguntar pero sentía la lengua muy hinchada además de que no podía moverse para nada por que sentía una punzada tremendamente dolorosa en el pecho. Solo emitió un quejido por su boca y quienes lo escucharon lo miraron, entre ellos Nott quien solo lo vio con una ceja levantada. Malfoy le regreso al mirada como preguntando que le pasaba.

-Solo es Granger Draco, descuida, no creo que venga a molestar-dijo Zabini regresando su atención al enfermo.

-No tendría que acercarse, con serpientes venenosas como ustedes aquí.

-¿Y tu que eres Theo?

-Yo actuó, Zabini, ustedes solo tiran veneno.

-Theo cálmate- interrumpió Parkinson- no venimos a pelear. Tu ni siquiera eres amigo de Draco, no se que haces aquí.

-Soy mas amigo que tu, tu eres su… no digo que por que soy un caballero y tu mujer a fin de cuentas.

-Ya ca… llen… se…- Con la voz estrangulada y ahogándose Draco impuso orden y todos guardaron silencio para escuchar los taconazos de la enfermera acercarse.

-Largo… todos… afuera- la enfermera apuntaba hacia la puerta y azotaba el piso con el pie. Todos la veían, incluso Hermione desde la puerta de su despacho.

-Si- Draco comenzó a agitarse y a respirar como si el oxigeno no le llegara a los pulmones- lar… guen… se…

-Vamos, todos afuera.

Todos los Slytherin salieron de la enfermería, y atrás de ellos iba la enfermera, quien al cruzar los jóvenes el umbral le cerró la puerta en el trasero a Zabini.

Después de casi cercenarle el trasero se dirigió a toda velocidad a su despacho y la castaña ya no estaba, por un minuto se pregunto donde estaba pero tomo unos frascos con pociones y salió como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo.

Al acercarse a la cama del Slytherin se detuvo de repente y se quedo mirando la escena que se le presentaba. Nunca creyó, en sus años de servicio, ver lo que veía ahora. Estuvo tentada a tallarse los ojos pero se detuvo por que de hacerlo, habría soltado los preciados y valiosos frascos.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamo su atención, al girarse vio a Severus Snape de pie a mitad de la enfermería con la misma expresión que creía tenia ella. Los ojos abiertos, sin parpadear, la quijada caída y el cuerpo laxo, desconcertado y desconectado el cerebro de la realidad.

-Draco ¿Qué hiciste?- las palabras habían brotado de la boca del profesor de pociones sin haber meditado el hecho de que cambiaria la escena a otra cuando los jóvenes se percataran de su presencia.

-------------------------------------------

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina escuchando a Juan Gabriel, resolviendo algunos puzles de sudoku y escuchando a Tom en su caja de arena, por que era entretenido escucharlo… Oh si que lo era.

-Maldita tierra.

Si, ahí empezaba todo, y tener que escucharlo todas esas veces… durante el día. Fuera cual fuera su necesidad de usar esa caja, siempre era divertido. Aun lo escuchaba murmurar cuando se subió al escritorio a lamerse la pata.

-Maldita arena ñom ñom ñom (-sonido de roerse la pata-)

-Podrías utilizar el sanitario.

-Deja de espiarme, y no, no puedo, por que es antihigiénico, siento la imperiosa necesidad de sepultar lo que hago.

-Como tu payasito lámpara servilletero… lo encontré en la maseta del rincón- en el fondo se escuchaba¡¡¡y ese tonto que te quiere, y que se enamoroooooooo de ti!!!

-No, eso lo sepulte por cuestiones estéticas, necesito pulgares para manejar un soplete y eso de argumentar que el payaso se quemo con el truco de las palomas, no era fiel a la realidad.

-Ah… si, yo pensé lo mismo cuando te vi quemándolo.

-¿Que haces?

-Jugando.

-Yo quiero jugar.

-Sostén el lápiz.

Dumbledore puso un lápiz frente a él, quiso agarrarlo dándole de zarpazos, lo tiro del escritorio y se puso a aventarlo por todo el suelo. Mientras el jugaba con el lápiz las llamas de la chimenea salpicaron, esa señal era de la enfermería, se dirigiría como rayo hacia alla.

Salió por la puerta y solo dejo una estela de hojas de sudoku. Mientras el gato trataba de tomar el lápiz, al ver la puerta casi cerrarse rodo los ojos y lo tomo con la boca para salir por la pequeña apertura que quedaba.

--------------------------------------

En los siguientes días que Sirius tenía encerrado en esa prisión, mientras la averiguación y la reapertura del caso se aclaraba, solo en dos ocasiones había visto y escuchado otra cosa que no era a Peter chillar como marica pidiendo piedad y alegando que había estado bajo la maldición imperius. Solo se callaba cuando se lo llevaban a interrogar y se callaba por que lo noqueaban.

A Sirius sin embargo lo habían sacado en un par de ocasiones para que testificara frente al Wisengamout y frente a otro juzgado formado por magos comunes pero conocidos por su gran moral (la mayoría) y ante ambos tribunales había contado exactamente lo mismo que había contado a Harry en su tercer curso cuando paso todo el año en los jardines del colegio esperando, principalmente, atrapar a Peter y limpiar su nombre.

En las reuniones habían sido rudos con el, en ambas lo habían dejado inconsciente con las manos atadas en la espalda y amarrado a la silla con cadenas del tribunal, para después verterle un frasco de veritaserum en la boca para después despertarlo y aun aturdido lo interrogaban y sin embargo la versión nunca cambio, incluso conto de que color tenia los chones cuando se graduó del colegio.

No estaba seguro de cuanto duraban esos procesos, en sus tiempos solo hacia la mitad del trabajo, llevarlos a que esa gente hiciera lo que hacían con el. Y sinceramente nunca le había dado curiosidad de saber de esas cosas penales. Ahora solo podía pensar en que ya se dieran cuenta de que era inocente y lo dejaran en paz.

Un guardia llego a su celda, lo llamo a través de las rejas y Sirius, como sonámbulo se acerco, le tendió las manos y el guardia puso unas esposas McMe en sus muñecas, después abrió la puerta y lo dejo salir. Ojala fuera lo que Sirius tanto había deseado desde el primer interrogatorio.

Estuvo todo el día afirmando lo que había declarado anteriormente, era mucho show para puntualizar lo que les había dicho bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad, pero el se mostraba sereno, a comparación de lo que había pasado años atrás, en esa ocasión lo trataban como rey de chocolate. Ese día, estaba seguro, sabia que era especial, estaba Remus, la familia Weasley, Tonks y muchos de sus amigos de la orden.

Aunque estaba por darse por hecho que el no había hecho nada, aun habían personas que le odiaban y le demostraban ese odio. Entre esas personas están los encargados de su celda, ya que lo golpeaban y lo tenían algo herido, además de las lesiones que había recibido en la guerra.

Tenía un ojo con un hematoma alrededor, un labio partido y la ceja contraria al hematoma partida. Podía sentir el punzante dolor de una de sus costillas lacerando algún órgano o algo así, su brazo dislocado le recordaba cada segundo que tenia que ver a un medico inmediatamente.

Al verlo, una parte de la comitiva se impresiono e incluso hubo quienes se cubrieron la cara. El ministro tendría serios problemas por eso. No se diga los aurores que lo habían custodiado estos días.

El juicio comenzó presentando a los personajes importantes reunidos ahí, el ministro, el consejo en pleno, el Wizengamout. Algunas personas conocidas de Sirius y una fila completa de reporteros camarógrafos y gente chismosa en si.

El juicio transcurrió como transcurrían generalmente los juicios, los juicios del show de Cristina, la señora Weasley se peleo con una señora del jurado por que dijo que Sirius Black era un asesino por naturaleza, lo llevaba en la sangre.

El juicio transcurrió tras haber sacado a la señora Weasley y termino 3 horas después, el veredicto, como era de esperarse.

Sirius había sido absuelto de todos los cargos, por parte del ministerio, el ministro se disculpo y menciono que con el fin de tratar de saldar el error cometido le pagarían su sueldo de los 15 años que había estado sin trabajar además de serle devueltas todas sus pertenencias asi como su casa que habían permanecido bajo custodia del ministerio, remarcando que se le regresaría su lugar en el cuerpo de aurores. Se iba a levantar la sesión cuando Sirius se puso de pie ante todos y pidió la palabra.

-Señor Ministro, hay algo que me importa mas incluso que la restitución de mi empleo. Quiero que por favor, me sea resuelto el caso de mi ahijado, Harry Potter, quiero que viva con migo.

-El señor Potter es mayor de edad y esta en plena libertad de vivir donde y con quien le plazca, legalmente, el señor Potter sigue estando bajo custodia de Sirius Black, cosa que nunca ha cambiado.

Con esto dio terminada la sesión y sonrió a Sirius. Al parecer todo estaba bien de nuevo, sin Voldemort causando daño, plantando la guerra por todos lados, sembrando el pánico como un truhán agricultor del mal.

Al salir Sirius, la prensa solo quería acercarse a el y hacerle preguntas, cosa que el no quería, entre sus amigos y una buena distracción por parte de los gemelos Weasley lograron llevarlo a las chimeneas para trasladarse a la madriguera, aunque la Señora Weasley insistía en que se desviaran a San Mungo para que revisaran las lesiones de Sirius, a lo que el animago respondió…

-San Mungo no esta preparado para mi presencia. Quiero escribirle a Harry.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione estaba bajando las escaleras esa tarde para comer, había estado en la enfermería hasta que el director entro por la puerta y arrastro a el profesor de pociones y a la enfermera al despacho. Se quedo unos minutos más y después se fue dejando a Draco dormido y con un murmullo se despidió sin ser escuchada por nadie.

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, se encontró a Harry, los hermanos Weasley, las gemelas Patil y Neville. Se dejo caer a un lado de Harry, al extremo del grupo y comenzó a servirse su comida en el plato que tenia en frente, cuando menos acordó había llenado el plato y casi se podría decir que lo que tenia en frente era una montaña de comida materializada en el colegio Hogwarts.

Aun estaba pensando en lo que había hecho con Draco en la enfermería, nunca se hubiera imaginado actuar así con el Slytherin tan odiado, pero estaba sorprendida, así como lo habían estado la enfermera y el profesor Snape.

La enfermera de seguro ya sabia de quien era su hijo, pero el profesor Snape¿que podría saber?... ¿Por que habría quedado en ese estado semi-catatónico?

Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos, nunca se dio cuenta de que había estado comiendo como marrana… dedicando pequeños momentos a masticar, de no haberlo hecho el comparativo habría sido "comer como pato" ya que estos amiguitos plumíferos, no mastican.

Todos en el comedor la estaban viendo, cuando ella se percato de las toneladas de miradas sobre ella se dio cuenta de que había comido mas que cualquier ser humano desde Peter Pettigrew. Al darse cuenta, vio a Harry y le sonrió con algo de pena a lo que Hermione respondió de una forma muy poco ortodoxa.

-No te burles de mí, se supone que eres mi amigo.

Y le estampo su plato con los restantes de comida en la cara haciéndolo sonar como un gong. Por un momento el plato se quedo tal cual lo dejo la castaña, pero cuando cayo vieron como los lentes de Harry también caían, y en su lugar se quedaron unos aros de cebolla. Neville saco unos lentes y dibujo las patitas de los lentes, desde las sienes del chico hasta detrás de sus orejas. Aunque lo que de verdad importa es que la castaña se fue furiosa del comedor. A lo lejos escucho la risa de Ron, grave error.

Haciendo sonar sus pasos se regreso y comenzó a estrangularlo y gritarle cosas al puro estilo Homero Simpson.

-Pequeño demonio!!!

Ginny y las Patil solo la veian comiendo como si se tratara de un Show mientras Harry seguía como se había quedado con los aros de cebolla alrededor de sus ojos y Neville dibujándole cositas en la cara, como bigotito cejas muy pobladas y pupilas y pestañas sobre los parpados.

Ginny reacciono y poniéndose de pie grito escandalizada.

-¡Hermione el bebe!

Harry reacciono mientras todos los miraban.

-¿Cuál bebe?

Hermione comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo del comedor. Ron se levanto del suelo con las manos de Hermione marcadas en el cuello y se puso a lado de Harry, asi completaban sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuál…- murmuro Ron.

-… bebe?-termino Harry, aun con los aros de cebolla y Neville pintándole anillos y collares estilo Hip-hop.

-Harry- dijo Ron- Necesitamos que alguien investigue que es lo que tiene Hermione…

-Si, algo se trae.

-¡Ya se! Hermione es muy buena para investigar cosas en la biblioteca, escuche que rescato a un niño que tenía perdido desde el 56… Claro que ya no era un niño cuando lo encontró. Nadie conoce el lugar como ella.

-Ron ¬¬ pelmazo, es de Hermione sobre la que vamos a investigar.

-Entonces preguntémosle como si no estuviéramos investigando sobre ella.

-Si, esa idea si me gusta jojojojo.

-Jojojojo.

-Este par de Idiotas no se dan cuenta de nada ¬¬

-Lo se Ginny, son hombres, solo sirven para embarazarnos y enfadarnos.

Las chicas se fueron del comedor mientras todos los hombres presentes reían al ritmo navideño, puro estilo Jojojo.

Mientras tanto en el polo norte cierto gordito bonachón hablaba con su abogado para hablar sobre el copyright y como hacer dinero con el.

Mientras Hermione subía y subía escaleras, pensaba…

--------------------------------------------

Draco miraba por la ventana, se sentía hueco y eso que ya le estaban reparando los huesos y todo lo que se había dañado ahí adentro, ya hacia un rato que estaban encerrados su padrino el director y al enfermera, mientras afuera de la puerta estaba un gato blanco, medio pelón y con un lápiz en el hocico.

Draco no le dedico mucha atención, sin embargo se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que había pasado con Hermione antes de que se durmiera. ¿No había sido un sueño?

¿O las drogas?

¿El golpe?

¿El impacto de la noticia?

Lo que sea que hubiera sido, no justificaba su comportamiento tan… ¿Cariñoso?... ¿Paternal?... ¿Orgulloso?

Claro, tampoco había pensando en sus padres y lo que dirían. Como reaccionaria. Claro que no le exigirían que se casara, juntara, quedara con la sangre sucia, pero que pensarían al saber que el "probable" heredero del imperio Malfoy seria el hijo de una sangre sucia…

Por supuesto que no lo aceptarían, quizá incluso le prohibirían volver a ver a la Gryffindor, ni mantener ninguna clase de contacto y le pagarían a la mujer para que no dijera nada sobre la paternidad del crio y lo registrara a su nombre solamente…

Fulanito (a) Granger.

No sonaba mal, un descendiente de la Granger, estaba bien, el le había hecho el favor. Pero, sentía ese impulso por la mujer de protegerla, y cuidarla, de estar con ella siempre… Pero era por su hijo, únicamente, la sangre llama¿No dicen por ahí? Y la sangre limpia es mas fuerte que la normal, quería suponer, por que el no sabia lo que era ser un sangre sucia.

Y otra de sus interrogantes era…

¿Qué hacia un simio en la ventana de la enfermería a sabe cuantos metros del suelo?

Había agarrado algo… algo con muchas patas y antenas… Era un insecto… ¿Qué iba a hacer con el?

No…

Draco no podía creer… el macaco se llevo el insecto a la boca, se lo metió por completo y lo mastico… Draco podía escuchar el crujir de la cascara que todos los insectos tienen, sus patas e inexistentes huesos tronar y fracturarse… luego el mono tragaba, se paso lo que había masticado y escucho como resbalaba la masa por su tracto digestivo, casi lo hubiera escuchado hacer digestión de no ser por se inclino hacia fuera de la cama hacia donde sabia que habían un contenedor de basura y comenzó a vomitar lo que se supone no tenia en su estomago.

Pero lo riesgoso empezó cuando quiso respirar y no pudo. Atino a levantar la mano y golpear la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama para que unos frascos se cayeran y llamaran la atención de quien lo escucharan, el gato se acerco a el y se quedo a una distancia prudente, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse lo ultimo que vio fue al gato ponerse bajo la cama y soltar su lápiz, luego oyó los tacones de la enfermera y perdió el conocimiento.

-----------------------------------------

Estuve tentada a poner "había contado exactamente lo mismo que había contado a Harry en el libro del prisionero de Azkaban" pero me abstuve XD

Bueno, aquí esta el 9 capitulo para mi, por que entre otras personas y yo, parecemos las únicas que leemos el fic, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review, sigan así muchachas… por ustedes y su constancia seguiré escribiendo lo mas rápido que mi humor me de a hacerlo.

Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo chap.

Recuerden, La gratitud funciona mejor cuando uno sabe a quien agradecer.

**Ahgness**** Black.**

**La noble, ancestral e incestuosa familia Black.**


	10. EL hijo del Dragon

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 10

Severus estaba a los pies de la cama de Draco, y el alumno, por su parte, tenía los ojos serrados, había que agregar que ya estaba más estable y no tardarían en darlo de alta sobre todo por que se acercaba la fecha de los EXTASIS. Aun así, era apremiante hablar con él, sobre los cambios que ocurrirían en su cuerpo.

-Draco… se que no estas dormido.

-Ah, Severus- abrió un ojo- no sabia que estabas ahí- ya tenia días que había recobrado su usual forma de ser, su forma de hablar y el aire, sobre todo.

-Sabias perfectamente que estaba aquí.

-Asunto… estoy recuperándome de un ataque hacia mi persona.

-Lo se, pero ya no estas tan mal, escúchame. Los EXTASIS son en una semana y no te has brincado muchas clases, pero recuerda que es importante que los saques Excelentes todo.

-¿Has pensado en la presión a la que me someten mis padres y tu? Lograran que me quede calvo prematuramente.

-Pero bien que desahogas el stress ¬¬

-Mmmm pues te diré, últimamente ando muy tenso.

-Draco… Le pediremos a la Señorita Granger que te ayude a estudiar para los EXTASIS así no tendrás problemas.

-… Interpreta mi silencio- Draco se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana, recordando al mono y su aperitivo liliputiense, mejor miro la puerta de entrada

-En serio Draco… Necesitas recuperar lo que sea que hayas perdido durante tu convalecencia.

-Ok, digamos que acepto ¿pero y ella?

-No hay problema, acepte o no, tendrá que hacerlo, tendrán mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Ah si...?

Draco se interrumpió por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, los pasos lentos, la respiración cortada y la voz…

-Buenas tardes…

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger… Precisamente Draco y yo hablábamos de usted.

-Hola Hermione, siéntate por favor, tenemos algo muy importante que decirles- La enfermera había llegado como usualmente llegaba, con los taconazos apresurados y solicitando orden y silencio.

Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos, y como no había una silla a la vista, Hermione se sentó a lado de Draco quien le hizo un pequeño espacio inconscientemente.

-Muchachos, no quiero ser entrometida y me iré despacio-prosiguió la enfermera- necesito que sean muy sinceros con migo, esto es de suma importancia…

-Ya Poppy- dijo Snape desesperado interrumpiendo a la voluble y cuasi-bipolar enfermera- Draco, señorita Granger¿Tuvieron relaciones coitales hace un mes mas o menos?

-Tu siempre tan prudente Severus¿Como se te ocurre preguntar eso así? Ya dejaste a la pobre sang… Granger como pez fuera del agua.

Y era verdad, Hermione solo boqueaba… muy parecidos a los ejercicios de cualquiera que se rompiera la mandíbula… abrir, serrar, abrir, serrar y así sucesivamente.

-Bueno ya, al grano por favor¿A que quieres llegar con eso?- Inconscientemente tomo la mano de Hermione y la apretó, lo que logro que la castaña recobrara la conciencia humana y dejara la acuática para otro momento.

-Severus, es un tema delicado y debemos ser más prudentes con las palabras que usamos.

El director había entrado, como se estaba haciendo costumbre llevaba a su gato con algunas cosas redondas, plateadas y muy planas y pequeñas en la boca, muy divertido jugaba con ellas mientras el director recorría con la mirada a todos y sonrió más cuando vio las manos enlazadas de ambos jóvenes.

-Señorita Granger, Madame Pomfrey me ha contado de su estado… dígame¿Qué siente respecto a esto?

La castaña se sonrojo y miro a Draco inmediatamente, agacho la mirada y muy quedito susurro una palabra que ni Draco, estando a su lado escucho.

-Nadie escucho lo que dijiste Granger, habla mas alto- apretó mas su mano.

-Feliz…-//-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora viene la parte difícil, para ambos. Severus… ¿Puedes explicarles?

-Claro… Draco, aquella poción que te tomaste…-Draco asintió y trago saliva de forma muy preocupada- ¿Recuerdas las advertencias que te di?

-Si…

-¡PUES PARECE QUE NO!

-Tranquilo Severus… ¿Qué hablamos sobre gritar?

-Que contara hasta 10 antes de perder la paciencia.

-Si… ve por una galleta, esperaremos a que te relajes.

-No la necesito señor, estoy bien.

-Ve por una galleta, Severus.

Severus Snape, el gótico y temido profesor de pociones se dio la vuelta camino al despacho de la enfermera y dando un portazo tras él, todo se quedo en silencio. Dumbledore miro su reloj con estoperoles y se rasco el cuello haciéndose a un lado la barba dejando ver una gargantilla de vinil negro con cadenitas colgando. Todos hicieron como que nadie vio eso. Incluso se ocuparon mejor de escuchar la galleta mutilada en las muelas de Snape. Hermione se pregunto de que serian las galletas y Draco pensó que se sentía muy cómodo ahí, sin clases y acostado todo el día, seria una gran desgracia cuando lo dieran de alta.

Poppy repasaba todas las pociones que le faltaban y recordó una anécdota entre ella y Severus cuando fue a las mazmorras a entregarle la lista de pociones que estaban próximas a terminarse y lo encontró en una posición muy comprometedora con una bruja de fuera y de dudosa moral. Solo reía desde entonces al recordar la escena y la cara del mago cuando abrió la puerta.

Dumbledore pensaba en…

-Listo, ya me calme.

-¿Como estaba la galleta?

-Crujiente y dura… debo proseguir. Draco, según mis indicaciones te dije que nada de sexo ni alcohol por un tiempo hasta que tuviera la forma de revertir los efectos- Draco asintió y Hermione se puso una mano sobre su vientre intentando protegerlo de algún mal que quizá ya estaba hecho.

-----------------------------------------------

Sirius estaba despertando de un sueño de 24 horas, desorientado y confundido salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras siguiendo un ruido en la cocina, el movimiento de algunos trastes y voces, aunque transformado como perro captaba mejor los sonidos y aquello sonaba a…

-Ah!... si… Arthur!!... por eso tengo siete hijos contigo…

Sirius se quedo tieso al pie de las escaleras, subió las escaleras de nuevo dispuesto a dormir de nuevo y no soñar nada pero su estomago le recordó que estaba vacio, así que se puso sus botas con suela de 2 centímetros de ancho y bajo las escaleras haciendo mucho ruido, aun así, cuando iba en el descansillo se espero unos segundos para continuar bajando. No iba a interrumpir y tampoco quería que ellos se sintieran apenados, pero su lista de deberes comenzó a formularse en su cabeza y la primera misión era… "conseguir casa propia".

Cuando llego a la cocina Arthur estaba leyendo el periódico y Molly preparando algo que olía muy bien. Pasaron muchas imágenes por su cabeza pero las suprimió pensando en un plato de deliciosas crepas de jarabe de chocolate y helado de vainilla con un rico capuchino helado acompañando, o un platillo Italiano en un restaurant en Venecia platicando con algún gondolero y escuchando la maravillosa música Egipcia.

Si, era exentico, pero eso era lo único que había aprendido de sus padres, derrochar el dinero como se le antojara… ahora no tenia esos planes, su visión de la vita bella había cambiado con su visita a Azkaban, visita no grata.

Quería cantar, muy alto, que hasta los muertos lo escucharan. MY FUNNY VALENTINE…

Ah como le gustaba esa canción…

-¿Haciendo el octavo?- sorbió de su café.

Cuando Molly volteo tan roja de la cara como de su cabello lo único que vio fue la cola de un perro negro que salió al jardín. Continuo haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, lavándose las manos. Aunque sabia que no debía apenarse, Sirius comprendía que una pareja tiene sus necesidades y aprovechan cualquier instante libre de siete hijos para hacer el octavo…

----------------------------------------

Harry vagaba por los pasillos del colegio solo. Hermione estaba en la enfermería por que de repente una niña llego gritando que la habían mandado llamar, ella, sin decir ni agua va, se fue corriendo como bólido. Ron vio a Luna Lovegood y como algo estaba buscando con ella, trataba de metérsele por los ojos a como diera lugar.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que Ronald era demasiado sexoso, pero bueno, para los padres que tenia, que más se podía pedir, además, uno se divertía cuando platicaba sus experiencias a todos.

Harry estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no supo de donde salió la mano que lo jalo a no supo donde. Era un lugar muy oscuro, olía como a humedad y comenzó a sospechar que era un armario por que estaba muy estrecho y comenzaba a hacer calor, era la extensión del lugar o la mano que subía y bajaba por su cuerpo toqueteándole todas y cada una de sus partes anatómicas donde había un musculo marcado.

Soltó un gemido cuando esa mano lo agarro fuertemente de sus partes haciendo que le fallaran las fuerzas en las rodillas y tuviera que sostenerse de la pared rozando así el cabello de ella. Un dedo delgado se poso en sus labios y lo acallo. Unos labios gruesos y conocedores se posaron en los suyos mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su anatomía.

Harry no se quedo atrás; si algo había aprendido de Sirius en esa misión a las montañas no había sido precisamente como sobrevivir en un ambiente sombrío con una lata de gusanos para pesca, una linterna y una cuerda de juguete.

Se perdieron en el universo del otro. Uno vagando en las intimas oscuridades del contrario. Comenzando un baile de dos, con la música que tenían dentro, que salía en forma de respiración y suspiros contenidos y llenos de excitación. El instinto animal en época de apareamiento, sintiendo como se quemaban por dentro y por fuera, con la urgencia de despojarse de su ropa que tanto estorbaba en la exploración interestelar del cuerpo de cada uno.

Harry despego sus labios de los labios de la dueña de su calentura y bajo al cuello, la recargo en la pared mientras ella lo despojaba de la túnica, dejándolo solo con el pantalón mientras el hacia lo mismo y la dejo solo con el sostén, una pequeña falda plegada y sus bragas, las cuales sospecho pronto saldrían volando también.

Le quito el sostén dejando libres sus pechos aventureros que se precipitaron por la gravedad pero el atrapo uno con la boca y el otro con la mano para así juguetear con ellos, y lograr dejarlo erecto y listo para seguir estimulándose con pequeños pellizcos mientras su boca atendía el otro seno con el mismo trato mientras ella casi se convertía en el 1 por cierto de las mujeres que alcanzan un orgasmo con solo estimular sus senos.

Harry no pensaba quien era con quien estaba pasando tan buen momento, pero no le importo cuando ella comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón y por debajo de la ropa comenzó a acariciar su miembro erecto. Fue cuando considero darle espacio y quitarse el pantalón, pero era tanta urgencia que o se quitaba el pantalón o la despojaba de la gran barrera que representaban las bragas, así que comenzó a bajarlas por sus piernas mientras iba besando cada trozo de piel que se le cruzaba, le saco una pierna y tomándola por los muslos la levanto hasta que ella pudo enredar sus piernas en su cintura.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que su pantalón ya estaba abajo. Gimiendo de placer, suspirando, anhelando el momento cumbre del acto, el la vio a los ojos, distinguió el brillo en ellos que le indicaba que estaba tan ansiosa como el.

-Hazlo Harry, por favor.

Y lo hizo.

Entro de un movimiento, lento, pero seguro, complaciéndose y complaciéndola a ella, llenándola. Sirius le había enseñado, que antes que nada, el placer estaba primero, "lento pero seguro y rendidor" le había dicho. No tan lento, como para no terminar nunca, lo suficiente para satisfacerla a ella.

"La satisfacción del placer ajeno es la paz"

Aquella frase celebre del conocido autor cuyo nombre no recordaba por que sinceramente no le importaba. Continuo con el vaivén, de gemidos y de movimientos, tan volubles como la luna y candentes como el sol, complementándose cada uno como un eclipse.

Cada embestida era mas intensa que la anterior, cuando sintió que ya no podría aguantar mas comenzó a acelerar el paso, con una mano tapo la boca de quien ya era suya y mirándola a los ojos sintió como se vacio dentro de ella y ella lo baño por completo y sintió destilar completamente hasta caer al suelo, la mezcla de lo que había salido de él y lo que había resultado del orgasmo de ella.

Los dos se quedaron con la espalda encorvada, recargados en el hombro del otro con la cara hacia lados contrario y regulando su respiración. Cuando alzaron las cabezas, aun sin cambiar de posición supieron, al verse a los ojos, que querían más.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, acordaron que al menor instante, en la sala secreta del séptimo piso. Se besaron, serrando el pacto y sin alejarse, Harry la ayudo a vestirse, cuando ella termino salió de ahí mientras el se vestía para salir después de un rato y no levantar sospechas.

¿A quien encontraría en ese cuarto o en el pasillo?

Ni el mismo sabía, no había reconocido su voz alterada por el momento y sus ojos no le habían dicho nada, por que solo había reconocido deseo y lujuria en ellos. Salió del armario, no había nadie en el pasillo y se dirigió al séptimo piso, dispuesto a encontrarse con quien le había quitado… ¿Qué le había quitado?

La virginidad no, esa la había perdido ya hacia un buen tiempo. No lo hacia todos los días, pero si dependiendo de la situación y si tenia con quien, por que la soledad no era amiga para el, menos en esos casos. Simplemente no se le daba lo de la mano amiga.

Mientras caminaba por el camino se cruzo con Cho Chang… ella si que era más fácil que montársele a un caballo. Con razón Cedric había estado tan ilusionado. Estaba bien, pero era más fácil llevársela a la cama que aprender la tabla del 1, y en su caso, no era lo que le gustaba, por raro que pareciera en esta ocasión, dado lo que acababa de hacer.

Subió escaleras, atravesó pasajes y cada minuto le parecía horas y cada hora semanas… Cuando sintió que habían pasado meses de camino vio el cruce de ambos pasillos, donde era su cita y por donde caminaba. Se acerco a la vuelta del pasillo y estaba vacio. Camino a la puerta, tiro de ella y al abrir encontró lo que no había visto más que en la imaginación de Ron, que era lo único abundante que tenia aparte de la testosterona.

En el centro de la habitación había una enorme cama adoselada con tela gruesa y otras telas, algunas delgadas y otras porosas. Entre colchas rosadas estaba ella, despampanante, con una hermosa ropa interior que por la oscuridad no había visto hacia unos momentos. Estaba sentada sobre sus talones enredándose un mechón de cabello en el dedo y una copa de champagne en una mesita que estaba a un lado con una hielera pequeña, la botella conservándose fría y una copa mas junto.

Tomo en cuenta cada detalle para gravarlo en su memoria.

-Pasa Harry, ponte cómodo. Puedes tomar una copa si gustas- Ella tomo la que tenía en la mesita de noche y le dio un sorbo cambiando su posición en una un poco más inocente…

Esa era la palabra. Su inocencia, le había hecho ver las cosas de otra forma, que había sexo por amor y sexo por calentura e instinto animal… ¿Pero el donde estaba?

¿Qué papel jugaba? No se sentía libre, ahora estaba encadenado, por que el quería estar atado a esas piernas firmes, esa piel blanca, ese cabello negro…

Se sirvió una copa y se sentó al borde de la cama de espaldas a ella mientras seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de que era prisionero de un par de bonitos ojos coquetos. Se tomo de un trago toda la bebida y sintió como sus delicadas manos lo tomaban del pecho, sintió su respiración recorrer su nuca, pasar por su oreja y detenerse en su mejilla. Sintió sus labios pegados a su piel, sus labios suaves, pero con la fuerza de aprisionarlo por siempre.

¿Eso era el amor?

Le iba gustando.

Ella deposito un casto beso en su mejilla, y le vio de perfil, hasta que el volteo sus ojos a su cara y sonrió mientras se volteaba y la abrazaba para quedar tendidos en la cama, uno sobre otro. Por un momento sintió el peso de su vida en sus hombros, y lo sintió en el justo momento cuando supo que estaba con la persona en quien el quería confiar. Ahora y para siempre.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba caminando pro el pasillo que llevaba a la sala que le había sido re-asignada. Iba conmocionada, habían sido demasiadas noticas para un tiempo tan corto. Ahora seguía a Filch quien iba injuriando sobre los adolecentes y jóvenes y todo lo que hacían y no hacían por mantener su espalda en buenas condiciones pero no lo escuchaba.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que nunca se percato cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta de tamaño respetable, con perilla, monturas y otros detalles en metal. Se quedo mirando la puerta y cada uno de sus detalles hasta que se percato de que el celador estaba llamando su atención desde hacia un rato.

-Solo tu o el pueden abrir la puerta, nadie mas. Tus cosas y las de el ya esta dentro, tiene todo lo que pueden necesitar durante su estadía aquí hasta la graduación. El profesor Snape vino personalmente a revisar que no faltara nada.

-Gracias.

Hermione empujo la puerta con un gran esfuerzo y se percato de que difícilmente saldría de ahí, en el mes próximo que quedaba de escuela. Solo esperaba terminar satisfactoriamente el año y lo más importante, no morir sin conocer que bien pudo haber ocupado un buen puesto en el ministerio.

-En media hora el señor Malfoy se reunirá contigo aquí, no te muevas hasta que estén aquí los profesores para hablar con ustedes.

-Si.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Adolecentes idiotas, no saben más que molestar a uno, con todas las ocupaciones que tengo y me mandan a hacer esto.

Hermione vio como se serraba al puerta sin el impulso mecánico y físico de nadie, sola, como diciendo pro si misma que nadie saldría de ahí a menos que ella quisiera moverse. Solo espero de pie, en medio de lo que parecía una sala de estar que no miro por nada del mundo hasta que una tos llamo su atención.

Se giro sobre sus talones y se encontró de frente a la jefa de su casa. Ahí. Sentada en uno de los sillones que abundaban en toda la habitación, que por cierto no era muy grande, pero contaba con una chimenea, algunos sillones, un comedor para dos personas con sillas grandes y un jarrón con bonitas flores. Todo lucia hermoso, lleno de luz, limpio, resplandeciente por donde lo miraras, cada cosa en su lugar, guardando el orden y la armonía que Hermione quería sentir en su interior.

-Siéntate Hermione… me han contado tu actual situación con el señor Malfoy.

Hermione soltó el llanto con el cuerpo entero y se dejo caer en el sillón quedando frente a la profesora, se tapo la cara con las manos y lloro… lloro casi amargamente hasta que no tuvo más aire y fue dejando de llorar para comenzar a respirar normalmente, como lo hace la gente con bronquios.

-Tranquila querida- le tendió un pañuelo que Hermione acepto rápidamente- Se la ilusión que te hacia tener ese bebe contigo, el placer de ser madre no es algo que podamos conceder a alguien mas.

-Pero… pero… ¿Por qué así?

-Son caprichos del destino… Así son las cosas y no podemos cambiarlas.

-Pero es mi bebe… yo lo sentía dentro de mi, incluso ya estaba pensando en un nombre para él.

-Cuanto lo lamento Hermione, de verdad, pero así sucedieron las cosas. Fue un descuido desde el principio, este en quien este, la procreación de ese bebe fue un descuido al que desgraciadamente te encariñaste y te aferraste.

-No fue… bueno, si lo fue, pero fue hermoso, saber que había vida creciendo dentro de mí. Pero no entiendo profesora… ¿Por qué tenia los síntomas?... Incluso la prueba de embarazo salió positiva en mí.

-También en el y salieron positivas también, igual que tu. Supongo que Severus les explico la hipótesis de la poción que Draco bebió ¿cierto?

-Todo esto es culpa de ese idiota borracho mal parido desobediente.

-Tranquilízate y escúchame. Es culpa de los dos, un simple condón hubiera evitado todo… tal vez.

El silencio reino entre ambas brujas sin saber si un simple condón habría evitado todo lo que se presentaba. Pero esos cuestionamientos le correspondían a Severus Snape y su laboratorio. Hermione recobro el llanto.

-Me hacia mucha ilusión que creciera dentro de mi.

-El mundo no se acaba Hermione, utiliza la razón y piensa, solo es esta vez, mas adelante, si tú quieres podrás parir todos los hijos que quieras, por hoy así se dieron las cosas y no hay mas vuelta atrás.

-Pero algo se podrá hacer, Dumbledore de seguro podría hacer algo.

-Son cuestiones medicas y el no es medimago, además, no se puede, las cosas ya están así y cualquier alteración pondría en riesgo la vida de la criatura, mas que nada.

-No, no quiero eso.

Las chispas verdes de la chimenea aparecieron indicando el clásico crepitar que sugería se estaba estableciendo un lazo para que las personas pasaran por ahí. El primero en aparecer fue Draco, seguido del profesor de pociones y al final el director serrando la escolta, al pasar el, las llamas recobraron su color usual y comenzaron a calentar la escena que se desato entre los muebles cuando la castaña vio al rubio.

La castaña avanzo con pasos rápidos hacia el con toda la intención de lastimarlo pero Snape se interpuso y la detuvo mientras la castaña gritaba pataleaba y aventaba los brazos hacia adelante tratando de hacerle algo, Draco estaba parado viéndola con los brazos cruzados.

Atravesó la habitación, pasó junto a Hermione y el profesor tranquilamente y se sentó junto a la profesora McGonagall respirando fuertemente y con un poco de trabajo.

-¡¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?!

-Así como me vez. Debes calmarte Granger, ya lo hicimos y ahora afrontaremos las consecuencias.

Draco estaba hablando muy tranquilo y eso sorprendió a todos, pero mas los sorprendió por que se estaba mostrando pacifico y maduro, como un hombre centrado que admite que cometió un error, cosa que no era nada común en el Slytherin rey. Sobra mencionar que todos estaban mas que sorprendidos, incluso el gato se quedo a la mitad de una lamida que se estaba dando en una pata trasera.

Hermione se sentó en una silla que Dumbledore había puesto para el antes de quedarse petrificado.

-Dices que…

-Debemos afrontarlo, por fortuna ya vamos a salir de la escuela, después veremos que hacer y cuando nazca me iré, te lo dejare o lo llevare a un orfanato.

-Eres una despreciable y maldita cucaracha, es tu hijo¿como puedes pensar eso?

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que implica verlo el resto de mi vida?!

-¡¿Y TU TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE IMPLICA TENER UN HIJO?!

-¡TENLO TU ENTONCES!

-¡CON GUSTO LO HARIA SI ESTUVIERA CRECIENDO EN MI Y NO EN TI!

----------------------------------

Ya estuvo, aquí esta el capitulo numero 10.

Se me están aglomerando las ideas, ojala que pueda escribir mas rápido, por que con tantas exposiciones y trabajo de la escuela, no lo se. Estoy por terminar el "semestre" y así ya podre escribir más. Récenle a quien las escuche para que actualice más pronto.

Y así ya no las enfadare, por que parece que el fic ya no les esta gustando tanto. Bueno, díganme si les gusta, si no, pues igual que chido poder escribirlo por que a mi me encanta, solo que me han comentado que no es sano dejarse reviews a uno mismo XD

Bueno, para el otro capitulo, hasta entonces, cuídense.


	11. Nitta

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 11

Hermione y Draco habían estudiado todos los días después de clases durante la semana que había transcurrido desde que se supo la noticia. Sobra comentar que ambos habían estado de mal humor y más de 5 veces al día se mandaban al diablo uno al otro. Una aun estaba molesta por no ser ella la que cargaba a su bebe y el Slytherin estaba de malas por que sabia que le quedaban un par de meses contados para seguir siendo delgado.

Severus Snape, el buen Snape había hablado con él esa noche cuando la bomba se desato. Le dijo que aunque las condiciones eran peculiares, el desarrollo del embrión seria todo lo normal que es el crecimiento de una persona dentro de otra. Y eso lo tenia de mal humor, él había aceptado todo, pero arriesgar su fisionomía, ponerse gordo, hincharse.

Snape solo le respondió que lo de ponerse gordo era mas normal en un hombre, y no siempre se veían mal, además solo serian unos meses, seguro sabría ocultarlo. A Draco no le hacia ni pisca de gracia. Estaba enojado con su padrino, con el director, con el gato del director, con los maestros, con los Slytherin y los Gryffindor, con los elfos domésticos, con su reflejo que lo iba haciendo ver más gordo, con sus zapatos por que se habían encogido y las escaleras que lo cansaban más.

Había recibido una carta de su madre, y eso lo tenía mas de nervios si se podía, ahora estaba enojado con la lechuza que le había llevado la carta. La carta decía que se habían enterado de la noticia, y que si bien, era muy peculiar, era aceptable. Su padre no estaba al cien por ciento de acuerdo, lo demostraba haciendo explotar todos los trenes de la maqueta que tenia en el despacho. Desde que Severus había ido a hablar con ellos, él se había encerrado con una botella de whisky (de hay había sacado Draco lo tomador) su gorra de conductor de locomotora y hacia correr los trenes miles de veces, estrellándose esas miles de veces unos con los otros, siendo reparado para volver a estrellarse entre ellos consecutivamente.

A Draco no le importaban esos trenes, los odiaba (por que nunca había podido jugar con ellos de chiquito) lo que le importaba eran las decisiones que su padre podía tomar ante esos trenes. Por ejemplo, quitarlo de la herencia, lo cual era poco probable, ya que era el único heredero. Agradecía a quien fuera que jugara con su pequeña y ahora arruinada y embarazada vida por que no tenía hermanos.

Pero había una posdata.

_Me acaba de comentar que iremos visitarte mañana para charlar contigo y verte antes de la ceremonia de graduación. Me dijo que te tiene noticias._

_Con amor, tu mami._

-Vendrán.

Draco estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea solo esperando a que Hermione bajara de su cuarto para comenzar el repaso del día que seria exactamente en medio minuto. Draco tenia hambre y ya había pasado la hora de la cena, pero había tenido nauseas y sueño, así que no bajo a cenar.

-¡Granger!

-Ya estoy aquí Malfoy- Hermione estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho el grito casi histérico de Draco. Estaba cargada de libros, cosa que el Slytherin no ignoro y puso una mueca.

-Hoy no tengo ganas de estudiar Granger, por el contrario, tengo hambre.

-Ya paso la hora de la cena, no es mi problema que estuvieras enamorando al retrete con abrazos.

-No lo estaba abrazando, y si tú te sintieras como me siento, comprenderías lo difícil que es cargar a tu hijo en el vientre.

A Hermione se le crisparon los nervios con solo escuchar eso. Claro que ella sabia lo que sentía, pero no se lo diría, nunca admitiría que estaba atada a él con un lazo mágico por medio del bebe.

-No es mi problema Malfoy, hazle como quieras. Si no quieres estudiar entonces me iré dormir.

Hermione subió las escaleras sin haberse quitado la mochila del hombro, Draco escucho como serró de un portazo y se quedo solo y en silencio con ganas de comer y la decisión de que bajaría el mismo a las cocinas con los elfos domestico, les ordenaría que le cocinaran y les pediría que le subieran todo a su cuarto, mientras él haría una parada en otro lugar.

Draco se dirigió a la sala de Slytherin, entro sin problemas y vio a los que aun estaban en la sala común, no eran muchísimos pero si quedaban algunos cuantos, busco entre ellos a Blaise Zabini y no lo encontró, se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto, al abrir la puerta encontró que estaba vacía. Se dirigió a la que había sido su cama y ahora ocupaban las cosas de Zabini, abrió el baúl y encontró justo lo que había ido a buscar.

---------------------------------------

Hermione de 22 años estaba en una sala de hospital con su bebe recién nacida en brazos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, no necesito levantar la mirada para saber que su esposo y su hijo estaban entrando en ese momento. Le sonreía a su bebe, una hermosa niña pelirroja con los ojos grises y una mente brillante, muy despierta para tener apenas unas horas de nacida.

Su padre levanto al niño a la cama para que viera al nuevo miembro de la familia y al mismo tiempo arrugaron la frente, algo no les había parecido, pero Hermione no pregunto que era, por que ella veía perfecta a su bebe, era hermosa, era pequeña y mucho dolor le había costado como para verle algún defecto.

-Si no están conformes mejor lárguense.

-Es mi hijo y tu mi esposa, como quieres que me largue.

-Hija… es niña y quiero que se llame Rose.

-Pero mamá, no tiene rasgos familiares.

-Mire señorito- Hermione levanto la mirada de su nueva bebe para ver a su bebe de cinco años- es tu nueva hermanita, nació de mi igual que tú, así que vamos a quererla mucho¿entendido?

-Si mama- respondió el pequeño acatando las indicaciones de su madre como se acata una orden en el ejército sobre la limpieza de los pisos con un cepillo dental.

-Hermione, tengo mis dudas.

-¿Que clase de dudas amor?

Ese tono era el peligroso, cuando Hermione Jane Granger (nombre de soltera y enojada) usaba ese tono, era por que algo la había molestado, algo como eso de sugerir una relación extramarital, sin conocimiento ni consentimiento del marido. Era como el tono que utilizo cuando él solicito el permiso de su esposa de copular con su secretaria ya que "le traía ganas"

-Dime tus dudas cariño.

Si, ese era el tono.

-¿Por qué es tan hermosa nuestra nueva hija?... ya se, es que se parece a ti.

-Estoy entrando en la depresión pos parto, así que si no te largas te meteré el tubo del suero por el…

-El niño Hermione, el niño, nuestros hijos no pueden escuchar esa clase de vocabulario¿Que ejemplo les pondrás?

-Ya nos arreglaremos tú y yo cuando estemos solos.

-Si… ¿vamos por el cuarto?

-¿El cuarto escándalo que hacemos en la colonia? No amor, llevamos mas.

Así termina nuestra escena sobre la extensión y la bienvenida de un nuevo miembro a una familia de padres jóvenes que a estas alturas ya habían considerado el hecho de operarse, o sea, no tener más hijos y usar más preservativos. En solo 5 años habían tenido 3 hijos, iban mas rápido de lo que habían pensando. Era tiempo de serrar la fábrica, independientemente de si la seguían trabajando.

Hermione despertó alterada, su nueva habitación y su nueva cama… la misma vieja pijama pero un nuevo sueño… nunca habría imaginado que a los 22 años daría a luz a su tercer hijo. Eso definitivamente había sido una pesadilla extraña, además no había visto el rostro de quien era su marido, o si lo había visto pero no sabia quien era, no lograba en lazar la imagen, aun que la tenia clara y nítida, no podía saber quien era, era un sueño confuso.

A lo lejos escucho sonidos muy extraños que le llegaban desde la sala. Sabía que nadie podía entrar a la sala a menos que fueran ellos o fueran CON ellos. La chimenea estaba cerrada a la red Flu y no encontraba idea de que podía haber producido ese sonido. Espero unos minutos y volvió a escucharlo pero ahora en la habitación de a lado… la de Draco.

Se levanto de la cama calzando sus cómodas pantuflas de conejitos y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta que unía ambos cuartos.

Giro la perilla y…

---------------------------------------------

Severus Snape había ido a compadrear.

Estaba entrando a la Mansión Malfoy cuando fue intempestivamente arrojado hacia las petunias del borde de camino por un sujeto con exceso de velocidad y gritando, sonaba como si hubiera sido directamente extraído de "La Jaula de las locas" (1)

Al asomar la cabeza de las flores vio la puerta principal serrarse. Se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa para así encaminarse a la entrada de la mansión. Desde que había ido a darles la noticia de Draco una semana atrás no sabia cual había sido la reacción general ya que había tenido que partir de urgencia por que el gato de Dumbledore había atacado a Filch y le había arañado cerca a la glándula pituitaria. Había sido un pretexto para salir de ahí antes de que se desatase la bomba.

Snape suponía que todo estaba mas tranquilo, pero por ver a ese hombre correr de esa forma decidió que tenía que revisar tareas y cumplir deberes como el buen profesor que era.

Una voz le impidió seguir caminando hacia los límites para aparecerse en otro lugar. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras, que no demostraba sentimientos y que en determinados momentos helaba la sangre.

Momentos como este.

-Severus Snape, pasa por favor.

-Solo venia a visitar a las petunias y a ver como crecían, pero parece que no las esta cuidando bien- Vio las mentadas flores, que estaban aplastadas, destrozadas y al ras del suelo.

-Si, necesitan un poco de agua, pasa. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que me dijiste en tu última visita.

-Yo venia a platicarte la ultima ves que fui a Mugglelandia y un parro (carro) me entropeyo y afencto mi sitema nervoso entral entropenciendo mi psicomotricidad y mi memoría.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte, te demostrare lo que me dijiste y refrescare tu memoria.

-Dijo mi neurólogo que esto ya no tiene solución, es para siempre e irreversible.

-Ya veremos… Habla, estoy de buenas.

Era cierto, de todos los días que habían transcurrido ese día en especial, era en el que gozaba de mejor humor. A pesar de saber acerca de sus petunias destruidas por sabe que engendro del mal y que se había acabado las reservas de Whisky (cosa que ya discutiría con Draco, a su momento). A pesar de todo eso, estaba tan de buen humor que había declinado gentilmente la oferta de ese vendedor Muggle de seguros para su auto. Había sido gentil, definitivamente.

-Te lo explicare de nuevo- Severus dio un gran suspiro. Agarro aire para hablar pero cuando soltaba la primer silaba se escucharon unos golpes en la ventana. Era la lechuza de Draco.

-Ignora ese sonido, es la lluvia. Habla.

-Te explique sobre esa poción que Draco se tomo en mis narices, era el producto inestable de una poción con la que había experimentado, no sabia sus efectos con exactitud, pero sabia que alteraba el producto de una relación coital.

-Aja.

-Le dije que se olvidara del sexo mientras descubría los efectos de esa poción y lograba revertirlos, pero como es clásico en el, no me hizo caso. Los efectos de la poción se activan a la hora de una descarga de energía excepcional, muy parecida al orgasmo. Lo comprobé con unos puercos a los que les di la misma poción, estuvieron brillando por treinta minutos. El resultado fue el mismo, se hizo un trasplante mágico de útero, esto quiere decir que por medio de la luz, se transporta el útero de la hembra al macho y se produce la fecundación al mismo tiempo.

-¿Una eyaculación precoz habría ayudado?

-Si, tal vez.

-¿Y ahora que pasara con Draco?

-Pues, a menos que encuentre una forma de que le regrese el útero a Granger, tendrá que cargar y parir al hijo que crece en sus entrañas.

-¿Hay una forma?

-Debe haberla, por supuesto, pero debo descubrirla.

-Hazlo, pagare lo que sea.

-No se trata de dinero, serán meses de búsqueda, quizá para cuando encuentre la solución Draco ya cumpliera la cuarentena.

-Mas te vale que eso no suceda, no puedo permitir que la gente especule ni hable de mi hijo.

-Lo haré, buscare una solución, no quiero que mi ahijado sea el centro de atención de la prensa.

-¿Y que haces aquí todavía? Vete a trabajar.

----------------------º--------------------

Una muchacha caminaba por el camino que dirigía a la entrada de la misma mansión. Llevaba una pequeña maleta en una de las manos y la otra la movía al compás de sus pasos. Llevaba el cabello corto, negro y lacio y una sonrisa inocentemente aterradora, de esas que suelen engañar a ciertas personas, solo a quienes no la conocen.

Al salir Severus Snape de la mansión, el matrimonio Malfoy vio a la chica acercarse campantemente mientras sin querer piso la cola de un pavo real y le quito de un tirón todas las plumas, se agacho, las levanto del suelo y con todas en la mano, se acerco a Narcisa y se las entrego.

-Se le cayeron al pájaro, señora Malfoy- y sonrió.

-Gracias Nitta… pasa y cuéntame¿Cómo estas y que haces aqui?

-Bien. Asunto: Social y de negocios, en primera, vengo a que pongas fecha para cumplir el compromiso que ustedes y Draco tiene con migo.

Severus que aun discutía con Lucius sobre como ocultar el estomago de Draco guardo silencio de repente y miro la cara lívida de Lucius Malfoy, decidió que ya era muy tarde y se perdería su novela.

-¿Compromiso?- Lucius se parecía a la niña del exorcista volteando de esa forma tan flexible.

-Lucius¿Recuerdas a Nitta? Estuvo en Rumania, estudiando en Durmstrang… ¿Te graduaste querida?- Narcisa tenia una cara de circunstancia que de haber sido pistola habría hecho la matanza mas grande del mundo.

-No, me echaron a una semana de graduarme, le prendí fuego, de nuevo al laboratorio de pociones, cuando termine de quemar el traje de conejo de una compañera.

-Aaah! Que mala suerte…-Miro a su marido y pensó "_cuando se nos ocurrió que la hija de Bella se casara con Draco?"_

Mientras Lucius pensaba también _"esa es la razón por la que no me vuelvo a embriagar con Rodolfus"_

-Pediré que los Elfos preparen una habitación para nuestra huésped¿cierto cariño?-Narcisa miro a Lucius diciendo con los ojos que si se negaba lo mataría, y lo quemaría en el jardín de las rosas con sus genitales en la boca- ¿Quieres acompañarme a notificarles?

-Por supuesto…

Ambos atravesaron la puerta hacia un lugar donde pudieran platicar.

-¿Tu sabias sobre su regreso?- pregunto Narcisa al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-No, no tenía idea, que mala educación llegar sin invitación o notificación previa.

-Eres un idiota, el asunto es que ella no puede ver a Draco en el estado en que esta… ¿Que haremos mientras tanto?

-Echarla a una caja, sellarla y hacerle hoyitos para que respire, la subimos a un autobús muggle de la ruta mas larga y que se la lleve hasta la Terminal, no sabrá regresar.

-Ese método no funciono ni con el perro pulgoso que se trajo Draco hace nueve años.

-¿Entonces que hacemos, señorita premio Nóbel a las ideas?

-No empieces con tus sarcasmos y tus cosas raras. Tenemos que ver de qué forma la engañamos para que se vaya de aquí, que visite a sus padres o algo así.

-Le escribiré a Bella, ella se la llevara.

El sonido de la mansión que anunciaba la visita de alguien más a los terrenos Malfoy sonó en cada rincón de la casa. En el mismo momento un aire frió les recorrió toda la espalda.

Un elfo domestico apareció a espaldas de ellos, con su voz chillona y en muy bajo volumen. Hizo una reverencia hasta que su nariz casi toco la alfombra y desapareció con un sonoro plop. Los dos caminaron al salón de nuevo, uno a lado del otro, en silencio, con las palabras pronunciadas por el elfo aun en sus oídos sin poder ser procesadas.

-"Los señores Lestrange están en el salón, mis señores"

-------------------------------o---------------------------------

Hermione y Draco estaban en la habitación del último con la cama llena de diferentes platillos de comida, jarras con jugo diferentes y platicando de sus hazañas de cuando eran pequeños. El que iba ganando era Draco, por que tenia a la castaña muerta de la risa con la historia de cuando se perdió en un mercado muggle creyendo que era el callejón Diagon y un perro lo salvo de ser atropellado, nunca volvió a saber de ese perro traidor como lo llamaba.

-Yo estoy seguro que lo deje en mi habitación escondido de mis padres y cuando regrese ya no estaba, pero había una nota. Decía que nunca me quiso.

Hermione soltó una carcajada aun mayor y tubo que sostenerse el estomago por que ya le dolía.

-Ey! No te rías, ese maldito perro desgraciado me abandono y no tuvo el valor de decírmelo de frente.

-Draco, los animales no escriben cartas.

-Ahora lo se. Mi indignación es por que los de la nota fueron mis padres, nunca me dijeron nada. Muchas veces les pedí una mascota y nunca me la dieron, fingían que no me escuchaban.

-A mi me hicieron lo mismo, mi gato a sido mi única mascota hasta el momento y me dejan tenerlo por que solo esta en casa por las vacaciones y generalmente me las paso en casa de Ron.

-¿Granger, que hay entre ustedes?

-¿Entre Ron y yo? Nada… ¿Por que todo el mundo cree que hay algo pasional entre nosotros?

-Por que eso parece. Es como lo que hay entre Pansy y yo, es pasional, cuando queremos tenemos sexo hasta caer muertos de cansancio.

-Hay mucha diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros. Admito que seria interesante, no digo que no, pero entre Harry, Ron y yo solo hay una gran amistad.

-Estoy seguro que el pelirrojo quiere algo más que tu amistad. Tienes algo aquí.

Hermione estaba llena de morusas en el pecho de la playera de dormir que tenia puesta. Draco, sin pensarlo, la sacudió hasta que vio la cara sonrojada de la castaña cayo en cuenta de donde había dejado su mano sacudiendo. La quito y solo se quedo mirándola, la castaña estaba toda sonrojada y trato de disimular tomando una rebanada de pastel.

-Ya tenia mucha hambre¿Tu no?

-Si, por eso fui a pedir comida. Por que te da vergüenza… Vamos a tener un hijo.

-No es normal para mi, para ti si, pero yo no soy como tu.

-Eres muy santurrona

-Lo se…- apenas termino de hablar y Draco la beso invadiendo toda su boca con su lengua, había sentido el impulso de hacerlo y así lo hizo.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y en menos de media hora toda la comida había quedado esparcida por el suelo y ellos dos desnudos en la cama, haciendo lo que les decía su cuerpo que hicieran, dejando la razón olvidada para otro momento, para un examen quizás o para una situación que les exigiera pensar razonablemente.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos en todo el castillo demostrándose lo que se querían demostrar utilizando el cuerpo, en una habitación que aparecía y desaparecía del castillo había una pareja que vagaba sin rumbo, satisfaciéndose los dos al mismo tiempo por donde sus fantasías les pedían, ya fuera en la bañera, o en la mesa después de unas sesiones de sexo pegados a la pared, con el cuerpo mojado, terminando tendidos en la cama, mojados en sudor.

Harry tenía la cicatriz descubierta por que todo el fleco lo tenía hacia atrás, por el impulso de su pareja de tomarlo del cabello y tratar de controlarlo, por que le excitaba más ver esa marca en forma de rayo. El niño que venció al mal y que salvo al mundo. El instrumento que el bien y la buena moral habían tomado para salir triunfante. Y ella, la nueva persona que el había tomado como su tabla de salvación y a quien le había prometido jamás separarse, pasará lo que pasará, promesa que ella sintió la necesidad de consentir y responder igual.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, no me gusto mucho el final, ustedes dirán… si quieren saber quien es ella, mándenme review, les pondré una descripción de ella en la respuesta haber si adivinan quien es, se sacaran una sorpresota… a mi me gusta la idea de que la susodicha sea quien se llevo el corazoncito del Potter.

Se que me tarde en actualizar, de verdad mil perdones pero pase por una rachita muy difícil, mi primer semana de trabajo se me junto con los exámenes parciales y 3 días después los finales. Bueno, ya estoy de vacaciones y ya tendré mas tiempo de escribir, por las mañanas por lo menos.

Ya van a salir de la escuela en Hogwarts también y empieza lo bueno con el embarazo de Draco. Que tal con Nitta, este personaje esta inspirado en una amiga de quien ya nunca supe nada, igual y se murió o se la trago el novio, quien sabe, pero me caía muy bien en su pose de Nitta Lestrenge en la familia Black.

Cuídense y muchas muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron.


	12. tamales de caviar

Dedicado especialmente a quienes adivinaron quien es la novia de Harry, a quienes lo suponían o quienes quisieron saberlo.

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 12

La ahora ex – Gryffindor caminaba sin una ruta fija por las calles del centro de Londres pasada la media noche. Habían pasado 2 días desde que había dejado el colegio y ya extrañaba regresar, no por sus clases, ni por sus amigos, ni siquiera por la biblioteca llena de libros, no, no quería regresar por eso. Extrañaba a Dobby. Por que Dobby sabía que a las 3 de la mañana había una excursión por comida, por que al "bebe" le daba hambre exactamente a las 3 menos 5 minutos, esperaba hasta las 3 menos 2 minutos, pero esperar hasta las 3 en punto, era la muerte.

Pero ahora no estaba y Hermione no sabia donde encontraría comida a esa hora. Pensó en muchos lugares pero no habían resultado. Se apareció en el Pub de Tom, para pasar al callejón Diagon, pero estaba serrado por que Tom estaba enfermo de Meningitis, por lo tanto no había podido pasar al callejón, tenia que ser a pie y por los barrios Muggles. Fue al centro, pero no encontró nada.

Recorrió calles, calles y mas calles, se puso a llorar un rato en una banca de parque para ver si alguien se apiadaba y le daba algo de comida pero al parecer todos estaban dormidos en sus camas, calientitos y no pasando frió y hambre como ella. Claro, por que ella también tenia hambre, aunque no lo decía, sentía las exigencias degustativas del crió que Draco llevaba en la panza.

Al menos el sentía algo en el estomago, pero ella, la pobre Hermione sentía nada en el estomago, seco, arrugado, pegándose por dentro como un globo mojado y sin aire, así sentía su estomago.

Siguió vagando sin rumbo fijo y cuando sintió que amanecería recordó algo, algo muy simple, un lugar donde no había buscado, y mas que nada recordó como llegar, no en si el lugar.

El callejón Diagon estaba a un Poof de Hermione, solo era cuestión de aparecerse dentro de el, no en el Pub. Casi se da de topes en una verja de jardín, a no ser por los pico que adornaban la reja o el perro enorme que salió de ve tu a saber donde.

Hermione grito con todo lo que sus pulmones y garganta daban para gritar, del piso superior se encendió una luz y alumbro algo, Hermione creyó que moriría por que el perro que vio era igualito a un Grimm o a Sirius cuando se transformaba, pero sabía que así debía lucir un grim. El simple pensamiento de que los pasos que escuchaba dentro de la casa pertenecieran a un loco maniático con un hacha y que la mataría por molestar a su grim en la noche la hizo gritar aun mas.

-¿Hermione?

Esa voz, le parecía vagamente familiar aunque no podía enlazarla a alguien, el perro dejo de ladrar y ella se agazapo esperando el hachazo que nunca llego, pero si una carcajada como el ladrido de un perro.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle? Pasa.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Sip… me gusto esta casa, alejada de todo lo mágico.

-Yo vivo relativamente cerca, también en esta colonia.

-Si, supe de tu caso de enamoramiento.

Hermione se sonrojo. Para que los dejaran vivir juntos a ella y a Draco sin dudas ni molestias habían inventado que estaban profundamente enamorados. Con esto Ron se molesto con ella, Harry le dijo que si le hacia algo no dudara en decirle, y que el sabia su situación, ya que estaba en algo muy parecido.

Harry también vivía con alguien, nunca les dijo con quien, pero podían asegurar con los ojos serrados que era una mujer. Al parecer todos habían tomado las riendas de su vida, por convicción, y ella no, ella estaba obligada a vivir con Malfoy, por su hijo.

-Si, bueno, así son estas cosas.

-Vuelvo a mi pregunta¿por que estas sola en la calle a estas horas?

-Porque…

Hermione no sabia que responder, se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza y suspirar.

-Salí a buscar algo de comida, por que Draco esta muy ebrio en la casa y yo tenia mucha hambre, como sus papás no quieren darle dinero y yo aun no estoy trabajando.

-Si no tienen dinero puedes pedirme lo que quieras mientras Draco encuentra un empleo.

-Draco no puede trabajar.

-Hermione, si estas tratando de defenderlo, mejor cuéntame otra cosa, pro que eso no funciona. Te conozco, eres la bruja mas inteligente de tu edad, se que no estas con el por que estés enamorada, menos de él, dime la verdad.

Hermione suspiro, después de todo era Sirius, sabia que podía confiar en el. Lo hizo prometer que no contaría nada y lo hizo firmar un contrato como el de "El ejercito de Dumbledore" cuando reviso que todo estuviera bien, le conto todo, desde el momento en que acepto ir a la dichosa fiesta.

A los 5 minutos Sirius estaba tomando de una botella de whisky de fuego para agarrar valor y seguir escuchando. Hermione termino su historia 5 minutos después, y Sirius aun no estaba ebrio, eso era una bendición por que se había tomado la botella entera mientras ella hablaba.

-Lo… Lo… LO QUE ME CUENTAS ES IMPOSIBLE!!

-Las pruebas están en mi casa -.- te las mostrare cuando quieras.

-Pero… PERO!!!

-Así nos toco la suerte maldita… y todo por culpa de aquel estúpido borracho.

Sirius sintió la pedrada y arrojo la botella que tenia en la mano por la ventana, sin querer le dio a su cachorrito que estaba mordiendo a un tipo vestido completamente de negro con pasamontañas y un costal atado al cuello.

-Me es muy difícil creer lo que me cuentas… ¿De quien era esa poción?

-La hizo el profesor Snape.

-Claro, tenia que ser el tipo del monumento al moco. Pero ya vera cuando me lo encuentre, espero que no pase nunca, por su bien y el de mi cabello, la grasa capilar se puede contagiar con mucha facilidad.

-Necesito conseguir la comida, muchas gracias por lo que sea que allá pasado aquí, nos veremos pronto Sirius.

-Espera, no te he ayudado… iré a ponerme ropa y te llevare a un lugar donde sirven de todo. Eres una chica con suerte- Sirius comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior. Hermione comenzó a dar pasitos hacia la salida- no te muevas de ahí, en un momento bajo.

--------------O----------------

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada, estaba planeando que haría cuando llegara Hermione, si ir sobre ella o sobre la comida. Se moría de hambre, pero también estaba muy enojado pro que la castaña había durado ya 10 minutos en la calle, lo que era lo mismo: Él había aguantado el hambre durante 10 minutos. Eso era inconcebible, en primera, y en segunda… era inconcebible.

Había estado viendo TV y había aprendido esa nueva palabra, por eso todo le parecía inconcebible. Lo que si había sido concebible había sido el feto que crecía dentro de el. Pro que no era un bebe, no era un hijo, era solo eso, un feto que le debía además de la vida, su figura y el carisma con el que gozaba antaño. Le parecía que habían pasado años de cuando era buena onda.

Que tiempos aquellos cuando era carismático y se reía de los chistes de Crabbe que contaba sin querer, es que era tan inocente, muchas personas lo tachaban de estúpido descerebrado, pero no él, tan buena gente, siempre lo defendía y lo ayudaba a fortalecer su carácter. Ahora solo lloraba por Bambi y odiaba al prometido de Rose de la película Titanic.

Regresando al tema anterior. Odiaba a la cosa que crecía dentro de él, se sentía como esa película que había visto esa tarde en la que una cosa llamada alíen salía del estomago de las personas, por un momento temió que su alíen le hiciera lo mismo, le comiera las entrañas y le rompiera el vientre para salir y hacer un chillido. Y eso no era todo, pensaba que ya quería salir, por que ese bulto en su antes plano vientre no era normal, ya comenzaba a vérsele la panza que se les ve a todas las mujeres que encargan niño de París y sabia lo que pasaba con esas mujeres: se ponían gordas.

En una ocasión, platicando con su padre, este le dijo que cuando lo esperaban a él su mama se había puesto muy ganosa.

Ahora sabía a que se refería con ganosa. El hambre y no solo de comida aumentaba considerablemente –otra palabra nueva- todas las mañanas que veía a Granger en camisón tenia que mentalizarse para no cometer una locura como la de su habitación en el colegio. Que para su mala suerte no se había vuelto a repetir.

Otra de las cosas que le molestaban del dichoso embarazo eran sus pechos. No los tenia grandes como Hermione ni estaba guardando leche, afortunadamente, pero si le dolían… le dolían como cuando Pansy se los mordía y le ponía hielo después, pero dolían como dolían después de la noche de sexo desenfrenado. Eran muy sensibles y le molestaba mucho la ropa, pero sin ella se le notaba la panza, y eso lo tenia con el humor para hacer chile con… la conciencia.

Ya había esperado demasiado, situaciones extremas requerían medidas extremas… haría lo que nunca había pensado hacer. Ni siquiera cuando estaba hasta las chanclas de borracho y quería bajarse la borrachera lo había hecho. Cocinaría. Una música de terror salió de no sabia donde, música como de la película de Dracula, pero mas macabrona.

Pronto se dio cuenta que al moverse había apretado el botón de encender del control remoto de la TV y lo había prendido en una película de misterio. Siempre había algo interesante que ver en esa cajita. Subió los pies al sillón y se puso a verla, de pronto se le olvido el hambre y el coraje y todo lo que sentía, solo se concentro en la TV y todo quedo en el pasado.

-----------o----------

**-o-****Minutos ****antes-o-**

Hermione caminaba en silencio junto a Sirius por todo el callejón Diagon. Se habían aparecido directamente en la tienda de los Weasley donde Ron estaba trabajando pero ni siquiera la vio, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, pero Hermione pensó que era un idiota y siguió a Sirius fuera de la tienda. Como era de esperarse nadie le quitaba la vista de en sima a Sirius pero Hermione se acostumbro cuando estaba en el castillo y miraban todo el tiempo a Harry.

Llegaron a un restaurant donde había toda clase de gente, se dirigieron a la barra directamente y Sirius hablo con una muchacha de dudosa moral, por su forma de vestir y maquillarse, y por el hecho de que el animago le agarro una teta al saludarla. La tipeja se fue y a los pocos minutos apareció una señora regordeta chaparrita y que caminaba como pingüino.

-Sirius! Querido¿como estas?

-Muy bien grand mama ¿y tú? yo te veo bastante bien.

-Si, estoy bien, a ti te veo muy delgado.

-Si, los dementores son malos cocineros, me falta tu mano de obra. Mira, te presento a Hermione, una amiga de mi ahijado buscando donde picar algo de comida a media noche. Quien mejor que tu.

-Así se hace lindísimo, dime querida ¿Cómo que se te antoja?

La mera verdad era que esa señora le recordaba a la señora Weasley, con unos cuantos kilos de más, pero a final de cuentas se parecían mucho. La tal Grand Mama usaba un delantal igual que la señora Weasley, tenia el cabello muy esponjado y de un rojo muy llamativo, usa un gorrito algo torcido y con una malla como de seda que, supuso la castaña, lo protegía de la grasa de la cocina. De igual manera utilizaba una vestimenta muy digna de la madre de los pelirrojos de esta historia.

-Pues… este… se me antojan algunas cosas.

-Tu dime que te puedo ofrecer y con gusto lo haré, aquí cocinamos de todo.

Y era cierto.

Hermione miro a su alrededor y vio gente comiendo de toda clase de platillos desde muy exóticos hasta muy sencillos. Incluso vio a un tipo de bigote comiendo tacos al pastor con mucho chile cebolla y cilantro, acompañados de su cerveza X (N/A: nadie me pago la publicidad) a su lado una mujer con pantalón de mezclilla y blusita ombliguera se estaba comiendo unos tamales de carne roja y atole en un jarro.

Lo cierto era que se le habían antojado más los tamales de la mujer. Pero tenia que pensar algo para Draco, el no comía nada que costara menos de 100 dólares.

-Unos tamales de caviar y atole de champagne estaría bien.

Sirius y la señora la miraron algo asustados. Ambos levantaron una ceja y abrieron mucho la boca y los ojos y se pusieron la mano debajo de la barbilla.

-Bueno, tenemos caviar y maza para tamales… algo se podrá hacer, y el atole… bueno… lo intentaremos.

La mujer se remango, se acomodo el sombrero y entro a la cocina. Mientras tanto Sirius y Hermione tomaron asiento en las sillas de la barra más próxima.

A los 20 minutos Hermione estaba que se ponía chiles en el… coxis de los nervios de encontrar a Draco comiéndose los muebles de puro coraje, cuando de repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella salió aquella mujer a la que recordaba vagamente, iba con mucho sudor en la frente, limpiándose las manos con el delantal y atrás de ella una muchacha con una bolsa en manos y en el mismo estado lamentable que la mujer.

-Fue difícil, intentamos de todo pero al fin lo logramos, no abras la caja hasta que vayas a comerlos.

-Muchas gracias señora, vendré aquí con ustedes todo el tiempo- Hermione le arrebato la bolsa de las manos y toco la caja, se sintió salvada por una fuerza muy grande llamada aroma de comida- Ahora si me disculpan debo irme.

Hermione desapareció de ese lugar y se apareció a la entrada de los departamentos.

Subió hasta el último piso del edificio mas alto, pensaba encontrarse con mucho ruido y escándalo, pero la sorpresa la recibió al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Draco sobre el sillón sentado en sus talones y al entrar a la habitación Draco no volteo ni a verla, solo siguió viendo la televisión en la misma posición.

Ella fue a la cocina sirvió todo en platos y cubiletes respectivamente y muy quedito llamo a Draco. Primero una ves, al ver que no volteo le hablo con un tono mas alto, nada.

Fue hasta el sillón con ambos platos y se lo tendió, automáticamente Draco lo tomo y comenzó a comer sin haber dicho ni una palabra, Hermione se sentó junto a él y comieron al mismo ritmo.

No fue hasta una hora después que se dieron cuenta que estaban juntos, cuando comenzaron a aparecer los créditos de la película.

-Granger¿Y la comida?- dijo Draco viéndola con los ojos entre serrados (¬¬)

-Ya te la comiste… mira- Hermione le puso su plato en la mano, por que el Ex Slytherin lo había dejado en las piernas de ella.

-Ah, bueno… ¿Qué era?

-Tamales de caviar.

-El cache del mexicano, buena elección. Me marcho a dormir, hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Hermione se quedo sola en la sala, prendió la televisión de nuevo y se quedo hasta mas tarde viendo y llorando con "Diario de una pasión".

Al día siguiente Draco despertó por ruidos que llegaban hasta su cuarto. Se volteo dándole la espalda a la puerta del cuarto y se cubrió hasta al cabeza con el cobertor, pero el ruido no ceso, al contrario, parecía haber incrementado al 1000 por ciento.

Se levanto y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al punto de origen de dicho ruido y encontró a Hermione en la cocina bajando algunas cazuelas que estaban ahí por azares del destino.

-¿Se puede saber que diantres haces a estas horas de la madrugada?

-¿Madrugada? Son las 12, es medio día y estaba buscando donde dejarte la comida hecha, por que supongo que no me acompañaras.

-No me has invitado a ningún lado¿Como quieres que vaya?

-La señora Weasley me invito a una comida en honor a Ginny que aprendió a hacer estofado. Creo que se emociona de más esa mujer.

-No voy. No me gustan las invitaciones por resignación.

-No es resignación, te estoy invitando de buena fe. La señora Weasley me dijo que te invitara.

-Aah!- Draco soltó un suspiro y se puso en pose de enternecido- La mamá coneja me invito a una comida en honor de su hija la tarada que se le quema el agua.

-No te permitiré que las ofendas así.

Hermione se enojo y se puso a escasos centímetros de la cara de Draco, quien pudo ver la ira de la castaña y el ensanchamiento de sus orificios nasales.

-¿No me lo permitirás¿No me permitirás que diga la verdad Granger?

-¡Ellos han sido muy amables con nosotros, creo que por lo menos deberías respetarlos un poco!

-¡No necesitamos de su ayuda!

-Ah no claro que no, con el montón de dinero que te mandan tus padres y el buen trabajo que tengo yo… claro que no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?... ¿Acaso tengo que mantenerte? Discúlpame, el embarazado soy yo.

-¡Deja de restregármelo en la cara de una puta vez!

-¿Qué? No me digas que te duele, por que con gusto te dejaría el paquete…

-¡¿Para que?!... ¡¿Para largarte?!

-¡Y para ser feliz de una buena puta vez!

-Si pues vete entonces, no se que haces aquí.

-Exacto… No se que hago aquí sufriendo carencias y groserías de parte tuya.

Hermione estaba tan molesta con Draco que, como los buenos filósofos han dicho, la ira irracional y descontrolada no nos permite ver las cosas más simples y delicadas. Tan delicadas como las lagrimas que comenzaban a aparecer y empañar los ojos grises de Draco.

-Sin embargo yo si se que hago aquí. Te acompaño, por que lo que esta pasando es algo difícil cuando uno esta solo, pero tú eres tan egoísta que no quieres admitirlo.

-¿¡Admitir que?!... ¿¡Que te necesito?! Estás muy equivocada sangre sucia, no te necesito para nada.

-Entonces vete, iré a la casa de la señora Weasley y cuando regrese espero no verte aquí.

-No te preocupes, lo próximo que sepas de mi es que este hijo tuyo ya nació y lo tendrás en una canasta en la puerta de tu casa.

Hermione se quedo sin habla, no por las palabras del rubio, si no lo que no había dicho con la boca, por que justo cuando dijo eso, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y callo hasta su playera.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía la cara mojada. En ese momento cayo en cuenta que había estado gritando, que estaba afónica, sudorosa, empapada en lagrimas y había mucho desorden en la cocina por que había arrojado las sartenes al suelo en la rabieta.

Y Draco se había ido a su cuarto y había azotado la puerta. Y descubrió que nunca había estallado así, y que por fin, se desahogo desde que todo eso había empezado, y recordó su propósito de estar con Draco y de cumplirle todos sus caprichos.

Por que él hacia la mayor parte del trabajo que era traer una nueva vida al mundo, lo cuidaba.

Cuidaba lo que Hermione más amaba en el mundo aun faltando 6 meses para conocerlo. Y por eso le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Hermione se resbalo al suelo y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara intentando amortiguar el llanto mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban en convulsiones incontrolables por el dolor que le partía el pecho.

Dolor.

¿Por qué le dolía?

¿Por qué había descubierto que Draco tenia razón?... ¿Por qué era cierto que él no la necesitaba a ella?... ¿O había algo mas?

Hermione no fue a la comida esa tarde y tampoco salió de la cocina y mucho menos se movió de donde había quedado al resbalar por la pared. Al igual que Draco que nunca salió de su cuarto. Se quedo dormida un rato y despertó alterada, había soñado algo, pero no recordaba que era. Vio la hora y le dio miedo de buscar por la casa y encontrarse sola.

Se levanto y camino al baño cuya puerta quedaba frente al cuarto de Draco. Estuvo tentada en tocar por si respondía, pero tuvo miedo de no obtener respuesta. Giro la perilla de la puerta del baño y entro, se lavo la cara y los dientes, y se quedo viéndose en el espejo, reprochándose a si misma que si algo le pasaba a Draco y a su bebe, seria culpa de ella.

Salió del baño y se acerco a la puerta del rubio, empuño la mano y con ella golpeo suavemente, casi sin haber sido escuchada, no hubo respuesta.

-Draco- Llamo con voz queda, casi sintiendo que lo había pensado- Draco!- Volvió a llamar ahora mas fuerte. Sintió miedo de que fuera verdad. De que Draco y su hijo no estuvieran.

-¡Draco, ábreme por favor!- Hermione golpeo la puerta y comenzó a llorar, grito aferrándose a la leve esperanza de que estuviera ahí adentro y simplemente no quisiera responderle.

La manija trono y la puerta se movió hacia adentro. Hermione aguardo esperando verlo, solo vio oscuridad, esperaba escuchar, pero no había mas que silencio. Empujo un poco más la puerta y logro enfocar en la cama un bulto, que respiraba y temblaba un poco.

-Draco¿Puedo pasar?

-Estas adentro.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Disculparme por lo que te dije.

-Disculpada. Vete.

-¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lado? No has salido de casa desde que dejamos Hogwarts…

-No quiero, vete.

-Draco, de verdad lo siento, no quería decirte todo eso, solo que me he sentido mal…

-Y yo me he sentido de maravilla…

-Yo se que nos hemos sentido mal, lo siento, el bebe nos mantiene unidos a ti y a mi. Discúlpame, te lo pido de corazón.

-Ya te dije que estás perdonada, ahora vete y déjame en paz.

-Vamos a cenar a algún lado, tengo dinero ahorrado, te llevare a un buen lugar.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado- Draco sintió que se sentó en la cama, a sus espaldas.

-Draco, muchas gracias por cuidarlo, aunque no te guste, se que en el fondo sientes que lo quieres, no me respondas, solo quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mi bebe y por mi.

Hermione apretó su hombro y salió de la habitación inmediatamente.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala y tomo una revista mientras la hojeaba contando cada segundo con la mente. La puerta se abrió y apareció Draco con unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo. A Hermione le pareció que se veía excelentemente bien.

-¿Me acompañarías a casa de mis padres?

Hermione sonrió y algo dentro de ella le dijo que las cosas se solucionarían. Sintió un brinco en su corazón.

-Claro- Hermione sonrió. A Draco le pareció hermosa.

-Granger, mas te vale ser franca con migo…-Hermione asintió- ¿Me veo panzón?

-Claro que no, al contrario, te ves muy bien.

-De todas formas nos apareceremos.

---------------O---------------

Harry llego a su apartamento entrado ya el amanecer, el que había inspirado a miles de poetas en otros tiempos, el famoso atardecer de un ocaso crepuscular, hasta que la real lengua española definió eso como pleonasmo y lo despojo de su titulo poético.

Se tambaleo antes de poner la varita (la de madera) en el picaporte de la puerta y se abrió con un ligero chirrido, como de costumbre aguzo el olfato y encontró su aroma por toda la casa, aunque no la veía por la oscuridad podía darse cuenta de que seguía cerca.

Camino haciendo zigzag hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina y la empujo, estaba tan oscuro como la sala, toco la pared para encontrar el apagador de la luz eléctrica y lo que encontró fue una mano que lo jalo inmediatamente. Sintió que choco de frente con alguien delgado, delicado, con bubis.

Sus labios fueron colisionados por otros, gruesos, suaves, y que sabían como moverse. Sonrió dentro del beso y sintió como se separaba de él.

-Estás ebrio.

-¿De que hablas? Solo fue un sorbo.

-Estas ebrio Potter, a mi no me engañas.

La luz se prendió y lo dejo ciego por un instante. Cuando recupero la vista lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de ella, su cara risueña y su mano que se estampo en su mejilla.

-Bajaste la guardia guerrero.

-Parkinson ¬¬

-Dime cariño… jajajaja.

* * *

Sorpresa!!! Feliz año nuevo y navidad y casi el San Valentín, bueno, todas las festividades que se cruzaron por el camino y fueron vilmente arroyadas. A quienes cumplieron años felicidades y a los que pasaron pro malos momentos, animo, todo tiene solución y si la vida les da la espalda agárrenle el culo.

Sorry por el retraso. Buenas noticias, me cambiaron de área en el trabajo, ahora estoy en el acceso, eso significa que tengo mas tiempo para inspirarme y escribir en la libreta, solo es cosa de que llegue a las 12 de la media noche y transcriba a la compu, como lo hice al terminar este capi.

Dejen reviews y si tienen tele ahí se ven.

Los quiero mucho

Por cierto, si es Pansy, felicidades a quienes adivinaron.


	13. Zoofilicos y orgasmos porcinos

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO X

Narcisa vio _y_ reconoció a Draco y Hermione desde que aparecieron atrás de la verja de hierro. Justo iba saliendo a regar las margaritas y las petunias del jardín y cruzo toda la casa hasta el jardín donde estaba su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrina tomando el desayuno. Cerró la puerta con llave y se guardo la llave entre las bubis.

Corrió hasta haber llegado en un santiamén hasta el despacho de Lucius, no se molesto en tocar, simplemente agito la varita y murmuro un bombarda que hizo desaparecer la enorme puerta blanca como toda la casa, tallada a manos por duendes de madera de nogal con algunas vestiduras plateadas y chapa de plata pura de duendes.

Al meterse al despacho vio a Lucius en el sillón detrás de su escritorio con una botella de whiskey de fuego en la mano y dando vueltas mientras miraba fijamente el techo.

-Draco y Granger vienen hacia acá.

-¿Granger?

-Si, tu hijo y su novia que no es su prometida.

-Procura que…

-Ya los deje en el jardín bajo llave.

-Está bien-se encamino hacia donde estaba su esposa y al salir intento serrar la puerta y noto que no había- Narcisa ¿Dónde esta la puerta?

-Exploto querido.

-Tendremos que mandar hacer otra, de todas formas, esa ya no me gustaba tanto.

-Si querido, se los comunicare a los elfos.

Al llegar ellos al recibidor encontraron la imagen que a continuación narrare.

Draco estaba de pie junto a una Hermione muy divertida viendo como el chico se las apañaba con una buena cantidad de elfos que le daban la bienvenida a la mansión de nuevo y se desvivían ofreciéndole bocadillos, bebidas, un cómodo asiento, pantuflas, un masaje, un perro que le llevara el diario, etc.

-Hijo- Narcisa se acerco al pequeño retoño embarazado y lo abrazo fuertemente- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien madre. Hola padre.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Ya se de donde aprendiste lo borracho- Hermione susurro a Draco muy cerca de su oído al notar el estado de Lucius. Draco aguanto la carcajada- Cínico.

-Padre… Necesito saber si me sacaste del testamento.

-Si Draco… ¿Como puedo sacarte si no tengo otro heredero?

-Entonces necesito que me adelantes el 10 de mi herencia.

-¿QUÉ¿Por qué tanto?

-Por que necesito cosas, como una casa y un medio de transporte.

-Bueno, compra lo que necesites y que envíen la cuenta a Gringotts.

-Los muggles no conocen Gringotts.

-Has ido muy bajo Draco.

-¿Eso que importa? Ya no importa nada de lo que pensábamos antes padre. Ya no importa la sangre.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-No lo se, el embarazo me ha afectado.

-Si no hay de otra, busca métodos muggles para comprar lo que necesitas y habla con los goblins del banco. Con migo ya no vengas.

-No te…- Una fuerte explosión interrumpió a Draco. Una explosión que provenía desde los pasillos que conducían al jardín.

-Cissy tu puerta estaba atascada… no te preocupes, la desatore yo misma… Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira lo que nos trajo el halcón, un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia.

Nitta se acerco a Draco y lo beso apasionadamente tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Que bueno que volviste… podremos planear la boda y ponerle fecha inmediatamente. Sugiero que sea la próxima semana.

-¿Cuál boda? Solo fue un beso Oo

-Draco no esta enterado de nada- Narcisa soltó un gran suspiro y bajo la mirada muy apenada.

-¿De que tengo que estar enterado madre?

-Draco, ella es Nitta, tu prometida.

-¿¡Tu Prometida?!- Todos escucharon el grito y miraron a Hermione, de quien por un momento, se habían olvidado.

Draco la miro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Los demás ahí reunidos simplemente optaron por ignorarla y ver la tapicería.

-¡¿Vas a casarte con esta?!... ¿¡Cuando pensabas decírmelo¡Responde Draco!… ¡¿Cuándo naciera nuestro hijo?!

Hermione se soltó llorando y se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

Draco no entendía absolutamente nada.

La castaña enfoco el rostro del Ex – Slytherin por entre sus dedos y rodo los ojos mentalmente. Sin previo aviso se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, aunque en el camino arroyo a un elfo domestico de la familia no se detuvo hasta que atravesó todo el jardín.

Un cirio se encendió justo arriba de la cabeza de Draco.

-¡Hermione!- Emprendió la carrera por el mismo camino por el que había corrido ella, volvió a arrollar al Elfo que apenas se recuperaba del accidente con la castaña- Espérame, Hermione, déjame explicarte…

Todos los vieron marcharse pero nadie dijo nada antes de Narcisa.

-Debe ser el embarazo.

-No puedo creer que le permitieras a tu hijo engendrar con una sangre sucia.

Lucius miro a Bellatrix y sonrió de lado. No entendía nada por efectos del alcohol, su mente estaba nublada y por mas que quería no podía olvidarse de la sensación de que hacia muchísimo tiempo que había visto a Draco. Ya se lo preguntaría a Narcisa.

-Nuestro señor, el mago más malo y tenebroso de los últimos 100 años es un gato blanco. ¿Qué otra cosa me puede extrañar?

--------------o-------------

Draco corría por la calle que subía hacia la mansión Malfoy, no había encontrado ni visto a Hermione y ya se estaba cansado ¿Esa mujer se olvidaba que estaba embarazado o que?

De pronto una mano salió de un arbusto alto que escondía las rejas de otras mansiones y lo jalo hacia ahí mismo… se encontró de frente y muy de cerca con la cara de Hermione, sentía los pezones de ella chocando con los de él, reparo en que casi eran de la misma estatura ella y él.

Estaba agitado, muy agitado y sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

-Respira por al nariz o te sentirás mal. Que bueno que pudiste zafarte.

-¿Siempre… haces eso?

-Cuando es muy necesario si… Teníamos que salir de ahí en el instante… Ahora debemos pensar que haremos con tu compromiso.

-Tu lo…

-No, no lo sabia, pero no me extraña, ustedes tienen costumbres antiguas y extrañas, el compromiso de los hijos recién nacidos para preservar el linaje y la sangre, es lo mas normal.

-¿Por qué lo sabes todo?

-No lo se, utilizo mi sentido común. Necesitamos hablar con tu madre o tu padre para ver que podremos hacer.

-Mi madre será un poco más accesible…- la vio a los ojos- ya sabes, por aquello de la sangre y tus orígenes. No es que le agrades a madre, pero es mas condescendiente con migo.

-Si, lo se…

Draco la guio por la calle hasta haber pasado Malfoy Manor donde había una barda. Draco fue tras ella y Hermione lo siguió. Después de haber caminado bastante llegaron al límite de la barda, parecía que Draco quería darle la vuelta a la mansión y llegar por la parte de atrás. Comenzó a andar alejándose de la casa cada vez más hasta que se acerco a una trampilla al nivel del suelo. Jalando de unas tiras de metal las levanto y, a los ojos de Hermione, se abrió un túnel húmedo oscuro y apestoso.

-¿Y eso para que?

-Para llegar hasta mí madre sin que nos vean los Lestrange… después de ti.

-No entrare ahí.

-Ay vamos Granger… yo he pasado por aquí miles de veces, es segurisimo.

-¿En que condiciones estabas cuando pasaste por ahí?

La verdad secreta sobre ese túnel era algo borrosa incluso para Draco. En unas vacaciones de Navidad lo descubrió cuando, al haber regresado a su casa después de una fiesta encontró toda su casa serrada, busco formas de entrar y rodeo la mansión hasta que llegó a ese punto y tropezó con algo que la misma nieve no le permitía ver.

**Flash Back**

Tras tomarse el resto de su trago, lo poco que quedo tras su caída se puso en cuatro patas y fue descubriendo la trampilla, decidió aventurarse y ver a donde lo llevaba.

Despertó en su cuarto, sin saber como había llegado ahí, pero recordó la trampilla. Tras haber aguantado estoicamente el sermón de su padre sobre llegar en estado de ebriedad afuera de la casa arriesgándose a que los vecinos lo vieran y diera inicio a los chismes. Aun sin saber en que estado se encontraba, si con resaca o ebrio aun, fue al patio trasero a buscar la trampilla, encontró un montón de nieve con señas de haber sido removida.

Volvió a removerla, sintiendo como el frio le calaba tanto que por un momento se sintió anestesiado y el dolor de cabeza y la embriagues lo abandonaron un momento.

Pero al jalar de la tira de metal que servía de agarradera para abrirla y cuando le dio el olor de frente, se doblo y sin arcadas ni nada comenzó a vomitar justo a lado de la entrada. Cuando termino, cerró la puerta de una patada y se fue directo a casa, sintiéndose cada vez mas enfermo.

Estuvo durmiendo todo ese día con principios de pulmonía. Despertaba cuando Narcisa lo visitaba en su cuarto y cuando le entraron ganas de vomitar de nuevo, así que solo se arrastro al limite de la cama y sacando la cabeza comenzó a devolver el estomago en el suelo.

Nunca se menciono nada sobre esa trampilla en el patio trasero.

**Fin Flash Back**

Solo esa vez había utilizado la trampilla y no tenia idea de a donde le llevaría, pero Hermione no tenia que saber eso… ¿o si?

-En las mejores condiciones Hermione, para tu mayor información este pasillo fue utilizado por mis antepasados para ocultarse en la época de la caza de brujas.

-¿Pues se escondieron tan bien que nunca los encontraron verdad? Huele horrible Draco, yo no entrare ahí. No quiero encontrarme en medio de catacumbas y con hambre.

-Es cierto, yo también muero de hambre… mi madre podrá ordenar que nos den de desayunar.

Y así, movidos por el instinto de sobrevivencia y la conciencia de lo pobres que eran, se aventuraron en ese pasaje, sin saber lo que les esperaba al bajar las escaleras.

------------o------------

Cierto día un cierto gato intento escapar de cierto castillo que por ciertos motivos no vienen a cierta memoria de cierta escritora que ya se la mam… EL caso es que salió a dar su paseo nocturno, como todas las noches… por aquello de lo nocturno.

Dio varias vueltas por el castillo, siempre buscando el modo de planear algo malvado y vil, hasta que recordaba que no tenia pulgares para colgar alguna caja sobre alguna entrada, o atar una cuerda en el dedo pulgar de Albus para que quedara de cabeza cuando despertara, o tomar una varita y desaparecer la ropa de todos en el castillo.

Pero como dije anteriormente, no tenia pulgares para hacer todo eso por lo tanto se decidió por ir a hacer sus necesidades por ahí, embarazar algunas gatas perdidas –que no había ninguna por la región, pero le gustaba fantasear que era un gato en toda la extensión de la palabra- y espiar a alguien y luego venderle la información a Albus por algunas madejas de hilo.

De pronto se detuvo clavando sus garras en la tierra, reconoció el camino que estaba recorriendo, se dirigía a los chiqueros.

Cuando una luz espectral surgió de la nada, tan liquida y a la vez vaporosa. Fue como estar de pie frente a un fantasma, pero como era algo misterioso desaparecería pronto dejándolo con la duda de lo que sea que fuera eso.

Si claro, como si fuera a pasarse semanas enteras investigando en la biblioteca.

Pasaron 29 minutos y la luz no desaparecía, decidió ir a investigar. En el siguiente minuto escucho un chillido y un golpe seco como de alguien golpeando la cabeza de otro alguien. Fue para ver y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al descubrir lo que pasaba.

Dos porcinos en una posición muy comprometedora, parecía que acababan de… Fornicar. Y que sorpresa tan grande, tenían espectadores. Zoofólicos.

Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore. Excelente chantaje, le diría que si no quería ver la nueva noticia en El Profeta tendría que darle doble ración de leche todas las noches. Un grito muy parecido a los gritos de triunfo llego a sus oídos, su curiosidad fue mucha, se agazapo y puso mucha atención a los pasaba frente a él.

-Parece que funciono ¡EUREKA!

-Pero eso es en puercos Severus, tienes que estar bien seguro de que funcionara en humanos.

-Albus, vea a la hembra, si funciona en ella claro que funcionara en ellos, pronto será Granger la que se ponga como globo y no Draco.

-¿Que comparas a unos puercos con la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy?

-¿Son ingleses? ô.o

-De hecho los puercos los trajo McGonagall de Escocia cuando fue con su familia. Fueron un regalo de navidad.

-Entonces no hay nada en común, pero puede funcionar.

-Paciencia Severus… espera la reacción de ambos puercos, solo una semana, si pasan de la semana sin problemas de salud, le das al señor Malfoy lo mismo que le diste al macho.

-Vaya vaya- salió el gato de entre los arbustos y de un salto llego a las tablas mas altas que formaban una especie de jaula gigante para los puercos- practicando magia negra en una noche de luna llena con hombres-puercos. ¿Y a mi me convirtieron en gato por mi alta autoestima?

-Nadie hace eso. Calla Tom- El director tomo al gato y emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo- Ya te lo dije Severus, no hagas nada hasta que estemos seguro que eso no causara ningún daño al señor Malfoy.

Al ir ya mas alejados del chiquero, Tom miro a Dumbledore y le pregunto…

-¿Tanto te preocupa el bienestar de ese niño?

-Era mi alumno, y es un joven prometedor además, merece todo mi respeto.

-Nunca he entendido por que respetas tanto a los de mas aun sabiendo lo que son en realidad.

-Nunca te trate mal a ti, no tengo por que tratar mal a nadie.

-Bueno, soy tu hijo, tú lo dijiste… además no dejabas de vigilarme.

-El hecho de saber las cosas no significa que te trate mal pero si que te mantenga cuidado.

-¿A mi?... ¿O a los demás?

-A todos, el cargo que tengo en este colegio requiere de mucha preparación, entre ello saber cuidar a todos de todos.

-Ese chico… Malfoy… ¿Si sabias que él promete para mago tenebroso?

-Si todos en su familia tuvieras sus agallas, seria una familia de magos tenebrosos. No te habrían dado oportunidad de ser Quien-Tu-Sabes.

-¿Entonces estas enterado que en la guerra que se llevo acabo aquí, él fue quien mas bajas provoco a tus filas verdad?

-No, a decir verdad Tom, no lo sabía.

-Ten miedo Albus, ten mucho miedo de él y de que no se vuelva loco. Tiene tal poder, que podría incluso darte guerra a ti.

-¿Lo experimentaste?

-En una ocasión. Debo admitir que estuve orgulloso, por Lucius y por tenerlo en mis filas.

-Algún día tendrás que mostrarme.

-¿Que me darás si lo hago?

-Porción extra de leche.

-Dame tu pensadero y extrae el recuerdo, lo tendré en excelente calidad. Incluso y de paso, te regalare un recuerdo de cuando era niño, nos llevaron a las piscinas publicas en verano, no quiero ese recuerdo.

Albus sonrió, aunque sabia que lo que vería lo haría crearse muchas dudas y miedos respecto a la cercanía de Hermione con el Slytherin, pero siempre era mejor conocer y estar prevenidos. Pero no quería comportarse como un idiota sobre protector, aunque antes de comenzar a plantearse un juicio, tenía que ver aquel recuerdo de Tom.

----------------o--------------

Hermione aun recordaba lo que le había dicho Sirius cuando la acompaño al restaurant por la cena de Draco. Que nunca le demostrara miedo a alguien, menos estando en sus dominios, y el comentario salió gracias a un mesero que estuvo a punto de comerse a Hermione literalmente hablando.

-Nunca demuestres miedo. De dientes para fuera demuestra que estas cómoda donde sea que te presentes.

Y eso hacia, o al menos eso había hecho la noche anterior cuando la madre de Draco les pidió que pasaran el resto del día con ella. Los Lestrange se habían marchado y aunque habían prometido regresar, Narcisa sabia que por lo menos tardarían una semana, tiempo suficiente para permanecer con su hijo y su nuera.

Hermione estaba acostada de frente a la ventana, mirando cada detalle del cuarto en el que estaban. Era igualito al cuarto donde había tenido relaciones coitales con Draco… la primera vez.

Aun evitaba pensar en eso, ya que el simple recuerdo le removía más que sentimientos perdidos, estaba comenzando a remover sentimientos de los que ella no sabía absolutamente nada. La confundían.

Sintió movimiento a sus espaldas, donde estaba dormido Draco aun. El rubio la rodeo con un brazo y una pierna, y ella lo sintió muy pegado a su cuerpo sintiendo por completo la desnudes de ambos. Hermione se ruborizo y pretendió comenzar a alejarse poco a poco de él para salir de la cama pero los fuertes brazos de Draco se apretaron mas a su alrededor y le impidieron cualquier clase de movimiento.

Ella comenzó a moverse poco a poco para ver si podía aflojar sus brazos cuando sintió algo en su trasero, algo que se estaba poniendo duro. Se petrifico y abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

-Si te sigues moviendo así repetiremos lo de anoche.

La voz susurrante y medio dormida de Draco llego como una exhalación hasta sus oídos y ella se puso muy nerviosa.

-Me quedare quieta.

-Me gusta más cuando te mueves… como anoche.

-Lo de anoche solo fue para aparentar ante tus padres.

**Flash Back**

-Muchachos, la cena esta servida, vamos.

Hermione y Draco caminaron tras Narcisa hacia el comedor, Narcisa dejo de caminar y se volteo hacia ellos.

-Sigan ustedes, Draco, tu sabes donde esta el comedor, iré por tu padre- Narcisa aun permaneció de pie sonriendo hacia ellos, Draco reconoció cierta burla en sus labios.

-Si madre.

Juntos llegaron al comedor y tomaron asiento en uno de los extremos donde se serviría la comida. Hermione quedo maravillada con el enorme comedor que fácil podría albergar 50 personas plácidamente y a sus anchas.

Era una habitación enorme con altos ventanales por donde entraba la poca luz del sol que aun quedaba, tanto la mesa como las sillas eran de finísima madera pulcramente tallada, largas cortinas dotadas de hermosura y de un pesado terciopelo verde botella con vaporosas telas cubriendo directamente los ventanales.

Muebles igualmente pulcros y finamente tallados como el comedor y las sillas. Pequeñas figurillas de cerámica con formas diversas. Cuadros de paisajes que reflejaban paz y mucha alegría.

-Draco- Hermione se inclino de lado para hablar mas cerca de él- Sinceramente me imagine que tu casa era oscura y tenebrosa con mazmorras por todas partes.

-Lo sé, es lo mismo que pensaban mis compañeros de cuarto hasta un día que mis padres se fueron de viaje y los invite a una pequeña reunión intima.

Reunió intima asistida por medio Hogwarts y medio mundo mágico que termino en desastre. Por consiguiente Draco con cuasi-resaca-aun-ebriedad estuvo limpiando y reparando todo por que todos los elfos entraron en colapso nervioso.

La castaña seguía sorprendida observando cuanto la rodeaba, de pronto y sin previo aviso Draco le tomo de la cara y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Hermione se dejo llevar por los labios del rubio y puso las manos en su nuca para enredar los dedos en su cabello.

Alguien carraspeo y ambos jóvenes se alejaron; Hermione roja como un tomate y Draco solo limpiándose los restos de carmín que le había robado a Hermione.

-¿Si acepto su noviazgo dejaran de hacer eso? Draco hay muchas habitaciones arriba a demás de la tuya, pueden hacer lo que gusten mientras estén solos.

Lucius Malfoy y su esposa tomaron asiento y cenaron platicando sobre donde vivirían los jóvenes el resto de su vida.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ah si, pero tenemos que aparentar mas para que no allá dudas de lo nuestro.

-Creo que les quedo claro con lo de anoche.

Draco ya estaba sobre ella. El cuerpo de la castaña estaba empezando a responder ante la proximidad, aun así la mitad de su mente discutía con la otra mitad sobre lo que quería en realidad.

-Si, yo creo que les quedo claro, pero para que no hayan dudas…- se detuvo para mordisquearle el cuello, subiendo al lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione sintió su respiración y también sintió que ese algo se ponía cada vez mas duro.

-Draco, no debemos…abusar- lanzo un profundo suspiro y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza rubia que se había anclado en sus pechos- abusar de la hospitalidad… de tus padres.

-No creo que se… dieran cuenta- Draco levanto la cabeza y la miro a la cara. Ella estaba sonrojad y con los ojos serrados, también estaba mordiéndose los labios como acostumbraba cuando sentía que algo se salía de su control- ¿No los escuchaste anoche?

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miro. La verdad, con el escándalo que armaron ellos aquella noche, no sintió ni cuando se quedo dormida.

-No.

-No importa, lo hacen todas las noches. Cualquier otro día podremos escucharlos- Draco volvió a atrapar un pezón erecto de Hermione entre sus labios mientras el otro lo pellizcaba. Los suspiros de Hermione regresaron automáticamente.

La mano de Draco despendio hasta su cintura y luego bajo aun mas por el centro de Hermione. Acaricio el monte de Venus de la castaña y se sintió dentro de los labios mayores de ella para presionar su clítoris lo que ocasiono que Hermione soltara un gritito apenas perceptible para los oídos de Draco.

Draco quiso recargarse en Hermione para acomodar su miembro de acuerdo a la entrada de la castaña pero sintió una molestia en el estomago. Algo en lo que no había reparado anteriormente.

-Demonios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La panza me estorba.

-El bebe Draco, ten cuidado.

-Aunque no quiera, tengo que tenerlo. Es mi deber.

Hermione vio los ojos de Draco, algo de comprensión llego a su mente. Draco comenzaba a aceptar al bebe dentro de él. Lo abrazo muy fuerte y giro con el hasta quedar sobre él.

-Te lo debo yo a ti Dragón.

Draco se sorprendió, pero se dejo hacer.

**Me tarde, lo reconozco y lo siento muchísimo, en estos momentos mi conciencia pesa lo que pesa una ballena azul. Pero como se ****podrán**** cuenta este capitulo esta mas largo de lo normal, y les deje un momento algo agradable. Me habían comentado que no les cae bien Nitta, créanme la van a odiar.**

**Draco ya tiene pancita, no mucha, pero si se le nota y como que le empieza a estorbar, pero la nueva y mejorada Hermione sin pudores llega en su auxilio, a Hermione ya le gusto el sexo y se lo hará saber a Draco quien estará encantado. ¿Se convertirán en la familia feliz que toda historia merece?**


	14. Hipo

Sorpresa para todas aquellas que me habían pedido el trió de Draco con Pansy y la otra tipa de Ravenclaw. ATENCION contiene Yuri/femslash. No soy afín a esto, pero es un trió y Pansy es bisexual, si quieren se lo saltan.

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 14

Los siguientes meses se pasaron más rápido. Tanto para Draco como para Hermione las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Ahora ambos tenían cuatro meses de embarazo y de no ser por que ahora dormían en la misma habitación, Draco estaría de muy mal humor.

Se habían mudado y una semana atrás habían desempacado la última caja. La mudanza era oficial. Habían celebrado, aunque no de la forma en que ambos querían. Hermione quería ir a cenar a un restaurant pero Draco se rehusaba a salir con esa panza. Hermione le prometió ponerle un hechizo desilusionador pero el rubio se rehusó rotundamente.

Por otro lado Draco quería hacer una fiesta con alcohol y sexo, como en sus viejos tiempos. Incluso le platico cuando festejaron el día de la independencia de los estados unidos mexicanos tomando tequila un treinta de Diciembre.

**Flash Back**

Solo habían accedido a acompañarlo dos personas, y ambas eran mujeres y zorras. Auguraba una buena noche. Por un lado estaba Pansy, su mejor amiga mujer, lo mas amiga que una mujer lo era de él. Y la otra era Sussy. La Ravenclaw mas idiota de toda la casa esa; teniéndola a ella no presumía tanto de ser brillantes.

Pero Draco no buscaba cerebros, el buscaba tetas, culos en los cuales follar y eyacular hasta quedarse vacio, sudar como caballo asoleado pero de tanto fornicar con ellas.

-Pansy- dio un largo trago a la botella- Ya sabes lo que me pone. Hazlo.

Pansy tomo a Sussy de los cabellos y comenzó a besarla de una forma muy brusca. Draco se atraganto e inmediatamente soltó una atronadora carcajada.

-Me siento en un show de luchas… hazlo mas sexy. Mira.

Draco llego hasta ellas y pareciera que se acercaba a Pansy pero de última hora cambio su ruta. Beso a Sussy, primero muy despacio, acelerando el ritmo de a poco para torturarla, ya que ella quería todo ahí mismo y en ese instante.

Siguió torturándola unos minutos más y después se separo bruscamente.

-¿Ves Pansy? Así se hace… vamos niñas, si no lo hacen bien no habrá premio.

**Empieza el Yuri.**

Se fue a sentar donde mismo y solo se quedo observándolas. Como una le quitaba la ropa a la otra y Pansy tendía a Sussy en el escritorio boca arriba mientras la besaba y con una mano le masajeaba el clítoris. A simple vista se podía notar la inexperiencia de la Ravenclaw, pero a Pansy no le importo.

Todo lo contrario. A Pansy le gustaban inexpertas. Le gustaba ser la primera en probarlas, en lamerlas, recorrerlas con los finos dedos, hacerlas probar, hacerlas llorar de las sensaciones que les profería. Incluso le gustaba indicarles donde le tocaran y como lo hicieran. Le gustaba chorrearles la cara cuando se venia.

Pansy la rozaba con las piernas mientras su mano se encargaba de masajearla para darle el placer que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, mientras sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas en una lucha por poder y dominio.

**Medio termina el Yuri**

Draco tomo desprevenida a Pansy, pero ella al notar la respiración en su oreja y su aliento un poco alcohólico se tranquilizo, aunque inmediatamente se tenso al sentirlo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. La parte más sensible de la Sly.

Se olvido totalmente de la Ravenclaw concentrándose en las caricias que le propinaba el rubio, mientras él, ya desnudo, penetraba a la Ravenclaw y con su mano masturbaba a Pansy quien gemía a mas no poder mientras la otra se mordía el labio y se sujetaba fuertemente del escritorio por los embistes que le profería el rubio.

Draco empujaba a Pansy por la espalda para que los pezones de ambas se rozaran mientras con la otra mano seguía en su labor de hacer llegar a Pansy igual que ellos. En ese momento los tres se convirtieron en el trió orgásmico mas famoso del colegio… por no decir que fueron la fuente de inspiración de cierto profesor reprimido.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Nunca repetimos con ella.

-¿Por que me cuentas esto? Digo, gracias por la confianza, pero no me gusta enterarme de la vida sexual de otros.

-No seas mojigata… No has aprendido nada viviendo con migo estos meses.

-Si he aprendido… pero no tengo la mala costumbre de enterarme de la vida sexual de los demás.

-Se trata de mí, así que no te afliges.

-De ti y de Pansy, pero no me quiero enterar de todo lo de Sussy.

Se quedaron callados por algunos minutos. Se encontraban plácidamente acostados en la terraza del departamento numero treinta, donde casi todas las noches salían a tenderse en las hamacas que habían puesto para ver el cielo, su pasatiempo favorito cuando la noche estaba despejada.

Al poco tiempo transcurrido Draco volvió a hablar.

-¿Te dije que Pansy esta embarazada?

-No. Harry no me ha dicho nada.

-Pansy me escribió en la tarde y me lo dijo. Mañana van a venir a darte la noticia.

-Ya lo arruinaste.

-En realidad la sorpresa es para Potter. Me dijo Pansy que aun no lo sabe.

-Se volverá loco. Siempre ha querido una familia.

-¿Estarás aquí?

-Procurare llegar al medio día.

-Bien, iré preparando la comida. Mañana le pregunto a que hora llegan. ¿Crees que venga Weasley?

-Si Pansy esta organizando todo, no creo que lo invite. Ya le daremos la noticia Harry y yo. Desayunaremos el próximo sábado antes de entrar al trabajo.

-¿No tuviste problemas por que te visite en la oficina?

-Si. La de el otro cubículo dijo que como un hombretón como tú podría estar con una mocosa como yo.

-Luego me dices quien es.

-¿Para que?

-Para ver que tal esta, para que mas.

Hermione dejo al rubio solo y entro atropelladamente al departamento. Draco sabia que desde hacia tiempo la castaña se mostraba algo celosa, pero ella nunca lo admitía. Solo era cuestión de esperar un momento y ella regresaría con dos tazas, una con té para ella y la otra con café para él.

Mientras esperaba, inconscientemente puso su mano en su abultado vientre de 4 meses. Aunque aun era difícil para él mismo, lo estaba asumiendo. Ahora tenía mas detalles propios de una mujer embarazada, entre ellos los extraños antojos. Despertarse en la madrugada para ir por algo de comer era una costumbre que poco a poco iba dejando por que decía que le pesaba el cuerpo. Pero cuando Hermione lo notaba inquieto se levantaba y en diez minutos estaba de regreso con comida para ella y sobre todo, para él.

···

Hermione estaba en la cocina vertiendo el agua caliente a dos tazas, una con Café y la otra con té. Aunque sabia lo que estaba haciendo no era totalmente consiente de que hacia rato que el agua se estaba desbordando de su propia taza. Se dio cuenta hasta que sus pantuflas le pasaron lo mojado a sus pies. Levando la jarra del agua caliente y con un movimiento de la varita seco todo lo que se había mojado, se quito las pantuflas y las dejo en un rincón de la cocina.

No era extraño lo que le pasaba. Draco era experto en hacerla sentir así y ella jamás admitiría que eran celos. Se escudaba diciendo que era por su hijo, y que no quería que Draco se fuera con otra llevándoselo por consiguiente. Pero comprendía que Draco sabia que el bebe era de ambos, y le gustara o no, ella lo tendría, con o sin el Slytherin.

Resuelta y de nuevo segura en si misma, salió a la terraza con ambas tazas en las manos. Draco ya la esperaba sentado, haciéndole espacio le indico que se sentara junto a él. Algo había comenzado a cambiar entre ellos y ya lo habían notado, pero lo dejaron pasar.

-Gracias.

-Por nada.

-¿Por que te molesta que hable de otras mujeres?

-No me molesta, puedes hablar y hacer lo que gustes.

-Pero si lo hago te molestas.

-Solo no quiero que conozcas a alguien mas y te vayas llevándote al bebe.

-Eso no va a pasar. Nadie lo comprendería.

-La de ayer era muy comprensiva, tú me lo dijiste.

-Solo quería hacerte enojar. Pero todo esto no me deja ser el mismo de antes, no me gusta que estés molesta por tanto tiempo. Se te esta tirando la leche.

Hermione miro sus copas y efectivamente, estaban húmedas.

-No estoy produciendo leche, es calostro. Antes de empezar a producir leche se hace esto. Lo leí en un libro de maternidad que me encontré en una librería.

-Si, ya lo vi, pero me da flojera leerlo. Que bueno que tu vas a ser la de la leche y no yo.

-Tú no tienes mamas.

-Pero me duelen los pezones. Bueno, ya no tanto, pero me dolían. Toca.

Hermione puso sus dedos sobre la anatomía del rubio, frotando su área súper sensible que él le había indicado. Lo noto duro, marcado y erecto.

-¿Y te duelen?

-Ahorita que estas masajeando así se esta yendo el dolor y comienzo a sentir otra cosa.

Hermione supo lo que estaba sintiendo cuando bajo la mirada a su entrepierna. Retiro la mano y sorbió su té tratando de evadir la mirada del Sly.

-Tengo sueño ¿Tú no?

-No- le comenzó a besar el cuello apartando su abundante cabellera- Me ofrezco a quitarte el sueño.

-Draco- su voz tembló-… Draco… No.

-No suenas muy convencida.

Y sabía que no lo estaba. Por que últimamente tenia la costumbre de caer redonda en las artimañas del rubio, se contagiaba de hambre de sexo, de ganas de desbordar pasión. De explotar. Lo cual los había llevado al limite de hacerlo casi a diario y cuando tuvieran oportunidad.

Estaban a punto de hacerlo ahí mismo cuando en la distancia sonó un timbre. Lo ignoraron una, dos, tres veces. La cuarta fue inevitable.

-¿Quién demonios llega a una casa sin anunciarse?

Draco se puso de pie dispuesto a ir hasta la puerta con varita en mano y despachar a quien fuera que interrumpía. Hermione lo siguió muy de cerca, tratando de evitar eso precisamente.

Al abrir la puerta Draco se esperaba a cualquiera, menos a ella. La tenía parada… en el marco de la puerta, completamente tiesa.

-----o-----

El silencio en que estaba sumida la casa se vio intempestivamente roto cuando una atronadora carcajada, parecida al ladrido de un perro se abrió paso hasta las orejas de la persona que esperaba en las penumbras.

Sin contar con los pasos que escucho a lo lejos por la calle, jamás habría descubierto que se trataba de Sirius quien iba entrando a la casa en ese momento. Se oían bastante alegres y con la voz un tanto pastosa, muestra de que tenían la lengua un tanto entumecida por efectos del alcohol. Pero Él sabia que a Sirius el alcohol le hacia lo que el viento a Juárez (nada).

Sirius espero en el marco de la puerta a que ella entrara a la casa, la atrapo por la cintura y la estampo en la pared besándola apasionadamente. Ambos jadeaban ya bastante excitados mientras la figura de las sombras se sonrojaba intentando carraspear como, en otros tiempos lo había hecho Dolores Umbridge.

La pareja se separo abruptamente con la decisión marcada en los ojos y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Iré al baño.

-Preparare la habitación.

Ella subió pro las escaleras in reparar en nada. Sirius fue a la cocina y encendió la luz iluminando de frente la cara de Harry Potter. Lo vio parado a mitad de su sala y se llevo un susto de muerte. Se tiro al suelo tras el desayunador y puso a su cerebro a funcionar a mil kilómetros por hora. Enlazo la imagen del sujeto de metro ochenta, moreno, cabello negro azabache y despeinado. Con gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Todo lo unió al recuerdo de su ahijado y suspiro levantándose del suelo. Harry ya no estaba ahí.

-Sirius ¿Estás bien?

La voz arremetió hasta su oído derecho y volvió a gritar. Por segunda vez en la noche. De nuevo puso la mano en su pecho sintiendo que una estampida de caballos salvajes saldrían de ahí. Ninguno de los dos se percato de la figura que se acercaba sigilosamente por las espaldas de Harry y arremetía con un florero sobre su cráneo. Harry quedo inconsciente en el suelo rodeándole un charco de sangre que crecía y se expandía.

Sirius grito por tercera vez en la noche.

Un tiempo después Harry empezaba a volver en si. No podía ver, tenia la vista nublada, en parte pro el golpe, y en otra por que no tenia puestas sus gafas. Una mano las puso frente a su nariz y el chico las tomo y se las puso, inmediatamente reconoció el rostro apesadumbrado de su padrino.

-¿Qué…?-Escucho un taconeo fuera de la habitación donde estaba. Supuso que era el cuarto de Sirius. Se sentó en la cama y lo miro- ¿Quién me golpeo?

-Se llama Samantha, es una amiga que conocí en San Mungo. Creyó que me habían atacado, nada raro últimamente. Lo siento.

-Auch.

-Afortunadamente es medimago y te curo el boquete que dejo en tu cráneo sin que perdieras demasiada sangre.

-Vaya, que amable. No se hubiera molestado.

-No fue molestia.

Una despampanante rubia entro por la puerta con una charola con té para tres.

-Lo decía en sarcasmo.

-Lo se, pero para mi el sarcasmo es algo que descarte de mi diccionario, así que ahórratelo, no funciona con migo. Me retiro Sirius¿almorzamos mañana?

-Claro, paso por ti al hospital.

La mujer salió de la habitación y tras un breve instante se escucho un rugido en la sala.

-Ya se fue.

-¿Y ese rugido?

-Es señal de que la red Flu fue utilizada. ¿Por que estas aquí y no con tu novia?

-Lamento la interrupción, tú tenías planes.

-No te preocupes, no es nuestra primera vez juntos. Y si estabas esperándome, quiere decir que algo paso con tu novia ¿Discutieron?

-Si. Ha estado muy gruñona, no se que le pasa y ya no la soporto. Me grita de la nada y no quiere hacer nada. No se que le pasa, estábamos viendo la televisión y le comente que estaba comiendo mucho últimamente, que si se sentía bien o quería ir a San Mungo…

-Se puso a gritarte, se enojo, te aventó lo que estaba comiendo y se encerró en el baño. Intentaste recapacitar con ella y te dijo que te odia.

Todo eso le había ocurrido a Harry con Pansy. Lo que no se explicaba era como demonios Sirius tenia conocimiento de todo eso.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Cierta noche yo llegaba de una fiesta con una amiga a mi casa y James había estado esperándome en la sala. Muy parecido a lo de esta noche, a excepción por el florero roto en tu cabeza.

-¿Y eso por que fue?

-Lily no sabia que estaba embarazada, menos James. Las mujeres embarazadas se ponen… Chípil.

-¿Crees que Pansy este embarazada?

-No soy un experto en el tema, pero podría ser. ¿Usan protección cuando hacen el amor?

-No… Desde que vivimos juntos a Pansy no le gusta.

-Te recomiendo que tengas mucha paciencia con ella. Y vayan a San Mungo para que estén seguros. Si quieres quedarte esta noche esta bien, pero te advierto que para mañana ella estará peor y no digo que vaya a estar enojada precisamente.

-¿Por qué nunca has tenido hijos?

-¿Quien te dice que no deje a algún dementor embarazado en Azkaban?- Harry se imagino a su padrino copulando con un dementor. Casi sintió que moría con la pura idea así que freno su imaginación de manera drástica.

-Lo siento. Creo que mejor me iré a la casa. Tal vez con esto en la cabeza Pansy se apiade de mí y me consienta esta noche.

-O te dirá que eso te pasa por idiota. Eso le dijo Lily una vez a James.

Sirius sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron y de repente pareció dieciocho años mas joven, como si nunca hubiera estado en Azkaban. Harry le sonrió y con la mirada le expreso el cariño que tanto le tenia. No se imaginaba que sería de su vida sin su padrino.

Harry se despidió de él y decidió caminar hasta su casa, no muy lejos de ahí. Al llegar a su casa trato de no hacer ningún ruido cuando abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él. Camino sin hacer escuchar sus pasos, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación le entro un miedo terrible de que Pansy se hubiera esfumado de su vida totalmente.

-----o-----

Cuando Draco vio a Pansy Parkinson en la puerta de su departamento jamás se imagino que ella estaba ahí por las razones de las que presumía. Llego pidiéndole venganza hacia Harry Potter, ciertamente estaba histérica, y tras media hora de hablar con ella, Draco no encontraba el motivo pro que el cual quería que fuera a patearle el culo al Gryffindor.

Pansy sabia que cuando clamaba venganza, el indicado era Draco, y le había quedado claro tras haber golpeado a uno de séptimo cuando ellos estaban en cuarto solo por que esté había empujado a Pansy al pasar por un pasillo. Pero esta vez Pansy le pedía algo muy difícil.

Simplemente no podía golpear a Harry, de lo contrario el mundo mágico se le echaría en sima por agredir a su gran salvador.

-Pansy, cállate y explícame que te hizo Potter.

-¡Me dejo! Ya te lo dije Draco, me dejo y se fue a quien sabe donde. Estábamos viendo la tevelision y de pronto comenzó a decirme de cosas y me metí al cuarto de baño para no discutir con él y cuando regrese a la sala él ya no estaba- Volvió a llorar como cuando había llegado. Con todo- Me dejo y se fue con otra.

-Pansy- Hermione estaba saliendo de la cocina con una charola con la tetera y tres tazas, además de un plato repleto de galletas- Creo que mal interpretaste las cosas. Harry jamás te dejaría.

-¿Qué no escuchaste Granger?

-Escuche perfectamente y te puedo asegurar que Harry jamás te dejaría así por nomas.

El timbre sonó por segunda vez esa noche. En esta ocasión fue Hermione quien abrió la puerta. Empujo a quien estaba afuera y cerró la puerta tras ella desapareciendo y dejándolos sumidos en el silencio. Mientras Pansy pensaba en lo que le había dicho la castaña y se empeñaba en convencerse, pero algo muy dentro de ella se oponía en ser razonable.

Mientras tanto Draco se estaba rascando el, ligeramente, abultado vientre cuando escucho un gritito por parte de su amiga de la infancia. Levanto la cabeza y la vio dirigirse rápidamente al sillón donde estaba cuasi acostado.

-¡Te vez hermoso! Mira tu pancita. ¿Ya saben como lo van a llamar?

A Draco se le encendieron las mejillas por el extraño arranque de emoción de su amiga. Se quedo callado mientras ella le acariciaba todo el vientre y le hablaba como si ya hubiera nacido. Así como las señoras les hablan a los bebes haciendo caras y voces graciosas.

El rubio se puso muy incomodo, se coloco bien en su asiento y le detuvo las manos. Sus ojos mezcla de pena y furia se clavaron en los de la chica. Pansy agacho la mirada completamente apenada.

-Lo siento, es que hace mucho que no te veía y me dio emoción.

-Busca un psicoterapeuta, estas muy voluble. ¿No estarás embarazada?- lo dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-Tengo miedo a la reacción de Harry, Draco ¿Cómo se lo digo?

-Habla con él y preparence. No es fácil ¿sabes? Los primeros tres meses sientes el cuerpo pesado y torpe, las nauseas de cada mañana las cuales ya pase gracias a Merlín. Comes como marrano en engorda y todo se te antoja. No se que le pasa tu nariz el caso es que cada olor lo percibes mil veces mas fuerte de lo que es normal.

-Hablas como todo un experto Draco- Pansy se acurruco en su pecho, con mucho cuidado de su vientre, y ambos se abrazaron como lo hacían antaño.

-Pero me eh dado cuenta de que no es el fin del mundo. Cambia mucho tu forma de ver las cosas, el sentido que les das a otras. Son muchos cambios, supongo que son las hormonas. Hermione sabe más de eso que yo.

-Y hablando de Hermione ¿Cómo vas con ella?

-Estamos bien. Llevamos las cosas en paz y me apoya muchísimo, aunque ella también esta llevando buena parte de los achaques.

-¿Has pensado quedarte con ella cuando nazca el bebe o sigue pensando en irte?

-Prefiero no pensar en eso y dejar que las cosas simplemente sucedan.

-Piénsalo bien Draco. La vida da muchas vueltas, mírame a mí. Quien diría que Harry Potter es el amor de mi vida y el padre de mi hijo. Deberías intentar enamorarte de ella. Es una buena elección después de todo es la mas inteligente aunque me cueste reconocerlo, y casi es tan bonita como yo. La apruebo.

-No depende de si la apruebas. Mis padres también lo hicieron, pero depende de mí-Suspiro profundamente- Y no lo se.

Draco sintió un movimiento en su interior. No eran sus nervios, ya lo había sentido antes y ahora estaba seguro. Lo sintió por segunda vez y poso su mano de nuevo en su vientre.

-Creo que tiene hipo. Hermione me lo comento ayer, traga liquido ese donde esta y por tragar demasiado rápido les da hipo.

-Es hermoso- Pansy puso su mano de nuevo en el vientre de Draco y esta ves el no se lo evito, por el contrario, puso su propia mano sobre la de ella.

**Nueva nota:**

**Le arregle algunos horrores con respecto a la trama. Esta vez si se me fueron las patas bien requeté feo, mil perdones por la cosa que subí antes, pero este ya esta corregido.**

**Antigua nota:**

**Este no se me hizo tan complicado de escribir, pero la mensa de yo, tras haber escrito un buen tramo lo borre por que no le puse a guardar los cambios, pero salió ****mas**** o menos como ya lo tenia escrito. Dejen reviews.**


	15. Complices

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 15

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las bancas que habían en la plaza frente al edificio donde vivían tomando del café de maquina por el que habían bajado mientras lo escuchaba hablar y hablar sobre lo que le pasaba. Estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de donde estaban, por eso cuando la castaña le abrió la puerta y lo vio con la clara intención de entrar intempestivamente, por eso decidió empujarlo y salir de la casa con él.

Harry daba vueltas y vueltas en circulo hablando, solo Dios sabia de que, mientras Hermione lo espero hasta que el moreno suspiro y se sentó a su lado. El mismo no había entendido por que de su comportamiento, su estrés había coronado niveles insuperables. Solo esperaba lo que sabía que Hermione le diría.

-Pansy esta arriba con Draco.

Harry sorbió su café y continúo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. No pudo evitar desviar su mirada a la Luna, era tanta la atracción hacia ella, la amaba tanto, que siempre creyó en ciertas leyendas sobre una diosa, guardiana del enorme poder que resguarda el astro. Siempre que se sentía distraído, confundido o simplemente se sentía mal consigo mismo, la miraba.

La veía brillar, siempre, enseñándole que aunque todo pareciera oscuro, siempre había una luz, a veces se ve lejos, otras veces se ve a nuestro lado, pero siempre esta ahí. Y cuando no se veía, el creía que su conexión se hacia aun mas fuerte, por que era como él mismo, se apagaba pero siempre volvía, poco a poco hasta volver a ser fuerte y grande de nuevo.

-Iré a hablar con ella.

-Vamos, te acompaño… si quieres los podemos dejar solos.

-No lo se. Solo quiero que regrese a casa con migo. Ojala que aun me quiera.

-Harry, como no quererte. Mírate, eres guapo, lindo, inteligente, caballeroso y con un gran futuro por delante, dime ¿Quién no te querría?

-Pansy es muy especial. No se como ocurrió, solo le abrí mi corazón, le entregue todo lo que soy. Si ella me deja…

-Ella no te va a dejar Harry, si te dejara se convertiría en la persona más tonta del universo y perdón pero es cierto. No podría dejarte.

-Vamos, necesito hablar con ella. Lo que tenga que pasar, que pase de una vez.

Arrojaron los vasos vacios de café al sesto de basura y tomados de la mano subieron al departamento. Antes de entrar Hermione abrazo a su amigo tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Vamos Harry, enfrentaste al mago tenebroso mas grande de los últimos cien años, podrás con esto.

-Esto es más difícil Hermione.

-Tranquilo Harry, respira y vamos.

-Entra tu primero.

Hermione entro al departamento y encontró a Pansy y a Draco sentados en el sillón de dos plazas muy abrazados y Pansy acariciando el vientre del rubio. Hermione tosió al ver que no se daban cuenta de su presencia. Ambos la miraron y algo vieron en su mirada por que se separaron rápidamente. Hermione no quiso darse cuenta de eso.

-Pansy, te buscan.

Abrió aun más la puerta y dejo a la vista a Harry, con la mano recargada en el marco de la puerta y la cabeza agachada. Levanto la vista y se miraron a los ojos. Pansy camino hacia él y lo abrazo, Harry respondió al abrazo un poco consternado pero bastante cómodo.

-Nosotros los dejamos que hablen solos. Vamos Hermione- Draco se puso de pie, tomo una sudadera que tenía en el respaldo del sillón y salió del departamento con Hermione detrás de él- Nos esperan, volveremos con algo para cenar.

Juntos bajaron las escaleras en silencio y ninguno se molesto en decir algo hasta que atravesaron el jardín. Llegaron al estacionamiento y ambos sin darse cuenta se dirigieron al lado del conductor del coche. Se percataron del detalle cuando los dos pusieron la mano en la manija.

-¿Qué haces Hermione? No es necesario que me abras la puerta.

-Creí que eso lo hacías tú como todo buen caballero.

-¿Insinúas que vas a conducir?- dijo el rubio levantando al ceja. Ella solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Tú odias las cosas Muggles.

-Una cosa son las cosas muggles y otra los coches. Y por algo compre el coche ¿no crees?

-Los coches son cosas muggles.

-Mientes… Mientes con todos los dientes.

El estomago de Draco gruño, ambos guardaron silencio y miraron el estomago del rubio al mismo tiempo. Sin decirse nada y solo mirándose a los ojos quedaron de acuerdo en que ambos tenían mucha hambre.

-Esta bien, yo conduciré- Dijo Draco abriendo la puerta.

-No, lo hare yo- Hermione cerro la puerta casi atrapando los dedos del rubio.

-No tienes licencia de conducir.

-¿Y? tu tampoco tienes.

-Yo estuve mejor en la prueba que tu- Habían hecho los trámites para la licencia de conducir en la secretaria correspondiente y por supuesto ninguno la aprobó. Draco estaba tan emocionado ese día por ver a Hermione reprobar el primer examen en su vida que no le importo absolutamente nada de su condición.

-Me puse nerviosa. Ahora lo hare bien. Además, al caso es lo mismo, no nos la dieron a ninguno.

-Entonces vamos aquí cerca caminando, para que discutir.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

--o--

Severus Snape caminaba por los pasillos de su colegio favorito, el único en el que había estado. Era el favorito. Había que agregar que se sentía bastante ofuscado, por no decir irritado por sus recientes fracasos como "Potion Master" titulo que se había ganado en la competencia de un alejado condado, cuando arreando su ultima oveja logro ganarse la cintilla. Pero últimamente sentía deshonrar su titulo, puesto que tras elaborar tres pociones no había podido encontrar la poción que lograra los efectos que requería.

Ahora con la cuarta versión en sus manos se dirigía con un poco de temor hacia el despacho de su director favorito. El único que había conocido.

Sentía un poco de temor y aunque jamás lo delataría su fría mirada y su agria actitud, tenía curiosidad de observar los efectos que causara. Su poco temor, infundado por los pasados fracasos y el hecho de que se jugaba la salud y bienestar de su ahijado lo había llevado algo lejos de la realidad y no se dio cuenta de que había pasado por el despacho del director hacia diez minutos y ahora caminaba por los terrenos rumbo al bosque prohibido.

Cuando por fin llego al despacho del viejo director la gárgola lo miro de cierto modo, que aunque era difícil de comprender, el agrio Snape distinguió la nota de ironía y burla guardada en los grises y opacos ojos de la estatua. Subió las escaleras de caracol y al entrar al despacho del director encontró que no había nadie. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, en silencio. La brisa entraba por la ventana de atrás del escritorio haciendo bailar a su ritmo cuanta tela delgada estaba en la habitación.

Se situó a la mitad de todo el despacho y miro hacia todos lados. Los antiguos directores antaño sentados en paz en sus lienzos parecían haber salido a disfrutar del maravilloso día que hacia afuera. Incluso el retrato del anterior director estaba desierto. Por un momento el profesor de pociones se pregunto si el fin del mundo se acercaba.

De repente un maullido se escucho por todo el lugar seguido del grito de alguien. Una cosa peluda voló desde la planta del telescopio hasta casi llegar a la puerta. La bola peluda se transformo en el gato del director cuando se puso de pie, mostrándole las fauces y haciendo un sonido… Medio aterrador.

-¡Para la próxima fíjate bien donde afilas tus garras!

Severus miro al anciano gritarle al gato desde la parte superior de su despacho con el telescopio a sus espaldas mientras se sobaba una pierna.

-¡Quien te manda a tener piernas con textura de mueble rustico!

El pacifico y casi Hippy director Dumbledore saco su poderosísima Varita de Sauco, antigua y hecha por la mismísima muerte, la dirigió al gato y lo siguiente ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

Un rallo verde corto el aire y paso como relámpago frente al profesor de pociones, atravesó el despacho, rayo el suelo de mármol y encendio la alarma de un coche. Milésimas de segundo antes de que el rayo chocara contra su objetivo, el gato dio un salto impulsándose hacia adelante, atorándose y clavando las garras en lo primero que se encontró. La cara de Snape.

-¡Fíjate para donde apuntas!… ¡Casi me matas con eso!

-Ja. Te tengo una noticia, ¡Tú duraste muchos años tratando de matarme a mí!

El gato salto de la cara del profesor hacia la ventana y desapareció del plano. Albus Dumbledore bajo hasta donde estaba su escritorio, acomodo su silla y tomo asiento suspirando pesadamente. Severus hizo la misma acción y se sentó frente al anciano como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Creo que ya tengo la poción correcta. Las últimas tres no funcionaron como me esperaba.

-Debo admitir que tienes razón Severus. ¿Qué de nuevo tiene esta?

-La deje menos tiempo en el fuego, pero casi termine de cocinarla por la fuerza de fricción que hizo contra el caldero cuando la removi. Los pelos de Mono son menos viejos y utilice un elefante no tan viejo para sentársele… Por el contrario, eh descubierto que en apariencia es diferente a las demás, podría no estar tan seguro pero…

-El que no arriesga no gana Severus.

-Esa frase es de la lotería nacional.

-Es aplicable- El viejo cruzo los dedos y recargo su barbilla en su mano mirando al profesor por sobre los cristales de sus gafas. Dio un fuerte suspiro- Los señores Malfoy vinieron a verme, supongo que habrán ido contigo también. Quisieron comprar mi silencio.

-Ellos creen que con dinero se soluciona todo. Siempre ha sido ese su mayor error.

-Por supuesto les dije que no caería tan bajo- Severus sonrió con sorna al imaginar a sus amigos bajar al cabeza apenados- Un viaje al Caribe si es un buen precio. Me voy en una semana.

Severus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por que el cuasi gigante amigo de los niños y los animales entro a la oficina intempestivamente gritando y agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Profesores, uno de los cerdos esta en trabajo de parto. Tienen que venir rápido.

Mas veloces de lo que dijesen "rápido" ya estaban en el chiquero y efectivamente uno de los machos embarazados estaba berreando y tirado sobre uno de sus costados. Antes de que pudieran entrar para hacer algo, que no sabían por cierto, el porcino se quedo quieto y ya nunca volvió a moverse. Había muerto, junto con la cría, cosa que confirmaron al acercarse y examinarlo con un sencillo hechizo.

-Creo que pospondré mi viaje hasta las próximas vacaciones. Ya que todo esto concluya- El anciano profesor miro al maestro de pociones. Una mueca terrorífica se dibujo en su cara- Y de ti depende que todo esto tenga un final feliz.

--o--

Draco estaba tendido en la cama apaciblemente dormido, mientras soñaba con una de sus tan ansiadas y añoradas fiestas. La música a todo volumen, aunque no la conocía, le retumbaba en los tímpanos y lo hacia sentirse libre. En su camino vio a una mujer muy atractiva, rubia exuberante. Se acerco a ella y como estaba sobrio estaba seguro de que no haría el ridículo y la enamoraría rápidamente.

Se pregunto por que estaba sobrio, pero bueno, era un sueño, por que no estaba embarazado, así que no se le hizo extraño, incluso si viera a Snape con McGonagall y a Dumbledore armando una escena de celos, no le extrañaría nada.

Al tratar de dirigirle la palabra a la rubia se dio cuenta de que ni el mismo escuchaba lo que decía, el volumen de la música estaba demasiado alto. Trato de buscar las bocinas pero se dio cuenta de que no había bocinas. Aun estando dentro del sueño le pareció muy extraño y decidió despertar.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que seguía escuchando música; reacciono e identifico la fuente de la muisca. El equipo de sonido que habían comprado unos días atrás por que Hermione se había declarado fan de la música. Lo único que no podía imaginar Draco era a la castaña bailando cualquier clase de ritmo. Siete años de su vida le habían dejado una imagen sería de la castaña que se rehusaba en olvidar.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y por un momento pensó que saldría volando hacia adentro. Sintió un brinco en su abultado vientre e instintivamente puso la mano en el, intentando protegerlo del ruido aunque eso no detuvo los pocos movimientos que podía percibir.

Vio a Hermione salir del cuarto de baño con la varita en mano y un canasto con ropa sucia flotando tras de ella. La veía mover los labios, supuso que estaría cantando lo mismo que sonaba en el reproductor mientras caminaba con ritmo, como el de la canción. La castaña nunca se percato de la presencia del rubio en el pasillo.

"_My heart goes shalalala shalala in the morning" _era la letra de la canción que sonaba tan estridentemente. Se acerco al aparato y de un movimiento de varita lo apago. En casa de magos, todos los objetos muggles funcionaban simplemente con que alguien con varita le ordenara lo que fuera que quería. La casa completa y todos los alrededores se llenaron de silencio inmediatamente y por el hecho de que Hermione estaba tan ensimismada no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Shalalala shalala in the evening… Shalalala shalala just for you!- Hermione siguió cantando hasta que se dio cuenta de que su voz era la única que sonaba en todo el lugar. Miro hacia donde estaba el reproductor de sonido y vio a Draco parado a la mitad de la sala de estar.

-Que bonito cantas- Dijo él y ella automáticamente se sonrojo mirando hacia otra parte para que él no se diera cuenta de su rubor.

-Lo siento. No pensé que te fuera a despertar.

-Hermione, lo tenías a todo volumen. ¿Cómo querías que no me despertara?

-Estaba segura de haber hechizado el cuarto para que no te entrara el sonido. Lo siento.

-La única forma de que un encantamiento no funcione es cuando el mago que lo convoca desea que no surta efecto. O sea que tú querías que escuchara esa canción. ¿De que habla?

-De nada- Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, aunque estaba convencida de que eso no era lo que había terminado el encantamiento, no quería que Draco supusiera cosas por la letra de esa canción- ¿Quieres desayunar? Solo te estaba esperando, ya esta todo preparado.

Ya sentados a la mesa y tomando el desayuno ninguno hablo. Bebían y comían en silencio total, tanto que se escucharía si alguien dejase caer un alfiler al suelo ahí mismo. Draco miraba de reojo a la castaña y Hermione disimulaba que no se daba cuenta. Las musas del cuadro que había en la pared al extremo del comedor los miraban a los dos como si vieran un partido de tenis.

-Y… ¿Qué harás mañana en la tarde?

-No lo se. Supongo que regresar aquí del trabajo.

-¿Me acompañarías a San Mungo? Quiero hacerme unos análisis.

-Muy bien, claro que te acompaño.

-Hermione, ahora si no puedes negar que me veo panzón.

-Draco, es nuestro bebe, solo esta creciendo y sabes que se pondrá mas grande tu estomago hasta que me regresen mi matriz y a mi bebe.

-Ya vas a empezar- Draco rodo los ojos y se levanto de la silla arrastrándola hacia atrás para no golpearse contra la mesa.

-Se que te molesta que hable sobre esto, pero es la verdad. Draco este bebe se gesto en mi matriz, pero mi matriz esta en ti.

-Ya lo se Hermione, pero dudo que a estas alturas se pueda hacer algo. Ahora que mencionas que lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo mío ¿Tu tienes mi próstata? Se me perdió y no la encuentro desde que quede embarazado.

-Draco…- Hermione suspiro- Esto se arreglara, estoy segura de que el profesor Snape esta buscando el método de revertir todo esto.

-Si y de momento que me salgan estrías y me ponga como globo. Tengo hinchados los pies de nuevo.

-Solo estas acumulando líquidos. Necesitas caminar.

-No saldré de aquí.

Draco se encamino hacia el cuarto y la castaña escucho el pestillo correrse después de haber azotado la puerta. Dio un fuerte suspiro e inmediatamente fue hacia sus cosas. Una vocecilla logro captar su atención, la localizo en el cuadro de las musas exactamente frente a ella.

-Si aceptaras tus sentimientos seria más fácil para los dos.

-¿Por qué solo yo?

-Por que tú eres valiente y a él todo esto le da miedo.

Mientras tanto en su cuarto, Draco estaba tendido sobre la cama. Se sabía extraño de si mismo, casi como un desconocido, y sabia que si se veía en un espejo reafirmaría lo anterior. Antes, cuando recibió la marca, se había sentido igual pero no había tenido la intención de afrontarlo, de verdad lo había deseado demasiado.

Miro su antebrazo y aun estaba ahí. Como la sombra de la perfecta vida que le hubiera esperado y sin embargo ahí estaba sin saber a donde se dirigía, como barco a la deriva y sin rumbo. Aunque trataba de identificar ese sentimiento, no podía darle nombre.

En su vida de antaño, el espejo siempre había sido la respuesta a sus preguntas de identidad. Se sentía extraño y se miraba para reafirmar que seguía siendo él y que si cambiaba, solo era por dentro. Y eso precisamente era lo que la gente jamás llegaría a ver. Como buen Malfoy.

Pero ahora el cambio se palpaba, solo hacia falta pasar su mano y ahí estaba. Aun pequeño, casi podría pasar desapercibido, pero estaba ahí y no había como ocultarlo, menos con le paso del tiempo que se haría mas grande y notorio. Tenia ganas de hablar, de quejarse con alguien, como siempre hacia. Pero ¿Con quien?

Un saltito en su vientre lo saco de su ensoñación. Según creía era muy pronto para esos movimientos, pero podía percibir que tan especial era ese bebe. Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios y acaricio su panza.

-Ya se que estas aquí. Como olvidarte- Otro saltito- Cambiaste mi vida completamente ¿sabes? Y no lo digo como si fuera tu mamá, por que no lo soy, soy el papá de la familia, por que es el nombre que me corresponde. Me estas poniendo tan enorme ¿No puedes quedarte así los próximos 5 meses? Créeme que estas bien así.

Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza. El primero de ellos era el por que de hablarle a algo que no le respondía. Debía parecer loco hablando solo. Pero necesitaba tanto sacar lo que sentía. La guerra de hormonas y sentimentalismos lo estaba haciendo pedazos. Más por que nunca antes había dejado a sus sentimientos tomar posesión de su cuerpo y su mente.

-Probablemente estemos así el resto de lo que te queda, así que nos convertiremos en confidentes. A cambio de mi protección tú me escucharas cuando yo quiera. Y no quiero más antojos extraños, no más cangrejo bañado en maple. Es una promesa, si tu rompes las normas, olvídate que te siga cuidando.

Suspiro, y vio con horror como su estomago se noto mas.

-Bien, también detendremos eso, basta de suspiros innecesarios. Jamás pensé que diría esto pero… De verdad necesito a alguien con quien hablar y tú eres la única persona con la cual estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- Sintió un saltito de nuevo- Esto me gusta, me hace creer que me escuchas.

Se sentó en la cama y recargo su espalda en la cabecera. De frente tenia el espejo y por el ángulo en que había quedado parecía que ese bulto no estaba ahí. Se quedo un rato mirándose hasta que sintió ganas de ir al baño.

-También tenemos que controlar esto. Mi vejiga no es una pelota niño… O niña, lo que seas. Sabes, quiero salir, aparentar que no soy un fenómeno. ¿Por qué de millones de personas en el mundo tenia que pasarme esto a mi? No soy en único curioso sobre la fas de la tierra, pero claro… Destino… Bah. Imbécil.

Se lavó las manos y salió al cuarto. Ahora el espejo seguía reflejándolo pero su maldito juego con los ángulos lo hizo ver su vientre. Se quedo mirando y dio unos pasos hacia ahí, se detuvo por un instante y retomo el camino. Se planto frente a frente con su reflejo y ya no estaba ahí. La sudadera que tenia puesta disimulaba perfectamente su vientre.

Levanto la sudadera a nivel de su pecho y se puso a observarlo. Nunca había visto tan de cerca sus cambios por temor a ser descubierto, o descubrir que estaba "feliz".

Su ombligo se estaba botando, cosa que no le agrado. Parecía un botón y si se ponía de lado apenas sobresalía su vientre del nivel normal entre su pecho y su pelvis. Se dijo a si mismo…

-Siendo realistas, apenas si me has cambiado un poquito, bueno, si se nota pero nadie en la calle me levantara la sudadera. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el vecindario? Se me antoja un helado de fresa con mucho chocolate.

Entrecerró los ojos y se formo una sonrisa de complicidad a su propio reflejo.

-Vas captando lo de los antojos eh… Bien hecho, te mereces uno triple.

Se acomodo la sudadera y se cambio de pantalón. Se coloco bien los zapatos y tomo su cartera del tocador. De camino compraría algunas cosas para cocinar. Se sentía inspirado.

Minutos después ya había pasado por la heladería y tenia en su mano un pequeño cuenco con tres bolas de helado enormes, era temprano así que se dirigiría al pequeño mercado de la vuelta y compraría vegetales y otras cosas para preparar algo del mediterráneo. Con el tiempo que tenia viviendo por ahí había descubierto su pasión por la gastronomía. Era apasionado de las pociones, pero la diferencia de la cocina era que lo que preparabas sabia delicioso y te lo podías comer sin problemas ni efectos de ningún tipo que no fuera una indigestión.

**--**

**¿Que tal el final? Me sentí inspirada. Debí de haberme sentido así el resto del capitulo. **

**Lo que me pasa es que estoy en vísperas de un examen decisivo en mi vida futura y estoy algo tensa. Verán, decidí cambiar, por tercera vez, de carrera universitaria, pero les juro que esta vez si es la decisiva. Estoy haciendo trámites para entrar a la carrera de medicina a la escuela pública y en mi opinión la mejor opción de universidad aquí en donde vivo. La medicina ha sido mi pasión desde siempre pero solo le daba vueltas, ahora que me decidí estoy dispuesta a tomarla. Y lo de mi examen, pues imagínense, de tres mil aspirantes entran ciento cincuenta. Deséenme suerte y déjenme reviews, me subirían el ánimo como no se imaginan, de verdad los necesito.**

**Por cierto, no voy a abandonar el fic, eso ni lo piensen. Solo tendré que echarle ganas para terminarlo pronto.**

**Si encuentran faltas de ortografía como acentos y eso, dispensen, es que con los nervios no pude revisarlo como Dios y los pastores mandan.**

.


	16. Cambios de humor y Tumbas

Este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes que leen. Muchísimas gracias.

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 16

Hermione había tenido un día muy agotador en el ministerio, aunque fructífero ya que había encontrado a Theo y acordaron salir a desayunar un día próximamente. Le pregunto por como le estaba yendo en su vida tanto privada como profesional. Mientras caminaba, la castaña estaba pensando en él y a decir verdad se sentía confundida. Había creído que le gustaba… otro. Más nunca se imagino que reaccionaria así al ver a su antiguo compañero quien, aunque hubieran dejado el colegio, seguía interesado por su bienestar.

Corrían las seis de la tarde y ella ya se había retrasado en llegar a casa. Probablemente encontraría a Draco rabiando y jurando irse a casa de sus padres por que a ella no le interesaba lo que pasara con él y con el bebe. Alentada por que habían tenido algunas diferencias antes de que ella abandonara el apartamento y no quería irse a la cama sin haberlas arreglado apretó el paso. Probablemente estaría de mal humor, pero ella sabia que para contentarlo bastaría con decirle que se veía muy bien ese día, que le invitaría la cena y en casos extremos, harían el amor la mayor parte de la noche.

Ahora era cuando Hermione habría reaccionado de forma excesiva al descubrirse pensando en el rubio y en retozar a su lado. Pero no. Lo cierto era que Draco no sabía la clase de persona en que había cambiado a la castaña. Casi parecía ninfómana. No quería pensar en como harían cuando se le abultara mas el vientre a Draco.

Estaba consiente de que no es un problema cuando de embarazadas se trata. Es cuestión de que el amante se situé detrás de su pareja para la penetración y así poder disfrutar de igual forma. Pero en esos casos la persona penetrada y embarazada era la mujer y por consiguiente la panza quedaba un tanto fuera de todo.

Pero el Sly no querría con esa panza de por medio. Hermione consideraba pagar por sexo o… Quedare sin el por los próximos meses hasta que el narizotas Snape descubriera la forma de revertir los efectos de su poción del diablo.

Llego al edificio y subió hasta el último piso. Los tacones la estaban matando así que se los quito antes de llegar a la puerta del apartamento. Saco su llave para inmediatamente introducirla en la chapa igual que pasaba con... Se quedo quieta ya queesa acción la hizo sonrojarse por la cantidad de doble sentido que contenía y se pregunto, en tono muy bajo, si no podía dejar de pensar en sexo solo por un minuto. Hasta considero sus verdaderas razones de seguir viviendo con Draco.

Entro al apartamento e inmediatamente, como si fuera una ola estrellándose contra algún risco o una piedra o lo que fuera, su nariz reacciono al aroma que se la rodeaba. Sintió que volaba, que sus más anhelados sueños se hacían realidad en ese preciso instante. Sentía que daba vueltas en su lugar siempre notando ese exquisito aroma. Sonó la música muy acorde, con el tono rítmico que le había puesto ella misma, solo le faltaba alucinar 

que corría por una playa en cámara lenta con los brazos abiertos para encontrarse con una botarga de estofado que igualmente trotaba hacia ella.

"_No seré, la que nunca quiso mirar lo bonito del amor que tenemos tú y yo. Uo mirarnos, nuestros cuerpos y tocarnos lo que hay dentro" _Era tanta su ensoñación que hasta letra le puso a la tonada que tenia en la cabeza.

-Hermione- "_… Es que tengo tanto para ti, todo lo que un día imagine, no quiero dejar de mirarte. Todo lo que hay dentro de mí, solamente te lo doy a ti y si vienes me transformo…" – _¡Hermione!...- Algo la llamaba. La felicidad. La llamaba por su nombre. Al encontrarse con el estofado, sonreía y seguía dando vueltas en brazos de la cazuela- ¿Me puedes soltar?

La música desapareció y ella abrió los ojos viendo como primer plano la cara desencajada de Draco. Después… No había después, por la distancia solo podía ver a Draco. Casi pareció que sus ojos y demás relieves desaparecían por el tono uniforme de rojo que adquirió su cara. Se alejo del rubio como si quemara.

-Perdón Draco- El rubio se puso un frasco en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías sonriendo y babeando como retrasada?

-¡Nada! Es… Eso huele muy bien ¿Lo preparaste tú?

-No. El gato… Pues claro que lo preparé yo. Ah y antes de que te pongas a alucinar de nuevo; Invite a algunas personas a cenar incluyendo a tus amigos, a los dos y les dije que era libres de invitar a quien quisieran- Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina- También invite a mis padres.

La castaña creyó que ya había empezado a alucinar, pero no, lo que había escuchado era un caso de la vida real.

Su expresión se deformo y el violín más pequeño del mundo empezó a sonar con la canción más triste del mundo solo para ella.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- Casi grito mientras el duende a sus espaldas seguía tocando- ¿Tus padres?

-No le veo nada de malo. Además, quiero que vean que bien me desenvuelvo en el mundo muggle. ¿No es genial?- Hermione estaba sin palabras. La sonrisa radiante de Draco desapareció. Continuo después de soltar un suspiro- Ellos ya no te odian Hermi. Además me aman tanto que están dispuestos a perdonarte y convivir contigo unas… tres horas.

-¿¡Tanto!?- Entrecerró los ojos y puso los brazos en jarra viendo a Draco- ... ¿Perdonarme de que?

-Por ser sangre sucia y haberme embarazado, por supuesto.

-Según tenía entendido, todo esto pasó por tu culpa. Y además, no tengo la culpa de ser sang…

-¿Qué? Puedes terminar, anda ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Estaban confrontándose visualmente cuando el timbre los hizo virar la cabeza hacia la puerta. La castaña se volteo tan rápido y de repente que casi escucho todos sus huesos tronar.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?

--o--

Corrían las nueve y treinta de la noche y ya todos los invitados estaban presentes. Hermione nunca creyó que fueran a ser tantas personas aunque, según Draco, no eran tantos, las multitudes estaban en su cabeza. Después le dijo que se veía linda con esa falda larga y vaporosa y se fue a platicar con Zabini y Nott que recordaban viejos tiempos.

-Ni que hubieran pasado años. Dejen de comportarse como sentimentales- Fue lo ultimo que ella llegó a escuchar sobre el bullicio.

El aparato de sonido tocaba "Victory" de un cuarteto de cuerdas que Draco llevo a la casa por que eran mujeres y se le antojaron a la vista. Hermione odiaba la música de esas tipas.

La castaña vio a su alrededor y decidió olvidarse de que la mitad de las personas presentes eran serpientes y la otra leones. Que ambas casas habían sido y seguían siendo acérrimos rivales. Que los Malfoy, la familia mas elitista y prejuiciosa estaban presentes y que Ron, la persona de la que casi estuvo enamorada estaba presente, coqueteando con Luna Lovegood su _casi_ mejor amiga.

Se acerco a platicar con Pansy quien ya platicaba con Ginny cerca a la ventana anterior del departamento, ambas con sus copas de vino tinto por la mitad. La castaña estuvo interesada en el tema de conversación de ambas ya que suponía se trataría de Harry. Error, hablaban de ropa. Pero Hermione permaneció con ellas y se adjuntó a la plática. Ambas hablaron de su atuendo. El cabello al estilo Shakira le sentaba bien, y esa falda la hacia ver como ninfa, las sandalias pasaban pero la blusita había sido un "tropezón". La acompañaron a su alcoba para ayudarle a escoger lo que mejor le sentara.

Harry estaba conversando con Rodolfus Lestrange, ambos ya algo tomados comenzaron a discutir sobre Quidditch y el señor Lestrange; como Harry había dejado de llamarlo por petición del antes nombrado, estaba terco en que el mejor equipo de la temporada serían los bloody snitches, equipo que había sido brutalmente aniquilado diez años atrás cuando todos los miembros se unieron a una secta suicida y ni el manager sobrevivio.

Zabini, Nott y Malfoy trataban de descubrir quien había robado un anillo que le había enviado una de sus madres a Nott cuando estaban en segundo grado. Era una pequeña cajita que había dejado en la sala común una noche y ya jamás la volvió a ver. Ellos no lo sabían, pero fue justo la misma noche cuando Harry y Ron entraron haciéndose pasar por Crabbe y Goyle. Tampoco sabían que Draco lo había guardado en su túnica aquella vez.

Mientras tanto Ron y Luna, bueno; Ron le coqueteaba descaradamente y ella no paraba de hablar de los Umpa-Lumpas; unas criaturitas de la jungla cuyo mayor logro había sido entrar a trabajar a una fábrica de chocolate y fueron felices para siempre. Y después añadió…

-Quien no lo seria- justo después se perdió en Lunalandia y con ella Ron que no paraba de observarla con su bebida intacta.

A las diez de la noche Draco quiso que tomaran la segunda ronda de la cena que consistía en algo no muy pesado pero más exótico. Todos elogiaron sus dotes culinarias, incluso Narcisa Malfoy dijo que seria un excelente marido para cuando decidieran casarse. Draco y Hermione se miraron sin saber que contestar.

-No creo que eso suceda pronto madre.

-Si, por el momento estamos bien así, además no creo que sea buena idea en este tiempo.

-¿No pensaran educar a su hijo fuera del matrimonio?- Cuestiono Lucius.

-No me siento dispuesto como para una ceremonia así. Además, hoy en día muchas parejas tienen hijos y son felices sin estar casados.

-Además, quien dice que seguirán juntos cuando nazca el bebe ¿Cierto Hermione?

El comentario de Ronald había instalado el silencio en todo el comedor. Hermione busco la mirada de Draco y esté agacho la cabeza, se seco los labios con la servilleta y abandono cuanto tenia en las manos para bajarlas hasta su vientre. Hermione se puso de pie y con paso rápido, salió de la casa.

Draco cerró los puños y se puso de pie para ir tras ella.

La encontró sentada en una banca junto a un arbusto que lograba esconder de muchos a quien se sentara ahí. Se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y unos ligeros estremecimientos en su cuerpo fue el único movimiento que el rubio percibió.

Se sentó a su lado guardando un poco de distancia y se concentro en ver el cielo nocturno. Como se le había hecho costumbre últimamente comenzó a acariciar su vientre inconsciente de lo que hacia sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-¿Por que te pones así? Ese fue el acuerdo desde el principio.

Hermione dio un respingo sin destaparse la cara, aunque Draco se percato de que había dejado de sollozar. El Sly le tendió un pañuelo y ella lo tomo dispuesta a limpiarse las lágrimas negras que surcaban su cara hasta su mentón. Aunque siguió hipando, bajo las manos hasta sus rodillas con el pañuelo muy apretado.

-Tienes razón, soy una tonta por ponerme así. Pero es por el embarazo.

-El embarazado soy yo Hermione. Deja de tratar de llamar la atención.

-Y tú deja de hacerte la victima de todo esto. Si no me hubieras molestado ese día…

-Estás enojada por que te demostré que no eres mas que una come libros urgida.

-Ay Malfoy, por favor. Quien llego diciéndome que se sentía mal y que por favor le ayudara.

-Era tu deber Granger.

-No, en ningún lado estipulaba que tenía que aguantar borrachos. Era mas deber de tus "amigos"- Marco las comillas con sus dedos y se puso de pie para seguir caminando y alejarse de ese lugar.

-Admite de una vez que me amas y no quieres que nos separemos.

-Ni muerta admitiré eso Malfoy ¿Para qué?

-Seamos realistas ¿Quién no se enamoraría de mi?

-Eres un ególatra insufrible, siempre se trata de ti. Si mi hijo no estuviera en ti, me largaría.

-Si _MI_ hijo no estuviera en mi jamás habría aceptado vivir contigo. Eres odiosa.

-Pues en cuanto nazca me encargare de llevármelo muy lejos a donde nunca nos volvamos a ver.

-Como si yo fuera a permitir eso. El niño se queda con migo- Draco sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que eso si lastimaría a la castaña, cosa que no le importaba. Por el contrario, quería verla suplicándole que se quedaran o por lo menos le permitiera ver al bebe.

-No, no puedes hacer eso. No permitiré que lo conviertas en Mortífago igual que tu.

Ambos guardaron silencio retándose con la mirada. El ambiente se volvió pesado y un perro que iba a orinar en un árbol a cinco metros de ellos bajo su pata despacio y se alejo. Una mueca siniestra se dibujo en la cara del rubio mientras Hermione se llevaba las manos a la boca y esperaba la reacción del Sly con los ojos muy abiertos.

-_Yo _haré con _mi_ hijo lo que me venga en gana y si se te ocurre estorbarme no me tocare el corazón para matarte así como lo hice con todos esos aurores que se atrevieron a enfrentarme.

En ese preciso instante comprendió Hermione la clase de persona que era Draco; la clase de monstruo que habían hecho en él y la cantidad de facetas que podía interpretar. Comprendió por que los Slytherin le temían aunque trataran de disfrazar ese sentimiento en respeto.

Su vena Gryffindor salto y lo que había aprendido de Draco la acompaño; Decidió llevarse la fiesta en paz con Draco al menos hasta que se resolviera el problema de la gestación del bebe. Cuando ella lo tuviera pondría pies en polvorosa y se escaparía lo más lejos posible de él. Se escondería el tiempo que fuera necesario y comenzaría a prepararse para lo que fuera a suceder.

-¿Me entendiste…- La tomo del mentón para mirarla a los ojos tratando de entrar en su mente- …O te lo repito?

-Lo entendí Draco. Suéltame por favor, me estas lastimando.

-Me importa un comido Granger. La gente como tu debe saber cual es su lugar y si yo digo algo se hace- Seguía sosteniéndola fuertemente. Él sabia de lo que era capaz Hermione, no caería en el error de subestimarla, así que se aseguraría de tenerla bajo su yugo el tiempo que fuera necesario- Si intentas algo, por mínimo que parezca, olvídate de que este crio vera la luz del día.

-Si Draco- Hermione no podía creer cuanto miedo le había infundado el rubio, escucharlo hablar de ese modo le había puesto la piel de gallina y los ojos tan grandes que dudaba poder siquiera parpadear y se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas surcaban su rostro nuevamente llevándose así los restos de maquillaje que le quedaba. De pronto la expresión del rubio cambio a una de total asombro.

-Vamos arriba, debes tener frio, estas temblando. Oye, ¿Estos cambios de humor están más drásticos cada vez no? El embarazo si que me volverá loco.

Hermione no cabía en si de asombro. Tenia ganas de irse corriendo y no volver a acercarse a ese demente nunca más pero se percato de que su mano derecha esta posada en el vientre de Draco y sintió un pequeño, casi imperceptible movimiento ahí dentro. Dejaron de caminar y el rubio la miro con los ojos brillantes.

-Lo eh estado sintiendo desde hace algún tiempo pero me parece pronto para que se mueva tanto. ¿Tú que opinas?

-Draco ¿Por qué…? No entiendo.

-No lo se, pero te prometo que no le hare nada a la criatura ¿Me crees verdad? Iremos mañana a San Mungo y sabremos por que cambio de humor tan fácilmente.

Hermione no dejo de temblar hasta que llegaron al departamento y encontraron solo a Nott que les dijo que todos se habían marchado para dejarlos arreglar sus asuntos a solas, también les platico que habían sermoneado a Weasley por lo que había dicho. Tomo un puñado de polvos Flu y se fue hacia la chimenea. Antes de desaparecer miro a Hermione a los ojos comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

Hermione tuvo miedo de quedarse a solas con Draco. Sin moverse de donde había visto a Nott marcharse vio como Draco comenzaba a limpiar la mesa utilizando su varita y los hechizos que había aprendido cuando se mudaron de casa.

-¿Te quedaras ahí toda la noche?- Draco interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos y ella lo miró atentamente.

-Draco, quiero saber que paso allá abajo.

-Hermione, no te voy a mentir y a decirte que no se que fue eso- Draco se encamino a ella y dejo la varita en el comedor, a sus espaldas. Hermione no le quito la vista de en cima- Por eso quiero hacerme los análisis. Yo ya era explosivo antes, pero no perdía el control así, menos por que me dijeran mortífago o cosas pro el estilo. Por eso quiero que me acompañes.

-O consultemos al profesor Snape, es su poción, tiene que saber algo de esto.

-No, eso si que no Granger. Yo no lo buscare hasta que el tenga la vergüenza de plantarme frente y explicarme que ha adelantado.

-Escribámosle- Sugirió la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya veremos. Tengo la cita al medio día ¿Iremos verdad?

-Si, pediré permiso en el trabajo de salir antes y estaré aquí a esa hora. ¿Nos iremos en el coche?

-Si, pero yo conduzco.

-Claro.

Ambos se fueron a dormir. Tras un largo día para ambos, les hacia falta el sueño reparador resguardado por la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana y la vaporosa cortina. Se dieron la espalda el uno al otro, sin conciliar el sueño y pensando lo mismo pero de distinta forma, solo esperando que el nuevo día llegara.

--o--

Una figura solitaria se paseaba de un lado a otro por esas calles casi borradas de su memoria. Se plantó frente a la estatua que representaba a esa familia. Tal y como los recordaba. De ahí se dirigió al cementerio, busco entre los cientos de criptas que habían ahí hasta que resolvió el paradero.

Enterrados juntos, como siempre debieron estar. Aun dentro de Hogwarts, cuando se decían que se odiaban donde ya se les viera el amor que se tenían el uno al otro aunque lo negaran. Al salir del colegio, cuando los veían 

caminar juntos por las abarrotadas calles como si solo existieran ellos dos. Cuando, del fruto de su amor surgió la mejor cosita que todos amarían: Harry, su Harry.

La inmensa tristeza de no haberlos visitado lo invadió, de no haber estado ahí casi diecisiete años atrás para darles el último _hasta luego_. Aunque estaba ahí presente no podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de la pareja debería de haberlos escoltado hasta ese lugar. El ultimo lugar donde reposarían los restos de Lily y James Potter, sus mejores amigos.

Podía recordar la última vez que los vio. Cuando Dumbledore sugirió el encantamiento _Fidelio _entonces él mismo se había propuesto como guardián secreto, actuando pro puro instinto desde luego, pero después lo pensó mejor. Al recordar todo eso, automáticamente regreso a su cabeza una promesa que les hizo, algo que no había cumplido nunca siendo lo primero que debía haber hecho al ser absuelto de todo y seguir con vida.

"_Promete que traerás a Harry a ver su casa y lo llevaras a ver nuestras tumbas"_

"_Eso no será necesario James, ustedes no terminarán en tumbas hasta que estén muy viejos y ciegos" _había respondido entonces.

"_Prométemelo Sirius, tu sabes mejor que nadie el peligro que corremos. Vas a cuidar a Harry, te encargaras de que sea todo un merodeador y que será feliz. Sabrá que lo amamos siempre ¿Lo prometes?"_

"_Lo prometo James. Harry será muy feliz y sabrá toda su historia"_

Aquel recuerdo le hizo tomar conciencia de lo que se había rehusado a comprender durante todos esos años. Ahora por fin podría llorar la muerte de sus amigos sin ningún miramiento, frente a sus tumbas como debió de haber sido siempre. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer planes, de cumplir promesas y de parecer fuerte; por ahora solo quería llorar sus penas y desahogarse como lo había querido desde que supiera el error que había cometido confiando en Petter.

Comenzó a llover y sintió que el clima exteriorizaba sus sentimientos. Su alma gris, igual que el cielo, reflejaba tantos años devorados por una condena que no era de él. Una condena que lo hizo ausentarse de todo, incluso de si mismo, por que el Sirius Black que habían conocido, el adolecente sin remedio y sin vergüenza había dejado de existir.

Estaba enterrado en los escombros de aquella casa.

En los escombros de una familia destrozada años atrás, cuyo responsable había sido él.

Termino de derrumbarse física y emocionalmente frente a esas dos tumbas, lloró y se vació hasta quedar exhausto. Quizás terminaría pescando algo peor que un resfriado, pero quería estar ahí, acompañarlos en una noche lo que no les había acompañado por diecisiete años.

--o--

Como lo habían prometido, al día siguiente se encontraban caminando por el lobby del hospital mágico.

-No vuelvo a aparecerme por ningún motivo y bajo estas circunstancias- de ultima hora habían llegado apareciéndose ya que a Hermione se le había hecho tarde y en coche no habrían llegado a tiempo.

-Casi dejas al bebe en casa.

-Si, pero recordé a tiempo que él es parte de la consulta. Que bueno que fue a mi a quien embarazaste y no a alguien mas débil.

-Sabes, no es muy cómodo que estés diciendo que yo te embaracé.

-Bueno ¿Uno de los dos tuvo que haber sido no?

Se acercaron a la recepcionista y pidieron informes sobre su cita, la cual seria ligeramente retrasada para dentro de diez minutos, por consiguiente caminaron totalmente relajados hacia el ascensor. Eran los únicos ahí, de hecho no se veía mucho movimiento por todo el hospital mágico.

Influiría algo el hecho de que la red Flu esta "extrañamente" deshabilitada o quizá el hombre vestido de Santa Claus cuasi muerto en el estante Muggle que usaban como entrada al mismo hospital.

La situación era un tanto extraña, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Subieron al elevador y cuando la cabina se puso en marcha Hermione miró a Draco de una forma muy penetrante. Tan penetrantes que _casi _intimido al Draco. El muchacho la miro por el rabillo de sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos al volver su mirada al frente, a su reflejo, a su barriga.

-Draco, por favor.

-No.

-Por favor, estamos solos, nadie nos verá. Anda, será rápido.

-Hermione, no seas tan obsesiva. En la casa.

-Pero lo quiero ahorita- Aquí Hermione puso su mejor cara de borrego lampareado. Draco negó con un movimiento de su cabeza -Bueno, déjame tocarlo por lo menos.

-¡Granger!- Draco la vio completamente escandalizado mientras ella acercaba su mano a su bajo vientre- ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en eso por un rato?

-¡No! Quiero sentirlo Draco, por favor. ¡Lo necesito!

-¡Esta bien! Pero rápido, ni te emociones.

Se levanto la sudadera y dejo ver su abultado vientre de 4 meses. Lo vio y luego miro la cara de Hermione. La castaña tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, algo que Draco jamás había visto y por un instante, por su mente pasó un pensamiento. Había creado un monstruo.

Hermione puso sus manos en la barriga de Draco, él sintió el contacto de sus frías manos contra su piel y los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron. La castaña comenzó a acariciar muy lentamente toda la superficie del vientre del chico y sintió un pequeño golpecito bajo la palma de su mano.

-Me reconoce- Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron y su cara se tiño de felicidad, casi se podría decir que explotaría de alegría. Draco no perdió detalle de su expresión.

El elevador sonó y supieron que había llegado el momento de bajar al piso de consultas programadas. Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco y con su radiante sonrisa cruzaron todo el pasillo donde, al igual que el resto del hospital, estaba desierto.

Llegaron a la puerta con el número ciento tres y tocaron un par de veces tras ver la hora. Muy puntuales. Un leve "_pasen_" los impulso a abrir la puerta y en seguida los ojos y la boca con la impresión de ver ahí al director del colegio y al profesor de pociones. Ambos, con su gran inteligencia comenzaron a sospechar el por que de la soledad del hospital.

Tras el escritorio, sentada en un gran sillón de cuero color vino, cómodamente sentada reconocieron ese cabello de colores, los lentes rectangulares y esa clara expresión de curiosidad pero mezclada con alegría de volver a ver a antiguos pacientes.

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso, ustedes comprenderán, con lo de el examen y todo eso. Bueno, falta una semana para el bendito examen y no he podido concentrarme en el capitulo, por lo tanto espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Conseguí una beta pero no supe mas de ella, así que aquí esta el capitulo, valiéndome madres si le gusta o no, si se digna a aparecer, claro esta. Hablando de madres, feliz día de la mercadotecnia a todas las mamás y especialmente a las mamás de quienes me leen y me dejan reviews. Gracias señoras por haber traído al mundo gente tan encantadora y considerada.**

**La canción del momento Hermy es de Natalia Lafourcade y la canción se llama Solo te lo doy a ti. Por si creían que yo la había inventado. Si claro.**

**Bueno, sin mas me despido y espero no tardar lo mismo con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	17. El bebe

CABALLOS DE MAR

CAPITULO 17

Tenemos a tres personas en un consultorio medico. Una de esas personas viste un elegante abrigo cerrado de los botones, otra de ellas viste de una clásica bata de hospital de color verde pistacho y la tercera persona tiene una gabardina color gris hasta las rodillas.

La doctora habla sobre los conocimientos que tiene de caso mientras hace algunas preguntas que son respondidas por la pareja. Ya todas las dudas están despejadas, la doctora esta al corriente del historial medico del paciente o pacientes en cuestión y por supuesto no puede pasar desapercibida la típica regañada que les otorga la doctora por no acudir a los chequeos rutinarios.

Una pregunta ha estado rondando en la cabeza de la pareja de padres.

- ¿Qué hacían aquí los profesores?

- Estaban presentándome el caso técnicamente hablando. Pero no creo que sea prudente tocar este tema con ustedes.

- Se trata de mi cuerpo-. atajó Draco- Claro que es prudente.

- No me corresponde decírselos. Lo lamento señor Malfoy, eso es algo que debe tratar usted mismo con el profesor Snape.

- Me lleva la…-. Draco guardo silencio súbitamente y miro a Hermione. La castaña le devolvió la mirada con una mezcla de resignación- Nunca en la vida Draco Malfoy se ha quedado con las ganas de saber o tener algo y no comenzaré ahora.

- Lo que pasa es que yo no puedo ofrecerle la información completa. El profesor Snape solo me explico los efectos de esa poción y la forma en que esta hecha y eso ya lo sabes ¿O no Draco?

- Si, lo se. Hablaré entonces con él directamente.

Draco se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo una voz lo interrumpió.

- Draco-. una mano se entrelazo con la que le quedaba libre- Veníamos a saber lo de tu cambio de humor de ayer.

Algo en la forma de mirar de la castaña le llego hasta lo que se podría llamar corazón. Las palabras que le dedico la noche anterior llegaron a su mente.

_- Eres un ególatra insufrible, siempre se trata de ti._

Le había dicho insufrible ¿Cómo se atrevió? Aunque la cuestión era otra, algo más profundo que cuestionar su buena onda. ¿Con esa mirada le estaba pidiendo que pensara en los tres, tal vez? Además, no quería que la castaña lo dejara por sus arranques de mujer preñada histérica, sería horrible ¿Quién le llevaría comida en la noche? Lo habían convencido, se quedaría al chequeo.

- Ok, no me veas así Hermione. Me quedare al chequeo.

- Muy bien- dijo la medimaga- Tomaré algunas muestras para exámenes clínicos, te daré algunas pociones para tus cambios de humor pero para esto necesito hacerte algunas preguntas y que me seas completamente sincero, después pasaremos al examen físico. ¿Quieren ver al bebe?

Decir que sus caras se iluminaron sería poco, aunque claro, Draco trató de disimular.

- Si, claro, como sea.

Pero como todo en la vida, lo mejor lo dejaron al final. Comenzó checando su ritmo cardiaco, la presión, el nivel de magia y todo eso que checan los médicos cuando están frente a una paciente en espera de bebe.

- Parece que todo esta bien. Tu cuerpo esta asimilándolo todo muy bien Draco, me alegra mucho. Necesito un aparato para poder enseñarles el ultrasonido. Es un poco muggle pero muy efectivo.

La medimago salió del consultorio y los futuros padres se quedaron viendo la puerta por la que desapareció lo último de aquella túnica verde pistache. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, querían comentar algo interesante o por lo menos útil de acuerdo a la ocasión, pero no se les ocurrió nada.

- ¿De verdad lo quieres?- Pregunto la chica.

- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

- Es cierto.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Hermione miraba sus pulgares y Draco jugaba con el botón de su abrigo, un botón que al percatarse quedaba a la altura de su ombligo. Se puso a acariciar el abrigo, a los pocos segundos ceñía el abrigo a su cuerpo haciendo notar su vientre. Tenía una sensación muy curiosa al ceñirse tanto con la tela del saco.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de su ensoñación. Miro a Hermione para descubrir si ella se había dado cuenta de algo de lo que hacia segundos antes. Parecía ser que no, lo cual lo dejaba con una duda que ya aclararía mas adelante.

La doctora entro con un maletín en la mano, un maletín bastante pesado a juzgar por las apariencias. Además del esfuerzo de la medimago de caminar con el en ambas manos y el enorme esfuerzo que hizo al ponerlo sobre el escritorio.

- ¿No había quien la ayudará?-. Preguntó Draco.

- No es necesario, además de que suelo olvidar que soy bruja.

- "¿En ella esta mi salud?"-. Draco rodó los ojos.

La medimago saco muchas cosas de esa maleta y a juzgar por las apariencias, nada de eso les pareció muy profesional ni técnico. Una tela blanca de aproximadamente cincuenta centímetros enmarcada por unas simples varas de madera con un cordel para colgarse de alguna pared. Un frasco de aproximadamente diez litros de una poción transparente, totalmente sellado.

Una buena cantidad de frascos de variados tamaños, formas y colores salieron del maletín hasta el escritorio. Pequeñas brochas, unas más gruesas que otras. Por supuesto tantas cosas le dieron un mal presentimiento a Draco y supuso que sería una labor algo sucia, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Con algunos movimientos de la varita de la medimago, un extremo del consultorio obtuvo la apariencia de un cuarto vacío, solo con un diván negro, una silla a ambos lados de esté y paredes totalmente despejadas.

Un nuevo movimiento de la varita y ahora todo cambio de posición, la tela enmarcada quedo suspendida en la pared y todos los frascos aparecieron en una mesa a la cabeza del diván.

- ¿Pasamos?-. Pregunto sonriente. Ambos la siguieron sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que ocurriría.

--o--

Sirius Black recordaba su noche anterior en el panteón mientras permanecía acostado en su cama tapado hasta la barbilla, sobre su costado izquierdo, con el fonógrafo a todo lo que daba; que realmente no era mucho. De no haber sido por Remus que lo había buscado hasta el cansancio quizá seguiría sobre esas tumbas llorando desconsolado lo que no había llorado en todos esos años.

Se había perdido pensando en el abismo negro en que se sumergía su vida, la soledad en la que había quedado con la partida de su mejor amigo y la esposa de esté.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías ahí con esa lluvia?

- No quería que solo el clima le llorara a mi mejor amigo.

- Podías haber muerto de pulmonía y aun no sé si no estés enfermo ya. Mañana iremos a San Mungo.

- No quiero ir-. Pasados unos minutos de silencio en que nadie hablo, él pregunto -¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Tú me dijiste que cuando se me ofreciera podía venir a visitarte. Te espere aquí afuera y nunca llegaste así que me aparecí dentro creyendo que estarías inconsciente a mitad de la sala. Te espere cinco horas y como no llegabas me preocupe. Solo fue una idea, pero creí que te encontraría en Godric's Hollow.

- Que listo Lunático.

- Tómate esa poción y termínate el caldo. Te sentirás mejor.

A Remus nunca le había gustado ver a Sirius tan decaído. Casi siempre era el divertido, alborotador, de la sonrisa despreocupada. En otros tiempos jamás se quedaría en la cama aunque estuviera ardiendo en fiebre. Pero ya no vivían en esos tiempos.

- No me gusta el caldo de calcetín, gracias.

- ¡No es de calcetín! Es de pollito y te sentirás mejor, pero tómatelo caliente.

- ¿A dónde vas?- dijo el moreno al ver que su amigo comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Iré a la cocina un momento, en seguida regreso. Cuando regrese quiero ver ambos recipientes vacios.

- No me pidas tanto Moony.

Remus sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y continúo su marcha. Le hacia bien volver a escuchar su antiguo apodo en boca de su amigo.

El castaño comenzó a recordar ciertas cosas sobre la relación que siempre había tenido con Sirius. Nunca habían demostrado ser los mejores amigos, se podría decir que el lazo que los mantenía era 

James, pero siempre habían sido amigos eso ni como negarlo. Ciertas cosas involucradas con la muerte de James y de Lily habían favorecido un poco la separación, pero nada tan grave como para romper el lazo. Ahora, que era cuando más se necesitaban ambos tras cerrar ese viejo y largo capitulo, él era el más interesado en que permanecieran juntos y afrontarlo como siempre habían afrontado los problemas.

Sabía desde tiempo atrás que cuando la guerra terminara el ánimo de Sirius decaería, pero él mismo siempre se había propuesto no dejar a su amigo solo. Fuera a donde fuera, Moony estaría ahí para él. Sostenerlo, incluso sostenerse entre ambos, pues también sería una transición difícil para él mismo.

Se había perdido en sus cavilaciones, cuando reaccionó tenía la jarra de té en las manos y se dirigía a las escaleras de nuevo para ir a la segunda planta. Al llegar a la habitación de Sirius encontró al animago sentado frente a la ventana con su cabello negro ondeando por acción del viento.

- Traje té.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando James nos enseño la casa donde viviría con Lily?

- Claro que lo recuerdo. Nos la mostró el mismo día que nos dijo que ella había aceptado casarse con él-. Remus dejó la bandeja en la mesita a lado de la cama y, sin saber por que, se sitúo a lado de Sirius frente a la ventana, dejando volar su mente hacia el pasado.

La tarde era soleada, los pajarillos cantaban, el clima estaba caliente pero eso no importaba para un joven de gafas, cabello negro azabache y ojos almendrados. Tras de él entraron dos jóvenes que aparentaban la misma edad. Uno de ellos de cabello castaño claro, ojos miel y de expresión cansada y enferma. El otro de andar despreocupado, cabello lacio, de buen caer hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos grises y sonrisa picara, como si pensará en algo muy divertido.

- Aquí esta. Nuestro nidito de amor.

- Corrección mi querido Prongs, esto parece nido de pájaros-. Dijo Sirius al patear un puñado de plumas y motas de polvo que se esparcieron por la habitación vacía.

- Tiene un tiempo deshabitada ¿No te parece?

- Si, eso me dijo el dueño. Pero es lógico que esperaba a los inquilinos indicados.

- Y tú eres ese inquilino indicado-. Afirmó de nuevo Black.

- Lily y yo. Así es-. James no cabía en si de entusiasmo, ni siquiera las miradas quisquillosas que lanzaba Remus a todos lados o la sonrisa bribona que tenia Sirius en la cara podría arruinar el momento.

- A mi me parece que algo tiene esta casa. Pide que un examinador pase antes de que se vengan a vivir.

- No seas exagerado Moony, si James confía plenamente en el sujeto que se la vendió, será por algo.

- Vengan a ver nuestro cuarto-. Gritó James desde el piso superior. Ambos amigos no se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia del tercero. Siendo guiados por las ondas sónicas percibidas por sus oídos llegaron hasta donde los reclamaban.

La habitación era espaciosa. Tenía un ropero grande que formaba parte de la pared, ventanales por donde entraba una suave brisa. Paredes de un color blanco perlado; pulcro. Desde la ventana podían ver la calle que subía hacia el resto del vecindario. Se apreciaba todo muy pintoresco.

- Y supongo que aquí será donde comiencen la producción de Prongsitos y Lilys.

- Si. Vamos a ver las demás habitaciones.

De esa forma pasaron la tarde. James imaginando como se vería la casa cuando vivieran ambos ahí, con sus muebles, cortinas e hijos. Sirius y Remus solo siguiéndolo, escuchándolo y de vez en cuando, lanzándose miradas de dudas sobre todo lo que aseguraba James. ¿Cuánto sería fantasía y cuánto se cumpliría?

Terminaron aquella tarde bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, charlando y recordando sus tiempos de colegio, pero a0p'0000000000000000ntes de marcharse apareció Peter envuelto en su capa invisible deshilachada que dejaba al descubiertos sus pies y parte de su espalda.

Una rápida visita por la casa, un par de cervezas más y se despidieron para verse la próxima semana.

--o--

La pequeña figura brillo de color verde en la improvisada pantalla donde impactaba una luz que salía del vientre de Draco. Él estaba recostado de costado a la pantalla mientras Hermione, aun lado de él, miraba la imagen con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inconsciente mente se tomaron de la mano. La castaña se seco la cara con una mano y sorbió por la nariz. Draco se percato de esto y la miró.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Es hermoso.

- ¿El bebe? Pero si parece Renacuajo. Yo no le veo ni pies ni cabeza.

- Es que tú no sabes. Eres un insensible.

- El problema es que tú eres más sensible de lo que deberías.

- ¿Podrían…?-. Interrumpió la medimago. Ambos se quedaron callados. – Les explicaré lo que están viendo.

Como dijo, comenzó a platicarles cada parte del bebe. Desde su cabeza, que era lo que se apreciaba en primer lugar, hasta cada latido de su corazón, ojos, pies y manos. Les platicó también que apenas media entre trece y dieciséis pulgadas y pesaba entre dos y tres libras. Estaba totalmente formado y a partir de entonces comenzaría a crecer hasta que llegará el momento del nacimiento. Por un momento pudieron verlo parpadear y bostezar. Cuando quiso mostrarles el sexo del bebe, este se volteo, les dio la espalda y ya no se movió.

Draco se quedo muy callado desde que Marcel comenzó a explicarles todo lo que podía ver. Le dio ciertas recomendaciones a la pareja. Calzado y ropa cómoda, comida a sus horas, una dieta balanceada, y le recomendó a Draco ponerse algún aceite o poción que facilitara la flexibilidad de la piel en el vientre por que crecería aun más.

El rubio solo asintió.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del hospital ninguno había dicho ni media palabra. Draco llevaba sus manos dentro de su gabardina y Hermione tenía las manos ocupadas con algunos frascos que les había dado Marcel, la Medimago.

Al llegar a la casa nadie dijo nada. Draco entro al baño y Hermione escucho el agua de la regadera correr. Ella puso algo de ropa suave y blanca en la cama, ropa para él. Después fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Seguro estaría hambriento.

La puerta de la habitación se cerro, dando a entender a la castaña que él saldría pronto. Mientras tanto ya estaban listos los alimentos. Por un momento se puso a pensar en lo extraño que se le hacia estar preparándole de comer a su antiguo y eterno rival después de haberle preparado ropa limpia sobre la cama. Esmerarse en preparar el baguette con verdura, un poco de carnes frías, algunos aderezos y envolverlo en servilletas de papel. Sin contar que mas extraño se le hacia esperar verlo aparecer con un vientre de veinte semanas de embarazo.

La imagen del bebe apareció de nuevo en su mente. Sintió que regresaba el tiempo y de nuevo estaba ahí, con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, sosteniendo la mano de Draco que temblaba. Contemplando el latir del corazón de su bebe en aquella pantalla.

Una lágrima escapó de entre sus parpados y cayó en la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo para cortar pan.

Draco llego a la cocina sin que ella lo notara, abrió el frigorífico y saco una botella de jugo de naranja. Señalo un par de vasos con la varita, en ese momento comenzaron a flotar hasta la mesa. Fue caminando y tomo asiento. Enseguida Hermione hizo lo mismo, no sin antes depositar dos platos; uno en cada lugar.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Ambos se enfrascaron en sus propios quehaceres. Él leía y ella se empeñaba cosiendo algo con ganchillo. Mezclaba muchos colores brillantes y a pesar de no llevar mucho de su obra se podía asegurar que sería algo pequeño.

Draco cerró su libro y la miró. Ella estaba con los labios apretados, el seño fruncido, las fosas nasales dilatadas y el cabello un poco más encrespado que de costumbre. Abrió la boca con ganas de decir algo, pero la voz no le salió, se percato de que ya tenía un rato sin hablar.

- Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué?!-. Levanto la mirada y lo encontró con los ojos abiertos, el labio inferior caído y el libro bien apretado contra su pecho. – Lo siento Draco. ¿Qué pasó?-. Él se ruborizo.

- Tengo antojo.

- ¿Qué se te antoja?

- No estoy seguro. Creo que algo frio pero caliente.

- ¿Eh? Decídete ¿Caliente o frio?

- Los dos.

- Draco, eso es físicamente imposible-. Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas. No eran de tristeza o por el embarazo sino por capricho, pero Hermione no lo sabía.- Esta bien. Veré que te consigo.

--o--

Snape daba vueltas por la oficina del director, ya impaciente escucho como la perilla de la puerta daba vuelta. Se detuvo frente a la puerta para ver pasar al director de plateaba y larga barba. Esté lo miro a través de sus gafas de media luna y sonrió.

- Toma asiento por favor. ¿Descubriste algo?

- El más grande avance hasta ahora. Probablemente solo con eso podamos hacer el cambio. Pero aun necesita algunos ajustes y usted es el genio en encantamientos. Además su varita es…

- Muy poderosa-. El anciano termino la frase que el profesor dejó inconclusa.

- Le explicaré, pero necesitamos ir con nuestros puercos de Indias.

- ¿De dónde salieron esos puercos de Indias?

- Pues de la India. El catalogo decía que son más resistentes a los conjuros.

**--**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas, no esperaba dejar hasta aqui el capitulo, pero prometo terminarlo en el proximo. Dejen reviews por favor.**


	18. Cambios

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen, todos, a JKR.**

CABALLOS DE MAR

Capitulo 18

Hermione vagaba sin rumbo fijo a mitad de la calle pensando en qué podría existir en el mundo culinario que fuera caliente y a la vez frió, que le gustara a Draco y que, además, pudiera encontrar a esa hora de la noche.

Ya había ido donde la Gran Mamá y la dejó tan confundida como lo estaba ella en ese preciso momento. La solicitud había sonado tan extraña a los oídos de aquella gran mujer que hasta el moño se le aflojó, las pupilas se le dilataron y sus poros comenzaron a supurar.

Hermione caminaba aún y ya era la media noche. No le apetecía mucho seguir caminando así que se sentó en una banca debajo de la luz de un farol. Aun pensaba como satisfacer el antojo de Draco, pero estaba a punto de darse por vencida; la enervaba la idea.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, el aire frio, exhalado desde sólo Dios sabe que boca. Los nervios se le crisparon, su garganta se cerró y los ojos le lagrimearon. Imaginó al mismo loco del hacha tras de ella, con su sonrisa maniática, los ojos inyectados de sangre y… ¿Un anillo de compromiso?

--o--

Sirius ya se había recuperado de la pulmonía con una cierta cantidad de pociones curativas y un par de noches en San Mungo, por exigencia de Remus. No hace falta aclarar que para poder ingresarlo hubo que sedarlo y nada evitó que ofendiera a unos cuantos y les recordara a su mamá a otros más.

Bajó las escaleras y escuchó ruido en la cocina, se dirigió a ella y encontró a Remus y a Tonks en una posición muy candente. Incluso parecía que echaban humo por la fricción.

—Lamento decirles que esto no es un cuarto de hotel. Hagan sus bebés en otro lado, no frente a mi vajilla de cristal italiano.

Ambos se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas, ya fuera por el 'calor' o por la pena que les daba haber sido sorprendidos con las manos en la masa corporal del otro.

—Me hacen recordar mi juventud. –Suspiró Sirius al momento en que tomó un vaso de cristal y lo llenó de agua.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, primo? -Cuestionó Tonks, para tratar de desviar el tema.

—Nunca me sentí mejor. Remus, saldré esta noche. Llegaré de madrugada –dejó el vaso donde lo agarró y salió de la cocina.

Remus y Tonks se miraron y volvieron a besarse. Luchando por la dominación del cuerpo del otro; ella en el desayunador y él de pie frente a ella, entre sus piernas, con sus manos recorriendo su espalda, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de él.

—¡¡Ahora sí, la casa es suya!! –gritó Sirius desde la salida, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Complicidad entre camaradas; él fue el primero en sugerirlo cuando estábamos en el colegio.

—En ese caso, ahora podemos salir de la cocina, ¿verdad?

Lo primero en lo que cayeron fue el sillón de tres plazas que estaba al frente a la ventana del jardín delantero de la casa. Les estorbó la ropa y dejaron que las prendas se cayeran. La pasión era tal que, desesperadamente, comenzaron a hacer el amor; ella decía cosas como "¡Móntame vaquero!", mientras él gruñía totalmente apasionado sintiendo como su instinto lobuno se desbordaba de su interior y lo dejaba más sensible por todos lados.

--o--

—Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –Pansy y Harry estaban de pie tras ella debajo de la luz del farol y enlazados de las manos. Pansy se estaba comiendo un helado, mientras Harry sostenía en su mano izquierda un paquete que, al parecer, traía comida.

— ¡Ah! ¡No es nada! –La castaña se percató que había gritado, más que nada por las caras de sus amigos-. Perdón. Solo salí a dar la vuelta, no es nada.

— ¿Estabas llorando? –cuestionó Harry, mirando la desesperación en sus ojos. La conocía tan bien.

— ¿Discutiste con Draco de nuevo?

—No –Hermione suspiró-. Eso hubiera sido mejor que encontrarme en esta situación. En realidad salí a buscar algo que se le antojó.

—Si quieres, te acompañamos. Es más, seguro que donde nosotros compramos la comida tienen eso. Básicamente, manejan lo que sea, comestible o no.

—Entonces sí lo tendrán ahí –Los ojos de la castaña resplandecieron como si mil soles iluminaran directamente sobre los vidrios de un carro.

— ¿Qué te pidió?

—Algo frío pero caliente –respondió la castaña aún encandilando a un pordiosero que pasaba por ahí. Había estado tan desesperada, que ahora que tenía respuestas, estaba más feliz que cuando le dijeron que había sacado en todos sus EXTASIS con Extraordinario.

—Ay Hermione, no es necesario que lo compres. Un capuchino con helado de vainilla. Eso lo aprendí en mis vacaciones por Paris cuando Draco me invitó el verano pasado. Anduvimos por toda la ciudad causándoles problemas a los muggles. Qué tiempos aquellos…

Parecía ser el día de: "Encandilen al menesteroso con su brillo ocular", porque Pansy lo hizo también al recordar sus "tiempos aquellos". Aunque Hermione se perdió tanto en su propia mente por las palabras de la Slytherin, que dejó los faros encendidos. Estaba en shock por no haberlo pensado antes.

Llegaron al apartamento y Draco estaba acostado sobre su costado derecho, viendo la televisión. Estaban dando una serie de escenas del crimen y le parecían interesantes las múltiples formas de matar gente que presentaban ahí. Cuando vio a Hermione entrar por la puerta se alegró, pero cuando vio a Harry y a Pansy se alarmó y corrió a su cuarto para ponerse playera.

—Draco, tranquilo, soy tu mejor amiga –gritó la joven desde la sala, cuando lo único que vio de él fue el talón-. No hay nada que yo no conozca sobre ti –agregó.

Draco salió de nuevo del pasillo, que conducía a las recamaras y al estudio, con una playera blanca y larga, pero que resaltaba su vientre.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios, Draco! ¡¿Te comiste una sandia completa?!

— ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí, Pansy?

—Me los encontré en la calle, Draco –habló Hermione desde la cocina antes de que el sonido de la maquina de capuchinos, capricho de Draco, aplacara cualquier especie de sonido-. Me dieron la idea de lo que saciaría tu antojo.

— ¿Me prestan su baño? –irrumpió Harry, antes de que Draco agregara algo más a la conversación.

—Al fondo a la derecha, Harry –La castaña apareció con el capuchino humeante con una bola de helado de vainilla flotando en el centro-. Aquí tienes: Frío pero caliente a la vez.

—Fue mi idea, Draco.

—Gracias, Pansy.

—Draco, yo estuve sola en la calle buscando qué podría gustarte –Hermione hizo un puchero, casi tan tierno como un perrito asustado.

—Pero no fue tu idea, me tuviste con antojo más de media hora.

—Pues sí, pero yo no fui a Paris a molestar muggles.

Harry llegó y miró a Pansy, expresando sus pocas ganas de quedarse toda la noche y escucharlos discutir. La boca curveada hacia abajo, su mentón más largo de lo habitual y los ojos a medio cerrar con un rictus de pena. Pansy entendió y se acercó a Harry.

—Draco, en realidad solo venía a comunicarte que Harry y yo nos casaremos. Creo que hasta que nazca el bebé, pero aun no tenemos fecha y mejor nos vamos, porque mis pies me están matando.

—Sí, haremos una recepción para anunciar nuestro compromiso; los esperamos. Nos vemos, Hermione. Hasta luego, Malfoy –Harry tomó polvos flu y los arrojó a la chimenea, segundo después ambos desaparecieron.

Al instante en que desaparecieron por la chimenea, Hermione se encaminó al baño y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Draco supo que estaba molesta, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

Con cautela se acercó a la puerta y, apenas tocando la puerta con sus nudillos, llamó a Hermione. La condenada no respondió.

—Hermione –volvió a llamarla el rubio. De nuevo, no hubo respuesta-. Hermione, ¿Estás molesta?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió casi saliendo de sus goznes; la mano de Hermione aun estaba pegada a la manija. Draco deseó con todo el corazón haber estado con una pared de por medio, porque la mirada que tenía la castaña en ese momento, y a sus dieci-tantos años de edad, jamás había visto algo que casi le causara miedo.

—No Draco, no estoy molesta. -Dijo con una voz silbantemente peligrosa. Algo fuera de las pesadillas del mismo Lord Voldemort. -¿Cómo crees que podría molestarme contigo...?

—Ya decía yo.

—No he terminado.- Los ojos entrecerrados de Hermione le dieron a Draco la idea de que algo más grande y sarcástico seguía. Algo aún más grande que su propio tono.- Claro que no me molesta haber salido a media noche, con riesgos de que me pasara algo, buscando por todos lados algo de comida que pudiera satisfacer tu antojo. Pero lo que menos me molesta…- Aquí los ojos de Hermione brillaron aún más, no era brillo de ilusión y felicidad. Un fulgor ¡De los malignos! que se quedo gravado a cal y arena en la mente de Draco. Casi por un momento se sintió culpable y trató de ubicar el momento en que había dicho algo que no fuera a lugar, porque claro que Hermione lo culpaba de todo a él.

—No iba a pasarte nada, de todas formas.- Inconscientemente, el rubio dio un paso para atrás.- Eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación.

—Lo que menos me molesta.- Continuó Hermione como si el chico no hubiera mencionado ni media palabra. -Es que me culparas de haberte mantenido con antojo media hora y le agradecieras a Parkinson cuando ella no hizo nada.

—Hermione, deberías recordar que hoy vimos a nuestro ren… hijo. -Se corrigió al instante. -Nuestro hijo.

—Por él es que yo te tolero. -Regresó al baño y Draco escuchó el correr del agua.

Cuando Hermione regresó al cuarto donde dormían los dos, Draco ya estaba totalmente dormido. No parecía que hubiera querido dormirse porque estaba semi-sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama y la misma ropa con la que había estado todo el día.

Por la posición en que estaba, la castaña asumió que al día siguiente lo mataría la espalda. Sin darse cuenta, se había pasado más de una hora dentro de la bañadera hasta que vio sus dedos totalmente arrugados, se rió de sí misma y en el instante comprendió que se había molestado por algo sin sentido. Había querido salir del baño para disculparse con Draco, decirle que estaba feliz de estar con él y que no le había preocupado que algo le pasara a ella, sino que le preocupaba que el bebé saliera caliente pero frio.

Cuando lo primero que vio fue al rubio con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada, su corazón se sacudió mandando ondas de movimiento a su estómago y su garganta. Se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre el vientre del rubio, con cuidado de que el tacto no lo despertara.

Miró su cara, su piel perfecta, sus párpados y su cabello, desparramándose por su frente, cada vez más largo. Se dirigió a su abultado vientre. Era perfecto. Todo en Draco le parecía bello; sin negar que fuera extraño, pero no le quitaba lo hermoso de la situación y eso precisamente era lo que le daba ese toque de perfección.

Centró su atención en el vientre de casi seis meses de embarazo y aunque aun sentía un poco de enojó por no ser ella la gestante, estaba orgullosa de saber que pronto tendría una familia propia.

Acercó su cara a la panza de Draco y, apenas rozando sus labios, depositó un beso en el centro. Alejándose apenas unos centímetros, habló muy despacio.

—No me gusta discutir con tú papá, menos porque sé que tú nos escuchas. Quiero confesarte algo, pero necesito que me guardes el secreto; yo quiero a tú papá. Nunca pensé que de verdad llegaría a quererlo como lo quiero ahora, pero eso no quita que siga siendo un tonto de vez en cuando.

La semi penumbra aún la rodeaba cuando sintió el cuerpo de Draco moverse bajo su tacto, no quiso ser más evidente y se movió de ahí para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Cuando ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta, Draco abrió un ojo, al asegurarse de que ya no se veía la castaña, abrió ambos y no se movió.

Estaba reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho la ex Gryffindor y tratando de encajar las palabras en la situación. Todo parecía irreal. ¿Por qué había dicho "tonto"? Quizá había querido decir… no, sí había dicho tonto.

Se levantó y sin querer puso la mano en la espalda a la altura de su cintura; la postura en la que había estado era cansada, sobretodo manteniéndola mientras ella se confesaba.

Cuando llegó Hermione al cuarto, lo encontró mirando por la ventana con la cabeza inclinada hacia el cielo. A él le gustaba ver el cielo de noche, sin importar el temporal.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, Draco.

—Se te quitó la molestia, por lo que veo.

—Sí, en realidad ya no importa.

— ¿No te importa que yo tome más en cuenta a Pansy qué a ti?

—No tendría por qué importarme. Tú y yo estamos juntos sólo por el bebé, nada más. –Ella se metió bajo las cobijas con un nudo en la garganta. –Buenas noches, Draco.

Por las confesiones anteriores y la reciente actitud de su compañera de cuarto, Draco supo que esas palabras habían sido las más difíciles de pronunciar en la vida de la castaña. Se quitó toda la ropa y se quedó sólo en calzoncillos; se arropó y, tanteando bajo las sabanas, encontró la cintura de Hermione, y la jaló hacia él como si esa panza de embarazado no estuviera entre ellos.

Olió su cabello castaño con lujuria y la mano con la que la había jalado recorrió primero por sus piernas hasta regresar al punto de partida y recorrer todo el diámetro de su cintura. Mientras tanto, Hermione no quería ni siquiera respirar por miedo a romper el sueño. No quería saber si se había quedado dormida a lado de Draco con la mano aún en su vientre o en la bañera con la cabeza recargada en el límite de la tina. Pero sí quería disfrutar de todo eso que las manos expertas del rubio le proporcionaban.

Se giró de frente a Draco y tomó su cara entre sus manos para besarlo, primero despacio, lamiendo y saboreando los perfectos labios de su compañero de cama. Cuando su lengua pidió permiso a entrar y la boca perfecta se lo concedió, se dedicó a recorrer cada milímetro con parsimonia, sin pensar en nada más que la sensación que se removía en su garganta y se extendía hasta su estómago.

Acarició los perfectos brazos del rubio sin musculatura notoria, pero si tersos y con firmeza; de ahí fue a su espalda y bajó hasta su trasero. Cuando Draco se levantó en un brazo para quedar más arriba de ella, Hermione aprovechó y puso la otra mano en su nuca, enredando y cepillando con sus dedos el sedoso cabello platinado que pululaba en esa cabeza perfecta.

Las manos en el trasero de Draco se apretaban alrededor del firme músculo, recorrían por sobre la tela y clavaban las uñas en sus fibras haciéndolas tronar.

Draco se separó, rompiendo el beso pero no así la pasión que ya habían acumulado. Con los ojos encendidos, los labios rojos y la respiración agitada, volvió a acostarse en la cama, esta vez boca arriba y de nuevo jaló a Hermione hacia él. Ellos quedaron muy juntos; ella con los brazos libres pero aun así recargada en algunas almohadas para mantener cierta altura y seguir en su trabajo de acariciar la parte trasera del rubio: Trasera, baja y perfecta.

Enredaron sus piernas y, por accidente, la pierna de Hermione quedó en el pene de Draco, que ya estaba duro y totalmente erecto. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta y ella lo escuchó perfectamente.

—Hermione. –Habló Draco con la voz totalmente ronca, mientras la castaña le besaba el cuello y la clavícula a intervalos–. Hermione, necesitamos cambiar de posición.

La castaña murmuró afirmativamente, mientras ahora se encargaba de estimular y erguir los pezones rosados del perfecto torso de su amante con su lengua y dedos. Draco casi podía ver estrellas.

A partir de ese momento, Hermione prácticamente lo hizo todo, estimuló, calentó y frotó su cuerpo contra el del rubio. Agasajó su vientre y bajó despacio hasta el pene de ese cuerpo para acariciarlo. Después fue hasta los testículos que recibieron un trato semejante.

—Her-Hermione. –La castaña hizo un sonido, muestra de que le oía-. ¿Qué opi-nas de la po-posición de pe-perrito?

La castaña subió hasta estar frente a frente y lo besó.

—Si no es problema para ti. –Volvió a besarlo –. Tampoco lo es para mí.

Ella sabía que en buen estado no la habrían escogido entre las tantas que había en el Kamasutra, pero dado el período de gravidez y excitación, no se les venían a la mente ninguna otra. Draco la empujó por los hombros y ella quedó recargada sobre sus codos y las piernas arqueadas. Los senos de Hermione rebotaron bajo el camisón que tenía puesto y que terminaba sobre las piernas, pero sin considerarse problema, Draco lo jaló hacia arriba y lo arrojó hacía un lado para desaparecerlo de su vista.

Volvió a cazar los labios de la castaña, demostrándole a ella que su estado no le impedía el hecho de otorgarle placer también. Acarició sus senos con una mano, mientras con la otra mantenía el equilibrio, hasta que quedó satisfecho con el estado de los pezones de la chica fue que siguió su recorrido por el torso y la cintura. Su mano continuó el trayecto por su cuerpo hasta que se topó con las bragas. Metió la mano, quedando atrapado entre algodón y piel; sintió el bello y los labios mayores.

Con el dedo medio acarició la zona, desde afuera hasta adentro; pellizcó el clítoris y jugó con el, contrayendo el cuerpo de Hermione. El contacto con la piel del otro los excitó aún más. Ella se mordió el labio inferior como muestra de placer, ahogó un gemido y apretó la sábana entre sus manos. Definitivamente sentía que moriría de placer si Draco continuaba con esos movimientos.

Pero no murió y, si lo hizo, morir era su segunda cosa favorita, después de hacer el amor con Draco, porque sintió que volaba cuando explotó la bomba de placer y fluidos dentro de ella. El rubio nunca se detuvo en lo que hacía, por el contrario, se sitúo de forma de que su cuerpo y el de ella encajaran para poder penetrarla, cosa que hizo como quien clava una espada en el cuerpo de su contrincante.

Hermione sintió la intromisión del cuerpo extraño al suyo y arqueó la espalda, echo todos sus rizos hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y la boca la dejó en la misma posición, casi podría sentir que sangraría del labio inferior, pero sólo le importaban los movimientos; fuertes, rápidos y precisos que él le dedicaba.

Las manos de Draco estaban a los costados de ella, mientras sus bocas trataban de besarse pero solo atinaban a pelear y morderse, presas de la pasión que sentían en aquel momento. Aquella electricidad recorriéndoles cada parte del cuerpo, listos a embestir contra sus labios, los dientes tronando, la piel sudando y brillando casi como si tuvieran luz propia. Como si algo les anticipara que estaban a punto de explotar.

Se rozaron, se acariciaron y se tocaron aún más. Sus dientes chocaban entre embestidas y gemidos, sus manos recorrían temblorosas el cuerpo del otro y su corazón palpitaba, oxigenando cada fibra, los pulmones jalando aire, las bocas jadeando el nombre del otro, diciendo cosas que tal vez no recordarían al día siguiente.

Se olvidaron de la posición del perrito, se olvidaron del cuarto, la cama y los vecinos que, escandalizados, habían cerrado puertas y ventanas y ahora estaban insomnes sobre sus camas, mirando al vacio y deseando gemir de esa forma. Porque esos gemidos no podían fingirse.

De nuevo la luz en sus mentes los encandiló, quedaron ciegos, sordos y mudos. Expulsados del mundo real, absorbidos por el placer y hundidos en un remolino de sensaciones con las que fácilmente podían jurar que sus propios cuerpos encandilarían a un kilometro a la redonda. Porque cualquiera vería que en ese momento estaban brillando aún más que la antorcha olímpica en el pebetero correspondiente.

El orgasmo llegó a su fin y ellos se miraron a los ojos. Tomaron cuenta de su entorno y todo seguía en su lugar. La cama debajo de ellos, las sabanas arrugadas, las cortinas abiertas y la panza entre ellos.

—Hermione –dijo Draco-. Yo también te quiero. Así como pensé que jamás querría a alguien.

La castaña se sorprendió tanto de escuchar esas palabras de boca del rubio que su primer impulso fue sentarse en la cama y apartarse de él, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! ahora Hermione era la que lucia el cuerpo de embarazada que tanto habían anhelado los dos. Por normalidad más que por otra cosa.

--o--

Albus iría a ver a Hermione y a Draco para anunciarles que podían transferir al bebé cuando gustaran. Estaba frente al espejo acomodando sus gafas y su gorrito cuando de la nada se giró hacia su gato que, por cierto, estaba lamiéndose la pata trasera con total parsimonia.

— ¿Cómo me veo?- Reflexionó por un momento-. ¿Por qué le pregunto a un gato cómo me veo?

— ¡Ey!- Protestó el felino. -Tengo buen gusto y soy elegante. Nadie más podría darte consejos más acertados. Te ves viejo y arrugado, tírate a un pozo.

—Ya lo decía yo. Gracias, Tom. Por cierto, me encanta tu pelaje. -Se giró de prisa y lo miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos-. ¡Ah! Por un momento lo olvide: no tienes.

—Te odio –mintió el gato, para después reanudar con su faena.

--

**Voy a ser bien sincera con ustedes. No esperaba que sucediera esto en este capitulo, pero me encanto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y perdón por la tardanza, es que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me sentía con ánimos de escribir.**

Lamento la tardanza, no podia logear en mi cuenta TT

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	19. ¿Hasta luego?

CABALLOS DE MAR

Capitulo 19

Hermione estaba dormida aún después de la noche tan activa y llena de sorpresas. Jamás se habrían imaginado que las cosas tomarían ese rumbo; ahora Draco no sabía qué hacer a partir de ese día. La vida de repente se le había torcido de tal manera que incluso creía extrañar la panza, la pesadez, la revolución hormonal y toma de gobierno. Quería llorar y no encontraba motivos; a decir verdad no quería hacerlo, pero se sentía un tanto decaído.

Estaba mirándose en el espejo del baño cuando sintió de repente el vacio de su estomago, tenía hambre pero no era el hambre a la que se había acostumbrado; era una hambre sin sentido, se presentaba sin la urgencia de ingerir algo. Sólo era hambre común y corriente.

Salió del cuarto de baño y, de nuevo la vio acostada de lado con almohadas por todos lados, una mano bajó de su cabeza y la otra sobre las cobijas a la altura de su vientre que ahora se notaba abultado y redondo debajo de todas esas cobijas. Hermione estaba desnuda aún, mientras él apenas se había puesto los bóxers.

Sin darse cuenta había estado ahí mirándola durante cinco minutos seguidos, se sentó a su lado y le apartó un mechón de cabello que iba y venía y parecía un tanto desquiciante. Se quedó mirándola por un tiempo más, se veía diferente. Tenía cierto brillo en la piel, como si la luminosidad proviniera de ella y no sólo fuera reflejo.

Se preguntó si él mismo habría tenido ese brillo. De seguro se veía hermoso.

Hermione se empezó a remover y el rubio corrió afuera del cuarto para perderse de vista de la castaña, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta que la estaba mirando. Decidió que se haría el ocupado preparando el desayuno o haciéndose el muertito, pero como no era un perro se dirigió a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador para ver lo que tenían, aunque no había mucho que ver, cuando escuchó un banquillo ser arrastrado. Levantó la cabeza, la vio con el codo sobre el desayunador y el mentón apoyado en la palma de la misma mano. Sus chinos totalmente revueltos, colisionando en sus hombros, bailando en su rostro y ocultando sus ojos color canela.

Debajo de sus axilas y hasta el suelo había lo que parecía ser las sabanas blancas con las que había estado tapada todo el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo. Únicamente las sabanas.

—Tienes cara de estúpido. –Sin saberlo se había quedado mirándola; contemplándola como si fuera la reina de la primavera y a sus espaldas brillara una luz celestial mientras un coro de alegres ángeles entonaban himnos a la belleza y femineidad de la que carecía esa mujer.

—Tú tienes cara de recién follada. –La cara de Hermione se arrugó formando un rictus de molestia.

— ¿Qué hay para desayunar? Muero de hambre. –Draco cerró el refrigerador y caminó hacia donde estaba ella.

—Ve a vestirte, es una sorpresa –dijo el rubio, mientras sonreía con picardía.

Ella respondió con un mohín de disgusto pero curiosidad al mismo tiempo, expresión que terminó cambiando por una de complicidad. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos, cuando estuvo frente al rubio se puso de puntitas y lo besó en los labios.

—Gracias. Por todo: por el sexo de ayer y por esto.

Él, por primera vez en la historia de Draco "de nuevo sexy" Malfoy, no supo que responder. De repente sus ideas habían adoptado el síndrome de los tres chiflados: todos habían querido salir al mismo tiempo y ahora estaban atascados; sin salir ni dejar salir.

Cuando dejó de pensar, Hermione iba caminando hacia el cuarto de nuevo acariciándose el vientre y murmurando cosas que una madre preñada diría. Sin darse cuenta, Draco sonrío; y no solo sonreía, estaba realmente feliz.

Feliz por su, de nuevo, esbelto cuerpo; por ver a Hermione tan feliz desde que todo comenzó; por estar ahí compartiendo esos momentos con ella y no con nadie más, porque finalmente, después de meses de abstinencia, podía volver a tomar y fumar como Salazar mandaba.

— ¡Draco!

Con su sonrisa de recaída alcohólica se encaminó hacia donde provenía el grito.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—No tengo que ponerme. Nada de mi ropa me queda.

—Ups, no tomamos en cuenta esto. La panza no esta tan grande, ponte unos pantalones y algo mío, así podemos ir por algo de ropa para ti. La sorpresa era que tú cocinarías, pero viendo las cosas de otro modo, podemos ir a desayunar a algún restaurant. –Se percató de la mirada de la castaña en bragas y sostén. -¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Querías que yo cocinara? ¿Esa era la sorpresa?

—No te enojes castaña, le puede hacer daño al bebé. –Le tocó la barriga e inmediatamente sintió una patadita–. Se siente diferente así.

—Es una sensación maravillosa. Estoy tan de buen humor que ni siquiera tu falta de atención me haría sentirme de otra forma.

Minutos después Hermione estaba llorando desconsoladamente en la banca de un parque. Todo había empezado porque una niña, accidentalmente, la había mojado con agua de la fuente. Las personas que pasaban por ahí y desconocían la complejidad de los hechos veían feo a Draco.

—Hermione, fue un accidente, –Draco trataba de convencer a la castaña para que dejara de llorar-. La gente esta creyendo que yo te hice algo, deja de llorar.

—Sólo te interesa lo que la gente puede decir pero no te interesa como me siento. –Volvió a llorar igual o más fuerte que antes.

Una pareja que iba pasando se detuvo en el acto. La mujer rubia se apalancó del pavimento como estatua adherida y el hombre de mirada plateada la vio con la cuestión a media garganta.

~*~

La noche anterior Narcisa tenía una sensación extraña; de aquellas que le dicen cuando algo raro pasa con su hijo, ella lo llamaba su Dracorradar que, a horas escandalosas de la madrugada, se había activado de la forma más increíble dejándolos insomnes durante un buen rato. Al llegar el sol y con él la mañana, ambos se pusieron de pie como si recién se hubiesen acostado, se pusieron su ropa de forma exenta a lo que hacían y con una mirada acordaron que sería el momento de hacer una nueva visita a su hijo.

Ahora estaba dentro de aquel pequeño y nada suntuoso apartamento, pero no había muestras de la presencia de ninguna forma de vida inteligente. Ningún alma o asomo de algo viviente se veía. La puerta de entrada estaba cerrada con llave así que se aparecieron afuera del edificio, el instinto maternal de Narcissa les diría hacia a donde caminar.

Se decidieron por la parte derecha de la ciudad. Emprendieron el viaje, con los sentidos atentos a cualquier cosa que se le apareciera, cuidando de no rosarse con ninguno de esos seres faltos de magia o que algún mago los viera deambulando por ahí; cosa que realmente no habría resultado difícil.

La pareja ataviada con túnicas de terciopelo oscuro, joyas que relucían con el menor indicio de luz, de facciones afiladas, ambos impolutos y realmente muy elegantes: era obvio que hacían girar muchas miradas hacia ellos. Grandes y chicos no despegaban la mirada de esas dos personas tan elegantemente vestidas. Parecían sacadas de alguna obra de teatro de siglos atrás, llena de fantasía y magia escenográfica.

Narcissa recordó algo sobre un jardín al que, a su retoño y su amiga, les gustaba ir a pasear de noche. Aceleró el paso y Lucius casi se quedó rezagado de no ser porque su mujer lo jaló de la manga de la túnica.

Recorrieron el parque de un lado para otro, tratando de encontrar ahí a su hijo, cosa que no fue por el camino al éxito ya que no lo encontraron por ningún lado. Iban a retirarse de ahí cuando pasaron junto a la fuente y escucharon el llanto de una mujer y las palabras de consuelo de su hijo.

—Deja de llorar.

Se detuvieron en el acto; ella, llamada por la inconfundible delicadeza de su retoño y el otro para cuestionar el por qué de tan repentino cesé al movimiento. Lucius miró lo que veía su mujer, la pareja en la banca, ella llorando y él tratando de detener el llanto con palabras de "consuelo"; su hijo siempre tan lindo.

—Qué bonita sinfonía, ¿me creen si les digo que en Timbuktu no los están escuchando?- Draco levantó la mirada y los vio a los dos como si fueran los personajes más escalofriantes del cuento—. Hola hijo.

—Padres, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Hijo –habló Narcissa- ¿estás bien?

—Sí, madre. Ya no estoy embarazado.

—Sí, ya decía yo que te faltaban muchos kilos encima.

—Gracias padre, que perceptivo estás el día de hoy. Hermione, son mis pa…

Hermione había desaparecido.

La banca donde había estado llorando, segundos atrás estaba totalmente sola, a excepción de la niña que seguía de pie con la mirada fija en el papel que había utilizado la castaña para secarse las lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, metros de césped más hacia el sur estaba la susodicha esperando, ansiosa, su barquillo de helado de chocolate y pistacho. Podía escuchar el coro de ángeles de rostro dulce y voz de Louis Armstrong cantando What a Wonderful World en su oído. El amable caballero que comerciaba esa dulce ambrosía le había obsequiado una bola del frio manjar por el pequeñín que se hacía notar en su vientre.

La vida era hermosa; el mundo era hermoso; el perro defecando a espaldas del señor… no era tan hermoso, pero igual tenia cierto aire de…

Hermione dejó de mirar y tomó su helado de manos de aquel horrible hombre, secuestrador de helados; aquel hombre que comercializaba los sueños e ilusiones de la gente; ¿en qué clase de manos estaban esas partículas de felicidad congelada? No hace falta explicar que la castaña estaba de un humor un tanto voluble.

A lo lejos vio a Draco caminar hacía ella, levantó la mano y lo saludó con gusto y un movimiento un tanto exagerado en su extremidad. Besó la mejilla de aquel hombre -por ese momento olvidó que era cruel al tener tanto helado para él solo-, pero lo dejó pasar. Se dirigió al camino de adoquines por donde caminaba Draco y lo esperó, lamiendo feliz sus bolas de cielo sabor chocolate y pistache.

—Draco, ese amable hombre me regaló una bola de helado.

—Tienes que avisarme cuando vayas a irte sola por ahí.

—Tu madre.

—No me insultes así Hermione, porque eso si no te lo perdono.

—No, yo digo que ahí viene tu madre y viene con tu padre; no lo había visto.

—Ah sí, los encontré cuando te perdiste. –Hermione se rascó la panza, aún sabiendo que eso lo desaprobaría la pareja de nobles magos frente a ella—. Perdón madre, pero tenía que encontrarla.

—Eh escuchado que cuando un muggle pierde algo ponen letreros en los postes como esos.

—Sí, pero eso lo hacen cuando ha pasado más tiempo y se aseguran de que no está a los alrededores; lo que sea que estén buscando. –Lucius miró a Hermione cuestionándose qué le daba las agallas a esa niña de responderle de esa forma—. Draco, estoy cansada, ¿podemos irnos a la casa?

—No hemos encontrado tu ropa.

—Draco— dijo Narcissa—. Yo tengo algo que tal vez le pueda quedar. Si gustan podemos ir a la mansión y te lo enseñare todo.

—Pero Narcissa…

—Querido, es nuestro nieto –la mirada de la señora Malfoy no inspiró nada de confianza a la castaña pero, aún así no dijo nada—. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él.

Al parecer, Lucius había captado lo mismo que Hermione, a diferencia de que la reacción de él no fue de precaución sino de complicidad. La castaña sonrío, no complacida, sino un tanto hipócrita, le mostró todos los dientes a la señora y su mente comenzó a pensar en todas las probabilidades de complot que se le podían presentar estando en el terreno enemigo. Al ver la cara del caballero Malfoy (Lucius, ya que nunca consideraría a Draco como un caballero) una alarma aún más estridente se encendió en su interior. Ambos planeaban algo maléfico o era así como trataban a las visitas; y Hermione los había visto tratar visitas.

—Vamos entonces a la mansión, nuestra invitada debe estar impaciente por ponerse a descansar. –Lucius golpeó el bastón contra el suelo y automáticamente aparecieron en el living de lo que Hermione supo, era Malfoy Manor.

—Acompáñame querida, te llevaré a donde tengo todo lo que utilicé cuando esperábamos a Draco. Será un placer que lo uses tú.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenia la mano de Draco entrelazada con la suya; con pesar la soltó y cuando enfiló detrás de la Madame lo miró. Draco supo que la castaña estaba asustada y él conocía también la razón: aquella ropa tenia aproximadamente más de veinte años, obviamente estaba muy pasada de moda. Reconoció la malvada aunque brillante idea de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, que la castaña reconoció como la alcoba de los señores de la casa, los ojos no le alcanzaban para apreciar el esplendor del cuarto.

El enorme lecho con doseles de pesado terciopelo oscuro; la madera, posiblemente caoba o alguna otra cosa de precio excesivo y valor inmensurable, probablemente tallada a mano por la gente de una sola mano del Tíbet. Incrustaciones que, bien podrían ser perlas o dientes de niños somalíes, no eran suficientes para que todo aquello fuera elegante.

Los muebles de la misma calidad que las molduras de la cama: garrote de trol jefe arrancado directamente de sus manos, -sí no que otra cosa sería tan costosa y digna de ellos- oscuro, bien pulido, al punto de poder verse el peinado y arreglarse los moños del cabello. Ventanales que más parecían puertas; enmarcados en finas telas, tal vez ceda o cabellos de _veela _entretejidos. Sólo Dios sabía lo que era realmente adecuado para esas personas derrochadoras de oro.

Narcissa se acercó a lo que bien podrían haber sido la puerta de entrada de cualquier casa. Ahí encontró filas y filas de elegantes vestidos, listos para ser utilizados en cualquier ocasión. Zapatos, accesorios y demás porquerías que solían utilizar las personas de esa jerarquía económica.

La señora Malfoy desapareció de la vista de Hermione mientras la castaña contemplaba lo que había tan sólo al inicio de ese pasillo.

~*~

Al fin, la mudanza era un hecho; la última caja había sido desempacada y las cosas colocadas en su lugar correspondiente. Remus había colaborado con la limpieza y sus tres cajas de cosas entre las cuales había fotografías, libros, tres chones, dos pantalones, una túnica y algunas chucherías más.

Ya habría tiempo para investigar con el buen Moony sobre lo que servía y lo que no.

Sirius se estaba sirviendo una copa de jerez cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y tras un momento cerrarse. Corrió a darle la noticia cuando en medio del salón encontró a una cara que no esperaba ver.

—Pienses lo que pienses yo no tengo tu shampoo.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Tú no te lavas el cabello y si quieres culparme de una vez te digo…

—No estés dando lata. Sólo venía a preguntarte por la señora Granger y Draco.

—No los eh visto. ¿Eso fue lo que se te perdió Snivellus?

—Bien, entonces me voy.

—Que maleducado de mierd…

Sirius volvió a estar solo en la sala de su pequeña casa pero la interrogante se quedó en su cabeza; ¿Habría pasado algo con esos dos? ¿Habrían descubierto al fin la forma de revertir los efectos de la mendiga poción aquella?

En aquel momento se volvió a abrir la puerta. Sirius se convirtió en el enorme y negro perro aquel que solía ser y, sin ver, atacó el primer tobillo que encontró.

El grito que profirió el herido fue muy agudo y casi escuchado por todos. Su peluda cabeza fue atacada por sombreros y sombrillas que muy probablemente pertenecían al agredido, esto activo un clic en su mente y le dio por abrir los ojos, inmediatamente percibió muchos olores pero ninguno de ellos era el olor característico del cabello grasiento. Abrió la mandíbula y soltó aquel delgado tobillo.

Remus Lupin cayó al suelo sujetándose el tobillo y recordando a la madre de Sirius junto a toda su noble y ancestral ascendencia. Tenía el pantalón roto por donde habían perforado los colmillos del perro; estaba hecho bolita en la alfombra y lo que parecía despensa estaba regado a su alrededor.

—Perdón Moony, yo te ayudo.

—No me toques. Hijo de la chin… ¿qué no te fijas o así recibes a toda tu visita?

—Ay Moony, tú no eres visita, recuerda que esta es también tu casa.

—Mendigo perro, me debes unos pantalones nuevos. –Magnífica ocasión para cambiar esas garras a las que llamaba ropa. No es que fuera aprovechado, pero sabía utilizar una buena oportunidad cuando la veía; en este caso sentía.

—Muy bien, pensaba tirar estas cosas.

Una caja con la leyenda "equipaje de Moony" en un costado llegó flotando hasta donde estaban ellos.

—Esas son mis cosas.

—Eran mi buen amigo, eran. –Resaltó la última palabra mientras se agachaba a ver lo que había dentro.

—En esa caja hay mucho más que ropa. –dijo sentándose en la alfombra pero sin soltarse el tobillo.

—Yo diría que entre todas estas cosas hay algo de ropa. Ay Moony, yo te conocí estos chones en el colegio. –Sirius tenía en la mano una de las tres trusas pertenecientes a su compañero. Remus se coloreo de las mejillas por efecto de la pena que sentía al reconocer la verdad en las palabras de su amigo y no ya dijo nada.

—Ya no importa. –Hizo la caja a un lado-. Estuvo aquí Snivellus, vino a buscar a Hermione y a su despigmentada excusa de novio ¿qué crees que haya pasado?

—No lo sé, tal vez descubrieron algo interesante con aquella poción.

Ambos se trasladaron a la cocina; mientras Sirius acomodaba la despensa, Remus se limpiaba los agujeritos que le habían quedado por la mordida. Sirius tomo asiento frente a su amigo y miró las heridas en su tobillo, no eran tan grandes pero si estaba apenado; ocultarlo no era su problema, era un estilo de vida, según había escuchado tiempo atrás.

— ¿Has visto a Harry? –preguntó el castaño.

—El otro día vino un momento, tú estabas con Tonks. Nos invitó a una reunión en su casa. Dijo que era algo íntimo pero Tonks también estaba invitada.

—Le diré esta noche.

—Vas en serio con mi sobrina ¿verdad?

—Es encantadora, además- se interrumpió y suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Lo mereces Moony, ya es hora de hacer tu vida y ser feliz. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tenemos que celebrar, la mudanza es un hecho.

—Tienes aquí más de seis meses.

—Síp, pero la última caja fue desempacada. Ahora es oficial y cuando tú desempaques por completo festejaremos también. Te prestaré de mi ropa para ir a comprar lo que nos falta para la fiesta.

—Yo ya vengo de la calle y me duele mi pie, no quiero salir.

—Vamos a salir a comprar cosas John, no quiero excusas, ven conmigo.

Ambos subieron al cuarto alfa; que era así como llamaban la recamara de Sirius, el de Remus era el beta. Buscaron por un breve momento y cuando acordaron tomar un baño y estar listos en máximo media hora; se miraron a la cara, tan solemnes como cuando lo hicieron el día en que Voldemort fue derrotado.

—Me alegra verte tan feliz- dijo Remus.

—A mí me alegra volver a ver al Remus que había sido mi amigo.

~*~

Hermione y Draco llegaron a casa ya entrada la noche. Narcisa le había dado mucha ropa de embarazo pero Hermione no estaba muy conforme, lo cual era el motivo de discusión en ese momento.

Draco alegaba que la ropa era extremadamente fina y además de muy buen corte, a lo que Hermione respondía que era ropa de bruja y muy elegante para su gusto, no creería que cualquier día fuera indicado para usar esa ropa. Draco le dijo que era porque ella tenía miedo a verse bonita y femenina una vez en su vida.

Eso desencadenó una serie de reacciones en la castaña, tanto que prometió no volver a dirigirle la palabra hasta que se disculpara. Draco se rió y no dijo nada más. Definitivamente había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

Al entrar al departamento vieron una esfera de luz a mitad de la sala. Destellaba con luz blanca y cálida y despedía un olorcito a incienso. Era, obviamente, un encantamiento y dentro había un pergamino. Todo en sí expedía un aura de confianza. Hermione estiró la mano e intentó tocar la esfera pero esta tan sólo envolvió sus dedos. Tomó el pergamino y la esfera desapareció dejando aún un pequeño destello en toda la habitación.

Draco prendió la luz y caminó hacía donde estaba ella.

—El profesor Dumbledore quiere vernos.

—Hm~ pues yo no quiero verlo a él.

—Tenemos que avisarle que ya todo está en su lugar. Ha estado muy al pendiente de todo, será grosero de nuestra parte no avisarle.

—Pues yo no lo eh notado muy al pendiente. No iremos hoy, estoy cansado.

—Tenemos que avisarle. También el profesor Snape tiene que saberlo, debe estar trabajando duro para algo que ya está solucionado.

—Ya te dije que iremos mañana.

— ¿Y qué tal si mañana lo encontramos muerto por no haber dormido ni comido en meses?

—Que exagerada, dime que yo no era así.

—No, tú eras y sigues siendo peor. Maldito hijo de papi caprichudo.

En el momento, Hermione quedó atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Draco. La cara del rubio estaba torcida en una mueca de total malicia, dispuesto a maldecir a cuanta persona se pusiera en su camino, por suerte no tenía la varita en la mano pero su cara estaba tan cerca a la de la castaña y además, inspiraba tanto miedo por su mirada tan penetrante, que Hermione comenzó a temblar; inconscientemente puso una mano sobre su vientre y otra en el pecho del rubio.

—No me toques, asquerosa sangre sucia. Haremos las cosas como yo quiero, esta es mi casa y si digo que no quiero ir, no iremos a ningún lado. –Las lágrimas de Hermione comenzaron a rodar por su cara como si una presa dentro de su lagrimal hubiera explotado de pronto-. Efectivamente, soy un hijo de papi y como tal, estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas se hagan a mi modo. Sí no quieres, te mataré y listo; mis problemas quedarían solucionados. No serás ni la primera ni la última persona a la que liquido.

El cerebro de Hermione se accionó y comenzó a actuar a su máxima potencia. Entendió lo que había querido negarse cuando no tenía fundamentos. Continuó sin decir nada y sus dos manos quedaron sobre su vientre como si algo físico amenazara a su bebé.

Draco se retiró y su expresión hacia ella no cambio ni un ápice; se encaminó a la cocina. Por el marco que había sobre el desayunador pudo ver como tomaba una botella de whisky y un vaso ancho y corto, se dirigió al baño que había al final del pasillo y lo único que se escuchó en la casa fue el portazo con el que dio por terminada la escena. Hermione se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo y no paró de llorar la hora siguiente.

Draco probablemente estaría tomando un baño con burbujas y todas esas cosas que decía lo relajaban. Ella obligó a su cuerpo a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la barra de la cocina. Ahí se sentó y puso en marcha su mente calculadora y la que velaba por su sobrevivencia. Todo tomó un brillo nuevo en su cabeza, cada idea, cada noticia y cada deducción tomó un aire diferente.

Les dio un nuevo significado a sus sentimientos. Ese cariño no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla ahí atada, poniendo en riesgo a su hijo y a sí misma. No valía la pena arriesgarse a morir en cualquier otro arranque de Draco, ya que consideraba un desequilibrio patológico el del rubio, no lo culpaba sabiendo todo lo que el muchacho había vivido durante toda su vida, pero no quería seguir arriesgándose.

Tenía a su hijo por fin dentro de ella; tenía amigos que no necesitarían de nada más para cuidarla, con sólo acercarse a ellos podría sentirse totalmente a salvo. Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar su rostro, no sabía exactamente si era miedo o dolor, saber que el hombre con el que estaba aprendiendo a vivir la había amenazado, que tal vez un día no despertaría. Estaba confundida, quería pensar que ella y el bebé podrían ayudarlo a controlarse, pero su parte realista le decía que él no titubearía si decidía matarla esa misma noche.

La puerta del baño se abrió y por ahí salió Draco envuelto de la cintura con una toalla. Pasó detrás de ella y dejó la botella en donde se supone que la había tomado.

Se sintió cansada, triste, llorosa y con hambre. Sorbió la nariz y Draco la miró, se acercó a ella con la barra aún entre ellos y la tomó del mentón para verle la cara. Tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja, las lágrimas le llegaban hasta la barbilla y caían sobre su panza. Teniendo ella los ojos cerrados, él se dio cuenta de lo largas y espesas que eran sus pestañas.

—No llores, no sería bueno que el bebé fuera prematuro, es muy pequeño y podría no sobrevivir.

Lo miró como quien descubre a un extraterrestre hurgando en su cubo de basura. Las palabras habían sonado en realidad interesadas por su salud pero su cabeza lo mezcló todo con el tono que había utilizado con anterioridad al amenazarla.

—Vamos a que descanses. Fue un día algo pesado y mañana iremos al colegio a ver a los profesores y explicarles las cosas.

Como una autómata, Hermione se dejó llevar por Draco, se sentó en la cama y no dejo de mirarlo. Le parecía irreal que hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente su estado de humor. La misma pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿cómo era posible?

Draco soltó una risita, se acercó a ella y comenzó a quitarle la ropa para ponerle la bata con la que acostumbraba dormir. Antes de quedar totalmente desnuda, le quitó la bata de las manos y entró al baño de la habitación. Se terminó de vestir y se quedó un rato más hasta que sus miembros dejaron de temblar y retomo el control de su cuerpo. Se lavó la boca, la cara y orinó tratando de ser muy, muy lenta; cuando fue inevitable salir, lo hizo muy despacio y lo descubrió ya dormido.

La decisión estaba tomada y muy pocas cosas, entre ellas Dios pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, la harían quedarse por más tiempo con él.

Tendría que arreglar algo de ropa en una maleta, ponerse algo abrigado e irse, en ese momento podía ver la oportunidad de hacerlo pero le parecía algo arriesgado si Draco no estaba profundamente dormido y por el ruido despertaba, atrapándola en la movida. Su mente ideó otra cosa. Ahora todo dependería de su suerte.

Llegó a la puerta, se acarició el vientre y la abrió tratando de hacer ruido. Miró a Draco y esté seguía tan dormido como antes. Su primera oportunidad estaba muerta. Intentaría suerte de nuevo. Así salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta de forma que hiciera algo de ruido, caminó a la cocina como si nada ocurriera mientras rezaba a quien fuera para que Draco saliera.

Fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, vio dentro y esperó unos minutos mientras sentía el frío expedido por el frigorífico en sus piernas desnudas. Ni señas del rubio. Suspiró resignada y volvió al cuarto.

Al entrar lo vio sentado en la cama tallándose los ojos.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

—A la cocina, tenía hambre.

— ¿Comiste tan rápido?

—No, no encontré nada. –Hermione tenía la expresión de quien le importa un pepino su vida, se veía relajada y desinteresada pero por dentro rogaba que su plan funcionara.

—Te traigo algo de la calle si quieres. Tú lo hiciste por mí en varias ocasiones.

—No te molestes, sobreviviré hasta mañana. ¿Qué haces?

Draco estaba poniéndose pantalón y una sudadera del armario.

—Ya vuelvo, no tardo.

Draco apareció en el callejón Diagon justo a la entrada de un local multicultural donde sabía podía encontrar cualquier comida. No había pensado en preguntarle a la castaña en lo que quería pero le llevaría cualquier cosa solo para calmar su apetito. Pensándolo bien podía llevar algo para ambos porque él también sentía algo en el estomago, lo cual decidió interpretar como hambre y/o antojo.

Se decidió por unas fresas con crema, Waffles y helado de chocolate. Un sándwich de queso que en caso de no ser comido podría guardarse en el refrigerador y tirarse después. Dos refrescos, un café para el camino y papas fritas.

Habrían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando regresó al departamento, la noche le había parecido cómoda y decidió caminar. El aire soplaba despacio, las estrellas brillaban especialmente hermosas y la luna iluminaba todo cuanto había a su alrededor sin estar llena aún. Un par de parejas abrazadas pasaron a su lado, se animó al ver el aura de tranquilidad que los envolvía. Algunas personas, caminando solitarias y perdiéndose en calles lejanas. Todo aquello le pareció extraño, tranquilo y los disfrutó como no había disfrutado otra noche en su vida.

Al llegar al apartamento puso las cosas en la mesa y llamó a la castaña con tono tranquilo, en caso de que se hubiera dormido no quería espantarla. Ella no respondió, la buscó en el baño del pasillo, en el cuarto, en la terraza y no había rastro de ella. Como un cubo de agua helada le cayó la idea de que Hermione se había ido. Lo había dejado solo, se había llevado al bebé y no pensaba volver. Todo eso era un hecho.

Sin tomar nada de sus cosas salió del departamento. Su conclusión era dejar todo atrás, esa casa llena de recuerdo, buenos y malos, a fin de cuentas eran parte de su vida y mucho le había enseñado esa etapa, aunque había terminado y nada volvería a ser igual.

El departamento se quedó solo, oscuro, grande y vacio. Sin esa atmosfera que lo había llenado todo, momentos atrás. Tan sólo la luna fue testigo de cómo todo aquello se había derrumbado y ahora estaba desbaratado como un castillo de arena. Todo se había vuelto polvo y el viento que entraba por la ventana se lo estaba llevando para nunca volver.

---

**Listo, tras meses de penares logre terminar este capítulo. Le sude la gota gorda, se los aseguro.**

**Noticia: Esta comenzando el final del fic, de hecho estuve tentada a terminarlo aquí y lo que sigue ponerlo a forma de una continuación a este, hacer la serie de unos tres pero neh; mejor lo termino aquí y ya.**

**Bueno, ojala me disculpen por el retraso, espero no volver a pasar por lo mismo. No teman, terminaré el fic, de eso no hay duda, si me tardo en actualizar ya es otro asunto. **

**Dejen reviews, es bien fácil y me da mucha felicidad leerlos. Si notan algo que no les guste díganmelo, si encuentras alguna falta de ortografía o lo que sea me echan un grito y lo corrijo.**

**P.D. Lean mis otros escritos y díganme si les gustan.**


	20. Aquello en su interior

**Caballos de Mar**

**Capitulo 20**

Blaise estaba cómodamente dormido. La noche anterior había pasado a ver a Pansy y los pocos minutos que había planeado permanecer ahí se convirtieron en horas gracias a Potter y su gran conversación sobre quidditch; terminó invitándolo al siguiente partido de los Chudley Cannons contra los Puddlemere United, definitivamente todo un clásico al cual asistirían.

Blaise tuvo que aceptar que estos nuevos acercamientos hacía el trió dorado traía más beneficios que otra cosa. Debería empezar a considerar acercarse a la comadreja menor.

Estaba soñando con Ginny Weasley en bikini cuando escuchó el sonido de un cristal desfragmentándose justo en su habitación. Como resorte, se puso de pie y con un _Lumus_ iluminó su habitación. Estaba por darle un paro cardiaco cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido por otra piedra del tamaño de su cabeza volar hasta la puerta de su habitación.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta llegó a sus oídos seguido de la voz de su madre.

—No te preocupes madre, yo me encargo.

Por su cabeza pasaron mil personas; posibles atacantes, la mayoría hermanos resentidos de sus pasadas aventuras. Una nueva roca, esta vez más grande que las anteriores, se dirigió a su cabeza directamente; fue necesario un _Bombarda_ para que la roca dejara de perseguirlo.

Al ver por la ventana, su cerebro se negaba en creer lo que sus ojos decían ver. Draco Malfoy estaba intentando mantenerse parado a mitad de su jardín justo debajo de su ventana, esta vez seleccionando con la varita una de las estatuas de dragón que custodiaba las escaleras de la entrada trasera de la casa.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo!? Pedazo de imbécil.

Escuchó un _accio_ y la estatua voló sobre su cabeza llevándose la mitad de su habitación hasta el pasillo. Por la nueva entrada se asomó su madre llena de polvo y con un mohín de miedo. De repente salió volando como si fuera jalado por una cuerda atada en su ombligo. Terminó a los pies de Draco quien lo levantó del cuello del pijama.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

La forma de arrastrar la lengua; su mirada brillosa y a medio cerrar y el tufo a alcohol le dieron la respuesta. Estaba completamente ebrio.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

Salió volando, impulsado por la misma fuerza, esta vez hacia atrás y terminó estampado a un costado de la puerta trasera. Se resbaló hasta el piso y cuando tocó el suelo sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo. El aire casi no llegaba a sus pulmones y un hilo de algo liquido y espeso empezaba a recorrer su cabeza hasta la nuca.

—Draco… basta.

—Acompáñame —lo sintió hablar muy cerca de él. Las manos se posaron en sus hombros y se sintió arrastrado un par de metros. Cuando dijo que podía caminar y que no saldría de sus terrenos en pijama cayó al suelo y se levantó, puso la mano en su cabeza y quedó manchada de sangre.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

—No lo sé, a donde sea.

— ¿Granger está de acuerdo de que hagas esto?

De nuevo salió volando hasta la pared bajo su ventana y en esta ocasión no se deslizó ni un centímetro. En el piso y mirando, hacia él, estaba Draco; su mirada estaba oscura, su cara desfigurada y el aura a su alrededor despedía mucho poder: oscuro y temible.

—Mi instinto de supervivencia me dice que no la mencione.

Esperaba llegar al suelo pero, contrario a sus expectativas, se deslizó hacia el agujero en su casa y entró a su cuarto hasta su armario. Su madre, de pie justo donde se había quedado lo miró con preocupación; él le hizo una seña de que no se preocupara. Se puso ropa casual, lo primero que su mano tocó.

Fueron de pub en pub hasta que Draco dejó de quejarse cuando Blaise le sugería llevarlo a la mansión. Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando se apareció en los lindes del enorme terreno. Llamó a uno de los elfos y lo apareció a ambos dentro de la casa. A los pocos minutos aparecieron Lucius y Narcissa consternados por recibir visitas a esa hora. La impresión creció cuando vieron a Draco en el sillón más próximo. El aspecto que les ofrecía no les dio a entender otra cosa, más que había tenido problemas en el paraíso.

Blaise les explicó las condiciones en las que había llegado a su casa, como había llamado su atención y como lo había arrastrado de pub en pub hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse en pie ni consiente. Mentiras más mentiras menos, esa fue la historia.

Narcissa ordenó que llevaran a su retoño a su habitación y atendieran a Zabini como el invitado que era. El joven se negó, apurándose a regresar a casa a tranquilizar a su madre. Al día siguiente iría a San Mungo para que lo atendieran.

Dos meses pasaron y los recuerdos de aquel día aún estaba frescos en las mentes de esa familia; unos recuerdos más amargos que otros. Más de una vez, Lucius había detectado cierta felicidad en la expresión de su mujer, esa mueca, esa cancioncita que murmuraba por lo bajo, la mirada que le dirigía a Draco cuando él explotaba a la sola mención de la sangre sucia; esa expresión de 'ya lo superará' siempre bailona en su rostro.

Lucius Malfoy sabía que la mente de su esposa había calculado todo aquello desde que ofreció su ropa de maternidad a la jovencita sangre sucia. Él podía apostar su título de caballero y su apellido Malfoy a que Narcissa tenía algo que ver en todo aquello.

Sentado en el despacho con la puerta abierta vio a Narcissa subir las escaleras hacía la segunda planta. Unos minutos después escuchó un grito y se apareció en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, más que nada, la que le interesaba era la de su vástago. Localizó a Narcissa parada frente al hueco de la puerta con las manos en la boca y los ojos desorbitados. Se acercó y la tomó del codo, cuando se giró a ver lo que llamaba la atención de su mujer se quedó mudo.

En medio de la habitación y entre varitas flotando y elfos muertos estaba Draco. Frente a él, en la pared brillaba un nombre, todo estaba carbonizado como si hubiera estado quemándose durante horas sin que nadie hiciera nada. Narcissa gimió y el cuerpo de Draco se estremeció; girando sólo la cabeza los miró con los ojos desorbitados. Las varitas los apuntaron y todo se quedó en silencio.

La mujer murmuró un nombre, muy probablemente el de su hijo. El heredero de la fortuna Malfoy comenzó a murmurar un hechizo que Lucius identifico como el mismo hechizo que abriría el piso y los tragaría vivos. Las varitas comenzaron a vibrar e iluminarse de la punta. En cuestión de segundos, el mayor de los Malfoy pronunció un par de palabras en latín, apuntó a su hijo y el joven cayó inconsciente mientras las varitas se convertían en cenizas al caer al suelo.

Narcissa se desmayó en los brazos de su esposo.

— ¿Qué te hice Draco? —murmuró Lucius mientras elevaba con un hechizo el cuerpo de su mujer e hijo y los depositaba en camas diferentes del mismo cuarto. Con la chimenea mandó llamar a su confidente y amigo Severus Snape.

Minutos después, el hombre de cabello negro y mirada severa como su nombre estaba sentado frente a él. Tras haberle contado todo lo sucedido en aquel cuarto y haber comprobado con sus propios ojos el estado del mismo comenzaron con la conversación que habían ido postergando desde que Draco tenía medio año de vida. La posesión, el plan de Voldemort de tener a alguien cubriendo sus espaldas en caso de ser realmente destruido. La idea de que Draco se convertiría en señor tenebroso que llegaría con todas sus fuerzas tras la batalla contra Voldemort aprovechándose de la debilidad del ministerio y de todo el mundo mágico. La inminente derrota de los Sangre Sucia y la victoria de la sangre pura que corría por las venas de algunos.

—No podemos simplemente sacarlo, Draco puede morir en el proceso ahora que ese fragmento de alma esta tan pegado a su propia esencia. Sería como darle el beso del dementor.

—Lo sé pero no se me ocurre otra cosa Severus, tengo que terminar con esto o Narcissa me matará —suspiró con cansancio e instintivamente acarició la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón.

—Era el nombre de la señorita Granger el que brillaba en la pared —agregó Severus después de pasar un rato en silencio.

—Esta así desde que volvió. No nos ha dicho lo que sucedió y a la mínima mención de ella se vuelve loco.

—Ella ha estado deprimida. Tuvo una amenaza de aborto de recién que fue con Black hace dos meses. Ha estado en San Mungo desde entonces. Ella tampoco ha dicho nada a pesar de que su par de peleles han intentado sacarle la verdad.

—Lucius —la voz de Narcissa llegó a los oídos de ambos hombres y se giraron para verla parada en el hueco de la puerta—, ¿qué le hiciste a Draco?

~*~

Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie frente a la cama de hospital donde reposaba la que sin dudas era la bruja más inteligente a su edad. Había escuchado, dos meses atrás, que Hermione Granger estaba internada en el hospital mágico por problemas con su embarazo y sus nervios. De labios de Remus Lupin escuchó que la castaña llegó a la casa que compartían Sirius y él a altas horas de la noche con lagrimas en los ojos y pidiendo que la protegieran. Minutos después estaban trasladándose para que recibiera atención médica urgente por un fuerte sangrado y un dolor punzante en el bajo vientre.

Dos meses después y bajo la lámpara que alumbraba el pequeño cuarto, volvía a cuestionarse que había llevado a la joven a ese estado y por qué el rubio no se había aparecido aún.

La ahora esposa de Harry decía haberlo visto, pero pensando en su propio bienestar le habían aconsejado que no mencionara nada y así fue; el tema era asunto delicado tanto para el rubio como para quienes lo rodeaban, por sentido de supervivencia más que nada.

La información era mínima pero los efectos estaban presentes en ese cuarto, en esa joven y en esos ojos que no se cansaban de llorar.

—Hermione —dijo con tono personal —, ¿qué te impide decirme que fue lo que sucedió? No quiero sonar entrometido pero quiero saber si puedo ser de ayuda.

—Usted ya ayudo mucho profesor —Hermione sorbió por la nariz y se secó los ojos con el pañuelo que tenía en la mano—, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, me fui pensando en el bienestar de mi hijo.

A continuación y movida por cierta confianza inspirada por el anciano director le relató todo lo que había pasado; esos extraños cambios de humor, las amenazas y su vida con Draco. Dijo sobre la visita a la mansión de los padres del rubio y la ropa que le había regalado Narcissa Malfoy. La última discusión con él y lo que la orilló a dejarlo, su expresión, las palabras, el odio que destilaba al hablar. También habló sobre sus sospechas de que ese no era el mismo Draco de siempre, el brillo de maldad en sus ojos y hasta la forma en que arrastraba las palabras, más parecido que nunca a una serpiente.

El viejo maestro no supo que responder, metido en sus pensamientos como había escuchado todo el relato de Hermione una enfermera le pidió que saliera para hacer el chequeo de rigor que tocaba a la castaña. Él se marchó no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de apoyo y un apretón en el hombro. Al salir del cuarto, invoco un patronus que se fue volando llevando el mensaje a su maestro de pociones. Necesitaba concretar una cita con los Malfoy e investigar más acerca de ese curioso caso pero antes de todo quería platicar con cierto gato pelón, con la sospecha de que algo tenía que ver en todo este asunto.

~*~

Draco despertó en el cuarto de sus padres sin saber que había pasado y por qué estaba en ese preciso lugar si tenía su propia habitación. Se levantó mareado y caminó a la puerta, el pasillo estaba desierto y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Fue hasta la planta baja y llamó a un elfo; al aparecer al criatura Draco lo notó que estaba aterrado, no dijo nada ni siquiera para preguntar qué se le ofrecía al amo.

Draco preguntó por sus padres y la criatura dijo que habían salido con el amo Severus Snape, habían dejado una nota en el despacho del amo Lucius. Draco se dirigió allá sin dedicarle más que una mirada de desprecio; el elfo desapareció en el mismo instante.

Al llegar al despacho vio a Pansy sentada en la silla frente al ventanal que daba la vista del jardín principal. Tenía un libro sobre las manos y una túnica que la hacía ver más gorda según el pensamiento de Draco, al mismo tiempo recordó cómo se vería Hermione. Estaba perdiéndose en su mente cuando la voz familiar de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Has despertado —Se puso de pie con algo de trabajo y se acercó para saludarlo de beso y abrazo.

—Estás enorme —Draco se puso tieso al sentir el contacto con la chica—. ¿Sabes dónde están mis padres?

—Están con el profesor Snape en Hogwarts. ¿No has ido a ver a Hermione?

Draco sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría de pies a cabeza. Pansy se dio cuenta y dio un paso hacia atrás. Instintivamente puso las manos en su vientre y miró a Draco a los ojos, Draco también retrocedió viendo como la muchacha había reflejado miedo al instante.

— ¿Debería? Ella me abandonó, no tengo que ir a buscarla.

— ¿No has hablado con nadie de ella verdad? Creo que va siendo hora para que lo superes.

—No tengo nada que superar. Sólo no la mencionen y todo estará bien.

—Tienes que superarlo, es la mamá de tu hijo y está en San Mungo por una amenaza de aborto.

— ¿Quién la amenazó?

—Draco, no te hagas el que no sabes.

—Pansy, lárgate, no quiero hablar de ella —Draco se dirigió a servirse una copa—. ¿Dónde está todo el alcohol?

—Mira en lo que has terminado Draco, eres alcohólico aún sabiendo que eso no solucionara nada —Pansy dio otro paso hacia atrás, alejándose más del rubio mientras se repetía mentalmente que pensara en su hijo—. Tienes que superar esto y después volver con tu familia. Granger de verdad te quiere.

— ¡Si me quisiera no se hubiera ido!

— ¡No me grites!

— ¡Entonces lárgate!

Blaise estaba escuchando todo desde afuera esperando el momento adecuado para entrar y que Draco lo golpeara a él y no a Pansy. Bendita la hora en la que se le ocurrió esa idea a la morena. Para las pulgas de ambos, uno deprimido y temible desde que tenían memoria y la hora embarazada y hormonal; no tenía idea de quien ganaría.

— ¡No me voy a largar Draco y tú me vas a escuchar!— El rubio se quedó callado, por un momento pensó que la quería y no quería provocarle el parto prematuro—. Estamos preocupados por ti, mírate, tu hígado ya no da para más. ¿Qué diría Theo si te viera?

—Para lo que me importa.

—Preguntó por ti, lo encontré en San Mungo, dijo que había ido a visitarla. Se veía muy preocupado.

—No me importa Pansy, de verdad.

—Draco —la voz a sus espaldas los sacó de su conversación. Era precisamente Nott—. Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí? Tú tendrías que estar descansando, ve con Blaise.

—Nott ¿qué haces aquí en mi casa?

—Vengo de ver a Granger.

Antes de que la paciencia de Draco lo hiciera explotar, Theodore ya lo tenía contra la pared con el antebrazo en su cuello y estrujándole la mano para que soltara la varita que estaba soltando chispas rojas. Pansy grito y Blaise entró para desaparecerla.

—Yo sé lo que te pasa, me lo dijo mi padre antes de morir.

—Suéltame —dijo con la voz estrangulada.

—Dame la varita y cálmate; tienes que escucharme de todas formas y no tengo ningún problema en hablarte en esta posición.

—Si quieres hablar de aquella… — el brazo apretó más y Draco no pudo continuar.

—Aquella es Hermione y es la madre de tu hijo. Me vas a escuchar quieras o no, la diferencia reside en la posición y tu comodidad.

—Está bien… —Jadeó.

Nott lo arrastró a una silla y lo arrojó en ella; mientras Draco normalizaba la respiración Theo lo ató de pies y manos a la silla. Draco lo miró ofuscado cuestionándolo con la mirada.

—Te dije que te escucharía.

—Para escucharme no necesitas moverte. Además, no confío en ti así que prefiero pecar de desconfiado.

—Eres un desgraciado Nott, ¿qué quieres demostrar con esto?

—Algo que me dijo mi padre antes de morir.

Nott golpeó el rostro de Draco justo en la mandíbula inferior y el labio comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente. Draco el dirigió una mirada furibunda y el mago atino a darle un zape. Los cristales de la habitación comenzaron a vibrar y cualquier clase de luz parpadeo.

Theodore murmuró un hechizo y una luz violeta se estampo en el pecho del rubio. Todo regresó a la normalidad en el instante mientras Draco entornaba los ojos con confusión y miraba a su ex compañero.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

—Un hechizo que encontré… por lo que puedo deducir adentro de ti hay algo que has dejado de dominar hace algún tiempo. Esto no te pertenece ya, el miedo que infundías en la gente era a causa de esto y esto mismo te está destruyendo. Ahora tú le perteneces a él.

—¿Y eso qué? No es que me moleste exactamente.

La expresión de Nott cambió, de quien hace el más grande descubrimiento arqueológico de la historia al de alguien que recibe la noticia más absurda de su vida. En ese momento se pregunto que tendrían en la cabeza los padres de Draco; o por lo menos el señor Lucius, ya que dudaba mucho que Narcissa expusiera a Draco a esto.

—Eres un idiota —una onda mágica chocó con su rostro—. Esto te va a matar y al ritmo que llevas no tardará más de unos meses. Ese color de piel no significa que estés sano.

—¿Eres medimago o qué?

—No, aún no. Te llevaré al colegio, Dumbledore decidirá que hacer contigo pero antes, tengo una carta que te envió Hermione, ¿quieres que te la lea?

—Ni se te ocurra abrirla. Desátame y dámela.

—¿Es verdad lo que ven mis ojos? ¿Estarás enamorado, Draco Malfoy?

—¿Es verdad lo que ven mis ojos? ¿Eres un imbécil, Theodore Nott?

Draco se puso de pie y tomó su varita de entre la ropa de su ex compañero. Quemó la silla y cuerdas y se dirigió de frente al moreno. Nott se abalanzó cuando vio sus intenciones al torcer su boca en una cruel sonrisa. Rodaron por el suelo unos minutos dejando olvidadas las varitas. La magia de Draco reaccionó lanzando ráfagas a su contrincante mientras el otro joven aguantaba cada golpe; cada estocada eran como puños clavándose en su carne llegando hasta los huesos.

Draco giró para tomar su varita entre sus manos pero Nott fue más rápido al tumbarlo de bruces hacia el frente, lo giró y puso la mano derecha en su pecho.

La magnitud en el choque de energías fue tanta que los hizo volar a ambos por el aire. Draco terminó junto a la puerta mientras Nott casi caía por el balcón; escuchó como se abría la puerta y un sonoro estallido le anunció que Draco se había desaparecido con destino desconocido.

Buscó su varita por la habitación y se sintió aliviado al encontrar la de Draco. Eso le daba un poco más de posibilidades de que no hiciera alguna clase de locura. Se apresuró a aparecerse en casa de Pansy donde les contó todo lo sucedido.

Dumbledore, presente en ese momento, lanzó un _patronus_ para comunicarse con toda la orden del fénix y buscar al joven Malfoy, advirtiéndoles que no lo alteraran de más ya que podría ser muy peligroso. Harry y Ronald, presentes también, salieron a comenzar la búsqueda en los lugares donde Hermione les había contado que gustaban de visitar.

—Señores Malfoy —dijo el director del colegio, mirando al matrimonio—, debemos ir al colegio, hay un asunto que debo tratar con mi gato. Si me hacen el favor.

Los tres personajes se pusieron de pie; Albus les extendió la mano la cual tomaron para desaparecer en el instante.

~*~

Las calles estaban muy solas y la iluminación era pésima en ese momento. Las farolas de las esquinas parpadeaban y otras estaban fundidas. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y la ropa que traía era muy delgada dejando que se le filtrara el aire hasta lo más profundo de su ser. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que lo había llevado a ese lugar. Sospechaba que estaba muy lejos de Wiltshire y de cualquier lugar que conociera. Definitivamente era muggle y como buen mago sangre pura sabía nada de cómo moverse entre ellos.

Un par de sujetos pasaron a su lado. Iban charlando y riéndose muchos niveles arriba de lo normal; ambos olían a alcohol recién ingerido, olor que se le antojó a Draco. Los siguió de cerca y en una vuelta ambos sujetos se detuvieron y lo miraron fijamente.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó el más alto de aquellos. Se puso frente a él mientras el otro sujeto, algunas pulgadas más bajo lo escrutaba con la mirada desde atrás.

—N-no… —tartamudeó, meditando un poco más sus palabras. El frío lo tenía calado y daba la impresión de tener miedo—. Realmente, quiero saber de algún lugar para pasar la noche.

—¿Cuánto traes? —preguntó desde atrás, el sujeto aún inspeccionaba su aspecto.

—Creo que no traigo nada de dinero, si a eso se refiere.

—¿De dónde saliste jovencito? A estas horas, por estos lugares y con el frío que está haciendo —El sujeto de mayor estatura tocó su camisa—, ¿es seda?

—¿Qué le importa? ¿Me dirá o no?

—Tranquilo niño —levantó las manos por sobre sus hombros. Draco sintió un golpe en la espalda a la altura del hígado y cayó hacia adelante. Tirado en el suelo, sintió una patada en la cara y su labio inferior se reventó llenando su boca de sangre.

Ambos sujetos aprovecharon la desorientación por la que estaba pasando el rubio y comenzaron a esculcarlo. Buscaron en las bolsas de su pantalón y no encontraron nada. Miraron su muñeca y sonrieron. El reloj de oro blanco, perteneciente a su padre y al padre de su padre. Una de las cosas más preciadas y que jamás se quitaba.

Mientras uno intentaba quitarselo él otro le arrancó una cadena de aparente oro de la garganta. Un regalo de su madre al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Otra cosa más valiosa sentimental que económicamente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendiendo a uno de ellos mientras el otro seguía intentando sacar el reloj de su muñeca. Se puso de pie mientras fulminaba a ambos con la mirada. Algo en la energía del rededor hizo que los hombres pensaran en sobrevivir más no lograban que su cuerpo respondiera y que sus piernas comenzaran la carrera. La mirada gris de pronto se había vuelto perturbadora a más no poder; estaba aparentemente tranquilo, brillando su cabello con la poca luz que salía de una farola a su espalda mientras la luz frente a él daba destellos cada vez más retirados entre sí.

Un foco tronó, después otro; la calle quedó a oscuras totalmente a excepción de una luz que provenía de los pies de ambos extraños. Retrocedieron hasta toparse con la pared. No veían la salida y el lugar se ponía más pesado cada vez como si una fuerza los jalara hacia el suelo mientras ellos luchaban por mantenerse en pie.

Draco extendió la mano y el sujeto que aún tenía su cadena en la mano se la dio muy despacio, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo. Draco dio un paso al frente y del bolso derecho del hombre alto tomó una cantimplora que destapó y dio un trago escupiendo inmediatamente en la cara de ambos. Los miró con una ceja alzada y el hombre de menor estatura le dio una botellita de cristal de contenido marrón. Draco lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón y el líquido de la botella que les había quitado anteriormente, la vertió sobre los dos quedando sus cabezas empapadas mientras el líquido escurrió por sus hombros escapando algunas gotas hasta el suelo.

Sus cabezas comenzaron a arder mientras ellos chillaban de dolor. Draco caminó mientras le daba un trago a la botellita y la miró después. Whiskey escocés de buen añejamiento; esos hombres había hecho una buena elección.

~*~

Ron y Harry caminaban atentos a su entorno en caso de ver cualquier sospechoso que pudiera ser Draco. Ante cualquier atisbo de cabezas rubios u ojos grises giraban inmediatamente llamando la atención del otro descartando la idea de que fuera el Slytherin segundos después.

Después de una hora de silencio, el pelirrojo miró a Harry que mantenía su mirada atenta al frente. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas para decir pero la seriedad de toda la situación lo orillaba a guardar silencio. Dando un fuerte suspiro guardo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y relajó el paso.

—Tranquilo Harry, no andamos buscando a Voldemort.

—Pero debemos estar atentos —se percató de que su compañero y amigo no iba a su lado. —¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy preocupado por Hermione. Ella lo quiere de verdad. Lo vi en sus ojos.

—Ron, tú sabías eso desde que nos contó lo suyo con él —Harry apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—No lo quería, ella nos dijo que no soportaría mucho tiempo y que lo haría sólo por el bebé; pero ahora que está sin él… —hizo una pausa cargada de melancolía y acompañada de un suspiro—. Lo extraña y no puedo verla así.

—¿De verdad estas enamorado de ella? —lo miró el moreno con una expresión en el rostro un tanto indescifrable; entre horror, lastima y confusión.

—Claro que no. Al menos no de esa forma —al mirar a la cara de su amigo comprendió por donde se andaba yendo—. Andas orinando fuera del hoyo. Es como mi hermana, me duele verla así.

—Por eso aceptaste unirte a la búsqueda —aseguró el moreno mientras caminaba desgarbado a su lado. Tenía la mirada puesta en sus pasos y la cabeza dándole mil vueltas.

—Será mejor que regresemos. Por hoy no creo que podamos hacer mucho —siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro ideal para desaparecerse—. ¿Te conté que Luna me invitó a comer a su casa?

Un sonoro "plop" fue todo lo que quedo en la penumbra donde dos cuadras más adelante unos sujetos corrían y gritaban mientras las llamas se comían su piel rápidamente. Un sujeto rubio y joven se alejaba con pasos tranquilos mientras depositaba algo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de fino corte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aquí lo tienen. Después de mil años de no actualizar -.-u_

_Les pido mil disculpas, no es que me olvidara del fic o me volviera despiadada o sádica haciendo esperar a las personas que lo leen. Me enfrasque en algo de Slash y escribí algunas cosas que no eran dramione y perdí la inspiración con el género._

_Ya saben que no les prometo nada, pero al menos la trama ya la tengo más clara que hace un mes. Créanme, estaba cayendo por un hoyo sin fondo._

_No está beteado así que si ven algún horror ortográfico me dicen. En estos días le daré un repason para ver si todo está bien, espero que sus pupilas y retinas me perdonen por algún daño y que no me manden las cuentas del oftalmólogo porque no tengo ni un quinto._

_Si quieren leer shots, pásense por mi profile, tengo varios ahí._

_Saludos desde mi infierno personal._


	21. El misterio

Notas: No soy experta pero investigué un poco sobre enfermedades pulmonares y del hígado. Sí ven algo muy rebuscado o exagerado, mis más sinceras disculpas, tengan en cuenta que es una historia y generalmente me saco todo de la manga. Otra cosa. Draco tiene dieciocho años pero se ve como de veinte.

_**Caballos de Mar**_

_**Capitulo 21**_

Hermione canturreaba una tonada que le había enseñado su madre cuando era pequeña. Mientras se sobaba el estómago y se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo Draco, en cómo lo estaría pasando todo.

Aún podía recordar el día que fueron a ver cositas para el bebé. Draco ya tenía la panza de cinco meses pero con un hechizo muy simple había logrado disimularla. Hermione lo había arrastrado a una tienda muggle, por eso la necesidad de ocultar el embarazo. Él estaba rondando cosas para niños mientras ella veía cosas para niñas; les interesaba el género del bebé que las cosas en sí, como la cuna, la ropa, biberones y juguetes. Cuando Draco sintió el golpe en el vientre, llamó a Hermione a gritos hasta que ella se puso a su lado y él la arrastró a uno de los vestidores en la sección de ropa para caballeros.

Retiraron el hechizo y claramente viendo como un bultito se recorría de un lado a otro por la blanca piel del vientre. Hermione puso la mano en él y el bulto desapareció dejándoles sólo las descripciones de Draco sobre la sensación de tenerlo moviéndose dentro. Por medio del tacto, Hermione pudo sentir algo de todo aquello. Se quedó muy seria sólo mirando toda la piel que cubría la panza preguntándose si algún día ella lo sentiría también.

No le había dicho nada al rubio, pero tenía miedo de cómo fueran a resultar las cosas. Tenía miedo de tener un hijo y no ser ella quien lo pariera aunque lo natural sería que tuviera miedo a los dolores. Quería cumplir su rol de madre, ansiaba sentir por ella misma lo que tantas veces le describía Draco.

El rubio la notó alicaída y con el dedo pulgar le acarició la mejilla acunando su cara con el resto de su mano. Ella no resistió las ganas de abrazarlo y lo hizo. Después de todo habían hecho muchas más cosas como pareja como para apenarse por un abrazo. Draco le correspondió y depositó un beso en su coronilla. Después de todo, le resultaba imposible no hacerlo al verla tan susceptible.

—Después de esto, si no nos matamos, sería buena idea darle un hermanito ¿no? —Dijo Draco en su oído—. Pero sin pociones ni nada; sólo tú, yo y nuestros gametos.

Hermione enterró la cara en el pecho del rubio y lo aplastó un poco más apretando los brazos entorno a él hasta que refunfuñó que lo aplastaba. Asintió ligeramente y levantó la cara para verlo a los ojos.

—Me parece buena idea —juntó sus labios a los de él por un segundo y volvieron a abrazarse.

Ahora Hermione sola en esa cama de hospital, se convencía más y más de que su bebé no tendría el hermanito que tanto habían deseado. Ni ella tendría la vida de ensueño con el matrimonio feliz y los hijos corriendo por toda la casa. Tenía dieciocho años, con un hijo en camino, no tenía trabajo y se sentía sola en la vida. No sólo tenía que salir adelante por ella sino por el bebé que venia en camino, buscar una casa a la cual ir al salir del hospital e inventarse una historia, practicarla por muchos años hasta que su hijo o hija le preguntara porque sus amigos tenían papá y él o ella no.

Entonces, tal vez le diría que su padre había luchado como todo un valiente en la guerra contra Voldemort y que había muerto salvándola de un derrumbe dejándola con su semillita dentro y que algunos meses después había llegado para acompañarse el resto de su vida.

Pero la vida era muy despiadada muchas veces. Nadie le aseguraba que un día no se encontrarían, que su hijo o hija no le diría a Draco que su madre era Hermione Granger y que su padre había muerto en la guerra; entonces Draco, con toda su mala sangre le diría que su madre le había mentido y que él era su padre. Su retoño se molestaría con ella por haberle ocultado tal verdad y tal vez le dejaría de hablar hasta que Hermione, vieja, sola y enferma, la llamara para verla por última vez y sólo Morgana sabía sí para entonces él o ella le habría perdonado.

Los ¡tock, tock! en la puerta sacaron a Hermione de su tragedia, se alisó la bata y con un hilo de voz pronunció un "adelante" con la voz más temblorosa de lo que esperaba. La puerta reveló a Harry y a Ron, ambos con un ramo de flores en las manos.

—Pansy te mandó saludos —dijo Harry, estrechando a su amiga en sus brazos.

—A mi me dijo Luna que en estos días vendría a visitarte —el pelirrojo se sonrojó dándole a entender a la castaña lo que no quería decir directamente—. Anoche cene con ella.

—¿Estás saliendo con ella, Ron? Merlín, me da mucho gusto —Lo estrechó con más fuerzas felicitándolo en el camino—. ¿Qué tal la academia?

Ambos habían entrado a la academia de aurores para recibir el entrenamiento y trabajar en el ministerio directamente. Kingsley les había sido de mucha ayuda convenciéndolos de que como héroes de guerra ya tenían su plaza reservada. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y esfuerzo para que ellos salieran pronto y ocuparan su lugar. Al fin la vida parecía estarles sonriendo a ellos dos.

Este último pensamiento hizo que los ojos de Hermione perdieran un poco su brillo natural.

—Todo bien —dijo Harry, al notar como los pensamientos de la chica la hacían deprimirse de nuevo—. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Mejor, afortunadamente no he tenido más contracciones ni nada por el estilo. Todo esta bien ya. Theo ha venido a verme seguido y aprovecha para revisarme.

—Escuché que está estudiando medimagia —preguntó Ron siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

—Sí, es de los mejores en su clase. Hasta he pensado que cuando nazca el bebé podría estudiar yo también, ya que nunca me pasó por la mente estudiar algo al salir de Hogwarts, con todo lo del bebé... —guardó silencio por un momento— me trae copias de sus apuntes para ayudarme a saltarme al menos el primer grado cuando entre e invertirle menos tiempo.

—Eso está muy bien, Hermione —dijo el pelirrojo—. Es bueno que pienses en que harás, no eres de las que se quedan a hacer nada.

—Gracias Ron, de verdad que no me gustaría eso. Me queda aproximadamente un mes de embarazo y creo que todo va viento en popa.

—A Pansy le queda un poco más, pero estamos ansiosos por que ya nazca. Es niña.

—¡Que lindo! Pero cuida que Pansy no la haga como ella —dijo Hermione en tono de broma y refiriéndose a la vanidad de la Slytherin.

—A mi me preocupa que Harry la sobreproteja. ¿Tú aún no sabes lo que será?

—No, quiero saberlo ese día y creo que Harry será un gran padre.

La conversación terminó ahí porque el medimago encargado de cuidarla entró en ese momento para hacerle a la castaña el chequeo de rutina. Los dos chicos se despidieron y salieron del cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta tras ellos dejaron salir el aire que habían contenido y aflojaron los hombros. Ambos sabían que al verla con la cara tan triste como al principio no se atreverían a decir ni una palabra de lo de Draco. Seguían sosteniendo que ella no tenía que saber lo que le pasaba al Slytherin pero eran mandatos superiores lo que los había llevado a terminar con ella con el motivo de comunicarle la desaparición del chico.

—¿Qué le diremos a Dumbledore? No le dijimos nada de lo del hurón y a eso veníamos.

—No lo sé Ron, no lo sé.

Se alejaron por el pasillo caminado cabizbajos y pensando en una buena excusa para evadir la responsabilidad de llevarle malas noticias a su amiga; noticias que sabían que le afectarían de más.

~*~

La señora Mary, aquella mañana, llegaría tarde al trabajo. Salía generalmente de su casa faltando quince minutos a las siete de la mañana pero aquel día su hija de tres años había enfermado del estómago y estuvo toda la noche acompañándola mientras la pequeña vomitaba en el retrete. La niñera que generalmente le ayudaba a cuidarla los fines de semana no había sido localizable hasta las siete menos diez y el tiempo en que se desplazaba de su propia casa a la de la señora era de entre diez y quince minutos.

Por todo eso eran las siete de la mañana y ella transitaba la avenida principal hacia el metro lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían. Al pasar por el callejón de la librería Willson's Hill escuchó el sonido de los contenedores al caer y rodar por el suelo, eso no la detuvo pero lo que escuchó a continuación -el sonido de alguien quejándose- sí.

Se adentró al callejón. El sol aún no terminaba de clarear el cielo y algunas lámparas permanecían encendidas. Eso no le daba miedo dado a su costumbre por recorrer esas calles a tempranas horas de la mañana. Lo que la mantenía insegura era adentrarse a un callejón donde la iluminación era pésima y una persona yacía en el suelo con alguna dolencia. Le aterraba la sangre. Podía imaginarse a esa persona con un puñal clavado en el estomago, con una herida enorme por donde le brota sangre que se acumula en un charco.

No fue esa la escena que vio a continuación pero le pareció igual de aterradora. Un joven estaba arrodillado en el suelo arrojando sangre por la boca mientras tosía. Se giró y salió del callejón dando tropezones mientras gritaba que llamaran a una ambulancia. El señor Willson -que no se llamaba Willson sino Gregory- estaba saliendo del local en ese momento cuando escuchó los gritos de aquella mujer y entró atropelladamente para tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de emergencias.

Minutos después trasladaron a un joven de entre dieciocho y veinte años de edad, piel pálida, cabello rubio platinado y complexión delgada, a la clínica de la cruz roja más próxima. Escucharon a los paramédicos hablar por la radio sobre un posible daño hepático ya que presentaba ictericia, o sea, color amarillento en los ojos y la piel; además presentaba fiebre, nauseas, cansancio y dolor en la zona hepática; a todo esto se le unía también el hecho de que había dormido en la calle y el frío había sido inclemente aquella madrugada. Presentaba un cuadro de pulmonía, la razón por la que estuviera arrojando sangre mientras tosía.

~*~

Theo caminó por el impoluto pasillo al medio día. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico donde transportaba una caja de donas y algunos cafés muy bien empaquetados para que no se derramaran o no se enfriaran. Llegó a la habitación donde la castaña aún dormía y la vio por un instante; de verdad le gustaba.

Su boquita roja y algo carnosa dándole la forma de un corazón, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello castaño que se esparcía en cascada por toda la almohada, su mano posada bajo su mejilla mientras la otra descansaba delicadamente sobre su vientre. Tenía las rodillas lo más encogidas que una panza de casi nueve meses podía permitirle a la mamá. Su respiración acompasada le decía que sería un crimen despertarla pero como muchas cosas que había hecho en su vida no se detuvo en su propósito.

Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y la frente de porcelana de la chica se arrugó por un momento para volver después a alisarse. Nott volvió a poner su mano y la zarandeó un poco y pronunció su nombre muy quedito.

Los ojos almendrados se abrieron revelando la miel que conformaba esos orbes perfectos, de largas pestañas tan espesas como su propio cabello.

—Que bárbara, como duermes. Si el hospital se quema tú jamás te darías cuenta —soltó una risita mientras se sentaba en la misma cama pero de lado de sus pies.

—Buenos días, ¿qué hora es? —Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño y poderlos abrir.

—¿Días? Ya es medio día, estoy en el receso así que vine a desayunar contigo.

—Hoy me desperté muy temprano y me volví a dormir —la chica se sentó y se tapó la boca para reprimir un bostezo que le hizo llorar los ojos—. Tú no tienes piedad de mí, pero agradezco que me despertaras. Estaba en medio de un sueño de lo más extraño.

—Cuéntame mientras pongo las donas y el café entre nosotros —Nott sacó todo de la bolsa y lo dejó a la vista para que a Hermione se le hiciera de agua la boca; no falló en su cometido y sonrió con cierto tinte burlón en el rostro—. Que rico huele. Te traje chocolate, es bueno para las embarazadas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber —tomó su vaso con ambas manos y olfateó la bebida dentro antojándosela aún más.

—Por las endorfinas que las hace sentir felices. Además el azúcar les levanta el ánimo y las energías para que se les antoje caminar un rato y el parto sea más dinámico.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—De mi cabeza Granger, es lo que pienso.

Hermione mordió la dona glaseada y gimió aprobatoria mientras se quitaba de los labios los restos de azúcar y cerraba los ojos. Nott la miró sin poder negarse ese placer. Sabía que Hermione era muy expresiva y creía que eso le molestaba de la gente, pero ella era un caso especial. Realmente todo en ella le agradaba, se sentía cómodo y feliz y por eso le gustaba compartir tiempo con ella.

Se odiaría por lo siguiente, pero tenía que interrumpirla o estaría soñando durante todas las clases. Le dio un sorbo a su café y le preguntó:

—¿Qué soñaste?

—A Draco —ella bajó su chocolate y depositó la dona dentro de la caja de nuevo para no llenar de morusas la cama—. Me pedía ayuda. Creo que debí de quedarme con él; sé que es un caos con su propia vida, debí de haber aguantado.

—No digas eso. Lo que hiciste fue pensando en ti y en tu bebé. Él estará bien.

—¿Lo has visto? Dime cómo está.

El ánimo de Nott decayó al escuchar a la chica tan desesperada por saber del rubio. Creyó que con el tiempo perdería el interés por él, pero realmente lo quería. Además del hecho de que no sabía de la desaparición del menor de los Malfoy. No sabía si debía darle él la noticia o esperar a que alguien se lo comunicara.

—Lo vi el otro día. De hecho discutimos y… —se interrumpió pues aún pensaba en si darle la noticia de su desaparición sería una buena noticia en su estado—. Nos golpeamos un poco y después desapareció.

Hermione guardó silencio esperando que el chico continuara pero él sólo miró su vaso de café esperando la reacción de la chica la cual no llegó hasta que la vio a los ojos.

—No hemos tenido noticias de él. Esperamos que esté bien y que sólo se encuentre un poco perdido. Toda la orden de Dumbledore lo esta buscando, de hecho es algo peligroso que él esté… Pues, suelto.

—¿Suelto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pelearon de esa forma?

—De hecho sólo yo podría haberme peleado así con él. Quería demostrar algo que me dijo mi padre la última vez que lo vi con vida. Voldemort lo utilizó como un Horcrux cuando él tenía un año. Pensaba en renacer en él en caso de ser derrotado; en su primera caída nunca pudo acercársele y en cambio Draco se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

Hermione escuchaba mientras sentía su corazón en la garganta, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y por sus mejillas rodaban gruesas lágrimas que terminaba absorbidas por la sábana blanca que cubría sus piernas. Empezaba a comprender los arranques de Draco, por qué le cambiaba la expresión de una tranquila y casi pacifica a una llena de odio y maldad. Por qué durante el ataque al castillo él solo había matado a una gran cantidad de aurores, había lanzado hechizos tan enormes como espeluznantes y también de dónde salía el terror que mucha gente cercana a él le había tenido.

—Yo lo hechicé para que dejara de utilizar ese poder pero creo que me pasé y sellé sus poderes como mago. No sé dónde estará y cómo lo estará pasando, por eso le pedí a Dumbledore que se diera prisa en encontrarlo. Se supone que era un hechizo que sabían los mortífagos allegados a él; su padre, mi padre y Severus. Mi padre me lo enseñó en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Tienen que sacarle eso Theo. Draco no puede estar así —Hermione sintió recorrerle una especie de tranquilidad al pensar que nunca había sido el verdadero Draco con quien había estado. Tal vez en algunos momentos pero no en los malos. Confiaba en que el verdadero Draco Malfoy jamás la amenazaría con quitarle a su bebé y matarlo. Por primera vez en todos esos días que tenía ahí quería verlo.

—Ese era el plan original. Ahora lo principal es encontrarlo.

—No creo que esté lejos, ni siquiera fuera de Londres. Búsquenlo por todos lados, en el mundo muggle y en el mágico. Hay una línea telefónica del gobierno donde registran el nombre de las personas y una descripción física de ellas en caso de estar presas o en el hospital.

—Se lo comentaré a Potter, que empiecen por ahí en lugar de buscar calle tras calle.

Theodore salió del cuarto dejándole la caja de donas a la castaña y se dirigió corriendo a su clase. La castaña se quedó pensativa mientras sopesaba todas las posibilidades que se le abrían y volvía a tener esperanza de regresar con él. Recargó la espalda y extendió las piernas frente a ella, se acarició el vientre acunándolo y sobándolo mientras pensaba en todo aquello y las patadas de su hijo le llegaban hasta la columna vertebral.

Si un año atrás le hubieran dicho que terminaría esperando un hijo y medio enamorada de su peor enemigo se habría muerto de la risa en ese momento y lugar.

~*~

Albus tenía atado a Tom a su silla con muchas cuerdas, cinta adhesiva y algo de cola. El gato no huiría y a cambio de su libertad tendría que decirle cómo sacar el pedazo de alma que tenía Draco dentro. Quería estar preparado en caso de que de repente entraran por su puerta y le comunicaran que habían encontrado al chico y que estaba inconsciente mientras lo mantenían y atado a una silla; esperaban a que llegara él con su gran sabiduría y carisma para hacer el exorcis… para expulsar ese trozo de alma del cuerpo del joven.

—Ya te dije que no sé; nunca pensé en sacarlo, sólo quería meterlo.

Tras la figura del director del colegio asomó la cabeza de McGonagall con cara de susto.

—Albus, ¿de qué está hablando el engendro? Nos esta albureando, ¿verdad?

—No Minerva, creo que de verdad no sabe de eso. No es un mago tan brillante como quiere hacernos creer —se giró logrando un perfecto fru-fru de su túnica, aprendido de Severus, para darle la espalda al gato que tenía en la silla dándole un mayor golpe dramático a su comentario. Le guiñó un ojo a la subdirectora esperando la parafernalia que Tom soltaría al atacar su ego.

—Para tu mayor información sí sé, sólo que no te quiero decir. Ahora suéltame degenerado, tengo frío en mis partes íntimas.

—Y te va a dar más Tom, en caso de que no me quieras decir. Minerva y yo nos iremos a tomar un té a la luz de la luna y tú, en cambio, te quedaras aquí con un hechizo refrescante _ahí_ y la música de Paquita la del barrio a todo volumen.

—Te denunciaré con Greenpeace; maldito. A ver, si no te digo moriré con mis partes congeladas y el culo pegado a tu silla, pero ¿y si te lo digo? ¿Qué gano yo?

—Te daré cuerpo humano y te dejaré dar clases aquí en la escuela.

~*~

—Un NN masculino con principios de hipotermia, pulmonía crónica e ictericia —dijo el paramédico mientras entraban a tropel a la sala de urgencias. El muchacho en la camilla tenía fallas respiratorias, mucho dolor en la zona hepática y perdía y recuperaba la conciencia repetidamente.

El hospital había estado tranquilo, las pocas emergencias que llegaron fueron atendidas en su momento y de forma satisfactoria por algunos pasantes y residentes. La atención de tres doctores y cinco enfermeras se vio absorbida por el nuevo paciente.

Las horas de atención pasaron como agua entre rocas y cuando recién entraba la noche ya lo tenían en piso de terapia intensiva y fuera de peligro pero aún delicado e inconsciente. No le habían encontrado papeles o identificaciones por lo tanto su futuro era incierto, aún así el servicio médico no se lo habían negado nunca a nadie por el hecho de ser una institución de gobierno que trabajaba por el simple hecho de ayudar a los que no tenían y que se mantenía gracias a donativos y la aportación voluntaria de cada paciente que pudiera ayudar a sustentar esa clínica. Percibían una pequeña ayuda gubernamental y tenían convenio con muchas universidades de medicina y enfermería para que los estudiantes pudieran presentar sus servicios y prácticas y fueran perfectamente avalados.

El director a cargo de la clínica y de que cada persona que ayudaba en ella estaba al corriente del nuevo caso y estaba por decidir que hacer con el nuevo paciente. La situación económica actual de la clínica no permitía seguir atendiendo a vagos y desahuciados que no podían cubrir el costo del medicamento y material que se le administraba pero no tenía el corazón tan duro como para decidir simplemente echarlo a la calle o a otra institución donde de seguro, cuando estuviera meramente recuperado lo dejarían a su suerte en la calle.

La puerta de su oficina sonó con los golpes de su secretaría y con un murmullo la puerta se abrió impulsada por una joven morena, de ojos azules y tez blanca.

—Señor Hubert—con una gran sonrisa sólo su cabeza apareció por el espacio que había dejado la puerta—, lo busca su hermano.

—Gracias Sally, déjalo pasar por favor.

Hubert, al igual que toda su familia, tenía el cabello rubio y la complexión gruesa de sus antepasados; su abuelo siempre había presumido que su familia data de los antiguos druidas, hombres entregados al conocimiento de lo religioso, medico(médico) así también astronomía, filosofía y magia.

Su padre había sido médico y así Hubert y Herbert eran médicos también. La única diferencia era la magia en su interior. Hubert recordaba muy bien como a la edad de once años, una lechuza que se acercaba a su casa surcando el cielo. La lechuza parda con un pergamino atado a la pata. Una carta para su hermano.

En pocas palabras había dicho que su hermano gemelo iría a una escuela de magia y hechicería donde aprendería a dominar la magia que había en su interior.

A pesar de eso la hermandad entre ambos no se rompió, Hubert, sin descuidar su propio colegio, cuidaba a sus padres durante el tiempo que su hermano estaba en el colegio y en el verano toda la familia se iba de viaje a las montañas para procurar que la relación entre hermanos nunca se fracturara.

Ahora, después de tantos años de aquello los hermanos Wildember se llevaban maravillosamente, uno en su clínica enfrentando problemas financieros y el otro ejerciendo la medicina mágica o "medimagia" como le decía él. Eran, en pocas palabras lo mismo, pero con magia y sin ella.

— ¡Hermano! —un muy risueño Herbert atravesó la habitación y estrechó a su hermano en un fuerte apretón— Andabas desaparecido.

—Qué me dices tú hermano, ¿te comió un dragón?

—No, nada de dragones para mí por un tiempo.

—Espérame, ya casi termino por aquí; sólo veo a un paciente y nos vamos. ¿Cómo está mamá?

—Bien, dijo que si no te presentabas ella en persona venía a sacarte a rastras.

Hubert rió. Su madre era una mujer de casi setenta años con la vitalidad de un joven recién salido de la secundaria, ya más de una vez la había encontrado parada en el marco de la puerta de aquella oficina y lo había arrastrado literalmente hasta un taxi que aguardaba en la puerta de la clínica para llevarlo a la reunión familiar.

—Vamos.

El hombre, habiéndose quitado la bata blanca salió con su maletín en la mano. Anunció a su secretaria que sólo en caso de emergencias y de que fuera muy necesario se comunicara a su móvil y en diez minutos habría regresado.

—El paciente está en el cuarto piso, no tardamos nada en ir. Quiero revisar su expediente.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Lo encontraron en un callejo en la mañana. Tiene daño severo en el hígado, pulmonía e hipotermia. La hipotermia ya esta controlada, ya entró en calor, pero lo de más, bueno. Lo del hígado se arregla con un trasplante pero las listas están al tope, no tiene muchas esperanzas de que sobreviva.

—Pero ustedes nunca han abandonado a nadie ¿verdad?

—No, ni lo haremos. Lo que pasa es que la clínica está pasando por duros momentos económicos, de ser muy necesario lo enviaré a alguno de los civiles. Aquí es.

Las maquinas de oxigenación hacían un ruido que le habría puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera, la solución caía en cuenta gotas hasta la manguera que dirigía todo al grueso catéter que estaba insertado en su vena. Se podía apreciar que estaba más grave por el simple hecho de verlo con la piel acartonada, los ojos, aunque cerrados, le sobresalían y la mano la tenía amoratada, prácticamente negra.

La cara de impresión de ambos hombres no tenía precio. Uno miraba a su paciente con una congoja de campeonato, ahora, al verlo en esa situación caía en cuenta de por qué ese paciente no pasaría de aquella noche. Por su parte, el mago pensaba cosas totalmente distintas.

Los delgados parpados temblaron y por una delgada rendija se alcanzaron a ver las pupilas grises entre lo amarillo que antes había sido el ojo y la mano libre de la canalización se movió hacia ambos hombres como rogando auxilio.

Un suave murmullo escapó de los labios del mago; un nombre.

~*~

—Preguntamos en todos los hospitales y prisiones y no hay ninguna persona registrada con ese nombre.

Hermione estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama aún contra la opinión de Harry y Ron que la acompañaban en ese momento. Estaba pensando cómo podría encontrar a Draco más rápido pero no se le ocurría nada. Apenas había recordado que Draco no tenía identificaciones muggles así que, a menos que estuviera consiente y de humor, sólo dando su nombre podrían registrarlo en cualquier lugar.

Rogaba a todos los dioses y deidades del cielo o donde fueran porque estuviera bien, en prisión y sin derecho a su llamada de rigor, de otro modo estaría en el hospital o secuestrado.

—No queremos avisar al ministerio por si lo toman como una forma de evadir el juicio que aún esta pendiente sobre él. Dumbledore pudo retrasarlo pero si se enteran que está desaparecido empezarán a sospechar y se irán sobre la cabeza de todos.

—Aún así, no pueden llevar a cabo ese juicio. Mientras Draco tenga ese fragmento del alma de Voldemort dentro de sí.

—¿Lo sabes?

Ron y Harry no esperaban que la castaña lo supiera. Habían tratado de no decírselo para no empeorar sus nervios y que no se alterara más. La veían bastante tranquila, de modo que lo tomaron como una muestra más de la gran madurez de su mejor amiga.

—Theo me lo contó, estuvo aquí conmigo en la mañana antes de irse a clases.

—Hablé con Dumbledore antes de venir para acá —Harry estaba jugando con sus pulgares inconscientemente aunque no bajaba la mirada de los ojos de la castaña—, me dijo que ya tiene la forma de sacarle a Draco ese fragmento. El mismo gato se lo dijo.

Harry estaba molesto con el viejo por haberle permitido dejar vivo a Voldemort tras haberlo convertido en felino. Comenzaba a entender que esa era la forma de castigar del director, aunque un tanto inusual y extraña era un golpe directo al ego de uno de los magos más brillantes y malvados del último siglo.

—Espero que todo se solucione bien.

—Ya veras que sí Hermione —Ron había puesto una mano en la rodilla de la castaña y le sonreía sincero y atento. Una sonrisa transparente y en su cara, junto a sus pecas y cabello rojo parecía la verdadera expresión de un niño inocente—. Cuando menos lo esperes estarás con tu hijo y con el hurón en tu casa.

—Gracias Ron —Hermione se levantó y lo abrazó con mucho ímpetu. Con la cercanía Ron pudo sentir el golpe sobre su abdomen del abultado vientre de su amiga.

—Creo que no me quiere —expresó depositando una mano en el estómago de la castaña.

—Al contrario, creo que le agradas.

~*~

Lucius permanecía sentado en la sala de Severus en la misma posición que cuando llegaron. Narcissa y Severus llegaron a la sala con bandejas en las manos y platicando de cualquier cosa que, a oídos de Lucius, carecía de sentido.

Llamaron su atención y Narcissa le dejó una taza en sus manos, era te negro con un terrón de azúcar y un poco de leche. Le dio un pequeño trago y su frente se lleno de arrugas al fruncir el seño. Narcissa y Severus guardaron silencio y lo miraron.

—¿Está todo bien, querido?

—Está frío, pero no pensaba en eso. Severus, ¿recuerdas a Draco enfurecido?

—Cómo olvidarlo.

—¿Recuerdas el color de sus ojos en esos momentos?

—La verdad es que no me fijaba en eso sino en el despliegue de magia a su alrededor.

Lucius murmuró algo que los otros dos no escucharon y, en cambio se miraron el uno al otro cuestionándose la cordura del rubio. Casi podía escucharse el traqueteo en los engranes de su cerebro trabajando a toda maquina. Tenía la mirada perdida al frente, la espalda recta y tiesa y las piernas juntas. Mantenía las manos aferradas al platillo y a la taza de te pero sin prestarle mucha atención realmente.

Sin previo aviso se puso de pie, dejo la taza en la mesa y caminó de un lado a otro de la sala sin mediar palabra con las otras dos presencias en la estancia.

—Necesito un pensadero.

Narcissa y Severus lo siguieron y se aparecieron simultáneamente en la sala de la mansión Malfoy. Lucius ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la biblioteca superior. Lo siguieron muy de cerca y lo encontraron con al mitad del cuerpo dentro de un armario blanco, grande e impoluto. Salió y depositó sobre una mesa cercana una vasija poco profunda con inscripciones rúnicas en las orillas. Estaba llena de una especie de líquido vaporoso blanco que se arremolinaba y jugaba en el borde.

—Tengo que ver algo. Necesito sacarme esta duda —dijo mientras dirigía su varita a su sien y la separaba llevándose con ella unos hilos de la misma sustancia que había en el pensadero, se enredo en su varita y, despacio, fue dejándola caer dentro de la vasija. El líquido, en contacto con el recuerdo brilló y los tres se inclinaron hasta que sus narices quedaron dentro de la sustancia desapareciendo después.

_Los hechizos y rayos de colores llegaban por todos lados atravesando sus cuerpos como si no pertenecieran al mismo mundo. Lucius se puso a buscar algo con desesperación y se puso a correr en varias direcciones antes de tomar una definitiva; Narcissa y Severus lo siguieron confundidos pero aún así siguiéndole el paso._

_De repente sintieron un gran temblor y el estruendo de la tierra partiéndose y cerrándose casi instantáneamente. Corrieron hacía la derecha y, en medio de piedras y tierra levantada estaba un sujeto encapuchado con la mascara blanca de los mortífagos, con una pose de guardia permanente._

_Lucius se detuvo abruptamente y miró a la persona atentamente. Sabía que era Draco porque él mismo le había enseñado algunos de esos hechizos cuando la sed de conocimientos de su hijo lo convenció de enseñarlo. Lo miró buscando algo en especial mientras se acercaba sigilosamente como si él también corriera algún riesgo. Sintió el cuerpo de Narcissa pegarse a su espalda y llevó una mano hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura y la apretó más contra él._

_Vieron los ojos de su hijo y reconocieron el mismo brillo desquiciado que sólo habían visto en otra persona, algo que lo hacía poderoso y temible, pero al mismo tiempo daba la impresión de ser un punto débil. Esquivaba hechizos con facilidad procurando que no lo rozaran siquiera._

_Draco siguió dirigiendo sus encantamientos y maldiciones a todos lados donde pusiera la vista con una pericia y destreza sorprendentes. _

_Lucius retrocedió y todo a su alrededor se evaporó. _

Se encontraron parados en medio de la habitación, él con Narcissa pegada a su espalda y Severus a sus espaldas a unos pasos de distancia. Narcissa tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas mientras Lucius continuaba con la mirada perdida hacia enfrente. Severus, por otra parte estaba con la mirada baja pero no apesadumbrada, tenía la frente arrugada y una mano en el mentón.

—Ahí está, ésa es la respuesta —dijo Severus mirando al matrimonio asentir reservadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya sé que han de tener ganas de matarme, pero les diré algo que tal vez me exime un poco de mis pecados. ¡El 24 de Agosto entro a la escuela!

Después de año y medio de intentos por fin quede en listas de la universidad, no es la carrera que yo quería pero creo que sí es la mejor para mí. En fin, así está la situación.

Saludos.


	22. Replanducación

_**Caballos de Mar**_

_**Capitulo 22**_

Narcissa atravesaba los corredores blancos de aquella unidad de salud muggle. Le había llegado una carta del hospital de enfermedades mágicas diciéndole que se presentara con el médimago Wildember en su despacho, era de suma urgencia que hiciera acto de presencia de inmediato. Aseguraba que el tema a tratar era muy delicado para mencionarlo en su misiva pero de total interés para la familia Malfoy.

La aristocrática mujer temía que fuera algo referente a su hijo, aunque quería creer que se trataba de él. Otra opción era que Hermione hubiera dado a luz prematuramente y hubiera muerto en el parto y ahora ellos tendrían que encargarse de cuidar al bebé. No era tan mala idea, sería como volver a tener a Draco en casa.

Llegó al despacho que le indicaba en la carta y con brevedad y elegancia golpeó con los nudillos la superficie de madera. Escuchó movimiento dentro y aguardó a que la puerta fuese abierta. Realmente no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la entrada se abrió y apareció en el marco de ella el que conocía como el médimago Wildember. Él la invitó a pasar rápidamente y cumplió con invitarle a algo de beber y preguntarle su estado de salud y el de su esposo.

—Iré al grano con usted señora Malfoy. Encontramos a su hijo.

Narcissa reflejó inmediatamente la tranquilidad y alegría que había imaginado y soñado que causarían esas palabras en cuanto las escuchara, pero la cara del médico le decía que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

—Por su expresión, asumo que sabe o tiene una idea de lo que pasó —los modos solemnes del sujeto frente a ella le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta pero en silencio aguardó a que él continuara—. Draco se encuentra muy mal. Lo peor del caso es que por políticas tanto de éste como el hospital donde está ingresado no podemos simplemente trasladarlo. Necesitamos que usted, su esposo o la esposa de su hijo lo identifiquen frente a una autoridad del hospital.

—¿Qué le hicieron esos muggles?

—Dudo que ellos le hicieran algo señora Malfoy. Podemos movilizarnos para hacer el traslado esta misma noche —miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las cinco de la tarde—. Draco necesita atención inmediatamente.

Narcissa se puso de pie y con un rotundo "vamos" se dirigió a la puerta y esperó a que el médimago le abriera la puerta. Mientras tanto, con un movimiento de varita el sujeto cambio su ropa por un atuendo muggle mientras Narcissa lo escrutaba escrupulosamente y con mala cara hizo lo mismo que él.

A pesar de ser un atuendo totalmente diferente Narcissa Malfoy estaba muy bien vestida para la ocasión. La falda que llegaba a mitad de sus pantorrillas, por ser muy ajustada hacía resaltar su esbelta figura y esas largas piernas. Llevaba unos tacones escandalosamente altos, los cuales parecía saber usar de forma espectacular, sin mencionar que iban muy de acuerdo a su personalidad.

En la parte superior llevaba un saco de excelente corte que apenas llegaba a su cintura. Todo de color negro, lo cual hacía resaltar su pálida piel y sus ojos azules. Su cabello rubio lustros y con leves ondas enmarcaban su rostro dándole un toque elegante, bello y ausente a lo que la rodeaba; parecía una de esas mujeres a las que la humanidad no merecía. Respecto a esa personalidad tan arrebatadora que mostraba, muchas veces le había sido hecha la pregunta de cómo era que, odiando a los muggles de la forma en que lo hacía podría vestirse tan bien y pasar totalmente desapercibida. Ella sólo decía que el hecho de que la ropa muggle fuera tan horrorosa no justificaba el vestirse con harapos que la hicieran ver mal.

Lucius se mostraba de acuerdo con su forma de ser, por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo con su esposa que de estilo sabía muchísimo más que una persona común. Por el hecho de ser de Draco de quien se trataba todo eso y Lucius con sus asuntos pendientes con el director y personal que ayudaría al asunto de Draco ella había sido la delegada a saber que tenía que decirle el médimago.

Caminaban por los pasillos de aquella séptica unidad médica. Todo era blanco, las paredes estaban desnudas, apenas colgaban de ellas unos cuantos paisajes, las luces del techo brillaban de una forma que resulta casi exasperante. No se imaginaba su casa nunca tan iluminada.

En el trayecto por ése(ese) pasillo había visto varías habitaciones con muchas camas separadas por cortinas para intentar dar a los usuarios de los lechos cierta sensación de intimidad. Esos muggles y sus fracasos estrepitosos.

Siguió al médimago y al sujeto que los había recibido en el vestíbulo del edificio. Ellos doblaron a la derecha y entraron a una habitación muy parecida. Había seis camas cada una con su cortina azul cielo. A su derecha había tres camas, dos de las cuales estaban desocupadas, la del centro tenía postrado a un hombre que aprecia inconsciente, estaba conectado a varios aparatos incluyendo uno que hacía un sonido de respiración bastante alto. Era exasperante.

La faceta fría que la había acompañado hasta el momento se quebró totalmente al ver a su hijo en la cama más alejada del lado izquierdo de la habitación. Estaba conectado únicamente a un gotero cuya manguera se insertaba en su mano la cual tenía totalmente cubierta por un moretón. Tenía la piel de un amarillo que por nada del mundo podría ser sano, los ojos hinchados y rodeados por una sombra morada, los labios resecos y agrietados. Su pecho subía y bajaba trabajosamente como si le doliera cada vez que jalaba oxigeno a su interior.

—Tuvimos que quitarle todos los aparatos, sólo le dejamos la venoclisis para pasarle los medicamentos y contrarrestar la deshidratación crónica.

Narcissa lucía aterrada, no podía despegar los ojos de su hijo y cualquier sonido le llegaba lejano, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Sus oídos zumbaban de forma horrible y la visión se le empañaba de repente. Quería gritar pero los sonidos se atoraban en su garganta.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —Murmuró sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Cuando reaccionó los dos hombres la sujetaban con fuerza y la mano del muchacho sangraba. Le había arrancado el catéter de la vena en un arranque de ira y la sangre fluía fuera de la herida por donde había estado la aguja.

De repente todos miraron la herida sin mover un músculo, la sangre dejó de fluir y por la herida en la vena comenzó a salir agua, nada más que agua. Todos los presentes supieron que era lo que le habían introducido a su organismo por vía intravenosa.

Dejaron fluir todo hasta que los parpados de Draco se apretaron un segundo para comenzar a abrirse segundos después.

—Hermano —la voz del médimago rompió el silencio que se instaló en la sala— tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo, un mago rechaza todo lo que sea sintético, sobre todo medicamento, no podemos dejarlo aquí más tiempo ó morirá.

—El tramite es complicado, necesito llenar la forma incluyendo el nombre del hospital a donde lo van a trasladar así como la firma del director. No es sólo sacarlo y listo.

—No me importan sus estúpidos tramites— Narcissa sacó su varita del bolsillo y la dirigió a su hijo que pareció salir de la especie de sopor en el que había estado. Le miró y casi imperceptiblemente sonrió, en su interior se dijo a sí mismo que ahora estaría bien—. Me lo llevaré.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y se esfumaron en el aire. La cama que había estando ocupando el muchacho quedó sola, y el colchón, aún hundido donde había permanecido comenzó a acomodarse en su forma natural.

Ambos hombres suspiraron.

—Tengo que hacer la declaración de que el paciente desapareció.

—Yo necesito ir a buscarlo para llevarlo al hospital. Te veo en la cena del viernes.

—Sí, nos vemos. Recuerda que te toca poner el vino— ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar—. No vayas a llevar lo de la última vez.

—Mejor no tomes como la última vez.

~*~

Narcissa lo recostó en la cama adoselada de su propia habitación con sumo cuidado. Llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos y se metió al baño para salir un minuto después con un receptáculo lleno de agua y varias toallas blancas colgadas del brazo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a secarle el sudor de la frente y a bajarle la fiebre que comenzaba a gestarse en su organismo. Colocó toallas húmedas en su frente y en el camino le acarició el cabello con la delicadeza que sólo una mujer como ella podía hacerlo, únicamente cuando se trataba de su hijo.

Lucius entró corriendo al escuchar el alboroto que se había gestado en la habitación y se paralizó al ver a su hijo tendido en la cama con ese color insalubre en la piel, los ojos cerrados, la cara sudorosa y la actitud de su esposa tan agitada y hacendosa. La herida que comenzaba a sangrar por la mano de Draco lo dejó descolocado por un minuto pero logró reaccionar a tiempo para correr por una toalla empapada en agua y cubrir la mano completa con ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —Cuestionó el hombre sin dejar de sostener la mano de su hijo.

—Ésos muggles estúpidos lo tenían, mira lo que le hicieron —ella no dejaba de trajinar de un lado para otro acomodando las almohadas, haciendo hechizos de limpieza y cambiando las toallas sobre la frente del joven.

—Llamaré a un médimago; veré si Severus puede venir —dejó la mano de Draco con delicadeza a lado de su cuerpo inerte y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.

—Rápido Lucius, no quiero que le pase nada a mi hijo.

Lucius caminaba aturdido por los pasillos de la mansión hacia el despacho donde se pondría en contacto con Severus. Hacia veinte minutos que había estado reunido con él y con Dumbledore, pero no se habría imaginado nunca que al regresar a su casa encontraría a su esposa atendiendo a su hijo en ése(ese) estado.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flu de la cajita de plata sobre la chimenea y los arrojó al fuego provocando un flamazo de llamas verdes. Exclamó con claridad la oficina de Severus Snape en Hogwarts y se sentó a esperar sobre el sillón aterciopelado frente a la chimenea. El fuego volvió a agitarse y Severus Snape salió de ella entre fuego y telas negras. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado del que ya ocupaba Lucius.

—Tú dirás.

—Draco está en mi habitación, Narcissa está con él —por su cara, era fácil deducir que hablaba enserio y por un momento la cara de Snape reflejó la incertidumbre que sentía.

—¿Dónde estaba? — Severus regresó sus pasos y se giró para verlo a la cara.

—Narcissa lo encontró en un hospital muggle.

Al llegar a la habitación, Severus se quedó totalmente estático al observar el estado del muchacho; el corazón se le había ido a la garganta y no lo dejaba respirar. O tal vez era la impresión de lo que estaba viendo, pero una cosa si era segura, en todos sus años jamás la visión de un ser herido le había causado tanto revuelo a sus emociones. La piel demacrada la sentía propia, las llagas le escocían su propia piel y podía sentí bajo la cara sus propios huesos resaltados cadavéricamente. El revuelo que causaba Narcissa en la habitación yendo de un lado para otro y al mismo tiempo haciendo nada de provecho lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y dio la vuelta. Lucius se puso en su camino y él lo miró a los ojos en posición desafiante.

—Tengo que ir por algunas pociones reconstituyentes, también es necesario que avisen a Dumbledore y a Granger, estará preocupada. Lucius, llamen a un médimago.

La noticia de la reaparición de Draco fluyó más rápido que la humedad en un castillo abandonado. Dumbledore, al enterarse por boca y prisas de Snape, detuvo todas las búsquedas y mandó a todos los miembros de la orden a descansar. Por otra parte, cuando la noticia llegó a ella por boca de sus dos mejores amigos se emocionó sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué.

—Quiero verlo, ¿dónde lo encontraron? ¿Cómo está? Supongo que no vendrá a verme, pero si lo ven díganle que me preocupé mucho; que digo, no creo que lo vean, ¿verdad? Ustedes nunca lo han querido —aquello último les sonó a reproche pero guardaron silencio para seguirla escuchando—, jamás aceptarán nada que ver con él. Ya sé que es un zángano, malnacido, desgraciado, promiscuo, hijo de sangre limpia y apestoso pero es el padre de mi hijo y no puedo ignorarlo ¡ay!

Hermione se puso la mano en el bajo vientre cuando exclamó con un ligero tinte de dolor, sin dejar de sobarse regresó la vista a sus amigos.

—Creo que sólo fue una patadita— Ron y Harry suspiraron pero enseguida se les fueron los colores al suelo de nuevo al ver la cara de estupefacción de Hermione. La vieron ponerse tiesa y aferrarse a las sabanas y la pijama que le cubría el vientre, como se ponía de mil colores y finalmente escucharon el goteo de algo, un liquido transparente que escurría de la cama de la castaña—, no fue una patadita, creo que ya va a nacer —los tres guardaron silencio y no movieron ni un minúsculo músculo por lo que parecieron horas— ¡No se queden ahí como idiotas, vayan por un médimago!

~*~

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en la alcoba del tercer piso, perteneciente al hijo del matrimonio Malfoy, despertaba gritando agitado el dueño de la habitación. Algo sentía en el vientre, una presión como si lo apretaran para que expulsara sus entrañas por la boca. Sentía el dolor lejano y a la vez tan presente, como si no fuera suyo, pero sí de alguien con quien mantenía un lazo demasiado fuerte y apretado a su corazón. Decir que era tal y como lo había enseñado su padre toda su vida era una vil mentira; emitía rugidos de dolor a grito pelado. Era fácil deducir que tras eso quedaría afónico y con la garganta muy lastimada; pero no podía evitarlo, el dolor era demasiado.

Inmediatamente calló en cuenta de dónde provenía el dolor. Supo en el momento que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer. Abrió los ojos de golpe y asustó a sus padres que se habían inclinado sobre él para ver lo que le pasaba. Podía darse cuenta de la preocupación y miedo que sentían sus progenitores, pero no podía evitarles el dolor.

Cuando el dolor cesó, se incorporó y atropelladamente se quitó las mantas que lo cubrían. Sintió la debilidad inmediatamente, casi cae(se cayó) al piso de no ser por los rápidos brazos que lo sujetaron por las axilas y lo regresaron a la cama. No recordaba cómo había terminado ahí, pero bendita fuera la inconsciencia, porque sentía que habían pasado muchas cosas antes de regresar a su hogar.

Enfocó dentro de su rango de visión a Severus, que había sido quien lo regresara(regresó) a la cama. Estaba su madre atrás de él y su padre a mitad del cuarto con una pose de quien no sabe si dar un paso más o un paso menos. Miró todo a su alrededor para estar realmente consciente de que estaba donde creía y no era un sueño más. Sus labios se despegaron para hablar pero no salió sonido alguno, sino que se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta totalmente seca y necesitaba beber algo.

Narcissa se adelantó y se posicionó a lado suyo, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y Draco la escuchó gemir. Tal vez sentía que había vuelto a la vida. Se formaron tantas preguntas en su mente, pero lo más importante era saber por qué le había dolido el estómago de esa forma. Era como si hubiera estado a punto de…

—Madre— Narcissa aflojó el agarre alrededor de su cuello y tras unos segundos terminó por soltarse totalmente. Lo miró con la cara acongojada y las lagrimas casi hasta su barbilla. Con un pañuelo se secó y volvió a posar la mirada en los ojos grises de su hijo —¿dónde está Hermione?

—La señorita Granger está en la clínica, ahí ha estado desde que no-sé-qué pasó con ustedes—habló Snape. Draco lo miró con el seño(ceño) fruncido como si no supiera de que hablaba; de un momento a otro su mente estaba totalmente aclarada. Supo (el) por qué de ese dolor, su hijo estaba a punto de nacer.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y por ella entró una figura totalmente infundada en negro. La túnica pesada caía hasta sus pies y un velo que pendía de su sombrero de ala ancha cubría prácticamente hasta su cintura. Llevaba una vela de color negro en las manos y emitía gemidos guturales. Severus la miró alzando la ceja, luego giró su visión hacía Draco y éste le devolvió la mirada con pesar. Parecía que su hora había llegado.

La figura pasó frente a Lucius y lo dejó atrás como si ni siquiera hubiera reparado en su presencia. A espaldas de la figura el velo arrastraba; Lucius dio un paso hacia ella y lo pisó deliberadamente ocasionando que el velo callera con todo y (el) sombrero hasta el suelo.

Una cabellera negra y corta se revolvió a la orden de una sacudida de cabeza, cuando quedó despejada la cara reconocieron la expresión un tanto perdida, de parpados caídos y ojos grises propios de la familia Black. Nitta Lestrange observó a su alrededor como si no supiera donde estaba parada. Reconoció las expresiones a su alrededor atentas a ella, pero inmediatamente miró hacia el frente donde encontró a Draco sentado en la cama mirándola consternado.

—¡Draco!— exclamó. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado—. Creí que habías muerto. Ya venía preparada para el funeral, ¿cómo sobreviviste?

—Si no te conociera diría que te preocupaste.

—Ah—soltó una risotada muy parecida a las de su madre— claro que no. No te preocupes, por un momento no lo creí, pero después me hice a la idea.

—¡Wow! Casi te importó. No te preocupes Nitta, estoy vivo aún.

—Nah, no te preocupes, eso tiene solución, lo escucho decir todo el tiempo.

—Señorita Lestrange—, dijo Lucius adelantándose a los espectadores de semejante escena— me alegra que… esté presente, pero Draco no está en condiciones de recibir visitas. Le agradecería que se retirara.

—Casi quedé viuda señor Malfoy, me parece justo que esté con él en sus últimos momentos.

—Nitta— Draco sonó molesto cuando gritó llamando la atención de la chica— No estoy muerto, ni muriendo ni soy tu esposo. Ni lo seré, por cierto. (Me suena mejor: No estoy muerto, ni muriendome. Y por cierto, no soy tu esposo y tampoco lo seré)

En ese momento sintió el dolor estrujar sus intestinos de la misma forma que lo había despertado. Atenazando en el bajo vientre con intensidad, haciéndolo apretar los dientes, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aferrarse a la cama. Tras lo que parecieron horas, el dolor pasó; volvió a mirar a todos los presentes y, para su desgracia, Nitta seguía ahí.

—¿Decías, querido?

Draco no escuchó más, se puso de pie y jaló lo primero que encontró a su alcance para vestirse y salir apresuradamente. Los tres adultos lo vieron, impresionados por la urgencia que impregnaba sus movimientos y asombrados cuando de un portazo abrió las puertas y salió apresurado. Siguieron el mismo camino que él perdiéndolo de vista cuando doblaba en alguna esquina de la casa o tomaba algún atajo; la razón la desconocían pero sabían de sobra que iría al recibidor.

Cuando lo alcanzaron fue para verlo arrojar los polvos flu a la chimenea y gritar con voz potente su destino: San Mungo.

Por demás está decir que lo siguieron y cuando por fin estuvieron junto a él, estaba doblado de dolor en el escritorio de la recepcionista sin poder hablar y la mujer mirándolo con intenciones de mandar llamar una camilla o alguien de seguridad que lo sacara de ser posible a rastras. Narcissa lo sostuvo mientras el dolor pasaba y Severus y Lucius se pusieron a discutir con la mujer sobre las influencias en el ministerio, lo importante que era que le dijeran cuál era la habitación de la señorita Granger y la rapidez en que se desplazaba un crucio de la varita de Lucius hasta su femenino cuerpo, considerando la dirección del viento, la fuerza de gravedad y los reflejos, en este caso, de la mano que efectuara dicho hechizo.

Sin darse cuenta la mujer y los que estaban atentos a las palabras de ambos hombres, Draco y Narcissa se fueron retirando hacía el pasillo que los llevaría a las escaleras y finalmente a las habitaciones. Tenían una idea del pasillo donde se encontraba y, a estas alturas del día ya la mitad de la orden del fénix estaría presente en el pasillo, pegados a la puerta de la habitación.

Dicho y hecho, cuando por fin llegaron al piso de ginecología y obstetricia vieron un gran cumulo(cúmulo) de gente charlando entre sí, en voz baja y casi en secretos. Se acercaron y llamaron la atención del primer sujeto que les quedó cerca y ese fue Ojo loco Moody. Les dijo que no iba tan aventajada en el trabajo de parto pero que auguraban los médimagos que pronto nacería el niño.

—Grita como si la estuvieran partiendo a la mitad —antes de seguir hablando se le quedó mirando con ambos ojos. Draco se sintió desnudo por un momento y puso sus manos delante de su pelvis, resguardando su entrepierna—. ¿Entrarás?

—No lo sé.

Al mismo tiempo un grito salió de la habitación mientras Draco se doblaba de dolor de nuevo. Molly Weasley apareció de la nada y lo jaló hasta acercarlo a la puerta, la abrió y, sin pensarlo más lo arrojó hacia el interior. Draco, inestable y adolorido como estaba cayó de bruces contra el suelo y no se movió hasta que el grito dejó de escucharse. El dolor remitió poco a poco y abrió los ojos viendo sobre él a varias enfermeras y dos médimagos que le preguntaron por su salud.

Se puso de pie y la vio, después de meses, de verla sólo en sueños donde le decía cosas horribles; estaba despeinada, con la tés(tez) bañada en sudor, con una mueca de dolor en su cara y agarrándose fuertemente de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama. Tenía los nudillos blancos y los músculos tensos, su vientre apuntaba hacia arriba y tomaba formas extrañas. Cuando sus orbes color miel se fijaron en él, un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, dio un paso hacia adelante y después otro; al ver que ella no reaccionaba negativamente, prácticamente corrió en su dirección y sin pensárselo más, la abrazó. Sintió los delgados brazos de ella aferrarse a su espalda y enseguida la escuchó sollozar su nombre.

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó la castaña, viéndolo anhelante—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupada por ti.

—No importa, va a nacer. Sentí los dolores, es horrible. Perdóname por to… —el dolor lo hizo callar de nuevo, se aferraron el uno al otro, apretando los dientes y los brazos, descubriendo que si estaban juntos, el dolor no era tan intenso.

Escucharon la voz de uno de los médimagos decirles que ella estaba lista y que en la siguiente contracción debía pujar, un hechizo la ayudaría a que el parto fuera más rápido, ayudando a la dilatación y a la expulsión del bebé. Posicionaron todos los utensilios necesarios con un movimiento de varita, dejando a Hermione con las piernas elevadas. Draco se quedó a su lado, expectante y sin saber lo que pasaría ahora.

Comenzó a sentir el dolor, naciendo y subiendo por sus entrañas, expandiéndose y refractándose. Atenazando sus caderas y bajo vientre. Sintió la mano que sujetaba la de Hermione apretarse bajo la fuerza de su agarre sintiendo que en cualquier momento se romperían sus falanges. Aún así aguardó, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes hasta que un grito agudo y desesperado inundo sus oídos.

Segundos después, mientras escuchaba la respiración forzada de Hermione, supo que era padre.

—Es un niño —dijo el médimago encargado del procedimiento—, señor Malfoy, ¿quiere cortar el cordón?

Draco dio un paso, miró a Hermione como regulaba su respiración y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco fue soltando el agarre de su mano y se acercó a los pies de la cama. Sus ojos viajaron automáticamente a la figurita roja, hinchada y bañada en sangre y cosas blancas. Berreaba con fuerza apretando los puños y los ojos. Por un momento pensó que debería parecerse a Hermione.

—Draco, ¿cómo es?

—Se parece a ti. Tiene tu cara —. Tomó las tijerillas que le ofrecía una enfermera y cortó donde le había indicado el médimago. Envolvieron al pequeño en una sabana limpiándolo en el proceso y se lo ofrecieron para que lo cargara y se lo llevara a la mamá, pero no quiso. Levantó las manos a nivel de sus hombros y las sacudió negando. La enfermera, ya acostumbrada a las diversas reacciones de los padres primerizos caminó hacia la muchacha y lo dejó en sus brazos.

—Draco, míralo —Draco miró—, es hermoso.

—Sí, hermoso. Creo que se parece a tu papá —Draco, que se había agachado a nivel de Hermione para ver más de cerca al bebé, se irguió y miró al médimago que seguía presente—, ¿se le quitara lo feo algún día?

—¡Draco! —gritó la chica, aguantándose la risa al mismo tiempo. El bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Hermione lo balanceaba de un lado a otro para calmarlo— papi bromeaba bebé, no eres feo, eres hermoso.

Draco de verdad estaba comenzando a apreciar la belleza interna del bebé, considerando que acababa de nacer y estaba algo sucio e hinchado; cuando de pronto algo comenzó a sentir en su pecho. Era la sensación más extraña que había sentido en toda su vida. Como si un torbellino lo jalara desde afuera hacia el centro de su pecho, justo al lado de su corazón. Eso, combinado con el hecho de que no escuchaba nada, ni el llanto del niño, ni las palabras de los médimagos y de Hermione que lo veían con la duda de si se sentía bien. De haber podido contestar su respuesta habría sido no.

No se sentía bien al ver a Hermione gritar porque el bebé había dejado de respirar. Porque Draco no la escuchaba y se veía su mirada perdida. Porque el alboroto a su alrededor hacía que se sintiera más confundido y más perdido. Pero más que nada porque sentía esa nube negra que lo estaba cubriendo a él y al bebé.

La preocupación de que algo le estuviera sucediendo al bebé por su culpa le oprimía el corazón y sabía que Hermione no lo perdonaría, así como tampoco se lo perdonaría él.

~*~

Draco se puso muy raro y Hermione lo vio. Se le perdió la vista en un punto perdido frente a él, se le opacaron los ojos y se quedó muy quieto. Apretó las manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y no se volvió a mover. Vio al sanador más joven de los presentes acercarse a él y hablarle pero Draco no respondió ni se movió, su mirada no cambió ni dio muestras de haberlo escuchado. La castaña se intrigó tanto por la actitud recién tomada de Draco que olvidó por un instante al bebé que dejó de moverse entre sus brazos. Cuando reaccionó sobre su existencia el bebé no respiraba, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y opacos.

La muchacha comenzó a hablarle y cuando menos acordó ya estaba gritándole, con sanadores y enfermeras a su alrededor intentando quitárselo de los brazos. Todo se volvió silencio y una nube negra se asentó desde el techo. El pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzó a brillar, la oscuridad cubrió todo menos a él, como un faro brillando en la oscuridad del océano llamando a quien atendiera la atracción de aquella luz.

De reojo vio la puerta abrirse y por ella entró un hombre anciano, de larga barba blanca y ojos de color azul eléctrico atrás de unas gafas de media luna. Detrás de él entro un sujeto de cabello negro y piel blanca; ambos gritaron algo que nadie escuchó y enfundaron sus varitas gritando palabras en latín. Hermione reconoció algunas palabras pero no supo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor.

Quizá al pensarlo, decidiría que realmente no quería saber lo que ocurría con su bebé y el papá de éste. No quería saber que el oscuro y gran poder de uno de los pedazos de alma del mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos cien años estaba saliendo del cuerpo del rubio para pasar al cuerpo del recién nacido.

* * *

**¡Wiiiii!**

**Regalo de Navidad xD**

**¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí.**

**Joder, entré a la escuela y me absorbió totalmente. Con decirles que no he podido leer nada que no sea Morfología y aún así pasé gracias a los favores de mi profesor T_T pero quién lo manda a hacer exámenes tan difíciles y sin opciones para equivocarse. Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para conocer mis penurias.**

**Terminé el semestre y aproveché para terminar éste capítulo que tenía ya rato abandonado. Respecto a eso, les comunico que le queda muy, muy poco al fic. Unos dos capítulos a lo mucho, pero no se preocupen, todas las dudas quedarán despejadas. Por cierto, si tienen dudas háganmelas saber y les aclararé todo en el siguiente. Espero subirlo en Enero, ya que en Febrero entro a clases de nuevo y ahora si no tendré tiempo ni de respirar.**

**Este capítulo quedó corto porque si no lo terminaba aquí no lo subiría nunca, aparte que me pareció adecuado dejarlo aqui, dado los últimos acontecimientos, ustedes saben.**

**Pasando a otras cosas, desde ahorita les anuncio que estoy escribiendo otro Dramione. Si les gustó mi estilo pues pronto lo tendrán, aún no tiene título, si quieren darme opciones, no se cohíban y den rienda suelta a su imaginación. El que me guste se los comunicaré y el primer capítulo de lo dedicaré.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí con los anuncios parroquiales (como decía mi profesor de Bioquímica). Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo.**

**Cuídense mucho, abríguense para el frío (los que lo sufran) y coman todas sus frutas y verduras. Dejen muchos reviews para que me den ganas de escribir. Jojojo.**


End file.
